The City of Light
by Cynthia Zharya
Summary: Better summary inside! A complete rewrite of the entire Homestuck webcomic, albeit interpreted differently. Old characters make new appearances in vastly different guises, and the Overworld now intersects with the Medium in unexpected ways. This will be a long journey, filled with shattered assumptions and new revelations, and its ending will be the biggest twist of all!
1. ACT 1 : This Is Just The Beginning

**SUMMARY**

The City of Light is a complete rewrite of the entire Homestuck webcomic, albeit in a different setting. And by complete I really mean COMPLETE. EVERYTHING. The Scratch, God Tiers, Guardians, Sburb mechanics - all here, but in a very different form. Call me ambitious, but I WILL SEE THIS THROUGH TO THE END.

In the eponymous city, four children wait for the annual ritual: the Trial of Twelve. However, the city is threatened by unseen forces that may destroy their world - once and for all. Things are much more complicated than they seem and the protagonists are thrust into prophecies that they may not be willing to comply with. The very boundaries of perception are changed as a world parallel to their own appears - a world only accessible through dreams.

There will be a reset, though the reset will spawn a world drastically different from the one before - several variables have been irrevocably changed, most prominently the appearance of a god that defies all definition. The protagonists will need all the help they can - especially if they are even to hope of defeating the lord that guards the ending. And yet - is the end truly The End of their journey? Or is there another, final catch to their quest across the worlds?

At last, the legends of old come to life, and with them surprises that nobody will have ever expected. There are circles within circles, and everything may just be more complex than they can handle...

There is a mirror of this story running on Archive of Our Own, under the same title.

* * *

><p><strong>ACT 1: This Is Just The Beginning.<strong>

* * *

><p>A young man steps into his bedroom, and is instantly confronted with a cloud of dust. As his coughing fit subsides, we are able to better peruse his features. This boy has a relatively derpy demeanour which is emphasised by his square-frame spectacles, and no less camouflauged by the white outfit which declares his unsorted status. What sorting, you ask? He asks the same question too, appalled at his sudden lack of knowledge. No matter. We will get to that later.<p>

His name is John Egbert. Today happens to be his thirteenth birthday. It has been almost forever since his room was last inhabited, and the possessions scattered within have already collected dust. The walls are whitewashed, and so are the furniture; an appropriate colour for the unsorted. A heavy tome occupies much of the space on the only table, and its pages are faded with age. Upon the door a sole poster hangs, depicting a house-shaped symbol and the words SBURB in black.

This young man has a wide variety of interests. He likes to play games sometimes and has an insatiable curiousity, including and especially for paranormal lore. He also considers himself an amateur prankster and dabbles in practicing stage-magic. He has recently been on an apprenticeship and made three new friends, which he loves very much. Almost as much as his Na-

"John, dear?" A voice calls as the door swings open. A motherly-looking old woman shuffles in. Her face is lined from age, but it is quite apparent that she would have been considered nice-looking in her youth. Her grey shawl matches her grey her hair and the grey plastic ladle in one hand. "So you've come back from your training! Why haven't you come to tell me?"

"Nanna!" The boy turns around with a childish pout. "I was planning to give you a surprise."

"Hoo hoo hoo!. Ain't you the trickster, dear?" Nanna smiles at her grandson. "How was your apprenticeship? Both I and your father have missed you. He's out at work though – you just missed him."

"It was fun!" John pauses for a moment, and then continued, "I met loads of new people, and most were all really friendly!"

" What about the tutors, dear?"

"Uh, they were okay."

"Did you make any new friends?"

"Oh, yes! Three of them live around our place! I found this really cool sword with Dave, and even though I don't really understand Rose all the time she's a great person, and Jade-"

"You must have had a lot of fun, John!" Nanna beams. "Come on down for some cookies, you must be hungry! You can tell me all about your new friends while you eat."

"Uh, no thanks?"

"John dear, what _is it _with you and my baking?" Nanna quipped. "It really isn't as bad as you make it out, you were three last time and I probably didn't let it cool down enough- why not another taste?"

"It's okay nana, I'm fine!" John insists with a bucktoothed (forced) grin, nodding fervently. "I...ehh...the Trial's coming up, you know? I've got no appetite!"

"You and your excuses, hooh." Nana huffs. "Yes, the Trial is quite the object of discussion around town these days- so is my carefree little boy finally worried?"

John nods slightly, the reminder of the event making him fidget a little.

"Alright, then. Cookies another time. Don't get your knickers in a twist, dear! Hoo hoo hoo!"

The door shuts. John sighs, his prank having failed, turning back to the window-

"...the _ttrriiiiaaaall!_"

"_Nana_!"

"Hoo hoo hoo! Don't forgot who the pranking master is in this house, young man!" With a chuckle the door shuts for the second time, and doesn't reopen.

The Trial.

_the triiiaaaaallll-_

Stop that, John, this is _important_!

Every year, the kids who had turned thirteen were due to undergo the Trial of Twelve, a rite of passage for all within the city. One's performance within the Trial would determine the occupation that they would undertake in the later stages of their lives. There were twelve possibilities, each sector possessing a Guardian from the twelve that watched over the world. However, the details of the Trial were shrouded in mystery, and none of the children knew anything about it.

Dave never let him live down memorizing all those details, albeit paraphrased. But Dave considered himself 'too cool' for such things, and while John would really much like to be as cool, he considers his future a little more important than that.

Like John, most of the city were skittishly awaiting their newest batch's entry into the workforce.

But really, the apprehension in the air was creeping him out.

_the triiiaaaaaalll_-

"It doesn't work a second time, Nanna."

* * *

><p>"Up for the challenge, John?" A blonde boy leaned back against a pillar of the Egberts' porch, adjusting the pair of shades above his eyes. "Or is Egbert's precious boy scared of the Trial."<p>

"I'm not!"

"Why can't you stop rambling about it then."

"I- well, everyone's talking about it!" John crossed his arms defensively. The other boy sat up, stretched like a cat- the stripes on his monochrome shirt shifted, and John focused on it to distract himself from the heat rising in his cheeks- and quirked a smirk towards John.

"I'm not. Admit it, John."

"Fine...I'm kind of nervous..."

Fine, no one can beat the great Dave Strider at being aloof. At this indirect admission Dave relaxed his aloofness a bit, ironically. "Mmm. Everyone else is nervous. It's a universal constant, and undisputable. Like-"

"-how cool you are?" John grumbled. "Yeah, yeah, I get it... what should we do now? Standing around isn't helping."

"Whatever. Up to you, I guess." The shade-wearing boy got to his feet and aimlessly kicked a loose pebble out into the street, shrugging as he stared after the pebble's bounces on the uneven cobblestones.

The new cars hated those cobblestones, which was a main reason why horse-drawn carriages were still popular.

One such carriage comes cantering down the avenue, and the horses were smart enough to avoid the pebble. The two boys watched in silence as the fancy azure vehicle careens past, the coachman bedecked in grey paying the kids no attention.

"You're zoning out, aren't you."

"Am not!"

"Then why are you staring after that carriage like a lost puppy."

"Uhh...let's go visit Rose and Jade!"

* * *

><p>It was close to noon, but the sun had not yet fully warmed up the city.<p>

The duo ended up not visiting any of their friends after all, instead buying refreshments at the marketplace. John paid for a roll from a woman in grey, while Dave munched on a carrot from a produce stall manned by a middle-aged uncle in brown. They walked down one of the cardinal streets that divided the circular city, until Dave tilted his head and flicked a finger towards one of the people roaming the area.

"Look, a chick."

"_Dave_!" John groaned. "One, I do not believe that all the girls dig you and don't try to hit on her to prove anything to me- two, you don't need any girlfriend!"

"She's got nice eyes, why not?" Dave drawled, an amused expression on her face. Looking closer, John realized that the girl _did _have interesting eyes- bright golden. She wasn't wearing white as was customary for most of the city children; adjusting her green silk shawl as she turned from the shopkeeper she was talking to.

"Uhhh- Dave, it's rude to stare..."

"Don't worry, I've got it covered. Besides, she's got a fancy fashion sense, don't you think?"

Bright red skirt, black top, neatly styled hair along with the green shawl. Very multicolored, for one. But John had to admit she was quite pretty, with her porcelain skin and-

"Um, Dave, she's going to see us..." They had come to a dead stop, opening staring. John fidgeted nervously as the girl raised her gaze towards them, quickly looking away.

"Oh well. Too late." Dave replied, not breaking eye contract as the girl started towards them. "Hey there, miss!"

"Is there _any _Reason _why _you two _gentlemen _were _so Balantly_ staring at _me_?"

Dave shrugged. "Your clothes are very pretty."

"Are you _implying _that me _as a person_ am Not as _pretty_?" Unlike Dave's lazy slur, the girl was very sharp and particular about her pronunciation- she enunciated her words very carefully. "Or maybe You are _simply_ covering Up with An _excuse _for your True _intentions_? I've _heard _that Men..."

"No! We're not like that!" John exclaimed, alarmed. "Really, your clothes are pretty, and uh, you are too, really! My friend's just kind of untactful like that, don't mind him!"

The girl raised her eyebrows. "I Hope that _what _you Say is _true_. My name is Kanaya. I assume that _my feelings _now are Pleasure to be _acquainted _with you _two_."

"Of course." Dave said with a charming smile. "All the girls-"

John elbowed him. "Um, your clothes are really pretty!"

"You _already _said That." Kanaya was just plain amused now.

"Do you, uh, do magic?"

"...Sorry?"

Dave sighed "Egbert you dork, explain things properly. We color-code our clothing according to job. The magic-users wear only a certain shade of green. The one on your shawl."

"Well, I suppose I am. I Am Only an Apprentice though." Kanaya replied with a pleasant smile. "I Am Actually a Foreigner. I am visiting, and So are my other Eleven Brethren."

John grinned. "Welcome to our humble city, then!"

"John, stop flashing your dorky teeth."

"Hey!"

Dave only laughed, and even Kanaya couldn't resist joining in with a light chuckle.

"Humble? Oh, _very_! It's so _humble_ you Could _never_ Get Lost in its _astonishingly few _streets. There Is _no reason whatsoever _why I'm alone and _not _with my Companions as we _speak._" Kanaya quipped, folding her arms. With her perpetually careful and thought-out tone it was hard to tell if she was joking or serious. She reminded John of Rose.

"We could help you find your friends, if you'd like! Where are they?"

"I have no Idea. I Believe they are Somewhere Else in this City. If you Run into them, Please tell Them that I Would like to Meet them in the City Square. Their Skin is not as...um...Luminous;" Kanaya looked shifty as she said this.

"-but they have Golden eyes, Something I believe your City's Residents do not." Kanaya paused, and then continued, "Please be Patient with the Others, However. They are quite Socially Awkward. Although that is...Quite an _understatement._"

"We could help you find your friends! We can give you a tour of the city too!" John said excitedly, making it a point to ignore Dave's annoyed look.

"Very well. I do not See why Not."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it, the first chapter of Pantheonstuck! :D I appreciate comments and feedback, so please give me suggestions both on how to improve and how to continue the story.**


	2. Ancestors Return

The day proved to be a sunny one, but the sun was merciful enough to not be painfully hot. The trio walked down through the cardinal avenue and had arrived at the city docks by noon. Looking back into the wide street, John could see all the way till the fortified city gates at the north. From this distance, the magnificent oak doors were barely larger than his thumbnail, a mere shadow of their formidable size.

Kanaya had requested for her two guides to slow down their pace in order for her to take in the details of the street. Once she had stopped to view the trinkets crafted by a nimble-fingered woman in green, and another time to inspect the delicate pastries baked by another middle-aged uncle in brown. However what puzzled John the most was the fact that she refused conversation with anyone in grey, and was on occasion almost outright rude to some who tried to initiate conversation. And since the largest working class were in fact clad in grey, she was in fact ignoring more than half of the population.

"Hey, Kanaya, can I ask you a question?" John hesitantly approached the girl, hoping that the question wasn't particularly sensitive. It wouldn't do to offend a visitor!

Kanaya turned to face him. Her eyes still scared him a little, but curiousity forced him to continue. "What's wrong with those in grey?"

Her face darkened instantly, and Dave violently nudged his friend with a barely-concealed 'now look what trouble you got yourself into' look. John gulped.

Finally Kanaya relaxed. "Perhaps it is Not of your Customs, but in my City, only the Lowest of the Low were to wear Grey. By that I mean Criminals, Felons and Murderers." Before the other two could interject, she continued, "But I have Come to See that it is not the Case in this City. I Apologise for my Prejudice. I will try my Best to Put it Aside. I hope I have not Insulted anyone's Hospitality."

She looked so grave that Dave had to speak up. "Okay, fine. We get it. Don't be too bothered about that kind of trivial nonsense. The grey people won't mind. Right, Egderp? Egderp!"

Having received an elbow from Dave, John quickly agreed. "It's really okay!" He cast around for another topic, but was saved from the trouble as a spectacle unfolded before their eyes.

A dark dot appeared on the horizon. At first John had to crane his neck in order to see what exactly it was, but it soon resolved itself into a magnificent ship. This ship was an elegant vessel built out of the finest wood, and armoured with steel plates along its hull. There were rich purple sails hung up on its masts, and it appeared to move without a breeze. But it was moving too slowly to run on mechanical power, so how was it moving?

Transfixed by the sight, the three remained near the docks to watch the ship arrive. More people began to arrive, clamouring for a better view.

As the vessel drew closer, the answer presented itself. Kanaya smiled as the unmistakable jade glow of magic came within her sensory range, and pointed out the Jadespirit – "We call them Maryam back in my City" – who was propelling the ship forward with the winds she had channeled. The jade-robed maiden was in fact levitating over the aft of the ship, and John immediately recognized the lady as the master magician of the city. And if the Tyrian purple sails wasn't enough indication, the presence of the master magician surely meant that the ship's passenger was the city's ruler.

The Dolorosa lived up to her reputation as she delicately maneuverered the imperial vessel into the docks. As the ship came to a halt in the sapphire waters the glow around her body faded and she landed delicately onto the deck. There was a small commotion as everyone present scrambled up to catch a glimpse of the returning monarch.

The monarch of the city had set off on a trading mission to the South Seas a week ago, and everyone was surely relieved to see her return, evident by the large crowd that had already gathered by the bayfront. It was by sheer luck that the trio were able to get a front-row seat to the action – they had arrived slightly early, didn't they?

The crew quickly set up the landing planks and began to leave the ship in an orderly fashion befitting those of the Royal Navy.

First came a platoon of soldiers in deep magenta garb, and then the passengers began to descend. First came Her Imperial Condescension in her customary Tyrian purple mantle. "That isn't her real name, of course," John mentioned to Kanaya in his introductory narrative. "It's just a title, and she's obviously not condescending in her conduct. In fact, she's probably the best queen that our city has seen. Nobody knows what her real name is, though," he added as an afterthought.

After the queen had alighted, Orphaner Dualscar was the next. He was dressed in deep magenta like his soldiers, and stood protectively by the queen. He was briskly joined by the Grand Minstrel in Indigo, who waved his appreciation to the cheering crowd while his accompanying apprentices played the royal anthem.

Darkleer came after. The almost legendary smith in blue was responsible for the twin steam engine propulsion of the Condesce's ship, and he tried to replicate the Grand Minstrel's action, but did so awkwardly. He received an elbow from the Marquise who alighted after him. This lady in dark azure was the navigator for the imperial vessel, and owned a shipping empire as well. The two were wise enough to not continue bickering, and made way for the next few passengers by moving behind the queen.

The next two ladies were conversing with each other as they descended the gangway. Redglare was the Chief Justice of the city, and was renowned for her almost psychic judgments of court cases. As John very eloquently put it, "She administers justice with a draconic cane." She was careful to keep said cane out of the way; however it was still obvious against her teal dress. She seemed to be engaged in a mirthful exchange with the Dolorosa, and the two were still smiling to each other as they took their places

The last few passengers exited in quick succession. The Caretaker was a woman of extraordinary kindness, and had been admitted into the royal court after her work in caring for the sick and reassuring the dying had been made known. This lady in green worked closely with the Ψiioniic in healing the sick. Said male in yellow robes was probably the greatest genius the city had seen. With the help of Darkleer he had perfected the steam engine, and his inventions benefited the entire city. He was tailed by the Summoner, a man in brown who had an almost magical touch with animals. He had developed revolutionary methods in cultivation that doubled the food output of the farmers. These three ordinary heroes were hailed with a fresh wave of cheers. But then, the commotion suddenly died down to an almost inaudible hush of reverence and almost fear.

There were a few moments of suspense as all awaited the final passenger. Then, she emerged.

The Spiritual was both feared and revered by all. She was a woman of mystery shrouded in deep red, and nobody knew why she was admitted into the royal contingent. All they knew was that she excelled in her field of death-related occupations, and a rumour was now floating around that she was actually undead. But who knew? The Spritual didn't seem concerned about the lack of enthusiasm that greeted her as she quietly descended the ship, offering a slight smile to those she passed as she trailed at the end of the procession towards the palace. The crowd followed the royal contingent as they proceeded to the Queen's palace, but a short distance away.

The cheers started up again as the queen ascended the stairs up into the palace. Her contingent followed her up, bracketed by two platoons of guards. However as she was ascending the Dolorosa looked back straight at the trio and gave someone a radiant smile. John couldn't tell who she was looking at, but Kanaya seemed to know, for she was smiling – one of her mysterious knowing smiles again.

Foreigners sure are strange...

* * *

><p>The three were strolling along the waterfront after the crowd had cleared. Everyone had gone back to their usual business, albeit chattering about the monarch's return, and the road circumscribing the city's southern perimeter was now clear. A few children in white played along the pavement, and one waved to Kanaya as they walked past.<p>

Yet another girl. She stood out from her surroundings in her spectacles, black jacket, shirt and dark azure jeans, complemented by a substantial amount of hair. When she saw the three approaching, she leapt nimbly off the bench she was sitting on and just about swaggered towards them. As she drew nearer they could see that her eyes were golden, the same shade as Kanaya's, except that one of her pupils was surrounded by six more. John shivered, unnerved by this strangeness.

"Kan~, Who're these people?" The girl tossed her hair. "Well, I'm Vriska."


	3. Unexpected Strife

"Our Guides." Kanaya frowned sternly. "Do not Pull any Tricks on these People." Vriska rolled her eyes, but did not say anything.

"Uh, hey. So you're Vriska, huh?" John attempted to ease the awkward silence that hung between the two, as always.

"Well, yeah. Seafarer and apprentice to the greatest sailor in all of history! I'll be taking up that title soon~" Vriska grinned, showing her strange sharpened teeth. "Mentor says that I have a long way to go, but it doesn't hurt to be a little optimistic, yes?"

Dave nodded. "You're an azure apprentice?"

"Serket, please." Vriska said flippantly. "That's why I was hanging out at the docks. Did you see that ship? It was amaaaaaaaazing!"

"Yes!" John agreed eagerly, "in fact, we had such a clear view of the ship! And all of the spirit channellers were there! Well, almost all of them," he added after a moment of hesitation.

"Channelers?" Both Vriska and Kanaya asked in unison.

"Uh, yeah. Well, we all have twelve gods, right? Each one is a patron of a type of occupation. The best of their class are therefore able to 'channel' their patron god, and thus we are able to speak to them. Once a channeler dies, a new one has to be found, though." John explained.

"Not bad, John." Dave commented. "You can adequately explain something now."

"Twelve?" Kanaya frowned. "We only have Eleven."

"Hmm." Dave said, "Do you acknowledge Cancer?"

"Uh, no," Vriska blinked, frowning. "Who's that?"

"Our God of Life." John recited immediately, "He who gives all the spark of life, and gives us our daily sustenance. Though, we usually call him by the title of his Channeler; the Guardian. He is the patron of common jobs, and that's why you have so much people in grey around our city. They are vital to the peace of our city, but they are very easily overlooked, just like the essence of life."

"Did you memorize it word-for-word, Egbert?"

"Um...yes? For that test earlier in the year- I haven't forgotten it yet-"

"Jegus! I have never met a stupider idiot like yourself! No one really bothered about the duty of the Guardian-"

"Interesting." Vriska smirked, deciding to cut in on their conversation (and one-sided bullying) at that moment. "In our city, we have eleven classes instead of twelve. It would be great to invite the Guardian to our city, don't you think Kanaya?"

Kanya sighed. "You know what We Think of Grey, Vriska. Is that an Excuse to Create Chaos again? We Don't Need any more of that."

John opened his mouth to speak, but before he could do so a piercing scream sounded from behind them. The four turned around to see a group of multicoloured individuals running pell-mell down the waterfront, and behind them was a monstrosity of ginormous size. It resembled what would have been termed a dragon in ancient lore, but it possessed three heads, all with gnashing teeth. Worse, its flesh seemed to have been torn off its bones, and water dripped off its skeleton which was visible in many places. Apparently it had climbed over the railing and was now roaring its fury, terrifying all nearby.

John's first reaction was to scream and attempt to run, but Dave roughly pulled him out of the way of the citizen stampede to where the two foreigners had ducked out of the way.

"What do we do now?" John shouted frantically over the commotion as a child in white pelted past him.

"Fight it, of course?" Vriska had a manic grin on her face.

"You're crazy." Dave unceremoniously grabbed Vriska by her jacket and restrained the girl from a charge. "We don't have weapons to fight it with."

"You don't, but I do~!" She unclenched her fist to show the other three a set of glittering blue eight-sided dice. "Nothing stands against me when I have both the Fluorite Octet and luck. AAAAAAALL OF IT! I mean it this time! ALLLLLLLL OF IT!" She seemed to be glaring into space at the last statement, as if challenging fate to prove her wrong.

The monstrosity, attention gotten by Vriska's shout, turned and shambled towards them. It stank horribly, and the sickly sweet smell of rotting flesh permeated the air. John instinctively threw up a hand to defend himself as the beast bellowed its displeasure, blasting the four with a burst of hot breath. It paused, not sure of what to do with these four little creatures which did not get out of its way.

Vriska glared confidently at the beast. A while passed as the two tried to out-stare each other, and then she scowled and said, "Nope. Can't control it. What a bad sport, can't it let us have a little advantage? Pft, wish Toreadork was here. He would have been a great help."

"You moron, We Could Have Run!" Kanaya shouted as the beast made several experimental slashes at the group. "We'll have to Fight it now!"

"IT'S STRIFE TIME!" Vriska tossed her set of dice out. The glossy gems landed with a clack onto the paved road, and instantly a blast of azure energy materialized from her hands. The blast hit the beast head-on and vapourized its flesh, leaving only its skeleton behind.

The beast seemed to be further enraged by this, and slashed at them with its deadly-looking claws. Vriska youth-rolled out of the way, picking up her dice and in the process making space for someone else to attack. Dave darted up to fill the opening and dealt several clumsy scratches to the monstrosity's arms with the thin-bladed sword as it was distracted. He aimed a cleave at its skull, but had to abort the operation as the beast slashed down at him, diving out of the way with a yelp of surprise. John relied on his trusty hammer instead, furiously flailing at the beast's tail from behind, smashing down onto it as if the tailbones were nails until the unpleasant sound of breaking bones could be heard.

Splinters of white rained everywhere as the monstrosity whirled around to face John. He whimpered in terror and tried to run past it to rejoin the others, but the beast blocked his way with its large claws. Thus began its duel with John and his sledgehammer, which was largely it swiping in an enraged manner at John and John screaming and running circles out of the way.

Kanaya frowned. From within the folds of her shawl she retrieved what appeared to be an ordinary tube of lipstick. However as she uncapped the tube the rune inscribed on the white surface glowed a bright jade, and the two halves separated to form two pulsing orbs of green light. In a flash they were beside John, courtesy of a teleportation spell. There was a harsh sound of clashing blades and the orbs grew vaguely jagged edges.

The beast was caught by surprise. It staggered backwards, snapping at the light and getting slashed at in return, giving Dave an opportunity to hack at its neck until one of its three heads rolled off with a squelch. By now it was only composed of its skeleton and naught else, and yet it was still able to move.

"This dragon is undead!" Dave shouted back to the others, panting as he retreated.

"How do we kill something that's already dead?" John exclaimed.

Kanaya cracked a small smile despite everything. "Undead? Very Good. Everyone, stand Back!" She gathered up her sleeves and adopted a combat stance as the rest of her group retreated behind her. The beast stopped, trying to pick a retreating target to focus on, and if it had a face it would have adopted a quizzical expression. This monstrosity certainly wasn't very smart. But finally it came to decide that Kanaya was indeed the biggest threat, and lurched towards her with a moan.

A cocoon of white mist surrounded Kanaya's hands as the two jade lights accompanied her intensified into blazing stars of blood-red light. With a flourish she sent the mist at the creature, and the jagged tendrils from the blood-red stars easily slicing through the creature's bones until it was simply a pile of bone fragments and white dust.

"Wow, Kanaya. What did you just do?" John was in awe.

"A spell I learnt from my mentor. It is named Crumble Undead." She coughed, reverted her lipstick back to lipstick, and managed another wan smile.

A crisp sea breeze swept away the lingering stench of the beast, and the people began to withdraw from whatever shelter they had fled to. At first they were hesitant, but as their initial awkwardness faded they expressed their thanks. Soon a sizeable crowd had surrounded the group, and John was very sure he was blushing. The children looked up to the four teenagers in awe, and their mothers were very grateful for the safety of their charges. However, the crowd dispersed due to the arrival of an unexpected visitor.

A woman in Tyrian purple approached steadily, flanked by three guards in purple armour on each side. She was accompanied by three other adults; one in the same purple as the soldiers, another in deep azure, and the last in jade who smiled kindly at the group.

"Who are these people?" The Condesce's aristocratic voice pierced the uneasy silence. "Were they the ones who had caused the disturbance?"


	4. Gathering Clouds

"Hmph." The Marquise frowned, but there was a glint in her eye that sent shivers down John's back. "Looks like these kids have an unusual level of poweress at their age."

"I'm sure it wasn't them, Your Majesty," The Dolorosa spoke up. "These children are unable to summon anything with their current level of magic."

The Condesce did not comment, but instead stepped forward and inspected the four with sharp Tyrian purple eyes. "What be your names, young ones?"

"Um, my name is John, and this is Dave," John said haltingly. However the Condesce turned to rejoin her party before he could finish, and signaled him to stop with a wave of her hand. "I see. When this year's Trial comes, I will be observing carefully. You have proven to have rather unusual capabilities." She turned to her compatriots and said, "The Spiritual will attend to this aftermath. Miss Kanaya, Vriska, your mentors await. As for the two of you young men– John and Dave, I would suggest that you look for the other ten of them."

The two boys watched as the contingent reassembled itself and headed down the avenue, towards the glittering white marble of the palace. A few guards stayed behind and began barking orders to clean up what was left of the beast. Kanaya glanced back a few times, but did not say anything.

At last Dave spoke. "You're gonna just stay rooted there?"

John took a while to realize he was being spoken to. "Nope. Let's go."

Dave led the way, traveling along the road that traced the southeastern perimeter of the city. The bayfront opened out to a wide expanse of beach, and the clement weather had brought many people onto its white sands. They made their way across the sand, trying not to get any of the fine grains into their shoes.

There were two boys, a short distance away, seated on what seemed to be a picnic mat. Well, only one of them actually sat down, for the other was on a wheelchair. The boy on the wheelchair had his back to them, but it was quite obvious that he was laughing. He had hair cropped short, unlike his companions' messy locks, and what was amazing about him was the fact that there were so many seagulls crowded around him. They displayed no fear at all, and were even at ease.

"Someone's comin'," His companion said as the two drew near.

The boy turned awkwardly in his seat and twisted around to get a better look. His eyes were bright gold, a somewhat perfect match for the brown tunic he was wearing. John thought he looked quite innocent indeed.

"Hey, my name is John, and this is Dave." He attempted a friendly smile, rather unused to dealing with so many strangers in one day- but at least, the innocent appeareance of this boy was making things a lot easier. "Um, Kanaya and Vriska sent us to look for you."

"Uh, hi…?" The boy on the wheelchair gave a shy smile. "Uh, I'm Tavros… and this, this is Gamzee…"He gestured towards his rather stoned-looking companion, sitting cross-legged on the ground and getting the saucy filling of a pie all over his fingers. "what, did Kanaya say…?"

"Not much, except she didn't want you to get lost." John recited, and then added, "But seeing that you have a friend, I don't think it would be a problem." He looked down at the gulls, who didn't seem so pleased at his arrival and were either edging away from him or pecking angrily at his feet. "These seagulls like you, I think."

"Uh, yeah… They're, my friends…" Tavros said haltingly. He reached out to one, and the airborne gull alighted on his outstretched arm. It inspected Dave with one bright eye, and then slowly waddled along Tavros' arm to settle on his shoulder. "They're nice, once you talk to them…"

"He's got a gift wi' animals." Gamzee shrugged, finishing his pie and licking his fingers. "Strange talen', but handy too." He blinked, but his eyes were half-lidded.

"Hey, are you okay?" John asked. The boy in the indigo-striped shirt had a strange smile on his face, and he didn't seem too coherent. "Are you a bit dizzy or something?"

"No, he's okay… he just drank one, bottle of soda too much…" Tavros explained, nodding towards a small pile of discarded soda bottles behind Gamzee. "He'll get better soon… I hope…"

Gamzee dug around in his pocket and retrieved a silvery flute. He inspected its shiny surface for a while, giggled thickly, then put it to his lips and blew.

John had never expected the boy to be so gifted in music. Notes leapt out of his flute in a variety of different tones, and the overall gist of the song made him want to dance. In fact, Gamzee himself had gotten up and started to spin circles randomly.The energetic melody traveled along the wind, and soon even Dave was moving (sublty and cooly) along to the beat. Tavros was tapping out the rhythm on the armrest of his wheelchair, and John followed suit. Soon the children on the beach were running around them, and the gulls were airborne but circling overhead.

At last Gamzee seemed to have exhausted his breath and reluctantly put down his flute. The children returned to their parents, and the gulls to the open sea. Tavros seemed to be saddened by this, but if he really was, he did not mention it.

"That was very nicely played," John commented.

Gamzee yawned. "Uuuuhhh. Thanks." He seemed to be recovering.

"Tavros, do you have any idea where we can find the others?" John asked.

"Uh… we left Nepeta and Equius somewhere down there…" He pointed down the eastern road. "We might catch them, since they said they were coming here…"

"Why don't we go with 'em?" Gamzee got up and stretched.

"Uh… if you can, push me… then yes…" Tavros sat up in his wheelchair.

"Let's go, then." John set off along the promenade.

* * *

>In the distance, two figures watched the children's retreating figures. One blended in quite well with the shadows between the buildings, while the other would have stood out if not for her mane of jet black hair.<p><p>

"Such interesting children. How do you think they bested my creation?" She said, unconsciously clenching her fists around the two wands that she carried.

"Magic." The other said plainly. "Even I couldn't fight against it and win."

"Would they be a threat, then?" She looked at her companion.

"Perhaps. We would definitely be able to bring the outsiders under control. As for the natives… I'm not so sure." He shifted slightly, unaccustomed to the small space he was crammed into.

"Ah. I believe all we have to wait for is the Trial. _Then_ we decide."

"As you say so, my dear."


	5. Useful Invention

After wandering for close to an hour in the city, the four finally gave up on searching for their other two companions. John was absolutely exhausted from trekking through many streets, and Dave did show some, albeit quite few, signs of fatigue. However a bottle of soda in Gamzee's bag kept him going, and he was beginning to creep John out with his lopsided smile. Finally they stopped outside a small snack stall, and John went to buy some food.

Returning to the bench at the side of the road, he found that Gamzee had chugged down yet another bottle of soda (where does he get all those drinks from anyway?) and was playing a little tune on his flute. Dave was being ironically cool, as usual, and Tavros was conversing with a nearby magpie. Then, he heard a familiar shout down the alleyway. "Heeeey Dave! John! Incomingggggggggggggg!"

John turned to behold a girl running down the alleyway, her mane of dark hair streaming behind her like a cape. Her large round spectacles gave her a rather dorky look, and her long skirt was surprisingly able to accommodate her legs as she hurtled towards them.

She basically stopped by crashing into John and throwing her arms around him, rendering John suffocated for a moment before she stepped back and offered him a great sunny smile. She was quite breathless from the run, but otherwise fine. Her white shirt had an abstract blue logo on it, which complimented her skirt quite well. Dave turned from observing the two foreigners to greet her.

" 'sup, Jade. What're you doin' here?" He unconsciously pushed up his shades.

"My grandfather just made something, and I wanted to share it with all of you!" Jade said breathlessly, her face shining with excitement. "He just fixed up the beta patches, so here you go!" She handed him a small red-tinted device. It was about the size of a small bun, and contained a screen. "It's a PESTERCHUM Communicator. Don't ask me what the acronym is, I kinda forgot. I think it is a portable electric synchronized technical something something machine thingy. See, you just tap the screen – " she proceeded to do so, and the screen lit up, " – put your finger there – " she held it up for Dave to press his index finger on it " – and it will register you as the owner of the device."

The screen flashed bright red for a moment, and then loaded into a red-toned interface. Dave was then prompted to enter his name, which he did with a certain degree of suspicion. While Jade did have an affinity for tinkling, what she defined as 'useful' or 'fun' wasn't always. "So, now what."

"As the name says, we get to communicate with each other this way!" Jade dug around in her pocket and withdrew a green one, and booted it up. Back on Dave's screen, Jade's name appeared on the contacts list. "There, just tap my name, and you can talk to me! Isn't that fantastic?" She beamed. "Oh oh, I almost forgot! Here John, you can have one too!" She handed him a blue device. "Now, I have to go find our last friend to give her one~" She turned to dash off, but Dave caught her by the sleeve.

"Hey, you can't go just yet." Nobody could read his expression. But then again, he always had his shades on, so it's difficult to tell his mood.

"Why?" Jade shrugged.

"...how'd you...find us." Dave hesitated slightly, but regained his composure in a flash.

"This!" Jade cheerily tapped her pesterchum. "It helps to track people's locations too! There's a map function on there. Just look around, hehe, I'm sure you'll find it!" She smiled. "Now, I really have to go, she's probably waiting!"

"Let's go." Dave nearly skipped a beat, but he didn't and his response was almost immediate and so smooth the others almost didn't realize he was pretty much offering to join Jade.

"Sure!" Jade gave him one of her sugary smiles. John was sure he saw his friend twitch slightly, and then the two were gone the way Jade came.

* * *

>After finally managing to find more of the foreigners, John left Tavros and Gamzee with two of their friends. Terezi had a strange accent but otherwise she was perfectly insane, in an ironic joke-cracking way. And she had the same tendency to like to verbally push him around, when she wasn't having fun pushing her other friends around and lovingly taking licks out of a stick of red chalk.<p><p>

John thought she would be great friends with Dave. Both were ironic (Dave very much, Terezi slightly), and both wore shades. Except Terezi had red shades, she was apparently blind even though she didn't act like it, and creepily accurate senses of smell and taste. She was a tealspirit, or a Pyrope, destined to be a lawyer of the barristers.

Her companion, Karkat, was less than polite. He could have been called crabby, and certainly had a big temper, and in fact John hadn't heard Karkat say anything that wasn't shrieked at the top of his voice. However, what struck John as intriguing about him was the fact that he was clothed entirely in black. The boy seemed ill at ease, constantly glancing in various directions as if he was afraid that something would suddenly leap out of the darkness to attack him. John did not understand why, nor was Karkat willing to explain. He had left with quite a few questions, and nobody could answer them. But he guessed it wasn't good to pry.

He tried to operate the device that Jade had given him, and it informed him that his three other friends were all clustered together at the north gate of the city. After sending a quick message to Dave, he set off in search of his own compatriots.


	6. Abode of the Gods

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate it. If you like my storyline, please tell me and review :D It will help me write better.**

* * *

><p>John found the three near the north gate. Jade was talking energetically to Dave, and did not notice him approach. However, their fourth friend certainly did, and walked away from the others to greet him. She had recently cut her burnished blonde hair short, and was maintaining her fringe with a white hairband. She was clothed in a dress of pure white, with a pink scarf tied at her waist in the form of a sash-like belt.<p>

"Hello, Rose, it's good to see you!" John greeted her. Rose inclined her head, instead pointing out the two other individuals hanging around the group. "Dave says you know them. The girl is amiable, but the boy less so. They seem to be seeking you."

The two people mentioned were conversing a few feet away. The girl had black hair that flowed down her back, along with a singlet and skirt of interesting design. She was dressed in black, like the others, but with Tyrian purple highlights here and there. It was obvious that she was from quite a well-to-do family, evident by the three golden bracelets that jingled whenever she moved her hands. The boy had his back to John, but turned as he approached. He had a simple hairstyle, but with a magenta highlight down the front. He wore spectacles, just like the girl, along with a dark purple scarf, a black sweater and matching jeans. However he certainly lacked her smile, and scowled at John as he came.

"Hello, my name is John. Kanaya sent me to see you." He gave a friendly smile.

"So _you__'__re_ the one called John!" The girl's face lit up. "I'm Feferi. Your city is so big! And there are so many people!"

"I'm Eridan." The boy said gruffly. He was certainly in a bad mood, and muttered something about the colour yellow.

"I would say welcome, but you have been here for quite a while I suppose." John looked up into the sky, and was dismayed to see that the sun had already begun its journey towards the horizon. "Do you all have a place to stay for the night? It's getting late."

"Yes, we do. Don't worry!" Feferi beamed at him. "Your friends are so interesting! Are all of you interesting too?"

This caught John by surprise. "Uh, I suppose so…" Feferi was about to ask another question, but she fell silent as Eridan elbowed her. John thought about it for a moment, then continued, "Well, our cultures are certainly different, so…"

Feferi nodded. "What I'm interested in are your gods. Could you perhaps give me an introduction? Kanaya said that our pantheons are almost the same, but with differences here and there."

"Ah, sure. Give me a moment – " John conferred with the other three, then turned back to Feferi. "The temple should be still open, so why not? Just come with us."

* * *

><p>John didn't just agree to show Feferi around just because she asked. He was actually quite anxious about the Trial, and from what he could garner, the twelve gods played a very important part in it. They left Dave and Jade at the junction towards Dave's house. Rose led the way, and soon they had made their way down the north-south cardinal street to the very centre of the circular city. The street gradually widened as they walked, and at the junction between the cardinal roads was a spacious square of immense size.<p>

Before them lay a building of immense size. It was chiseled out of pure white marble, and gleamed in the afternoon sunlight. The purity of the colour always astounded John, and once again he stood before it in awe. The building had thirteen equidistant sides, and a second circular tier rose above the first floor. A set of oak double doors was set into the southernmost side. They were tightly closed, and a pair of grey-robed attendant stood at attention outside them.

John went up the steps while the others waited below. One of the attendants asked for the purpose of his visit, and granted him permission once John explained. The doors were opened slowly, and as the group entered they were closed behind their backs.

The first room was dimly lit by a pair of torches, and doors led out of the chamber on all four sides. However, the central chamber was sealed, and thus inaccessible. Twelve symbols were carved in a ring onto the floor, surrounding a thirteenth in a circular fashion. If Feferi saw them, she did not comment. John motioned to the two doors, and she chose to enter the right door.

The next chamber housed four lanterns, some drapery, and a statue of Pisces. The lanterns were enchanted to burn with coloured flames, and cast a Tyrian purple shroud over everything within. The goddess of Order was portrayed in black marble, a stark contrast against the white walls of the temple. Her locks spilled over a restraining hairband and down her back, and clung to her body at the edges. She wielded a two-headed trident; her mysterious smile forever frozen into the hard rock. The artist was certainly talented, and captured her flowing robes with folds that seemed almost real.

The Goddess's symbol was carved into the floor with fluid strokes, and almost seemed to glow under the ethereal light cast by the lit torches. Along with it was an inscription: "She who whispers counsel into kings' ears, and decides the length of their reign based on their conduct." Feferi smiled and approached the statue, as if to touch it. John exclaimed wordlessly and motioned for her to move away, but she did not. However she did not touch the statue, merely coming very close to it. At last she withdrew and passed into the next room along with the others.

The next room was illuminated by talon-like torches that clawed upwards from the floor. The entire room was bathed in a watery magenta light, reminiscent of a scene underwater. Eridan instantly relaxed as they turned to examine the statue within, a small smile tugging at his lips.

The God of War glared at the gathered group, his mouth open in a soundless snarl. Again the meticulous craft of the artisan showed through, and Aquarius was rendered as if he had just charged into battle and was teleported here. His rifle was raised, the barrel pointing towards what must have been the heart of his enemy, and his cape swirled behind him in a frenzied rage.

"He who burns the blood of soldiers and causes them to charge into battle with courage," Eridan recited the words of his patron god, and then hurried after the others as he realized that he was left alone.

The third room had pulsing indigo orbs set into its walls and had an almost hypnotic quality to it. Capricon's statue was housed on a raised pedestal, and the God of Art favoured the four with a lopsided smile. His eyes were distant and he was holding a stone flute to his lips, and after a while a few unearthly notes echoed in the distance. Truth to be told, John was kind of creeped out by the artisan god, and was eager to get out of the place. Capricorn was the one who taught the artists to paint, the bards to sing and the dancers to move.

The next room was noticeably warmer than the others. The God of the Forge had his alcove illuminated by a blue-flamed forge. Sagittarius himself was clothed in a smith's work garb, and paused mid-hammerstroke onto the anvil that lay before him. His stone muscles were carved to show every single fibre, and despite the enormous effort that he must have been exerting, he had an almost tender expression. His symbol was carved into the unyielding rock with hard strokes, along with an inscription: "He who mines metal from the earth and smiths the world into existence."

Scorpio's room was lit by azure torches, much like the kind that you would find on a sailing ship. The light wavered constantly, giving the illusion of being on the open sea. The Goddess of Merchants had an almost sinister smile on her face, and six aquamarines surrounded one of her pupils. She wore a sailor's robe and had a spyglass in one hand, with a set of eight glowing azure dice in the other. She was the one who sails the seven seas, explores unknown lands and holds the flow of money in her hands. John did not really like her – all the evil in the world stems from gold – but acknowledged reluctantly that it was essential.

The Goddess of Law had a room lit by teal lantern, and stood blindfolded in the middle of the room. She had a cane topped by a dragon's head in one hand, and a pair of scales in the other, and smiled mysteriously behind her blindfolded eyes. Libra was the one who punishes the guilty and acquits the innocent, and the one who seeks justice above all else. Dave had a particular affinity for this goddess – perhaps he would be one when the time came?

John liked the Virgo chamber. Instead of being lit by conventional methods, jade light illuminated the entire room, giving it a spiritual appearance. The Goddess of Magic stood elegantly on her pedestal, her eyes glowing and hands outstretched for magic. She was the one who channels the energy of spells, and uses her strength to benefits the masses. As John turned to leave, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Was it just him, or did the statue just _move_?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Part 2 of the gods is coming later.**


	7. Thirteenth Chamber

**A/N: OHH MY GOOD GOD I FORGOT TO PUT CAPRICORN! By the time you read this, the previous chapter would have already been updated. Please go read!**

* * *

><p>John did a double take and turned around. It did seem to be just his imagination, but then again, she <em>was<em> the Goddess of Magic. Regardless, he left with the feeling that something was not quite right.

Leo's chamber was filled with a soft green light. The Goddess of Love looked down with an amicable smile, a burnished staff topped with a peridot in her hand. Her hair resembled a lion's mane and tumbled down her back in a voluminous mass. She was not as tall as the other goddesses; but what she lacked in stature, she made up for it in kindness. She was the one who took care of the infirm, eases suffering, and brings happiness. Thus, many often prayed to her, whether for help to cure sickness, matchmake or heal.

The next alcove was lit by a sole flickering lamp. The light carried no tint, and cast grey shadows that crept over the walls like mist. Cancer resided in this chamber, and his statue was made out of polished white marble instead of black. John could see that Feferi and Eridan were ill at ease – the girl fidgeting, while the boy attempted to suppress his scowl. The God of Life looked down at the four, only his bright garnet eyes and black scythe showing beneath his dark hood and cloak. He was the one who held the fabric of the world together, and his work was most often taken for granted. Neverthless, as one of the Circle of Twelve, he was necessary, and John bowed to the statue before he left.

Gemini was the God of Science and therefore had his chamber lit by bolts of electricity. The god himself was standing rigidly upright, his ruby and sapphire eyes looking out over an imaginary horizon. The visionary had one hand raised, and even though he must have inspired many to invent, he carried no weapons. His other hand touched his temple, and as the four watched, a bolt of electricity split into two and sent a shower of red and blue sparks onto the floor. Eridan jumped back instantly and muttered something before stalking into the next room. The others followed.

The floor of the Taurus room was cracked in several places, and orange light issued forth from them like molten lava. The God of Nature was the only winged deity, and smiled confidently down at the group. The artisan had crafted his delicate wings to be almost butterfly-like, and glittered when John moved slightly. He held a lance studded with amber in one hand, and supported it with the other. A small mouse skittered out from a crack, and peeped at the statue before vanishing into the shadows.

The final room was probably the most spectacular and creepy of all. The walls seemed to be painted with blood – such was the intensity of the red light that blazed forth from the pools of unearthly liquid on the floor. Aries' heavy-lidded eyes glared at her visitors, and the blood pools rippled slightly. The Goddess of Death wore flowing robes embellished with dark accessories, and had rips in the cloth where she once sustained injuries. Her dark hair pooled down her back in a charged cloud, and her fists were clenched around a pair of wands. She was feared by the living and revered by the dead; as much a patron of life as she was the Queen of the Deceased.

Everyone visibly relaxed as they exited the chamber and out into the fading sunlight. Feferi turned to John. "Thanks so much for the tour!" She beamed. "I will be sure to update my friends with what I have learned today. As for now, I need to return. However the twelve of us will be around until the Trial, so see you around!" She patted John on the shoulder and set off along the southern path. All they could do was to wave as the duo dissolved into the crowd.

* * *

><p>The next few days went past without event, but there was mounting apprehension in the city as the date for the Trial drew nearer and nearer. John met the rest of Kanaya's friends; four of them, to be precise. The girl in red named Aradia was very distant. Although she was pleasant, she always seemed to be preoccupied with something, and her eyes were rather blank. A brainy yellow boy named Sollux, the one with red and blue spectacles, accompanied her. Sollux was not only smart; he was actually a telekinetic. The last pair consisted of a very STRONG blue boy named Equius (he was always accidentally crushing things!) and his best friend, a green girl named Nepeta. John actually found Nepeta quite adorable, and Jade got along quite well with her.<p>

Finally, it was the morning of the Trial. Nanna had fussed over John's appearance and combed his hair until not one strand was out of place, helped him straighten out the creases on his white outfit, and saw him out of the house with a very worried expression. His Dad had sent him to the Temple of Light on his way to work, and fetched Dave along as well. The trip was made in complete silence, both boys preferring to retreat beneath blank gazes to mull on their personal issues.

All the unsorted had gathered in front of the temple doors. Rose had taken off her sash, or rather replaced it with a white scarf – dress code was important, and nothing other than the purest white was allowed. John glanced in Dave's direction, and got a big surprise.

He had never actually seen his friend without his trademark black shades, so it had come as a shock that Dave had bright red eyes. Seeing John flinch, Dave attempted to whisper something to him, but as the attendants began herding children into orderly lines, he abandoned his attempt and instead looked away.

The children were lined up according to their birth date, so John was somewhere at the back. Dave was a few places ahead of him, and Jade behind. Rose was at the front of the line, and John didn't manage to catch a glimpse of her before the Condesce ascended the steps and turned to address the audience.

"Everyone, welcome to our annual Trial. Today we celebrate the coming of age of our children, and initiate them into the workforce. As we all know, this is a sacred ritual that transcends the boundaries of classes, and is therefore honoured by all our citizens. Parents and Guardians – the city is grateful for your thirteen years of care that you have given our young ones. The twelve Spirit Channellers will take over from here." With a flourish she revealed the other eleven Chanellers behind her, and they split into two columns which encircled the children like a guard of honour. Then the doors of the temple were flung open, and the twelve runes on the chamber floor detached themselves. They floated beside their respective channellers, glowing brightly in the morning sunlight

Suddenly, the thirteenth rune gave off a brilliant white flash of light, and the sealed door slowly opened with a harsh grinding sound. As one, the column moved up the steps – and into the thirteenth chamber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :D**


	8. Unexpected Guests

**A/N: Moving things along…**

* * *

><p>As he entered, John was dazzled by the blinding white light that issued forth from the chamber. When his sight had adjusted to the brilliance, he was once again astounded by what he saw.<p>

The first thing wrong about the chamber was the fact that it was so much larger than logic dictated it to be. It could hold at most a thousand people and still have reasonable space left behind. Its walls were of the purest white, and a luminous globe stood in the exact centre of the circular room, emitting the light that had turned the undisturbed darkness of the chamber into something as bright as day. However the glow was not uniform: some patches were darker, others lighter. That, coupled with their constant motion, caused the light to weave into each other; throwing ethereal shadows onto the walls.

The Condesce stood on a stone circle inscribed with her patron deity's symbol. The circles were placed where the god chambers would be, and thus the channellers fanned out into a circular formation. As they took their places the circles lit up with coloured flame, and a change immediately came over them. Their eyes glazed over, to be replaced by an unearthly glow, and their bodies were cloaked in the same flame as the stone circle on the floor.

Silence reigned. The children were nervous – anticipating a change – but none seemed to come. At last the Condesce spoke, but not in her own voice.

"Welcome to the thirteenth chamber, my children." The voice was melodious yet aristocratic, invoking images of an underwater grotto and cold streams falling over rocks. "I am Pisces, the Goddess of Order. Here I speak to all of you, and here we will decide your future."

"Everyone. Move away from the Soulstone." As Pisces ceased speaking, the next deity continued the introduction. "You would do well to heed me, young man – " here the voice took on a hint of menace, and a red-haired boy immediately dashed away from the orb to join his companions " – as those under my service will know, Aquarius is not to be defied."

"Enough. God of War you may be, but you certainly have no taste." This voice was slightly slurred, and ended his sentences on a trill, as if he was about to sing. "Now then, children, please reform your birth lines. It is much more aesthetically pleasing that way." Capricorn gave a little chuckle as the line was finished.

As the children took their places, a fourth voice joined the chorus. "Behold, our descendants. Before the ceremony is to take place, we must give you a history of our city that we have forged from our blood and polished with our sweat." Sagittarius' voice was slow and deliberate, every word a strike of hammer on anvil. "Watch now, children, and never forget."

A series of images flashed in front of John's eyes as Scorpio took up the tale. "Our city first began as a humble village. Then it grew into a thriving seaport, and into the circular fortress you see today. However, it has never been easy, for there are enemies who crave our success and try to take it from us by force." She ended as an image of a burning house was shown. People fled away from it in terror, and half-materialized black beings struck them down one by one. "Vipers, they are, deserving of death."

"Despite the many attacks that we have faced, good has always triumphed over evil." Libra's decisive voice pierced the haze of bloody images like a ray of light, and John beheld a commander garbed in magenta leading his troops to victory. "Time after time, we have held our own against the horde that craves our demise."

"And now, it is time that we hand this traditional responsibility to you." Virgo's voice was soft, almost motherly, but with a keen edge to it. "We know that it is much to take. Every year, we have heard the same doubts from the children. But do not worry, for you will not just be fighting with what your hands can make. Arcane magic was an integral part of our power, and it always has been."

"If you ever falter in your future duties, just remember this." Leo said kindly, and despite his tension John relaxed. "Those who care about you will always be there to support you, and so will we. We are the guardians of this city, and we will not stand to see it run down."

"The past will always be watching, even from the other side of the Veil." Cancer's voice was rough, but still unyielding. "If you need support, contacting them would be a good choice. Even though us gods are unable to assist on a daily basis, we can still affect the odds in a certain way."

"Stay hopeful. Everyone is special, and everyone has his or her own talents. Do what you can, and find out what you wish to know." Gemini spoke with a slight lisp, but he was still understandable. "The more knowledge you gain, the better you will be able to survive."

"Take care of those around you, even if they are not human. Animals and plants are as much of the earth as you are, and you should be thankful that they die so you may live." Taurus was just the slightest bit halting, but nobody seemed to mind.

"Finally, when the time comes, do not be afraid of death." Aries' voice was definitely hollow, and it sent chills down John's spine. "After all, we were born to die. Now, let us begin. Step up to the stone, and it will tell you your path. In order, please."

The first child, the redhead boy from before, hesitantly approached the stone. As his hands brushed its polished surface it instantly glowed a bright orange, and Taurus proclaimed, "This boy is mine."

Libra claimed the next girl as her touch evoked a teal light from the orb, and the list went on. John observed that each child was chosen based on the colour of the orb's light, and hypothesized that the Soulstone could see through to their personality. However there was an abnormality as Rose stepped forth to the stone. There was a moment's delay before the orb made its decision, but in a different way. A symbol of the sun flashed neon orange in its centre, and stayed there as both Libra and Scorpio exclaimed. There was silence, then a hushed discussion of voices. The children waited in apprehension. However, if Rose was nervous, she did not show it.

At last Pisces spoke. "Ms Lalonde, please wait at the side."

Rose moved wordlessly, and John was now worried. What would happen to her, if she was unable to be sorted? He shuddered at the thought.

Then the next surprise came. Dave was claimed by both Aries and Cancer, and a red symbol reminiscent of a gear now glowed in the centre of the Soulstone. John became increasingly worried, and fidgeted as it became his turn. He ascended the pedestal and gingerly placed his hand onto the orb's cool surface.

Immediately an incomprehensible presence entered his mind. He squirmed with discomfort as the being flitted from one thought to the next, examining his memories. In a flash it withdrew from his mind, but not before whispering an ancient line into his head.

_There were once eleven, and then there were twelve. But the forgotten has lay hidden for too long. The Thirteenth is rising._

Then it was all over, and a blue symbol resembling a breeze of air glowed at the centre of the Soulstone. John learned that both Taurus and Sagittarius had a hold over him, and walked apprehensively towards his other friends.

Jade had a black vortex-like symbol as her sign, and was claimed by Virgo and Pisces. She joined the others with a dejected look. However, before anyone could voice their doubts, an ominous rumble tore through the room. The trances of the channelers were instantly broken, and they herded the children back away from the door before assuming a battle stance.

Then suddenly the door burst open and a flustered scout in magenta ran in. "Your Majesty! They are coming." Upon that announcement he collapsed to the floor, a pool of blood issuing forth from a wound under his stained uniform.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And then all hell broke loose.**


	9. Ambiguous Prophecy

John's brain could not decipher the next few minutes. There was utter chaos as everyone fought to be heard, and others screamed in horror. When at last the Dolorosa restored order, the children were evidently traumatized and simply stared at her with mouths agape.

"Now then everyone, please remain calm and listen to me." The magician conjured a shimmering jade shield over the door and continued, "Once again our enemies have decided to invade the City of Light. They have come on the day of the Trial, when they know that the leaders will be away and we are at our weakest. However have faith – we have won all our past battles, and this time is no exception."

Seeing the children's expression relax, the Condesce took over. "Back to your homes, everyone. Tell your neighbours and relatives to prepare for siege. Watch your backs, and NEVER EVER leave the city. They are outside." With a flourish she flung the chamber open to reveal an entire company of magenta-robed soldiers outside. The Commander ordered them to accompany the children home, and allowed their terrified quarry to file out of the chamber.

However before John or his friends could leave, the Condesce stopped them by blocking the door with her trident. The chamber sealed itself before the children's eyes, and as one the four turned to the queen for answers.

"Ah, the four of you. You are not allowed to leave." She said.

"Why, madam? Was it because of the sorting?" John asked, apprehension coiling into a knot of tension in his throat. He swallowed, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Well, yes, but not in the way you think it would be." Smiling at the children's confused faces, she continued, "We have been waiting for a double-sorted child for quite a long time. Then, we have four instead of just one. It's almost like a blessing. This is in an aspect of history that has never left the walls of this chamber. Now, I will endeavour to tell you, but we have precious little time left."

The Dolorosa took over. "In the beginning, there were only eleven signs instead of twelve. Or rather, only eleven were given a place in the world. When the twelfth sign, Cancer, realized he was being slighted, he flew into a passionate rage and unleashed his wrath upon the land. Thus began a hundred years of suffering."

"But then, three children were chosen by the gods to end this plague." The Judge, Redglare, continued. "They were endowed with three gifts instead of the conventional one, and journeyed far and wide to restore Cancer's place in the world. Exactly how they did this was lost to time, but they succeeded. The God of Life was calmed, and the disaster ended. But they never returned, and a prophecy was spoken. A thirteenth sign would rise, and once again the world will be plunged into darkness. The four of you are the ones who will end it this time."

Without waiting for a reply, the Caretaker said, "I apologize, children, but there is no time to digest that here. We, and you especially, are in grave danger and you need to leave _now_. The Thirteenth's army has already camped outside the city, and if they knew your identities you wouldn't survive. Fortunately we have prepared an emergency store in case we were trapped here, so feel free to take from our cache to prepare for your journey. Alright, sweethearts?" She gave them a somewhat forced cheerful smile.

"We, uh…" John trailed. He had not actually comprehended the news that was being forced onto him, and unconsciously nodded. The Marquise halted their protests and marched them to the centre of the room, next to the soulstone.

"Journey?" Rose repeated disbelievingly. Jade stifled a gasp of shock and terror. Dave, although he looked very grave and shaken, remained composed and silent.

"Normally we'd wait a while and make sure you are adequately prepared;" The Dolorosa muttered anxiously. "But the situation has been worsening over the years, and I'm afraid with the imminent attack your lives will be in greater danger if you stay. The other children know, or at least part of the tale; and the last time, the Twelfth misinterpreted the three chosen ones as those out to dissolve his claim as a patron god and set out to stop them. If history has repeated itself and the attackers infer that you four are our current chosen, they may not spare you like they might the other children."

"The situation is really dire at this point, and I'd really suggest you start questing for the ways to restore this balance at once. Again, I must apologise for the breakneck pace at which events are moving at. We will have to send you off NOW." The Condesce frowned worriedly, switching from looking with pained eyes at the four children to glancing back at the door. "The tunnel that I am about to send the four of you into leads under the city and out through the north gate. The Dolorosa has sensed twelve other endowed children in the neighbouring cities, and have made attempts to contract them; hopefully they will be in touch with you when you make it out."

"If...you make it out." The Grand Minstrel added, unnervingly pulling off Capricorn's lopsided grin perfectly. The other channellers quickly shushed him, but the damage was done; the four kids were fully aware that their lives were in great great danger.

"But- what if I don't want to- I don't want to do this!" Jade whimpered. "What about my family?"

"We will ensure that your family remain safe and taken care of. It is unfortunate, I know; but please, be strong for us. Should you ever feel homesick, hopefully the other twelve would have figured out a way to get in touch with us. Before you go, would you all like something to take with you? I hear bringing little reminders does wonders with homesickness." The Dolorosa asked sympathetically, giving each of the four children a gentle hug. "I can arrange to have it sent here right away."

Jade bit her lip, then said, "C-could you bring my dog Becquerel? He's a g-good friend."

There was a pause, then Rose added, "My knitting kit, please. I have a feeling I will need it."

John mentioned his Nanna's locket. "She said she would give it to me after the Trial..." He tried not to think about his whole future slipping away after this disaster.

Then they turned to Dave, who did not say anything.

"You're not needing anything, Dave?" John asked. His friend shook his head.

The Dolorosa nodded, and did a complicated gesture with her hands. In a flash of jade light the items the children requested appeared before them. Rose shouldered the bag that contained her kit, and Jade gave a bewildered Becquerel an affectionate pat on the head. John tucked the locket- now his, he hoped Nanna wouldn't think she simply lost it- into his pocket.

Meanwhile the rumbling outside got louder. "Are the children ready to leave?" the Condesce shouted over the din. The Dolorosa nodded, and told them to stand back.

In one fluid motion the Condesce thrust her trident towards the Soulstone, shattering it into shards that still pulsed and glowed upon the floor. John winced, wondering where they would get a replacement, but his expression immediately transformed into one of shock as the Condesce pushed the four of them into the dark abyss where the pedestal once stood.

* * *

><p>John awoke, finding Jade standing above him with a very worried expression. Becquerel barked him a greeting, then padded to his mistress' feet. There was light in this otherwise dark chamber, and he glanced at the floor to find four Soulstone shards pulsing softly at his feet. His head felt strange, as if someone had been hammering at his cranium with a diamond-encrusted mallet. He swallowed, and was suddenly aware of his thirst.<p>

"Jade, where are we?" He called to his friend, blinking around short-sightedly without his spectacles. She was now crouched over Dave, trying to wake him, while a fuzzy form he took to be Rose stood up unsteadily against the wall for support.

"In the basement of the temple, I believe," Rose said. "My head hurts." She dusted off her white dress, then fumbled for something- John saw a strip of bright pink appear and knew that Rose had retrieved her pink scarf. There was a bit more fumbling and Rose's blurry form now had a stripe of pink across the middle.

"I think we just fell from a hole in the ceiling." She pointed to a hole in the roof that was blocked up by rubble. "I'm surprised that the rocks haven't come down on our heads yet." John nodded blearily, then rubbed his eyes and accepted the spectacles that Rose handed him. He wiped his lenses on his shirt, and then put them on.

The room was quite small – more like a catacomb than a proper basement – and its walls were covered with strange glyphs that were chiselled into the wall. He walked closer, picking up one of the shards, and held his light source close to the wall. The symbols were the insignia of the gods, but there were some that were tilted on their sides instead of upright. There were also gaps in the lines, and it seemed as if someone had sandpapered a previously written glyph away. Unable to make any heads or tails out of it, he returned to where his friends gathered.

The Chanellers had good sense to lower some supplies into the hole after them. Jade, being the first to wake up, had organized the stuff. There were a few packages of food, metal bottles of water, a first aid kit, and some satchels of something John couldn't identify. He turned to his friends, and made an attempt to voice his doubts.

"Guys, do you think this legend thing is real?" He began haltingly. "I mean, it sounds so cool and all, and since it has happened before, this should be important. But why us? We're just ordinary kids, we can't do anything."

"What if we die?" Jade added fearfully.

Dave inclined his head. "We were all chosen by two gods instead of one. Maybe the three back then thought they were ordinary, too. No one said ordinary people couldn't do great things."

"Personally I don't believe any of this." Rose said, leaning against a wall. "Cancer's plague might not even have happened. It's just a story. Either way, I'm not going on this journey nonsense."

"How could you say that?" Jade exclaimed. "You shouldn't badmouth the gods, especially at such a moment!" She frowned, the continued in a calmer tone, "I don't see why not. What that want us to do right now is basically the most logical choice, right?"

"Get out. Find help in the form of this other twelve." Dave recited flatly. "And then we can decide about this quest thing, if it bothers you so much."

The four fell silent. Rose was very sceptical, Dave indifferent, Jade desperately enthusiastic and John worried. He let his mind drift, and once again he relived his memory of the Soulstone.

It was a long long silence; John thought that people had fallen asleep already, and permitted himself to be lost in the chilling memory.

_Once again he was before the pulsing orb. However as he reached his hand out, something was obviously wrong. The stone's surface was hot, and it vibrated with a sense of urgency. A noise issued from its core, but it was at no ordinary frequency: he could not hear it, but yet it sent shivers down his spine and a sinking feeling in his heart. Then, as its pure white light dimmed and faded into a blood red, a symbol appeared within the stone's heart, inked in blackest night. It almost seemed to cackle with malice._

_Then, a voice. Every word it uttered sounded like a statement of finality_. Beware, for the thirteenth is rising once again… Beware, Heir of Breath… Never turn your back on the darkness, for they will always seek to consume.

_As the voice faded the stone vibrated faster then ever – and shattered right in John's face._

John woke up abruptly with a hoarse cry, desperately trying to calm his racing heart. As his heartbeat slowed he saw with increasing horror that he was not the only one to cry out – Dave was doubled over some distance away, his hands clasped over his eyes.

"Dave! Are you alright?" Rose was just as stunned, and the others rushed to his side. He seemed to be in quite a lot of pain, and as John approached he could see blood leak out of the gaps in his fingers.


	10. Split Paths

Becquerel let loose a volley of barks and charged down a hitherto-unseen tunnel at the side of the catacomb. John hesitated for a moment, trying to determine whether to chase after the frantic pooch, but Jade reassured him. "Don't worry about Bec, he knows what he's doing."

'Rose. Y-Your scarf. The white one." Dave sounded in serious pain. Rose scrambled for the fabric and handed it to Dave, hovering worriedly around her friend like the others. He took it, and immediately red stains began to spread across the white cloth. Despite his breath now coming in ragged pants, he contined speaking weakly. "Gonna dirty it. S-Sorry. Will get a replacement – " here he tore the strip of material into two, his voice barely a whisper " – somehow." Taking one of the two strips, he tied it around his head with shaking hands and slumped against the wall, facing away from the others.

"D-Dave! what happened?" Jade asked, horrified and almost hysterical. The boy sighed, but said little. "L-Later."

At that moment Becquerel came triumphant from the tunnel, something black and limp dangling from his jaws. He set it down at Jade's feet, and John gasped – it was a snake, a cobra to be precise, but with a wicked-looking hook at the end of its tail. Every inch of its body was liquid strength, and a brown symbol was branded onto its back. However, it could have been its natural markings. A few drops of blood still clung onto the blade, distinctively red against the blue blood of the snake itself. Becquerel gave a low howl and padded next to Dave, lying down beside him with ears down. The boy did not respond.

At last Rose sighed. "We should just leave him be. He needs rest. We need to find some medicine for his eyes."

Recovering from the shock, she began ordering John and Jade to rummage through their supplies for something that might help. Anything that might help.

* * *

><p><p>

Darkness. All black. Pitch black, except for the red pulses at the edge of his perception. Where was he? Was he dreaming? He couldn't tell, for one. Can't tell when you can't see anything. And the pain. So much pain.

Calm down. _Distract yourself_. The pain is nonexistant. It is nonexistant. Nonexistant.

God knows why that wretched creature decided to attack him of all people. Perhaps it was driven by bloodlust, he concluded, for he was the only one of the four present to have anything vaguely resembling blood on him. But whatever it was, the damage had been done. He could no longer see anything. Just a red haze that clouded his mind and gnawed at his sanity. Maybe it was black because he passed out. Please let it be just black because his eyes were closed. Please, _please_-

Calm down!

Then, after a long time, the fog had cleared, and he was confronted with the blackness. He had been staring at it for a long time. A really long time, waiting for something to appear and tell him what in the world was going on. He was steadily being overwhelmed by a rising tide of panic- what if he stayed like this for life? What would he do? How would be fend for himself if he couldn't even-

_Dave! _Stop this childish immaturity at once! If it happens, it will happen. If it happens, it will happen. Calm down, and roll with it...something will happen...he isn't really blind...he'll see...something will appear...

It did. The reddish glow returned, no longer hazy but bright and somewhat intense. Someone was there with him in the darkness; someone dressed in a particularly blinding shade of red. He wasn't sure who this individual was, for his sight was blurred and unable to distinguish even major features.

"S'up." Now where had he heard that voice before?

"Who are you?" He unconsciously backed against whatever he was leaning against as the stranger came closer.

"Someone who would help, I suppose." The stranger's voice was maddeningly familiar, though Dave could not place who he was. "I'll explain stuff and answer all the random shit you might want to ask. But you have to help me do something."

"What."

"Firstly. This connection between us will block out your other senses. But I can tell you now that your other friends are debating about this prophecy quest crap you're supposed to go on. Rose thinks it's absolute nonsense, and John isn't too sure. Jade wants to go for it, but it's only because she's too afraid and confused to think otherwise, so overall this is a pretty bad situation for the prophecy. You have to make sure your group goes on that journey. Stand by Jade, convince John, make an attempt on Rose, whatever. Just make sure you go on that journey."

"I don't see the point of that prophecy either."

"Well." There was a pause, as if the stranger was thinking of what to say. "I can't blame you, but you have to just do it. ...you're probably not convinced, are you. But just know that it's really important- why do I have to be so stubborn- well, if you don't do it I will cease to exist."

"And that will affect me how."

"...and that will affect you very much indeed, bro. So much you can hardly comprehend it. Okay, your one free question's gone, if you want more answers buy the full version of the Ask Mysterious Stranger app by doing what I say."

"No, one more before I consider your offer. If you're so omniscient, then tell me. Will I get my eyesight back?" That was the first thing on his mind right now.

"Yes, and no. You get a pretty cool second sight thing, but unfortunately, your eyes..." there was a dejected sigh. Dave felt a stab of fear and anger; he was going to stay like this forever?

"Why? Why can't I get my sight back?"

"Woah woah, calm down, bro! One, eyes aren't self-regenerating like fingernails. Two, the snake was- " a pause- "venomous. It's a slow poison, the kind that will steadily kill from the-" another pause, the mysterious stranger winced uncomfortably. "- the inside. It's not going to be a fun ride, but I assure you that if you go on that quest, you'll be able to get rid of the poison. Definitely, if you do what I did- uh, if you do what I tell you to."

"So even if I think otherwise, I'll have to do it?"

"Yeah."

A pause, with Dave sounding quite wounded now "Fine. But another question. Who are you? And why do you know such things? How do I know you aren't lying just because I can't see who you are?"

The stranger sighed. "Give you an inch and you take a mile, huh? I guess there's no fooling you- me- without the truth. I am you."

"What?"

"You from the future."

"What?"

"I know. Isn't it ironic. But anyway, no more questions. The future depends on your actions, and if I were to tell you now, the future would change, time loops become unstable and dead Daves start piling up and they're the enemy remember. Anyway. Do we have a deal?"

Alright. So if this was him from the future and him from the future is more or less in one piece and happy-sounding and not dead, that was good. This calmed him down a little.

"Deal." Somehow he was able to give his future self a fistbump.

"Mmm. See ya later." The red mist began to fade away.

"Will you be coming back."

"_Duh_. I can't just leave myself flailing about uncoolly like this."

"I do not flail." only a fellow Strider would understand that this was really just the Strider way of saying thank you. But anyway, the thought of being able to see, if only just the color of red and once in a while, and to talk to someone who understood- that was a really comforting thought, even though he'd never admit it. He'd hopefully never need to.

"Whatever." And this was the Strider way of saying 'you're welcome'. "Rise and shine, little bro. I'll be watching your back."

John was the first to notice his best friend stir at the corner of the room. Having listened to Rose and Jade argue for just about forever, he was sure glad for a distraction, and that distraction happened to be a great distraction, so hooray!

"Dave!" He scrambled over, once again reminded of the beating his friend had taken just by a look at Dave. Oh dear. This wasn't good. "Are you okay?" He was careful not to touch Dave. "You look horrible!"

"I_feel _horrible, derp." He struggled to get up, and leaned against the wall for support. "My head's not functioning right now."

"If your head's not working then what's making you string coherent sentences?" Rose quips, but the jibe is weak and it was clear that she was anxious for her friend as well.

"Your eyes! Are they-" John is interrupted by Jade flinging herself onto Dave and sobbing hysterically. Dave blanches and Rose quickly drags Jade off, her face deathly pale as well; "Oh for the love of-" she mutters, shaking her head and glancing at the blocked-up hole from whence they came. "Why us..." She composes herself and turns away. "Hey Dave, we located some medicine that might be beneficial to your situation. Since we all lack medicial expertise we're not sure if they're exactly what you need, but it might not hurt to try-"

"There's no need." Dave replied, his voice strained. " My eyes...they're fine. Speaking of which. I should change my bandages- sorry about your scarf Rose."

"I don't mind." Rose answered quietly as Dave turned from his friends and undid his previous bandage, quickly stowing them behind his back- but not quick enough to prevent John from seeing the large red stains on it. As he was doing something with the other half of Rose's scarf,John's curiousity had finally had enough and he grabbed Dave's shoulders, spinning him back around so they could see his eyes.

The sight made everyone gasp involuntarily.

Whatever the creature had done, the damage seemed to be permanent. His friend's eyes had been slashed through, leaving two white streaks on his bright red irises. There were also a few faded bloodstains, and along with the injury it gave him a hollow look. Dave let out a surprised cry and wrenched himself out of John's grip, quickly turning back to the wall and hiding his bloodied eyes with his hands. "_John, what the hell were you_-"

"They're not fine!" John insisted, aghast. "Isn't there anything we can do to help? There must be something!"

"They_ are_." Dave hissed. "They're fine. Perfectly useless. None of your business. Now what happened when I was out cold."

"But your eyes-" John and Jade both started, but Rose placed a hand on their shoulders and mutely shook her head.

"We were debating over the decision of whether to follow with the completely pointless prophecy." Rose supplemented, watching with a quiet air of defeat as Dave tied the second half of her white scarf around his eyes. "Are you sure you don't need-"

"No. So. The prophecy. What's the verdict."

"We haven't reached a conclusion yet, surprisingly." Rose replied. "I'm against, Jade is for-" -"So many bad things have happened! And we- we could change things! And maybe, if we help the gods, they could help us help Dave!" Jade explained- "and John is indecided."

"Personally I think the prophecy is kind of cool. But the legends have said that the previous journey was difficult, and…" John started to explain, but then trailed away at the end when he realized that unlike Rose, he did not have the natural flair for providing watertight arguments.

"And you're too chicken to do it?" Dave cut in flatly.

"Chicken? I'm not- it's just- well- uh...I guess..." John deflated.

"I'm for it." The strength of their friend's words surprised them. "...I don't have a choice..."

"We always have a choice." Rose interupted. "Honestly, Dave. This 'fated by the gods' thing coming from you? We could always wait til this attack is over and request the Condesce's aid in rescuing us from here, tell her that we're not doing this or we want to wait until we're ready- she can't make us go on this journey! Not this ill-prepared! Not with you in this state! You need to stay in the city and get your eyes treated-"

"That's the point. Because otherwise I won't get my eyes cured."

"What could be better out there than the doctors here? We don't even know what dangers await outside! The doctors elsewhere may not even want to treat you-"

"It's not just about the doctors. The snake was poisonous. If I don't go on this quest I could die."

Jade gasped. John stared, uncomprehending. Rose frowned.

"And how does this quest equate to purging yourself of an apparently lethal poison? And may I ask how you came to accquire this knowledge anyway?"

Dave hesitated marginally. There seemed to be something he didn't quite want to tell the others. "The point is, I'm going with Jade. You will come with us right, John."

It was a statement, not a question. John fidgeted for a long while. "I...guess...it'll be fun...? And I- I can't not help Dave, Rose!" He added, noticing the mutinous look on Rose's face.

"If you insist that going on this futile 'quest' is your only chance at salvation, fine. I for one will stick to my own opinion that this journey is silly, pointless and sure to get us killed." Rose spat, crossing her arms.

"Please, don't argue!" Jade protested weakly, rather distressed by this whole thing. John put a comforting arm around her shoulders and nodded his agreement. Rose glared at Dave for a moment longer, the gesture being ignored since Dave couldn't see, before finally turning away.

"I'm becoming extremely petty. This isn't good." She mused calmly. "I guess you are entitled to your own opinion, as am I. I'll accompany you until we escape this place, since it's the most obvious course of action right now. I think I shall say everything on my mind in case we don't get a chance later- as good a friend you all have become, I can't agree to go on this quest with you. I sincerely apologize, and I wish you all the best."

The stunned silence that followed Rose's statement echoed throughout the room with a unnerving finality.


	11. Alterniabound

**And along…**

* * *

><p>John fumbled his way down the dark corridor. They had long since left the catacomb behind, and the Soulstone shards got dimmer the further they went. Eventually Jade had given up using them and tucked the faded grey stones into her pocket, and let Rose lead the way. She was now grimly trudging at the head of their small group, a glint of strange determination apparent in her eyes.<p>

John deliberately let his steps slow and put some distance between him and the leader, muttering anxiously to the lagging Dave. "Do you think Rose' acting a bit strange?"

Dave said nothing. The boy had found the darkness of the corridor no different to the darkness he was now perpetually in and walked along at a constant pace albeit unsteadily, occasionally tripping over something but not reacting much to it. No screaming about his blindness or any sort of hysteria. At this question the blonde boy looked vaguely more thoughtful for a while before he replied; "Dunno, maybe. We've been through a lot. I wouldn't put it past her for something to happen"

"Are you two all right back there?" Jade asked anxiously from somewhere ahead on the tunnel. "Do you want Rose and I to slow down and wait? Is something wrong? We don't want to lose you!" John nodded, tugged on his companion's sleeve and quickened his pace forward.

Suddenly a flash of light lit up the tunnel and momentarily blinded John before he recognized it as coming from his pesterchum device.

"I thought there wasn't any connection here?" Rose frowned, herself and Jade fumbling for their own communication devices as well and discovering the weak signal. Dave didn't bother, or react as the two girls tried to send help messages, to no avail. John meanwhile was waiting for his message to load. When it finally did, he called everyone to his side to read the contents.

"Message from Grim Ausi- Grim Auxilleta- um...grim...Aux-il-la-trix." He read the jade green words out. "Dear John, We Have Received Word Of Your Current Situation And Will Arrange To Meet You Some Distance From The Exit Of The Catacombs. After Emerging, Find A Way To Slip Out Of The North Gate. Vriska And Terezi Will Be There To Assist You. Bring All Three Of Your Friends. All Twelve Of Us Are Fine. Hope To Meet You Soon. From Kanaya."

John looked up from the device. "That's the 'what to do next' problem settled, Jade."

The girl frowned. "I...guess...I mean, not much else we can do...the foreigners will help us, won't they? Even though...they're quite strange...but we shouldn't judge them. They can help us!"

"Rose. So you're sure you're going." Dave said to fill the short silence that followed Jade's declaration.

"Very sure." Rose said firmly. "I understand and appreciate your good intentions, but I'm afraid any attempts to persuade me from my decision would prove futile. One is not easily shaken from the broodfester tongues, John." With an apologetic smile, she continued down the empty corridor. "Let's continue on. We have no reason to stay in this tunnel any longer than we are required to."

Jade and John shared a worried look before they raced after her. What could she have meant?

* * *

><p>After goodness knows how long of walking, John was extremely relieved to see a pinprick of light in the distance. Jade already complained of her aches, John was short of breath, and while Dave maintained a resolute silence it was obvious from his ragged breathing that he wasn't faring any better than the others. However Rose retained the same unwavering expression and forged forward with a will of iron. She had the good grace to let the group rest once in a while and distributed the little rations of water and food they had taken along, but even that was not enough to sustain the group's energies for long.<p>

The catacomb tunnel opened out into a disused alleyway near the city walls. As John peered out cautiously from behind a corner, he could see the North Gate that was a few streets away. However what surprised him was how empty the district had become. The doors were closed, windows barred, curtains drawn and gates locked. The silence was both terrible and awkward. He dreaded to think of the possible occurrences that had left the north district in this state, and hoped that it was just a curfew, nothing more.

Rose turned to them as they approached the cardinal road. "As Shakespeare once said; parting is such sweet sorrow. I loathe to part ways with you, but I truly cannot bring myself to join you on this dangerous wild-goose chase. I wish you the best of luck, my friends."

"You're really not coming with us?" John sighed sadly. "But it'll be...fun?"

"Yes, John. It will be great fun. But unlike you I cannot keep thinking such things to tide me though, and frankly all I see of this path is very grim indeed." Rose shook her head. "Your sunny optimism serves you well. Keep in touch as much as possible, will you? The mail-carriers will know where to find me."

John blinked, but said no more as she left down the avenue, his eyes searching for her silhouette long after she had been swallowed up by the horizon. He only broke out of his reverie after Dave had grabbed his arm, hauling him in a random direction.

"Dave, where are you going?" Jade asked, stunned by Rose's departure as well.

"The gates."

"It's in the other direction!"

"Got you moving either way."

They were then faced with another problem. The heavy doors wouldn't budge.

"Now what?" Jade whined, banging helplessly on the doors with her fists relentlessly.

_Bang-bang-bang-bang-FLASH!_

"Aaahh!" Jade ducked away from the door as a flash of jade green light illuminated the gates. Kanaya jumped from the light, now dressed in a black shirt with a green design on it; she looked around and with a flick of her wrist faded the light down to nothing.

"I think I have Gotten the Right Place." She nodded to herself before giving the others a friendly smile. "Greetings, my Friends." She scanned the area, and then continued quizzically; "We were Told to Expect Four of You?"

"Uh, Rose decided not to come." John explained heavily. "She was strangely against it. We have no idea why."

"Ah." Kanaya looked serious for a moment, but sighed and shrugged it off. "That is extremely Unfortunate, but Miss Rose is Allowed to make Her Own Choices. Even if we Were to Pursue her, Time is Not on our Side. Do hang on Tight. Teleportation Can Be Disorientating." She took the hands of John, Jade and Dave before tapping her heels sharply on the pavement. Suddenly they were sucked into a blinding light, pressure pushing in from all directions, but it was over as soon as it began; the three of them rolled onto the ground well outside the gates while Kanaya landed on her feet behind them.

"Aaaaand record timing, Kan!" Terezi giggled. "Somebody give the lady a medal!"

"Very On-Topic, Terezi."

"Very nice sarcasm, Kanaya! Good job!"

John groaned and looked around. The city gates were just visible as far-off slabs of grey in the distance. They must be pretty far from the City of Light. The land was grey as well, only interspersed with random patches of browning grass. It looked pretty depressing indeed. "So we _are_ out of the city?"

"Yeppp!" Terezi nodded gleefully. "Isn't it so lovely and desolate?"

"Yeah..." John surprised and dismayed. Why was everything so horrible and lifeless? He had expected a great adventure! "Why is it so...dead?"

"Where's all the grass and greenery?" Jade continued, biting her lip.

"A splash of green would have been a refreshing change, I suppose." Terezi replied. "Red would have been much better. Red and neon purple and lime green. Such delicious colors~"

John blinked, trying and failing to imagine what the landscape would look like with those three garish colors. Jade, nearby, wrinkled her nose as she did the same.

"We should Move before Something finds Us."

"Dave! You smell blind!" Terezi interrupted, looking and sounding absolutely delighted.

"Yes. I am blind." Dave did not sound happy to be reminded.

"That's great! I can teach you how to smell the wonders of the world! It was always rather selfish of me to keep this marvellous sensory bouquet to myself-"

"We really Should Move." Kanaya repeated worriedly. "Are you alright, Dave? Why did I not Notice Before...Terezi, could you Take care of Him? The other Two can Come with Me."

Dave was hauled wordlessly towards Terezi by the blind girl, who grinned so wide it almost split her face and immediately began chattering. John was too tired to make out the words properly, and finally plucked up the courage to ask for a break- Kanaya conceded, and even agreed to teleport the group ahead for a while.

However after a few more jumps no one wanted to push her any more, for she looked quite strained, so it was on foot once more. As evening fell, John caught sight of a great establishment looming up over the horizon, and with it a surge of energy. As they drew closer, picking up the pace, he saw a black wall that became a set of battlements and eventually resolved itself into another city, but with black walls and a dreary grey door.

"Are we here? Is this it?" John said, peering up at the ginormous door with awe and foreboding.

"Yes." Kanaya confirmed. "This is the South Door."

"Of?" Jade asked curiously.

Kanaya did not reply right away. Instead, she called out to a hidden door guard in a tongue John did not recognize, and the twin iron gates began to creak open slowly. As the gap widened, John could see down a cardinal street. Both sides of the street were bordered by multicoloured houses, though they were not as bright nor as colourful as the ones in his home city. A few children in black were playing just outside the gate, and quickly vanished into the shadows upon noticing the strangers- but not before John made out their bright golden eyes.

As the doors grinded to a halt, Kanaya turned to them and gave them a small smile, but not exactly a very happy one. "Welcome, my Friends, to Our Hometown : Alternia, the City of Night."

* * *

><p>Rose walked moodily along the street towards her house. It was so cold and empty that she had begun to suspect something amiss. At last her eyes landed upon a crying little girl at the side of the road.<p>

"Why are you crying?" She asked the sobbing child. The child was dressed entirely in white save for the bright red bow in her short hair. The girl looked up, startling Rose with her golden eyes. "I'm lost. I want to go home!

"I can accompany you back towards your house. What is the address?" Rose had no idea why she was inclined to help this child, but she was.

"Near the South Gate." The girl dried her tears on the sleeve of her white dress.

"That's a significant distance from here," Rose frowned, it was on the other side of the city from her house! But she couldn't leave the child here when there was possibly a war raging outside. "But if we must, I shall go with you. The streets are unsafe at this time."

"Yay!" The girl's face cracked into a smile. "What's your name?"

"Salutations. I go by the name Rose. And you, young lady?"

"My name is Scarlet." The girl stood up from the sidewalk and tugged at Rose's sleeve. "Come on. Could we go now?"

"Of course." Rose set off along the road. However, there was something nagging uncomfortably at her mind, and she couldn't erase her memory of Scarlet's bright, almost haunting, golden eyes.

* * *

><p>Several hundred kilometers away, a woman dressed entirely in white was arranging flowers in a small vase. She sold only white flowers, ranging from the palest Alice blue to the richest cream. All sorts of blossoms inhabited her garden, and she loved the times that she would take a stroll through the beautiful landscape.<p>

Suddenly, the petals began to fall. They fell from the flowers like a rich layer of snow, and blanketed the floor with a layer of black as they withered and darkened in their flight. The air around her was filled with the perfume of dying flowers, and she could only watch as the fruit of her labour crumbled to dust.

"Rose!" The woman whispered urgently, catching one grey petal mid-fall. "What has happened to you?"


	12. Shade of Balance

They met the other nine of the endowed in a side alley. Karkat was absent due to colour issues, Kanaya had said. In the City of Night, grey was the colour of criminals and the lowest of the low, and therefore the boy in black was indoors due to his fear of being misinterpreted.

Kanaya instructed those present in the strange language she had used, and then turned to the three. "Dave, You will go with Terezi, as Before. John will come with Me. Jade, you will Go with Nepeta." The other two endowed waved to their charges and went to stand next to them. When Kanaya was satisfied, she continued, "We will Help you all Settle into the city. When you are Properly Acquainted with the Customs of our city, we will meet Again."

The group dispersed. Dave followed Terezi down one side of the alley, while a cheerfully grinning Nepeta led Jade down another. When all the others had left, Kanaya turned to him. "You must be Wondering Why we have called you here."

"Yes," John said, half-expecting that issue.

"I will Explain that to all Three of you once we make sure you don't Accidentally kill yourselves in Alternia. Alas, it is a Pity that Rose would not come. I would have Liked to meet Her." Kanaya set off down the road in the direction Terezi had left.

"Well, she's a good friend to me, so i do suppose it's sad that she isn't here to watch my back or something. But a bit strange nowadays," John confessed.

"Oh? Intruiging. You Must tell me about it when we have the Time. Ah, here we Are." Kanaya stopped before one of the houses. The door was painted a dark jade green colour, with the symbol on Kanaya's shirt elegantly etched into its front. John's host did not pause to knock, instead opening the door and ushering him in.

The room was quite spacious, primarily based off a green colour scheme- if you squinted and imagined really hard. Drapes of silk in all shades of green hung across the main room, with spots and stripes ranging from bright yellow-green to a delicate teal slashing through the sea of green occasionally. A paneless window let a stream of Alternian sunlight in, bathing in light a vase with a rose on it. Everything was arranged neatly, artfully; and without a speck of dust, putting even Nanna's cleaning to shame. John mentally berated himself – he had not thought of his grandmother since they had left. She must be so worried! However John had faith in the Condesce, she would explain it to his family.

"Make yourself Comfortable." Kanaya indicated the plush sofa, which John obligingly flopped onto. The fatigue he had accumulated over the course of the long trek had finally caught up to him, and he was very drowsy indeed.

"So. First of all, you will Notice the Similarities between our cities." Kanaya stated, taking a seat on a black and stylish chair - of modern design - and turning so that she faced him directly.

John nodded, resisting his urge to gulp nervously.

"That is because the City of Light was Founded by exiles from the City of Night." Without waiting for his response, she continued, "It was so Long ago, during the Rise of the God you now call Cancer. Those who Believed in him were the Lower Classes, and those who did Not were Higher Up in the caste system. So Of Course the people Rebelled, and when No Diplomatic Solution could be devised, they Simply Split away. And because of This, Alternia has been Very Hostile towards Any And All Outsiders."

"Oooooohh." the puzzle-pieces were beginning to fall into place, and slowly John began to see the full picture as well as where this was heading.

"Including the Contrast between our cities. Yours is lively and Full Of Mirth, and mine is Darker by contrast, with Harsher laws. Things are Not As They Seem here, John, and I am Afraid you may learn this the Hard Way. Especially You, John, with your natural Innocence; it is not a favorable Quality to possess in a City with Laws As Harsh As Mine." Kanaya stared at him with her intense golden eyes, making John squirm slightly under her unrelenting gaze. "So first of all, you must try to Speak as Little as Possible. My tongue is Difficult to learn, but Not Many speak it nowadays, so using Your Language would be Acceptable. But just to be Safe. We also need you to Assume the Form of a Local, and that would require A Lot Of Things… Hmmm. I recall you had your Sorting. What Class Are You?"

"Ummm… I had two...?"

"Oh? That's...Unusual. Which Two?"

"Orange and dark blue…? Taurus and Sagittarius, actually."

"Ah." Kanaya's features relaxed slightly. "That makes things so much easier. Sagittarius, you say? Then we will Assume that you Are Of The Smith Class: Zahrak."

"Why not the other one?"

"Ah. The Caste system. Those Lower down in the Spectrum are of a Lower Class. The Taurus Class is Pretty Low on the spectrum, so a Higher Colour like Blue would Prevent People from Questioning you."

"Ooh. Okay." John nodded, thinking about how strange it was to have a class system. Surely not all low-class people were that bad - wait a minute. An unsettling thought entering his mind, he tilted his head. "Does that mean I'll have to be…"

"Yes, rather Sad. Depending on what Classes your friends Choose, you May have to be condescending Towards Them." Kanaya looked somewhat sympathetic towards John's crestfallen expression. "A Grim prospect, but Necessary."

"But...but..."

"It's Necessary, John."

"Oh...alright then...what else should I know?"

"Well, after I get you Dressed appropriately, I'll have to Bring you to Equius. He will teach you the Proper Conduct for the Zahrak class, then we may Begin Our Business." Kanaya replied. "I'm Also attending to the Appearances of your other friends, and Therefore I am Expecting Calls from the other two." At the mention of her attendance to Dave and Jade's appearences, she nodded to herself and smiled. "Yes. That should be All."

"Okay." John nodded. And then as an afterthought, he asked; "but what business? Why are you helping us so much? After all, we just met. Sorta."

Kanaya simply shook her head. "Enough questions for Tonight, Egbert. Go Wait in the other Room while I get your new clothes Ready." She indicated a nearby stairway, which John got up and proceeded through without complaint. Staring at the stairs to make sure the boy was truly gone, Kanaya sighed softly as she retrieved the clothing designs she was working on.

"You're not the only one with prophecies."

* * *

><p>After a night of hectic preparation, John finally met the other three of his party. Kanaya proved to be an excellent seamstress, managing to whip up suitably Alternian clothes for them in just a few hours. His own dark blue garb was reasonably fitting, though he was unused to the leathery material. But, oh well. He'd get used to it.<p>

Jade got a flowing dress in, well, jade green. She loved it, and apparently she and Kanaya hit it off immediately and spent most of their time together discussing lawnscaping techniques and greenhouse decor. Or something like that.

Dave was a bit hard to settle. Vriska and Terezi had been arguing over it, because the only non-Cancer option for him was Aries, and that was the most abused class in Alternian society. Vriska wanted to settle with the red class, while Terezi preferred her own teal legislacerator class. In the end Kanaya went with red, saying that it was important for Aradia to have a comrade. Dave's protests about how uncool teal looked on him might have helped too, although Terezi nearly beat him up for it. John didn't understand any of this, except for the fact that Dave did look kind of amusing in red. Terezi had also persuaded him to don his shades - or rather, handed him back his shades and flat out demanded he wear it. Because "a cottony headband is so not cool, Strider."

"You realize that now, Pyrope?" Dave shrugged in agreement, slipping on his shades and visibly relaxing as the eyewear fell into place over his sightless eyes.

Which brought them to now, congregated into Feferi's underground cellar.

"So." Kanaya began, once everyone was seated. The cellar was huge – absolutely huge – and a wide expanse of water separated the chamber from the other half of her cellar (and the exit). This was a royal's cellar, after all. Sollux brought torches for everyone, and the circle was suitably lit.

"I am Sure you are all Wondering why Us, the Twelve Endowed, went with the trouble of getting You All Here." She paused, and John could see his friends nodding in agreement. "The Truth is, we Need your Help. As much as You Need Ours."

"For what?" Jade asked, her eyes wide.

"You are Not the Only One with a Prophecy." Kanaya intoned seriously, looking at them in turn with her golden eyes. "We Also have a Prophecy, and we cannot Fulfill it Alone. I am sure You cannot Fulfill Yours either. So If we help You, You must Also help Us. It would be a Win-Win Situation."

While John and Jade seemed to be seriously considering the offer, Dave didn't seem particularly bothered. "What is your prophecy about, anyway?" He asked. "John has already told you about ours, so shouldn't you do the same?"

Erdian furrowed his brows, not entirely approving of this caste-defying rudeness of the red-caste human. Kanaya however didn't seem to take offense, and after a pause nodded. "Very well." Kanaya nodded. "Ours is Very Similar to yours, but Not Quite. I am sure you all know about the Exiled who then Went On to found the City of Light. There were Twelve of them, Each Endowed with Abilities of a Particular Attribute. Our Prophecy fortells that The Twelve Of Us are Direct Descendants of Those twelve, and it has been Proven – because We Possess our Ancestors' powers. Each of us twelve Has a Title and An attribute, and this Describes our abilities. For example, I am the Sylph of Space. Thus Space is my attribute, and my Powers will Revolve around it, as my ancestor's did."

"That is all very well, but what does it have to do with the prophecy?" Dave demanded, while John and Jade simply looked mystified.

"It is THE prophecy. Except there are Now Thirteen instead of Twelve." Kanaya paused. "Perhaps it is Better for me to Show you. Terezi, Would you Mind helping?" Terezi yawned and flounced forward, twirling her cane. "Terezi is the Seer of Mind. Even though we are Not Very Experienced in using our endowed Abilities, when we Combine our powers we can Accomplish More. The attributes of Mind and Space, When Merged, will Allow us to Project images Into Your Consciousness. Enjoy the Show."

"Enjoy the show?" Terezi slurred almost drunkenly, a mad grin splitting her face. "That's a really marvelous way to call it, Kan. Total genius. We're like those ancient television sets now! Shows!" Snorting to herself, she flicked her wrist just as Kanaya extended her hands towards the foreigners and closed her eyes.

There was a flash of jade green that phased into teal before the vision began. John beheld a child sitting cross-legged on a dark stone floor, illuminated by a single shaft of light from a small hole in the ceiling. Whether it was a she or a he, John could not tell. But what he could tell was that it was suffering. Black and white manacles were chained to its limbs, and they seemed to absorb the white and black sparks of energy that crackled around the child's body. It shook with every spark that drained into its chains, and constantly trembled as if with fever. Then, as if aware of people watching, the child slowly looked up and transfixed him with its red-rimmed eyes – once again, one black, one white. He was able to distinguish between its eye whites, iris and pupil by way of thin golden lines separating the three. As he watched, a particularly violent surge of energy sent the child into a frenzy, and it screamed – a horrible sound that echoed within his mind long after the vision faded.

"Wh-what was t-that?" Jade asked, her eyes wide once more, but with terror and not curiosity. She was shivering uncontrollably. So much that even the blind Dave noticed and shuffled closer, placing an awkward attempt at a comforting hand on Jade's trembling shoulder.

Kanaya, herself looking a shaken, did not immediately or directly answer her question. "...There were Originally supposed to be Thirteen Children on the Envoy Mission to your city. However, due to An Unexpected development, only Twelve were Actually allowed To Leave. That girl Which you saw Was the thirteenth One. Her name is Sventa Morgal, the Shade of Balance."

"What the Alternia." Dave growled as he stiffly patted Jade's back, as the girl started to sob in horror. "What is wrong with you people, doing that to her."

"H-her power." Sollux unexpectedly took up the thread of narration, frowning severely. Kanaya, glancing up from another brooding session, appeared surprised as she listened to Sollux continue for her. "She wasth the fiirsth to get her powerth. The Condethce perthonally got- oh ii giive up on thisth why diid ii even try to explaiin." Grumbling, he slunk into his seat, fumbling with his dual-toned glasses awkwardly.

"Powers regarding Balance seem to Be...delicate." Kanaya said heavily, shooting a grateful look at Sollux (he didn't return it). "We're not sure Why the Condesce ordered our Friend to be thrown Into The Dungeons, but As of the Present we can do Little."

"The Condesce?" John was confused. Dave sighed and seemed to be rolling his blind eyes behind his shades, but he didn't understand why - this was all so strange! The Condesce _he_ knew was not like that at - oh. "Yours, right?"

"Yes, Ours, and Not Yours." Kanaya replied. "It may Seem weak, but The Attribute of Balance, as We Discovered, is powerful Indeed. Sventa was able to Affect many things – for example, Popping balloons by Unbalancing The air pressure difference between The Inside and the outside. We were Young, and we D-Didn't Realize that It was a grave mistake to have our Powers be Found out - Sventa let hers Show in Public... in a - an Accident. The remaining twelve Of Us have learnt our Lesson, and We take Great Care to avoid Landing ourselves in the same - the Same - predicament. It is good that Only those who have Prematurely discovered our Abilities who Have to worry. It is Not A Good Thing To Dwell On."

"N-no, it's n-not;" Jade sobbed in agreement.

"Aren't you going to do anything about it?" John asked. "We could- um, stage a rescue? We can't leave the poor girl like that!"

"Exactly." Kanaya nodded vehemently, ignoring the sulky looks of a few people including Sollux. "But We cannot do It alone-"

"Should we really." Dave interrupted flatly. "Don't you think there's a reason for the Condesce to order this Sventa's capture? I'm against this whole torture thing. But if Balance is powerful, overly powerful, it could be dangerous, and if we bust Sventa out before getting the whole picture and she turns on us-"

"Dave!" Jade wailed. "_How could you think like that?_?"

"Wait, where's Aradia?" John suddenly asked, looking like he had been counting the number of endowed in the room with his fingers. "I was checking if there were really thirteen endowed- minus Sventa minus Karkat-"

There was a sudden silence.

Sollux and Equius made a pair of strange strangled noises.

Kanaya, eyes glued to the floor, mumbled something.

"What?" John asked, completely confused by the sudden change in atmosphere; Jade had burst into a bout of silent tears and Dave was unusually rigid in his seat.

Kanaya's gaze drifted to meet John's bewildered one, "She's dead. She was killed trying to free Sventa."


	13. Crimson Mansion

"...wait, what?"

"Don't ask me to repeat it one more time, Egbert!"

"But- but- how- that's not- she can't- can't have-" John shook his head in disbelief. "No- that's not- not possible- how could she have- have- just like that-" He wasn't even aware that he was clutching his hair in distress until he finally felt the acute pain of his hair being nearly pulled out of their roots. He had expected injuries, but this? Aradia was still alive two days ago!

Kanaya was silent for a moment, opening her mouth and thinking better of it several times, before she managed to say something, "It's kind of Complicated."

"Cut the talk;" Vriska growled from across the room. "Show them."

"Gog I'm not goiing to bothe - I have the tape," Sollux started, balantly contradicting himself as he motioned rather reluctantly to a small device in his hand. "...Stholeiit from the camera inthide the room...jusht take iit ii don't care anymore-" Suddenly he turned away and practically flung the tape at Terezi, who defty caught it mid-air despite being blind. Rubbing her nose and cracking a self-satisfied grin, Terezi nodded once in Kanaya's general direction before the hand gripping the tape started to glow. Not looking at the kids, Kanaya extended her hand towards them-

This time there was a teal flash before the vision unfolded itself. The image was faded to almost monochrome, but John was still able to distinguish Sventa's now bright golden eyes.

"Hey Sventa, I'm going to rescue you, kay?" The voice was familiar- Aradia's.

"A-aradia...i-is that you?" Sventa mumbled, glancing weakly up from her crouching position. "...w-where are you? I can't- I can't see you anywhere..."

"Outside, but I'm coming in. Don't worry."

"Great! Please, hurry! I've had enough of this h-horrible place!"

There was a green flash and Aradia materialized inside the cell, back to the camera. Sventa grinned, rising up to greet Aradia- but suddenly she jerked to a halt, her eyes widening and smile fading. Aradia stared motionlessly, uncomprehendingly at Sventa as she attempted to smile again, her mouth twitching once- twice- but to no avail. The twitching starting to spread to the rest of her body, she let out a choking noise -perhaps she was trying to speak, not to smile- and finally managed a word.

"Leave." Her golden eyes dulled in color; her left darkening to black and her right brightening to white. Just like in the previous vision.

"What's wrong, Sventa? What's happening to yo -" John could not see Aradia's face as her back was to the camera, but it was obvious from the tone that she knew something was horribly wrong.

"_You._" The statement was harsh, as if Sventa had concentrated all her hatred into one word. Inhuman, even. It was plain that this wasn't Sventa anymore."_Get away from me!_"

"B-but Sventa, it's me Aradia! I'm here to help!"

"_RED! NOT ARADIA! RED__- RED__- RED__- BAD! NOT ARADIA!_" Sparks began to fly off Sventa's skin, but they were quickly sucked up by her shackles. "_GO AWAY_!"

Aradia began to back away from her now-enraged friend, frantic. "No- Sventa- I_ am_ Aradia! Please, calm down! I won't wear red if you don't-"

"_SHUT UP__!__ BAD PERSON_!" Sventa roared, the energy crackling from her rising to a dramatic crescendo, the shackles no longer able to absorb the output of power. Herself trembling with fear, Aradia backed away from Sventa, her hands numbly groping for the door.

Then there was a flash of bright red light, and Sventa screamed – and as the light died down, red liquid was splattered everywhere, the splatters congregating around where Aradia once stood, rippling slowly and agonizingly as Sventa crumpled to the ground. Her face was smeared with blood, like everywhere else. John could see that there was a large red stain on the floor where Aradia once stood.

"That'th what happened." Sollux sighed dejectedly, his back turned. "Don't know why Sthventa became thuch a_ monthter_."

"Sventa… why did she kill Aradia?" Jade wailed. "Weren't they friends?"

"She said something about red." Dave spoke up. "Red. Not Aradia. Red. Bad person. Then we have a dead Aradia. So basically we have a dead Aradia because she was wearing red at the time."

"You must Understand that Sventa...Was...Extremely...Mentally Compromised-" Kanaya winced.

"Stop defending her!" Equius snarled, face twisting in anger. "Barbaric scum! To have acted like those of the most abject, verminous caste of all! Aradia was so many tiers below Sventa and yet conducted herself with such poise, such compassion to the point of going on the solo rescue- and what does Sventa do? Act like the lowborn slaughterer-"

"Equius. That's not the point." Dave hissed impatiently. "The point is, why red?"

"She doesn't like red?" Nepeta guessed. "She doesn't, no! Shakes head!" She shook her head.

"Does it matter?" Vriska yawned. "Sventa hates red, probably's scared of red, like one of those retarded insect-phobias. Whoopee. Now what?"

"What happened to Aradia? It looks so horrible!" John cried.

"That's because it_ is_ horrible, idiot;" Terezi replied scathingly, her grin widening. "Sventa made Aradia go _poof_-" She waved her hands, miming a violent explosion - "- and no more Aradia~"

"Blood pressure." Kanaya supplied wearily.

"...oh..."

"Enough of depressing things," Feferi chipped in. "It's getting late, and I think we all need a rest from traveling, don't we?" Her smile did cheer John up a little. "Why don't we all meet here tomorrow or something."

"Yes. Good Idea." Kanaya sighed again, the upteenth time that day. "We all Need the Rest."

* * *

><p>Dave found Terezi quite an interesting girl. If 'interesting' was even the right word, but frankly he couldn't think of another more apt one. Okay, maybe 'batshit crazy' was a better term for it.She loved red, and red chalk, and eating red chalk, that that was the least of it really. Most of their time spent together was trying to one-up each other on trollsmanship. Frankly if Dave hadn't been so well-versed in ironic humor he wouldn't have been able to hold his own in their verbal sparring, so it was lucky he did - Terezi was somewhat put off at his resistance towards her 'wonderful wit', but then she grinned and simply brushed it off as more opportunities to have fun.<p>

But at least she had helped him get accustomed to the darkness, and gave him the spare room to get some rest. Even if the spare room had walls covered with so much chalk even the blind boy could tell, because the walls were powdery to the touch- not to mention that the chalk_ flaked off the walls onto him_. Ugh.

But it was quiet now. The Alternian night was deathly still, and Dave realized how much he had missed the cricket calls of his home city. He had originally thought them a nuisance, but they were so much better compared to this almost unnatural silence.

Then, there was the all-too-familiar flash of red light behind his eyelids. His future self was here again, and this time he could see a bit clearer – make out the outline, yes, but he couldn't decipher his facial features just yet. Even though he knew that they were probably his own - which he was beginning to forget already. What would happen when he had no recollection of sight whatsoever - but Dave pushed away the thought and mantained his coolkid exterior, quirking a smirk of greeting to his future self.

" 'sup, future me."

" 'sup, past me."

"So you're here again. What now?"

"What now?" His future self echoed, with the same sarcastic lilt. "We continue, of course."

"Continue. Great. Continue how."

"Oh, not much, just go along. You'll be needed to rescue Sventa though. With your totally wicked temporal talents -"

"Pfft, temporal talents? Do I hit my head and lose my sanity _as wel__l_ as my sight in the future, Dave? I don't have temporal talents."

"Oh, but you do~ trust the future you, remember? Future you knows everything. Future you is that cool. Tell you what. To prove my point I'll help your fledgling abilities along with some cool gear I don't really need anymore."

"Great. ...well, I'm waiting."

"I'm going to have to get them here of course. I'll just pop back, talk to Jade about helping out with her spacey powers, and you'll get your timetables in a snap."

"So now Jade has spacey powers too?"

"Ah." His future self paused. "Suppose I shouldn't have said that~"

"Hmph. Whatever."

* * *

>Many years in the past...<p><p>

A young girl robed in dark red finds herself in a mansion of similar colour. Before her was a woman in white, albeit with blood red highlights on her formal dress. The woman seems to be expecting her.

"Where am I?" The girl looks around. The mansion is antiquely furnished with things that would have been from the Victorian era. In one corner by a vintage television is a delicately wrought maroon clock, which alternates between glowing yellow and glowing purple.

"In my home, of course," The lady smiles enigmatically. She is very pale, almost deathly white, with crimson hair that hung in lavish curls down her back. "I have been expecting you. An omniscient being always expects her visitors."

"And who are you?" The girl stands up from her sitting position, golden eyes narrowed to a slit and hands glowing in preparation for a fight. "When is this anyway?"

"Oh, my dear, we do not need to engage in strife, do we?" The lady snaps her fingers and instantly a plate of cookies manifest themselves on a nearby table. "Do make yourself at home. We are to be… companions for quite some time, I must say."

The girl apprehensively takes a bite. Seeing her smile unconsciously the lady allows herself a small chuckle. "What do you think?"

"I'm sorry, but you haven't answered my question.Who are you?" The girl sets down her half-eaten cookie and glares.

"Ah it seems as if I have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Dame Scarlet, though you can just call me Scarlet for now." The Dame pauses to chuckle at the guest's skepticism. "And as for when you are, I would say several thousand years from your previous timeline." Scarlet raised a hand to forestall the girl's questions. "Don't worry; I'll help you work on getting back. As for now, do make yourself comfortable. You will be meeting a new friend very soon."


	14. Forgotten Race

The Alternian morning was chilly, and a cold wind carved its sharp path through the angular streets of the City of Night. Terezi had said (in between loads of jabs and verbal sparring) she would take Dave somewhere, although when Dave probed for further details she just crackled like a madwoman and continued on with whatever she was doing. Now the two were walking down the avenue, the silence punctuated with an occasional barb or witty retort from one of them, until they turned a corner and came face to face with one of the merchant class.

"Hey, you there, the Pyrope," The female seafarer sneered down at Terezi. "Why's this guy in shades?"

"Good morning, Madam! My most sincere salutations!" Terezi simpered, her voice laced with sarcasm. Dave could almost hear her snort in amusement at the show she was putting up. And why? For fun, of course! "I bring a blind charge, most honorable Madam! Most wonderful and marvelous Madam! Most elegant, graceful, classy- heehee- Madam!" Terezi started to explain, although her 'explanation' was soon lost in a flood of inane rambling. Dave noticed that Terezi's trolling was subtly more long-winded today, to the point that it was beginning to _really_ grate on his nerves- then he realized that she might have been trying to draw attention away from his blindness, especially when he felt the stranger's piercing eyes on him.

"Blind?" The Serket peered closely at Dave, curling her lip at his red garb. "A Megido, huh? A strange one, but that's not the point...a Megido? And blind? Pft, the scummiest of the scumbags. He probably doesn't contribute anything, does he? Don't bother with the likes of the Megido, definitely not the _crippled _ones- just cull 'im." Terezi hissed in response, but the woman simply shrugged. Dave couldn't help but twitch- here the woman was, talking about culling him right in front of him. Even if he was in disguise, his blindness wasn't faked- and if this was whatever people were going to say...

"Weeellll..." Neither could see it, but the seafarer grinned almost in a Terezi-esque way as an idea entered her head. "I could report you two, especially the boy, but how about I give you a special deal. If the boy comes with me, then I'll pretend nothing happened and you can keep your nice little legislacerator class and benefits without any reprecussions. Or I could report you, and..."

"What are you going to do to me." Dave deadpanned, the same moment Terezi spat out; "Not in a million years, old hag! He's mine, I tell you! Alllll mine!"

"Have it your way, I'll just be-"

"Going now." Suddenly an individual in blue emerged into the intersection, attempting an authoritative swagger which was killed somewhat by his slightly lopsided glasses and buckteeth. "Back off, they're under my protection."

The seafarer snarled, not bothering to hide her expression of distaste. "_Fine._ As you wish." She turned away, muttering something about being bossed around by people of higher ranking, and soon vanished around the corner.

"Woonnnderful timing, John!" Terezi crowed cheerily as if nothing happened, recognizing the boy by his distinctively lighter scent. "Your application to join the coolkid class has never been better timed! However, you still fail at that swagger. Work on it."

John looked downcast. "I didn't do a good job? But I tried very hard to be all upper-class and snobby and everything!"

Dave resisted the urge to groan. John had it easy, and_ he _was complaining? Pft. "Try harder, Egbert. It's just not in your blood to be cool."

John nodded in disappointment, and then realized that none of his companions would be able to see his reaction. "I guess...maybe I should go with the two of you, just in case. It was a close call there!"

"I don't like hanger-ons, kid." Terezi snapped back. "We'll try again tomorrow, earlier. Stupid class system. Jegus knows what could have happened to us!"

"Where are you going anyway?" John asked curiously, hopeful that his help today could perhaps get him into Terezi's good books, but no such luck.

"Booooring! I'd thought you would be more creative in your extortion methods, Egbert! Guess I was wrong. What a pity!"

"Just tell me!"

"No chance, darling."

* * *

><p><p>

Terezi opened her door to smell three people outside. Equius' STRONG smell was overpowering and along with Nepeta's catnip nearly covered up the delicately grassy scent of the foreigner named Jade. "Got business?" The blind girl tilted her head.

"Yeah, Jade's visiting~!" Nepeta practically mewled. "Can she come in?"

"Yeah, yeah. I don't see why not." Reminding herself to pick up a towel somewhere for Equius, Terezi shrugged and allowed them in. Jade immediately asked about the whereabouts of Terezi's charge, and the blind girl indicated his temporary room with a flick of her cane.

"You've got something for him, hmm? Is that a flush I detect?"

"N-no! Of course not! Don't be daft!" Nevertheless, Jade immediately labeled Dave's room as her sanctuary and fled towards it, amusing Terezi to no end.

"Something's up with those two," Terezi mused after warming up a plate of cookies with a microwave for the others. "I can smell it."

Nepeta immediately pricked up her ears and doubled her already-insufferable enthusiasm. " Pricks up ears in interest - Ooooh! That sounds pawsome! I may have to update my shipping wall, come to think of it…"

Equius frowned sternly. "Don't do that;" he grunted. "It's so...strange and disgusting, recording the romances of others! Isn't tracking twelve people like a lowborn bloodhound good enough already?"

"But there's always room for more!" Nepeta argued excitedly, balantly ignorant of Equius' contempt (Equius hated everything to do with everyone below his class anyway). "They're so interesting!"

Equius muttered something reluctantly and carefully picked up a cookie, but the piece crumbled between his fingers. The strong boy was about to blow, but his friend immediately distracted him by continuing the conversation. "Ummm…. Equius, what is your opinion of the four of them?"

"They are… not very strong, I suppose, but they do not horse around, and I appreciate that." Dusting the crumbs off his fingers, he settled for a carton of milk instead, successfully downing it without crushing the carton. "They're not thoroughbred though. I suppose it's their culture."

"They're all so weird. Especially my blind blondie boy." Terezi chuckled and mentally congratulated herself with the new and innovative nickname. "He doesn't like red! Not even Kanaya's clothes-constructing genius can make him wear red over those boooring white stuff! I don't get him, how could anyone resist such a delicious color? Huh! ...but that aside, he's very amusing. Never without a retort to throw back at me when I wordplay with him. Not bad with his tongue-"

"Ohohoh! Giggles!" Nepeta giggled. "That's so purrfectly scandalous!"

Terezi scowled. "I meant he _argues well_. Not whatever nonsense your corrupted mind dredged up. Nepeta darling, your mind is so far out in the gutter I'm afraid we can never dig it out again!"

"Teeeerezzziiii! I frown at you!"

* * *

>Jade ran up the stairs, careful not to make any noise on the way. It didn't help that the floor was all creaky and all, but there was no reaction from Dave's room, so she suppose he hasn't yet noticed. The door was slightly open, so she peeked in. And gasped involuntarily.<p><p>

At first she thought she saw a ghost. The she realized that the 'ghost' was in fact the person she was looking for, only dressed in pure white. His whitish blond hair blended in perfectly with his pale skin, and gave him an overall ethereal appearance. Dave was presently looking out of the window – or he would have been if the curtains were not drawn.

"D-Dave?" She said haltingly. "Can I c-come in?"

There was no response. Jade hesitated, then pushed the door fully open and crept in anyway. She tiptoed over to stand beside her friend, satisfying herself with his presence and hoping he at least found some comfort in hers - and when Dave finally spoke, it was so sudden that she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"What are you doing here?"

Okay, maybe she shouldn't be here. Dave wasn't himself. He hadn't been himself for a long time, in fact.

...but all the more she needed to come see if he was doing fine, right?

"Umm… I came to s-see you. Y-You haven't been the same since – since that accident." She paused, took a breath, willed her voice to stop shaking already. She wasn't a sheltered and frightened child."I know this sounds silly and insensitive, but what's wrong? Would it help if you talked about it?"

His hands reached out to fumble with the curtain, until they drew the fold of teal fabric open. "Tell me, what do you see outside?"

The sun was harsh even in the late afternoon. She didn't understand what the point of this was, but she knew she should try to be descriptive as possible for Dave's benefit. If there was anything to describe in the first place. "N-Not much, actually. Angular streets, paved light greyish, some people in various colours walking around rapidly. It's, um, very bright, and um...there are buildings...and...uh..." She floundered. There really was nothing. "It doesn't have much compared to our city."

"Is that it?"

"I think so…" She trailed away.

"...interesting." He resumed looking at the general direction of the window.

"Um, you haven't answered my question…?"

More silence, uncomfortable silence. Jade shrank away, tempted to quietly flee the room and leave Dave none the wiser. But somehow, she stayed put until her friend replied.

"That's because I_ don't know _how to answer it." His tone was surprisingly harsh, bitter, and Jade flinched as if she had been hit. "I _never _asked for it. None of it._None of it!_" Sounding dangerously close to hysteria, Dave whirled around and gestured roughly at his soul-piercing red eyes. "What did I do to deserve this? What? Why did it have to be _me_? Did I do anything _wrong_?"

Jade unconsciously backed away, too stunned to say anything. She quailed slightly under the intensity of his blind gaze. Dave seemed to be having a meltdown. "- and I know this sounds horrible but everyone else has it so great and yet they're complaining about their lives and _what about me_? - John has everything,_ everything_, including a great high-class identity and _both his eyes are functioning_ and_ what does he do_? He thinks his life sucks just because Terezi takes jabs at everyone, when you have a _blind Megido boy_ here who gets _put down by everyone_ because everyone thinks he's_ blind _and _low-casted_ and therefore utterly _useless_!_ What did I do to deserve this?"_

A ghastly silence hung between the two. Dave leaned against the wall for support, trembling, his breathing ragged. With a whimper that he didn't even pause to contemplate the uncoolness of, he covered his face with shaking hands. "_what did i do to deserve this_"

Jade swallowed her fear and terror. Dave needed someone right now. She cautiously minced forward, nervously placing a hand on his shoulder. "...I don't know, Dave. I...don't know."

What a terribly inadequate answer. Come on, Jade, you can do it! "But what I do know, is that you shouldn't listen to all those people, because they don't know you. If it's really the rest of the world who treats you like that, then the rest of the world have no idea what a brilliant person you are. Truly." She shuffled closer and tried not to start crying herself, because she had to be strong for Dave. "I...I'm sorry. But it'll be okay, I promise. Everyone else can berate you but you must know that you have friends, Dave, who care for you! John seems to really have it easy, I know, but you should know that he's ready to stand by you any time, under any circumstance. We're all here for you, Dave."

It sounded unbelieveably cheesy, but...

"I'm here for you."

Dave had finally seemed to calm down. "...I'm sorry for that outburst. I guess I was overreacting a little. I apologize if I scared you."

Shemumbled something about not minding. At last she remembered her purpose, and managed a shaky smile. "Alright, now that the little sob-fest is over, let's move on to happier things!"

"...what."

"I'm going to teach you how to dance."

"What?" The look on his face was priceless.

"Yeah, dance!" Jade found that inserting enthusiasm into her voice was quite easy."Like, proper dancing and not the random flailing around that we used to do. John taught me how to do it just this morning, and I came so I could teach you!" Jade made herself grin widely. "It'll be better than all the moping around you do all day! All you need is a distraction!"

"But how the heck am I supposed to do that if I can't even see?"

"Sight doesn't have anything to do with dancing anyway. As I've said, I can teach you, I've learned both parts. Don't worry!"

* * *

>The catacomb was uncomfortably cold and stuffy. Terezi had herded Dave through countless alleyways, and insisted on leaving no later than three hours after midnight. To minimize interruption, she had said, and refused to answer any of his other questions. After who knows how long of traveling and a lot of stairs (good thing nobody fell), they had arrived at their destination.<p><p>

"Where are we?" Dave said, unaccustomed to the biting chill of the Alternian night.

"Somewhere that nobody else knows~" Terezi said in a singsong voice, placing his hand on a wall. "Lesson time, my enthusiastic student!" (Dave did not bother to point out that it was Terezi who had forced him into this 'lesson'.) "Feel those depressions in the wall? They're symbols. I found this while sniffing out an extremely musty yet sparkly scent."

"And what does smell have to do with anything?" Dave removed his hand from the cold stone.

"Everything, of course! It's a special blind-gate that only the unique likes of us can go through! Don't you just feel so special thinking about it?" Terezi quipped playfully.

"Yes. I feel filled with an overwhelming sense of purpose now." Dave immediately shot back, sarcastic and deadpan as usual. "Other than doing nothing, nothing and nothing I can add 'going through random gates I can't even find on my own' to my extensive skill set. I thank you so much."

"That's the spirit!" Terezi crackled. "But enough fooling around. I apparently need some time thingamajig to get through the hurdle after this, and although Aradia's got skillz she hasn't got the sightlessness - and as of now, the life - to do, so here you are!"

Dave shrugged, coolkid style. "Alright, what now?"

"Put your hand there –" here Terezi pressed his right hand against the unyielding stone once more "– and wait."

At first he couldn't feel anything different, and then the stone began to shift and a warm sensation began to spread over his body. For a normal person, the light emanating from the single symbol on the wall would have blinded them permanently, but since Dave was already blind it wouldn't have made a difference. There was another rumble as the stone wall slid open, revealing a passageway into the cold earth beneath. He coughed slightly as the dank air from the catacomb began to rise.

"Here you enter." Terezi gave him a shove in the direction of the entrance. "Have fun, my enthusiastic student! There's some prophecy thing inside, you'll need to read it. Because if you don't the others will have my head for it and then where would you be? I'll be waiting up here. Good luck, and watch the stairs~"

Dave stumbled into the chamber. The crudely hacked stone walls gave him quite a few cuts as he felt his way down, but luckily the stairs were not as hard to handle. He felt glad that he wasn't driven to the point of considering echolocation, a totally uncool method of sensing his surroundings- not to mention he didn't know how to do it properly anyway. But at last the floor became horizontal and he forged forward to find a dead end. There were raised stone symbols on the wall, but they had been worn down by erosion and age, along with a strange indentation in the middle of the wall. He had difficulty tracing the lines of one complete symbol, and as even Terezi had been unable to read it, he eventually gave up.

_What now?_ He thought.

Terezi had said something about time.

_Hmm._

_If only…__ oi! Future me! Get a move on!_

And there was a dull hum. Dave grinned to himself, reaching out confidently for the pair of machines he knew were his.

And there they were. Dave felt the familiar grooves of vinyl records beneath his fingers, and heard the methodical clicking of what could only be a pair of gears. He made a mental note to thank his future self later, and then after scrabbling some more to get a better idea of how to work the thing he gave the timetables an experimental spin. The gears jammed. Cursing, he felt around again, and realizing his error, spun them again differently. The gears clicked against each other rapidly, the hum intensifying, and Dave felt a slight disturbance around him as the timeline shifted.

All at once his vision was flooded with red. The colour pulsed and ebbed around him in a flowing stream, and images flashed through the crimson water in a dizzy maelstorm. There was also a glittering golden point that stayed stationary in the flow, along with another more faded point further left. He was somehow compelled to make the brighter point move leftward, and they did once he willed the movement to happen. In the exact moment the two points completely overlapped the vision ended.

Before him was the wall with its inscriptions once again. However there was a very major difference – he was able to see! The raised stone formed a flowing block of text, and as if by intuition he reached out to touch the now-present white crystal in the middle of the wall.

_Are you of pure heart and stead fast resolve?_ A voice rose in a rich vibrato and into his mind.

_My heart is clear as glass and my resolve is of iron,_ he replied instinctively. Although he wasn't really sure if- ah well. Never hurt to have a little confidence in your capabilities.

_Then look well, young one, for our race is at an end; these are our last words, and they are also a part of your prophecy._

The inscriptions shimmered and the glyphs shifted themselves across the unyielding stone. As they landed in their proper positions, the message instantly became clear.

_In times of greatest need, the light which brings salvation is often not much different from the darkness which wrought destruction._

_There will be four who will join hands to restore the equilibrium of the world. _

_The first, a knight who ascends with the wings of a phoenix and sees history with eyes the colour of blood._

_The second, an heir to the world's winds who summons the lightning from the clouds._

_The third, a witch who weaves the fabric of space with song and draws the power of life from the very soil. _

_The fourth, a seer who commands fortune with the tranquility and mystique of the deep. _

_There will also be twelve, reincarnations from the past, and a thirteenth of equal importance._

_There have always been seven lands and six elements. Now there are only four._


	15. Preparations

Jade had been in this dream many times. It was almost as if her dreamscape was another world that she visited in her sleep, and she enjoyed the journey very much. It had been just a month ago that she had fallen asleep to find herself on a vast endless plain. As if by intuition she had chosen to walk forward, and decided not to head in any other direction. A week ago she had seen some golden spires at the edge of the horizon, and that vision made her go towards her destination at a faster pace. And today was the day that the golden walls would finally be before her and she would enter.

She skipped across the field, enjoying the scent of flowers riding on the incoming breeze. The day had been fruitful despite the overall depressing atmosphere that hung over the City of Night, and she was exceedingly joyful. The only thing that nagged at her was the fact that Rose had not come with them. Did something happen to her?

There was a lone sentinel before the glided gates of the city. He was an elegant specimen, with pale delicate features, golden eyes and a pair of feathered wings. Noticing Jade approach, his stern expression softened into a smile. "Welcome, young one. Do you seek to gain entrance?"

"Yes!" Jade said excitedly, though she had no idea why.

"Very well. You are granted entry. You will find your accommodation in the green room at the end of the cardinal street." The sentinel struck the end of his polished staff upon the floor, and an unseen mechanism drew the double doors open. "Enjoy your time in Prospit, young one. Your friend is due to arrive soon, and please do me a favour by guiding him in the city upon his arrival."

"No problem!" Jade gave the sentinel her brightest smile and entered the hallowed halls of the Light Kingdom.

* * *

><em>Years ago, but many, a queen gazes out onto a battlefield vying for the siege of her kingdom. The elements themselves dance across the burning land. Light against dark. Seraphim against demons.<em>

_In the distance, two figures arrive. The first is a woman of the earth, possessing an elfin appearance and a flower blooming in her hair. Her companion is lighter and more airy, and surrounds his body with a light blue glow. A pair of almost invisible wings adorned his back, similar to that of a dragonfly's but much more delicate._

"_You have come," The queen says plainly, her joy unmasked upon her pale face._

"_We have come, your Majesty," the man replies. "We wish to be granted an audience before you."_

"_Ah." The queen closes her eyes. "After the battle, perhaps? My forces may not survive this skirmish." As she spoke, the winged soldiers in yellow began to retreat towards their soon-to-fall fortress._

_The man smiles, and with a wave of his hand moved the woman onto the ground below. The woman places a palm onto the ground, and instantly a shock wave roiled through the earth, sending the demonic warriors into the air in a flurry of confusion. The man flings out a hand and a gale tears through the air, blowing back the forces of darkness over the horizon._

"_Thank you," The queen smiles. "Now we may speak."_

_The man's face instantly darkenes. "Your Majesty, this war must end."_

"_That I know. But I am sure that we all know that peace is but a fragile dream."_

"_Your Majesty, we come as bearers of bad news. If the battle continues in this stalemate, we may have to withdraw our support from the Prospitian forces."_

_The queen reels backward in shock. "But the Light Kingdom will fall otherwise!"_

"_It is not because we have given up, Your Majesty," The woman speaks up instead. "This war has driven our races to extinction. The Dream Tree has been felled, the earth itself has been laid open. The air is polluted, and our cities are no more. In fact, we believe that as of now the two of us are the very last of our race."_

_The queen is silent. Then she sighs. "I suppose it is not a choice, then. Let us prepare to meet the Dersite commanders." She strides away, her brilliant golden cloak illuminating her white skin like a fiery torch._

_The man and woman did not move. "One last request, Your Majesty."_

_The queen stops in her tracks and casts the two a glance._

"_We are the last of our race, and by the divine laws of the land our races must continue. We ask that our future reincarnations be given a place in your city, a place of refuge, and that your successors teach them the true history of the land. The gods must never be ignored… the price is too great."_

"_Very well." The White Queen nods. "Let it be seen that the next Son of the Wind and Daughter of Earth be granted access into our Kingdom."_

* * *

><p>Nepeta strolled down the moonlit avenue, enjoying the fast-fading evening sunlight. She had just dropped Jade at Terezi's house, and the foreigner seemed pretty content to stay there for the night. She pulled her green jacket around her to ward off the chill, and headed down the road towards her house.<p>

Jade had said something about them not being able to stay in Alternia after they broke Sventa out of her prison. Personally Nepeta thought it was just an assumption, but the more she thought about it the more sense it made. So she had to pack her most valuable things just in case they had to leave in a hurry. Which also meant that she had to somehow bring along her shipping wall.

Ah, her shipping wall. Nepeta had dutifully recorded every one of the myriad of pairings that her friends had been possibly in. But she guessed that tearing a wall off her house and lugging it along would be terribly impractical, so she would just have to relicate it. A notebook would have to suffice now, and she hoped that the unused fur-covered volume sitting on her bookshelf would suffice. Equius had given it to her for her thirteenth birthday, and it had a sturdy construction, so it should be able to stand the harshness of travel.

Oh, and she had to add the foreigners to the wall as well. One more thing to do tonight.

"Rubs paws together with glee!" She said to no one in particular, rubbing her hands together with glee.

* * *

>"So, what's the plan?" John said to the gathered group. They were once more in Feferi's cellar, and the dampness of the underground cavern was definitely not beneficial. Kanaya had contacted them via their pesterchum devices and informed them of an emergency meeting that very night.<p><p>

"WE BREAK SVENTA OUT OF HER PRISON. IS THAT OBVIOUS SOLUTION TOO MINDBOGGLING FOR YOUR PUNY MINDS TO COME TO." Karkat snapped. The boy had finally rejoined the others, and his temper had certainly worsened.

"But Alternia is a high-tech place, right?" Jade said slowly, frowning. "Won't we get discovered or found or even worse, captured?"

Kanaya nodded grimly. "That's what all our Preparations are for. Sollux's cracked the security Defenses –" here said boy gave one thumb up, seeming unable to decide whether to grin or to scowl"– so the Systems won't be a Problem. What Is the problem is the Fact that Sventa is Mentally Unstable And Very Unpredictable. As Evident by Aradia's ...death, she could Easily Turn On Us."

"And now that we know who else among us has wicked time powers-" Terezi continued, pausing her speech to laugh for no apparent reason. "Our blonde angel here can do his time thing and revert Sventa back to when she was such an innocent and funny little thing!" Somehow sensing the glares of the others, she shrugged and ammended her words. "Or at least back to when she wasn't _too_ much of a sociopath. Simple as that. Good guys win and go home. You up to it, Strider?"

"One. Shut up, I'm no angel. Two. I don't pretend to be an expert at my time thing, but -"

"You can try, riiiiiiiight?" Vriska smirked in her customary shifty manner. "_Take your rightful place, O revered leader_ - nonsense aside, when are we gonna start this?"

"Not now, Obviously," Kanaya frowned. "It's midnight Now, so I Suggest everyone Get some Rest. We'll start Four Hours before Dawn."

Everyone then retreated to their own corners of the cellar. Kanaya was doing a roundup of the rescue operation with those involved, while Eridan and Feferi tried taking a nap near the water channel. Gamzee was asleep against the wall (he said his sleep patterns would not be disturbed), and so was Tavros some distance away. Jade leaned against a pile of blankets that Feferi had hauled down and was fast asleep by the time Dave was by her side. John was staring vacantly out over the water when Nepeta took her seat next to him and began scribbling intently on her notebook.

Then they waited.


	16. Catalyst

All was quiet in the cellar. All the torches had been snuffed out but one, and the lone flame flickered in the darkness that encroached upon its light. Then, Kanaya's voice cut through the silence; "It's Time. Up, everyone."

There was a flurry of movement as people got up and stretched their legs, some yawning, others remaining adamantly silent.Kanaya's golden eyes glowed for a moment as she looked towards the torch, and then flashes of jade green lit up the chamber as she teleported her teammates out.

Sollux was in position, hooked up to his personal terminal and through his device the defense system of the city. He was unusually animated, boasting about his hacking achievements so far and breaking further into the system with each second that passed. He had already disabled the laser alarms along the catacombs leading to Sventa's cell, and ceased recording of the security cameras. He watched the action from the live feed to his computer, fingers fluidly keying in command after command without so much a glance at the keyboard. John and Jade soon joined him, both awed at this new side of Sollux they were seeing.

Karkat appeared in a chamber that opened out into a corridor, several chambers away from their destination. Equius materialized into the cell directly next to the cell where Sventa was imprisoned, and the area around him immediately wavered and dissolved into static. Terezi took her position next to him, and Vriska came after. Kanaya was the last to appear – taking her place directly in front of the catacomb door – and flung out a glowing hand in the direction of the sealed entrance.

There was an ominous rumble, and then the doors slid open silently. Sventa seemed to be asleep, forced into a crouching position by her ever-tightening chains. Equius cautiously made his way into the chamber, waited to see if Sventa would jump out and attack him.When she didn't,he ripped her manacles from the ground in one smooth motion and handed the now-unlocked devices to a waiting Kanaya. Terezi crept forward and gave her friend a tentative sniff, and then shook her head and gave a thumbs up. Unconscious. Good. This made everything easier. There was a audible sigh of relief from the rescuers in the cell.

And then in an anticlimax manner Karkat growled and stormed onto the screen, and demanded the chains from Kanaya. She complied with as little as a shrug.

Vriska turned to face the camera and gave Sollux a thumbs-up. The boy in yellow immediately turned to the kids. "It'th tiime. Get ready."

Dave stood up unsteadily, leaning against the wall for support. At last with Jade's help he made his way to the centre of the cellar, and Sollux relayed the situation to Kanaya over the system.

There was a bright flash of green light as Equius materialized a few feet away from Dave. The apprentice smith gently lowered Sventa to the ground and stepped away, letting Feferi rush forward. The Witch of Life fussed over her friend, checking her vitals and examining the extent of her injuries. As the other reconnaissance people teleported back into the cellar, she gave her report. "She's not too bad…her physical condition at least. I'm not so sure about her mental state though. At the moment she's unconscious, but I can try to wake herup. I probably can. Do you want me to try now?" She directed her last statement at the blind boy in the centre of the room.

Dave nodded. He had placed his timetables on the ground beneath his hands, and as he became outlined with a red ight the gears of the timetables began to rotate. With practiced ease he twitched a finger towards himself- the timetables obediently rose into the air and maintained a constant altitude – just high enough for his fingertips to touch the surface of the vinyl records. (He had been practicing that all night to get the coolness just right. Among other things.)

"Okay. I can do this!" Feferi tilted her head, staring intently at her hands. The room was silent for a long while, waiting expectantly while Feferi squinted at her hands, before they gained a dim Tyrian purple glow. Frowning in disappointment, Feferi quickly channeled what she had garnered into Sventa, who stirred slightly. Letting out a disatisfied noise, she redoubled her efforts, the glow surrounding her hands intensifying and bringing more life into Sventa. Sventa's cheeks colored; after what seemed like an eternity, the unconscious girl blearily opened her eyes a little- bright golden like the others'.

"F-Feferi! You've...you've g-got me out... I knew- I knew you guys would come..."

"Don't tire yourself!" Feferi beamed, helping Sventa into a sitting position. "Um, do you need a little more help?" She flicked her fingers and sent a single spark of purple onto Sventa, who tried to smile appreciatively. "We're going to fix you up now. So just relax, and try not to… resist…?" Feferi'sgrin faded into a horrified expression. Sventa had looked around the room, registering all her friends… and then she saw the foreigners. She opened her mouth as if to enquire about their identities, and then her gaze settled upon the blind boy in the centre of the room.

The air was suddenly deathly quiet. Sventa's eyes widened and she let out a weak noise- "red..." and fell back to the ground, overcome by what seemed like a seizure. Feferi squeaked and retreated fearfully. Black and white sparks crackled around her skin, turning her irises the same shade. Her expression soon distorted into one of blind rage, and her mouth opened in a silent howl of pain- even if the devices of her torturer were far, far away by now- and blindly lashed out at Dave.

Dave sensed the shift in ambience of the room, and took the initiative to start. As his mind probed outwards with the aid of his timetables, flares of light started to illuminate the darkness of his blind sight. _Minds. Look for minds, consciousness, thinking and living souls_; he told his timetables, and the light from his timetables focused on several spots around the room. He recognized his friends by way of the colour of the light their minds glowed with, but their sparks were just pinpricks compared to the pulsating orb of red in the centre.

Tentatively he reached out to touch her consciousness. The landscape shifted in a dizzy swirl and he was suddenly confronted with a raging tide, as if he was standing on a beach. The sky was dark, and the ocean alternated rapidly from bright white to pitch black. He was very small in comparison to the endless epileptic sea, and the tempest that was Sventa's deranged mind threatened to overpower him. He tried not to succumb to her seemingly uncontrollable wrath, and instead summoned his timetables.

The rotating disks responded to Dave's touch with an almost synchronous accuracy, and a red glow soon surrounded his entire body, warding off the angry waves of the sea outside. As if in response the sea redoubled its efforts to snuff out the spark of life in his consciousness, and he staggered as a particularly powerful wave washed over him. Luckily the temporal barrier held before Sventa's outburst. Wishing to catch her unprepared, he focused upon the ocean before him and started to run his timetables backwards.

The sea roared and resisted his efforts, but the Knight was not to be defied. A red net descended upon Sventa's mental landscape and shimmered in a variety of tones as time itself began to rewind. At first the going was tough, but as he progressed with the reversal she became more compliant. At last, when Dave thought he was almost done, he tentatively lowered the shield around his mind.That proved to be an almost fatal decision as the tempest took advantage of his lapse in concentration. A particularly powerful tidal surge caught him unaware and blasted him at full force.

Dave was unprepared for the sheer agony that accompanied the wave. As Sventa's mental assault overwhelmed his defenses he was brought to his knees as her memories flooded through his mind.

There were happy ones at first. Her childhood flashed before his mind's eye in a series of radiant images, and then the pace accelerated as her thoughts became interlaced with pain. He saw her use her newfound powers to save a child from falling off an Alternian pier, felt her anguish at being captured and clapped in irons that leeched off her powers. Where her sapped energy went, that she knew not. She only knew the pain that came with the ordeal. The strange chains probed into her consciousness and latched onto the source of her abilities. Day and night, her mind took the toll instead of her physical body. Until one day she had enough.

Aradia's arrival was the catalyst. Her sanity snapped, and she unleashed her pent-up rage of six months in captivity upon what her confused mind assumed was the person who had instigated her torture. As Aradia prepared to wind time backwards in order to restore Sventa to her former mental state, she was caught unaware by her friend's mindless rage. Reaching out to Aradia's consciousness, Sventa disrupted her concentration with the force of a raging storm and unbalanced her temporal abilities, sending her spiraling into the distant past.

And then the memories abruptly stopped. But the pain did not. Sventa screamed, the kind of mortal cry that reverberates through all who hear it long after the actual sound had faded. Dave felt himself losing his mind, so to speak; overpowered by the tide of agony that washed over him, succumbing to the promise of escape by way of letting go of the spark of life within him.

There was a flash of teal light in the dark landscape, and he was being lifted back onto his feet. Terezi had come to his aid, and her presence was comforting as well as strengthening. He opened his eyes and reached out for his timetables, the ordeal giving him a new mental clarity that he had not possessed before. As the Seer of Mind guided his flow of temporal energy, the red net reformed itself and time reversed once more.

At last the ocean calmed down. The epileptic flashing ceased, and its waves faded to a mellow crimson colour. Terezi withdrew from the contact, leaving him to wrap up the encounter.

"Thank you," the sea whispered in the wind. "Thank you so much."

He could no longer ignore his mental exhaustion and everything faded into never-ending darkness.

* * *

>Everyone had been a spectator of the blind boy's reversal attempt. The two had their eyes closed, frozen in the mental battle that raged in another plane of existence. As they watched, red sparks began to crackle off Dave's pale skin. The red tide met with Sventa's own epileptic flashes of black and white energy, and like a lightshow, the two battled- the foreigners watched in ignorant but fearful awe, while those like Kanaya (who had bothered to do their background research) knew exactly that the sparks were a manifestation of the consciousness of the two. Jade had cried out when the monochrome rampage surged over blood red energy, bringing Dave to his knees, but Kanaya managed to restrain the girl from rushing over to her friend.Terezi pressed her fingers against her temples and added her presence to the fray, helping to push Sventa backwards and give Dave an opening to continue his work.<p><p>

At last it was over. Sventa's eyes snapped open as she gasped, and John was relieved to see that her irises were once again bright golden. She writhed about on the ground, and Feferi immediately rushed over to help her. The girl in Tyrian purple coaxed her friend to a sitting position and Sventa promptly collasped out cold against the wall. Vriska wanted to wake her, but Feferi objected. "Let her sleep," she said, a lot gentler and kinder than her usual cheery self. "She probably hasn't gotten a good night's rest forsix months."

Dave did not fare as well. He had opened his eyes, but remained frozen in on his knees in an stiffy unnatural position. Jade was hesitant whether to approach, but she didn't have the time to decide. His timetables suddenly clattered to the floor as the red sparks around him flared wildly in the darkness, and with a defeated groan he slumped to the ground a split second later. The red sparks remained, and he began struggling weakly against some invisible force much like Sventa had done.

Jade was very surprised that nobody made a move to help her friend. Feferi rushed to her side, but did not dare go any closer. "He's unconscious," she said after a moment's confirmation. "Temporal Overload." Kanaya supplied nearby, walking briskly over.

"I-Is he still dangerous?"

"I'm afraid so."

"What are you talking about!" Jade was almost hysterical. "Don't say such things about him! He's done so much to help! Why aren't any of you helping him!" She dashed over to Dave, ignoring Feferi's shout of warning, and dropped into a crouch over her friend. "Dave!_ Dave_!"

Dave twitched, appearing unconscious; the red sparks continued to crackle into the air, and it hurt. But not too much, and Jade hardly noticed in her anxiety over Dave. Feferi froze mid-gesture, still keeping her distance from Dave but now with an expression of utmost shock plastered over her face.

"...nothing's happening to Jade!"

"...It Seems that Jade is Resistant to the leftover Temporal Energy Dave is Overloaded with from the Reversal which his body is trying to Get Rid of." Kanaya explained, surprised. "Please, Read Up. But that's Good. Jade, Help Your Friend. You're the Only One who Can."

John stumbled over, disorientated. "What's going on? What's happening to Dave? Can I hel-"

Kanaya pulled John back before he could go close. "Resistance is Rare, and the Odds of two people having This Exact Resistance is Not something we want to Risk right Now. Read Up, John! Missing out on One or Two Rainbow-drinker novels for some Research Isn't Too Bad."

"But-"

"OI EGBERT. STOP BEING SUCH AN USELESS GOGDAMNED FLY OVER THERE BUZZING ANNOYINGLY AROUND A PISSED KANAYA'S HEAD AND HELP US GET SOME F-ING BANDAGES." Karkat screamed from the other end of the room, sending John scurrying away with an "Okay! Okay! Sheesh!" Feferi followed to check on Sventa and make better use and practice of her powers, while Kanaya fell quiet and pretended to be nonexistent.

Jade sat down next to Dave and gently felt for his pulse on his wrist.It was there, but very faint. A spark caught her on the arm and she yelped as the energy jolted her – an unpleasant sensation, but not too painful. Kanaya glanced at her in concern, and called Feferi back to teach Jade how to administer to her friend.

Nepeta and Equius arrived via boat just as the cellar's activity level diminished. They had took the long route in order not to strain the group teleporter, and to distracted the guards too- but they didn't seem to happy about their success. The diminutive girl hopped off the boat first. "John!Something absolutely _pawful _has happened to your friend! We're sorry!"

Equius stepped off the boat, carrying another limp body. Nepeta wrung her hands and made a whining noise. "This is Rose, right? We found her at the doorstep! Totally down for the count!"


	17. END OF ACT 1

**A/N: Please take a look at the first chapter again; I've done an overhaul of the entire thing because THIS IS THE END OF ACT 1. HOORAY.**

**Putting into account Hussie's work in making Act 5 longer than all the others combined, I doubt that I will be able to pull it off length-wise. Ah well, let's just roll with it and see what comes up.**

* * *

><p>Everyone was simply too exhausted to continue any productive work, not after rescuing Sventa and dealing with the ordeal of a Sventa-flip out, and then having to nurse not one or two but three people back to health. Karkat had called - read as, gave a holler peppered with insults - it a day following Rose's restoration to relative good health and an acceptable level of consciousness.<p>

John woke up a while later, having fallen asleep sometime during the flurry of activity. He couldn't actually tell the time without looking at his watch, and since the device didn't have a backlight it was pretty useless in the darkness.

He wondered how his friends were doing. All he could see were dark shapes in the cellar, owning to the fact that the solitary lit torch was fading into embers. John supposed everyone was asleep, and pondered the decision on whether to do the same.

He considered, and then rejected the notion when a sudden movement caught his eye. Someone else sat up in the room, hands groping about to get his bearings. Someone with red eyes that gleamed in the dying firelight, at least until he found and put on his shades again, hiding his crimson eyes from view once more.

"Hey, are you okay now?" John said, taking a seat next to his best friend. Jade was asleep next to him, and stirred slightly as Dave shifted to lean against the wall.

"...I don't know." He looked down at his hands. "That was an absolutely wicked attempt. I was sure I couldn't do it."

"What happened?"

"It's hard to tell. To summarize, I basically got dunked into this ocean of memories in an attempt to water-torture me to death."

"Eh?"

"It was weird." He unconsciously rubbed his eyes. "Period."

"Uh, okay." Both of them were silent for a few moments, then John attempted to continue the conversation. "I was just wondering… after...uh, you know,_ that_ incident, what do you see now?"

"...hmm?"

"I mean, is it just white or black or red out there in your sight?" John said nervously, afraid that he might have just offended his friend.

"Black. All dark. Can't see anything."

"Oh. Um. Sorry."

"What for?"

"Did I offend you?"

"No, why would I be." With that, Dave resumed contemplating the flames that flickered in the torch, and didn't say any more. John simply sat there and let his mind wander.

First and foremost on his mind was Rose. She had turned up unexpectedly at Feferi's doorstep, unconscious, and with her skin several shades blacker than when he had last seen her. She had only woke up for a short period of time, lapsing back into unconsciousness swiftly- she needed the rest, and John surely wasn't going to disturb her, despite all the questions threatening to kill him if he didn't get them answered nownownow. Wait, questions! Wait!

And after he decided that worrying about Rose was too confusing and anxiety-causing for the moment, his thoughts moved to the prophecy. What was the point of it anyway? He didn't even know what to do. Since Sventa was already rescued and restored to her former sanity (hopefully), WHAT NOW? Nobody knew what to do. Maybe Rose would have the answers.

Someone else woke up, squinted in his general direction, and began to move towards him. John recognized the figure and moved to meet her halfway, she was in no condition to be moving around so much after all!

"Rose!" John exclaimed, steadying Rose as she tottered a little. "You're awake!"

"I suppose so." She sat down where she stood, and patted the ground next to her as an indication that John should do so too. (he did.)

"What happened? Where were you? How did you get here?" John said excitedly. "Ooh, so many questions that I need to ask you!"

"Calm down, John. I'm not particularly sure if I have the ability to answer all your questions, truth to be told." Rose said, her usual calm demeanor hyping John up even more instead of achieving its intended effect. Rose was back to normal! "After I got separated from you, I encountered a sizeable swarm of snake-like creatures that emerged from the air. They attacked me and I lost consciousness. I'm not sure how or who brought me here, but they did, and I woke up here."

"Snakelike things?" Dave's voice interrupted suddenly. And although the torchlight had died out by now, John was sure that the blind boy was staring in their general direction.

"Yes. Serpents, cobras, ect cetra" Rose elaborated. "Don't ask me for my take on what's going on around here. I frankly have severely inconclusive information to make any sort of claim."

"Eeehhh?" Jade muttered, sleepily blinking open her eyes. "I think- I think we should wait til everyone wakes up before we come to a decision...yes..."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Feferi and Nepeta had gotten everyone up and running with a series of overenthusiastic kicks to the gut and loud cries of "WAKE UPPPPPP!"<p>

While out for provisions, Kanaya had returned with a piece of disturbing news.

"We have been Found." She said gravely, brandishing a Wanted Poster with mugshots of all of them. "Our faces are All Over Town. They are Looking for Us even As We Speak. Alternia may have Been our birthplace, but I think that May be Irrelevant at this Time. We may need to Leave."

"LEAVE?" Karkat shrieked. "OFF ALL THE BATBRAINED THINGS WE COULD BE DOING, WE HAVE TO LEAVE? WHAT ARE WE, DANDELION FLUFF TO BE BLOWN AROUND BY THE WIND?" He pointed an accusing finger at John and his friends. "THEIR CITY IS SHOT DEAD AND KILLED DEAD AND STABBED DEAD SOME MORE. WE HAVE LITERALLY NOWHERE ELSE TO GO THAT WON'T BE THIRSTING FOR OUR BLOOD."

"Karkat, now'th not the tiime for arguiing." Sollux muttered, a vein twitching in his temple. "I think we all thould get out of- no Karkat'th riight, where can we go. Thith poiintlethf."

"AND WHERE ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GO." The boy in black howled to nobody in particular. "YOU TELL ME, OH WISE AND EDUCATED KANAYA. WHERE? WHERE IN THE RETARDED US-HATING WORLD?"

"...I think I know where." Jade surprised everyone by speaking up.

"RIGHT. AND IF YOU THINK YOUR IDEA IS BETTER THAN WHAT WE HAVE SO FAR- WAIT, WE HAVE NOTHING SO FAR! - THEN HURRY UP AND SAY IT ALREADY."

"We could- we could travel back in time!"

"...THAT'S JUST STUPID. I THOUGHT THAT SOMETHING WOULD BE BETTER THAN NOTHING. I WAS SORELY MISTAKEN."

"No, Jade has a point." Rose mused. "Surely we'll find some answers in the past. There's been a situation like this before, right? The same ruckus was kicked up involving the Twelfth God, Cancer-"

"Back during the First God Wars." Kanaya supplied, smiling in approval. Finally someone who knew what was going on. "You Could in Theory emulate what was done Back Then and make it work for This Scenario. There were Twelve instead of Eleven. Now there Are Thirteen instead of Twelve. Always the one Extra."

"Uhh...yes! That works too!" Jade nodded. "How'd you know?"

"How did _you_ know? No offense, but you don't usually answer with ideas like this."

"Not the point here." Dave interrupted. "I think it should just be the four of us. Less hassle."

Kanaya interrupted them. "Whatever your ways of Coming to this Conclusion, it is certainly a Path that we are able to Take on. We have no other Choice if we wish to Live and not sit here like Ducks waiting for our Capture, and with it a much more Grim fate. My main Concern is whether this Mission will Succeed, and I believe my Brethren share my Concern."

Feferi tilted her head at all sorts of strange angles, looking thoughtful. But finally she nodded. "This all sounds fishy to me, but I don't think we have a choice in the matter. Agree?"

The others made different actions of confirmation. Karkat still seemed to have some doubts, but Sollux quickly pulled him aside for a private discussion.

"Dave, you reckless little brat!" Terezi said almost affectionately. "You just got brained by Sventa's memories and you're going on some time thing again! Not afraid of another blackout?"

"I try my best." Nevermind that it didn't actually answer the question.

"Very well. Put your plan forward." Kanaya stepped forth to confer with Dave, and then cleared a space in the centre. "We hope for your safe return."

Dave shuffled to the centre of the room, the others making way for him. Once in an area clear enough, he gestured for his timetables, and then for his friends to gather around him. When the other three had taken their respective positions and the records were spinning placidly under his fingers, John gave him the signal to start the traveling process. Fondly tracing the groves on his extremely useful records- future Dave had really done him a big favor this time- he found the starting mechanism and spun the gears, concentrating as the timetables started to click and hum rapidly.

There was a tremendous flash of bright red light, and they were gone.

"DID THEY JUST ABANDON US." Karkat said to nobody in particular.

"They'll Come Back In about Twenty seconds." Kanaya said plainly.

"WHAT IF THEY DON'T?"

"Then never."

"COME BACK DAMMIT YOU PEOPLE." Karkat growled, and started counting.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF ACT 1 : This Is Just The Beginning.<strong>


	18. ACT 2: Romance of the Six Kingdoms

**A/N: Alright guys, sorry for the lack of updates. I've been rewriting the whole of act 1, and since I'm already done, I can start with Act 2. Do go read through Act 1 again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Act 2: Romance of the Six Kingdoms<strong>

* * *

><p>A young man opens his eyes to a vastly different landscape. He is thirteen, yes, but he isn't quite sure if he still is here, somewhere, somewhen. Time travel is a tricky thing.<p>

He is on a vast plain that stretches as far as his short-sighted (and bespectacled) eyes can see. The prairie is covered with short grass, with clumps of taller grass dotting the verdant area here and there. To his left - far left - is the crest of a hill, and the mound of earth blocks his view of what lay beyond.

Beside him, his friends are also taking in their unfamiliar surroundings. The one with a wild mane of black hair is smiling enthusiastically, while the other one (with the bright pink belt) looks out wit a serene expression. They soon notice that one of their companions was missing, and the young man vocalizes the fact.

"Looks like we've lost him in the time stream," Rose extrapolated calmly, looking around- although her voice caught a little, showing her hidden anxiety. "None of us actually get time travel, so that would be my best guess I suppose."

"Oh nooooooooooooooooooo!" Jade wailed, wringing her hands, "Will - will he be okay?'

"Well, uh... I'm sure Dave can take care of himself..." John tried to reassure her, but the girl just continued sobbing into her hands. At last he hit upon an idea, though an uncomfortable one. "At any rate… I think he'll join us soon. He will, Jade. I know it. Trust me."

Rose gave him a skeptical look, but John shook his head. Jade looked up. "He – he will?"

"Yeah, he will." John swallowed nervously, trying to clean out the unpleasant taste of the lie he had just uttered. _At least I hope so,_ he added mentally, trying to justify it._ He will. He's the most independent out of all of us._

"A – alright, but I'm still so _worried_…" Jade trailed off. At least she wasn't crying now – just the occasional hiccup punctuated the silence that had ensued.

The three were spared from further embarrassment by their inability to continue a conversation when an individual appeared over the crest of the hill. As it approached they could see that she was an elderly lady, dressed in faded blue. Her hair had already turned grey, and her failing vision was supplemented by a pair of round spectacles that she wore. She seemed to be squinting at the trio, and suddenly brightened – did she recognize someone?

"Edmund!" The lady said, evidently elated. "Where have you been?" She strides over to John, and gives him a thorough inspection. "It's way past lunchtime and you haven't shown up!"

John blinked. Apparently the lady was addressing him. "Um…"

"So you've got nothing to say, eh?" The lady tweaks his nose. "You're almost due for the trial, and yet you act like someone twenty years old! Not that I actually mind~ It's pretty adorable of you."

"Uh… madam, I believe you've got the wrong person." Rose said hesitantly, noticing John's awkwardness. "This here is John."

"John?" The woman peered closely at the boy. "But, Edmund-"

"Madam, I'm really not Edmund."

"Oh..." She frowned and straightened up, adjusting her scarf. "But I must say, John, you look almost identical to my son! Have you seen him around? Although I think-" she squinted closely at John. "He has eyes of a more teal shade, though."

"Well, no, madam," John replieed nervously, "We're new to this area."

"New, you say? You kids do seem to be lost."

"Yes, we are," Rose supplemented, mind furiously working to think up of a suitable backstory since 'we just timetraveled' here didn't seem to be sufficient. "We...just journeyed here. Perhaps you could help us get our bearings?"

"No problem!" The lady beamed. "Come with me, young ones. Zephyr village is not very far from here, so no worries! You could always ask for directions or a map there!" She set off at a slow trot towards the hill, the trio in tow.

"Madam, if it's not too much trouble, what is your name?" Rose asked. The lady walked surprisingly fast for someone of her age, and Jade had difficulty keeping up. "And...well...we're not very familiar with this area, could you tell us where we are right now?"

"Ah! My name? I'm Gwenhyfar, but you can call me Gwen for short. No need to use honorifics!" She replied cheerily. "We're now at the outskirts of the Air Kingdom. The prairie you see here is the southeastern corner, and Zephyr Village is sort of like a frontier town."

"Do you have a map?" John was totally not registering, and thought a visual example would be better.

"Well, it just happens that I do!" Gwen exclaimed after pausing to dig into the pouch she carried with her. "You lucky dears! Do you want to take a look at it?"

"If we can, it would be much appreciated." Rose replied gratefully. "Thank you very much. And I'm Rose, and this is Jade." She remembered that Gwen didn't yet know their names, and it wasn't very polite to have someone tell you their names and not tell them yours. This wasn't her mother she was aiming to one-up.

"Interesting! I must say, your names seem to be kind of short." Gwen mused, then perked up as they crested the hill. "We're here."

Zephyr Village was built into a depression at the top of the hill. The hill bordered one side of a canyon, and the road that led to the capital was linked to the village via a rickety bridge. John was not sure how the steady stream of traffic through the bridge was possible, given the fragile appearance of the ropes that held it up.

The village itself consisted of tents set up in a circular fashion. There seemed to be about thirty or fourty people in the village, and Gwen's tent turned out to be in the outer ring. The interior of the tent was spacious, and judging from the number of hammocks, Gwen lived with only her son. The tent was big enough to accommodate six people, and the lady had not hesitated to offer them a place to stay for the night. Rose had been wary – this was the past, after all – but John accepted. They needed the rest, and Zephyr Village could be a way of finding out the situation in the past.

"Gwen? Could we ask you a question?" Rose enquired once they had finished a late lunch.

"Yeah, sure! Fire away."

"Could you tell us- hmm;" Rose paused, making some last-minute changes to the story she had crafted for the group. "Sorry. What's this place like? What's the whole area like? This is the first time we've been here, so pardon our ignorance."

"Hmmmm….." The woman mused, clearly not noticing – or minding – Rose's pause and the dubious history of this ragtag bunch. "Well… the six kingdoms are still as they are, but it seems as if something is happening. Something so dramatic that it would blow your mind away!"

"What?" Jade's eyes were wide with anticipation. She was drinking in everything as if it were a story.

"They say that there is a twelfth god! Imagine that!" Seeing the shocked faces of the three kids, she nodded, "It's so shocking and absurd, I couldn't believe it either. But it seems to be...true!" Here her voice diminished into a dramatic whisper. "Across the land, new creatures have been appearing. They have ten legs, and most of them walk sideways! It's unmistakably some kind of sign- I even feel it in these old bones of mine! The world has taken two sides on this matter – the Light Kingdom wishes for the god to ascend, while the Dark Kingdom does not. However, it's just rumours, and nothing has really happened so…"

John nodded. "Ooohh. We didn't know that!"

"But you do now, don't you darling?" Gwen chuckled and stood up, stretching her legs. She seemed to think of something, and paused. "You kids should get home soon. Your parents must be so worried!"

"Um, Gwen…" Rose said cautiously, running through her plan one more time in her head. "We... don't exactly...have a fixed place of lodging."

"WHAT? _This is preposterous!_ For youngsters like you to be homeless-"

"No, it's not like that;" Rose hastily explained, launching into her crafted backstory. "We're travellers, you see. We've-"

"-We used to live southeast of here, away from others. In fact, you're the first person we've actually met. Our parents sent us on a journey across the land, as part of our growing up. They told us to find our inner self, and return when all of us have." Jade cut in, speaking almost as if reciting by rote; this earned her confused glances from both John and Rose. "Not that we actually know how to… so um… if you don't mind, could you let us stay with you for a while?"

Gwen's eyes widened in surprise, but before anyone could interject her features relaxed. "Well, that's very interesting parents you've got there. May I ask what element are you?"

"Uhh...what do you mean-"

"We don't know yet." Rose supplemented, subtly elbowing John for his lack of tact. Casting another suspicious glance at Jade, she went along with Jade's story and added; "We were supposed to find out on our journey."

"I see." Gwen frowned. "It kind of makes things difficult, but ah well~ It's more exciting that way. Hoo hoo hoo!" She chuckled.

At that precise moment the tent flap was thrown open. A young man stepped in. He was about twenty years old, from the looks of it, and was dressed in blue (like the entire village). His bow was in one hand, and a quiver of arrows (fletched with blue-striped white feathers) peeked out behind his back. His black hair was ruffled from the wind, and his teal eyes widened in shock as he took in the appearances of the three visitors.

"Edmund!" Gwen beamed. "There you are!"


	19. The Phoenix Rises

He had hoped to see something different after they had exited from the time stream. But no. It was still darkness. Blackness all around him, pressing in like an ominous cloud. He was still blind.

But something else also felt different. The air was noticeably warmer, and the air was stuffy. "Hello?" He tried, and heard his voice faintly echo back at him from all around. Probably a room, then.

He made a mental note to feedback to Terezi about the effectiveness of her advice next time he saw her. Back to the present.

"John." He started, but when he got no reply his unamused coolkid exterior wore off a bit to nervousness. "Rose? Jade? Are you here?"

There was no reply for a while.

And when one did come, it wasn't one from the voices that he had expected.

"Ah, you're awake." The speaker sounded mature. Definitely male, and yet somehow familiar. "You've been out cold for quite some time."

"Who are you. Where're my friends." This was yet another of those confounding situations! He got up from the hard ground and whirled towards the source of the voice, desperately casting out his other senses for something, anything. He wasn't going to be a helpless sitting duck in a place he knew nothing about.

"Dude, calm down a notch." A reddish haze entered his field of vision. "They're right where you aimed for. You're the one that fell a bit short, and of no fault of yours - not a bad first timejump, I must admit. I took you out of the time stream for a little heart-to-heart talk, see?"

"What do you want." He swallowed and tried to keep any trace of his mounting hysteria out of his voice.

"I just wanted to talk to you. If it makes you feel better, I will show myself."

There was a flash of bright white light and the mist resolved itself into a man. He wasn't exactly human, though - evident by the magnificent dragon wings that lay folded against his back - but whatever this guy was, he seemed very powerful. And not just physically, either. He was surrounded by a fiery aura, and the same light flickered in his bright red eyes. The man had donned armour, as if in preparation for battle. Its pieces were of ancient make, and had red gold highlights around the borders, serving both decorative and defensive purposes. A thin rapier was belted to one side - the snarling dragon that served as its pommel gave the blade a deadly appearance. What was most interesting was his helm - it was wrought in the shape of a dragon's head, and if one did not peer closely into the creature's iron maw it would have appeared that the man was in fact a humanoid dragon.

"Who are you?" He unconsciously backed away, and felt himself hit a wall. Damn. Too uncool, Strider. Watch yourself.

The man did not approach, instead giving him an amused smile.

"Well, is it not yet evident by my ability to drag you out of the time stream, my appearance, and your ability to see who I am?"

"You're… my future self." He stated the name of the first person who had come to mind- in retrospect the only person who had pulled him out of the time stream so far. But no, his future self was a bit redder than this. Future Him's red was searing. This guy's red was fiery, orange-gold. Dave wouldn't have bothered usually, but when you're blind you'd commit any shade you had the fortune to get to see to memory straight away.

The man threw his head back and laughed heartily. "Visiting your past self in the future would be a very good course of action, yes. Not a bad attempt, kiddo- but no."

"Then." He had no idea. So far the people he knew with time related powers were Aradia (dead), him future self, and him. In fact, before recently the idea of time powers was quite absurd to him- maybe he was related to this person, if time powers were even passed on like heriditary genes.

"I'll tell you later." Pulling an unseen chair up, the man sat next to him. "I will address the purpose of your visit first. You are aiming to travel to the time of the God Wars, yes?"

He nodded flatly. Now that he seemed to be out of danger, time to do what he did best- lay on the ironic sarcasm. Thick. "Yes. What a great guess. No one would have gotten it, I'm sure, let alone someone who could manipulate the time stream."

The man quirked a vague smirk. "Not bad, sonny! If your temporal abilities were as good as your wit I wouldn't have to do this, but too bad they're very far behind. You've overshot a wee bit there in your enthusiasm."

Enthusiasm? Pft. He was in this to get his normal sight-filled life back. "Stop exaggerating."

A chuckle. "Alright, I guess 'a wee bit' was an understatement. You sent yourselves back to the very beginning of that era. The god you wanted to track hasn't entered the realm, although his influences have already been felt. It's a good time to find out more about the situation, but to find out what to do in your case? Nope, bad timing. They haven't started yet."

Darn. "We could skip back forward. Just tell me when it actually is."

"Hold your horses, son! With your fledging powers you certainly won't be able to manage."

"Watch me." He gave his hand a short wave and waited for the timetables to zoom towards his fingertips...but nothing.

"Not without those time-turning disks of yours, kid. That great big jump you did made them explode. On your own, maybe you could manage a front or back of a few minutes, but frankly with the magnitude you're aiming for that's a great waste of your energy."

Damn. He thought that his future self would be a good enough sport to at least tell him how bloody brittle the things were.

"Don't worry your pretty little head off. You'll find a replacement. As for your own journey, I'll send you to join your friends once we're done with each other."

"Pretty. Excuse me?" He couldn't just yet pull off the aura of menace, but he had been practicing, and Terezi had been a great help in teaching him to creep people out.

"You're not too bad looking;" The man started approvingly, but then gave up on it under Dave's blind glowering. "Alright, alright, stop steaming over there. I take it back, little man."

"Use your own time powers to help us, then." Dave challenged, ignoring his temporary verbal victory. "If you can pull me out of the time stream you can help move us along it, then."

"Well, I would on your account;" The man sighed. "But I'm not as strong as you think – temporal travel is tiring. Everyone who has messed with time in any way knows that. I'm not getting any younger-"

"You don't sound that old."

"Oh, you'll be surprised. But the thing is, I don't think I'd be able to do any more jumping after I end this contact with you."

"Time travel abilities run out, then." Oh. This would put a minute spanner in future operations.

"Oh, not for you. You were born with it. I gained my abilities in a different way."

"Alright, how do you know all these things. Spill. Who are you."

"You're a persistent kid! Well then. Don't accuse me of lying, son!" He stood up, stepping back a few paces, and proceeded to take off his helmet.

Dave blinked, rubbed his eyes and stifled a gasp. The man looked very much like him, with the same ghastly pale skin, platinum blond hair and the very same soul-piercing red eyes. In fact, he reminded Dave strongly of his Bro, what with the same determined look and all.

"Kid..."

_"I am your father."_

"What?"

Dave had never seen, heard or mentioned much about either of his parents, being raised by his Bro for as long as he could remember. This dude couldn't be. Not so many years in the past. Nevermind the resemblance and the time powers. This was probably his future adult self playing some lame prank of him.

"Is this the best you can come up with, future me?"

"I already told you I wasn't your future self, son! Could you at least give me a chance to justify this?"

"...fine. Fire away."

"One. Your history lessons aren't just boring; they're complete nonsense. Do you think humans have it as good as to be the only sentient creatures around? Well, admitedly all the races are humanoids, but there are in fact six sub-races, not one. The elements you know now are derived from the six races; fire, water, earth, air, light and darkness. During the God Wars, the six kingdoms separated into two factions: those who opposed the arrival of a new god, and those who welcomed it. 'Normal' humans were quite unheard of back then- now- so you'd be hard pressed to find any humans around here."

"Why should I believe-"

"-ssshh, history lesson not done yet. As the war went on, four races were driven to extinction because their power source - the being that enbodies the spirit and soul of the races, was destroyed. No, still not done yet-" here the man raised a hand to forestall his son " – It is different for each race, and it is the manifestation of the spirit of that particular element. Members of an elemental race who have had their Elemental Awakening will host a fragment of the spirit in their bodies. It is this fragment that gives them their physical appearance and their control over their element."

"So." Dave tilted his head and studied his 'father'. "You're an fire elemental."

"It's not too hard to tell." The man smiled. "We call ourselves Ignis because it sounds much cooler that way, don't you think?"

"Maaybe." Well, the guy's sense of humor was similar to his, Dave could credit him with that. But that didn't prove anything. "Who said there was a 'we' in this."

"You're my son. How can you not be?"

"You haven't proven that yet. You've got wings. I look normal."

"Oh, that? You just haven't had your Awakening yet-"

"Riight. Continue with your history lesson then."

The man sighed. "The four elemental spirits are as good as dead. The Dracano lies in ruins, and the Phoenix has already been slain. The god has arrived – but at a terrible price. The four remaining leaders then called a conference. And at the meeting place, we made a pact. A deal. A deal with the scarlet devil."

Scarlet? Now where did he hear that from? It sounded familiar.

"The devil goes by the name of Dame Scarlet. She offered us a way to continue our races. She would go back to retrieve a promising tyke from each of the four races, and bring them into the future so that the spirit can continue to live on. The elements can never go extinct – the price is too great."

"And… I'm supposed to be one of them."

"Correct." The man sighed again, reaching out- Dave glared at him, and he put his hand down again. "It feels strange to see you again, son. It seemed only yesterday that I sent you off, and you've grown so much-"

"Alright, enough sap. You're beginning to sound like Egbert's dad."

"Am I supposed to be offended?"

"Maybe. You still haven't proven to me that I'm an Ignis."

"So that's what everything hinges on, hmm? That can be easily done." The man snapped his fingers and in a burst of flame, two amber feathers materialized in the air and floated onto his outstretched palm.

"Take this, son."

He did so, studying them curiously-

_floosh~!_

The feathers set fire to themselves, the flames forming a phoenix in mid-air who circled around Dave.

"Ignisssss~" The bird crowed, wings brushing against his arm- but strangely, they didn't hurt. "Idiot boyyyyyyy, can you not make the deduction for yourselffffffff~" And then it dissolved in its own flames, the ashes landing on Dave's hand; they immediately began to feel warm, and a fire flickered into life in his palm. Dave frowned at it, before lobbing the ball of flames into the air and slashing at it with his sword- he didn't really know why, but he was freaked out honestly. And he always had the instinct to attack whatever that might be threatening him, Bro had taught him that much.

His thin sword passed through the flames and slashed a fiery arc through the air, catching fire itself.

Oh gog. Someone put it out before it sets fire to the whole place-

The moment Dave thought about putting the fire out, it obediently simmered into nothingness. The sword slid from his loosened grip, almost falling.

...

"...so."

There was nothing else to say, really.

"I should...know your name."

"Try addressing me with our relationship, and then I'll tell you."

"...nevermind." Alright, so his- his-_ that man_ was sneaky! Dave couldn't bring himself to do it. It was still too unbelievable. "Fine. Ignis. Sounds legit. Can I go now?"

The Ignis man seemed to be greatly saddened, but Dave made himself feel nothing about that. "Back to your friends, yes? I don't see why not." He closed his eyes, gathering his composure, before opening them again and taking a step closer to Dave. "We may not meet again."

"Fine by me. I've survived without a dad so far." Dave set his face into an neutral expression, ignoring the sharp intake of breath from the other man- instead studying the Ignis' face, commiting his appearance to memory. Yes, they might not meet again- Dave didn't mind that the last sight he might ever see would be that of his (allerged) father's face, although he'd never admit it. The words hung at the tip of his tongue, but he stoically called them back.

You have no need for washy emotions, Dave.

"...what- what's your name? What did she name you?"

He can think of so many barbed retorts to that, but for some reason he doesn't feel compelled to unleash them right now and opts instead for a straightforward answer.

"Strider. Dave Strider."

"Dave Strider." The Ignis repeated, as if testing the name. "It's a fitting name." He started to steer Dave towards somewhere, giving him a rough pat on the back in the process. "Well then, it is time for you to go. Good luck, kiddo. And...try not to get yourself killed."

Strider-talk for 'keep yourself safe'. Perhaps they were related after all. But Dave had no time to contemplate that as the red-tinted mist rolled around him again, and the Ignis' grip started to fade. "Do come back and pay your old man a visit, alright? Even if you may not acknowledge me, which is fine. Even if you may not be able to-"

Finally the red engulfed him and turned to that all-consuming black, and he felt himself falling through the darkness.


	20. The Heir Emerges

The tent flap was unceremoniously thrown open, and an elderly woman walked in, giving the occupant within a momentary glimpse of the dying campfire outside. The sky was dark - heavy with smoke - and a thin crescent moon was outlined faintly in the murky night.

"Any luck, Daedalus?" The woman asked solicitously, putting down her sling bag onto the hammock that hung on one side. The tent hosted four beds - therefore four occupants - but only three of them were present. "How was it?"

"Nope." Daedalus put down his helm (he had been holding it) and sighed. "The kid's very skeptical, but I think it went quite well, actually! Although on the matter of whether he comes back...you know what I'm hoping for, but I don't know how likely it'll be."

"He takes after you, darling. Would you have believed it if someone you just met told you that they were your father?" The woman's delicate butterfly wings fluttered as she stood up with a chuckle, but held her flight instincts in check at the last moment. "At least it's less overwhleming if your grandma simply mistakes you for her Edmund." A laugh.

"No, I would have violently attempted to kick the man to death." The dragon-winged man said, amused. "And you mistook the kid for Edmund? Why, is your eyesight alright?"

"I'm not getting any younger." She chuckled at the good-natured jab. "Hoo hoo hoo. My eyes must be failing then."

"Mhmmm." Daedalus nodded, then stood up. "Any idea where Ion might have gone?"

"He said he was looking for the correct metal to make those bullets of his."

"Looks like I'll need to get the forge ready, then. Again. That guy loves to hunt."

* * *

><p>John awoke to find that the sun had not yet risen. The sky was not pitch dark, though, and he was able to find his way outside. Something compelled him to walk to the cliff, and he sat down just a few inches away from the sheer drop below. He was not afraid, strangely. He supposed that was because he was not fully awake yet.<p>

"Hey, John..." Jade seemed to have woken up too, groggily stumbling towards him from her tent. "What are you doing here? Couldn't sleep too?"

"Hey Jade," he replied. "I don't know, actually I just felt like it."

"Oh, okay," She shrugged, then said, "I'll keep you company then."

As the sun's first rays peeked over the horizon, there seemed to be a commotion from within the village. John did not want to leave the cliffside, but he was left with no choice as Jade hauled him up uneasily. "Something's going on! We better see if they need help."

Help was needed indeed.

The village was in flames.

Overnight, a small fire had somehow roared into life and its loose sparks had caught on one of the storage tents. The flames now danced from one tent to the other, setting the delicately woven fabric on fire. Someone shouted for the sentinels (whatever those were) and the villagers quickly mobilized themselves. They quickly sprung into the air, translucent wings unfurling from their backs (Jade stifled a scream, John literally fell over).

...what? What just happened?

...whatever it was, it was kind of cool!

Now that the temporary shock was wearing off, John thought that it was rather cool to have wings. The guys had dragonfly-wings, the girls butterfly ones that he thought looked quite girly. The most magnificent pair belonged to a female with distinctively light blonde hair, and she whirled around the circle of flaming tents at an inhuman speed.

"What are these people?" Jade whispered, awed and horrified. "They're so..."

"Scary?"

"And pretty awesome, too." Jade added. "They're like fairies!"

"Sentinels, gather!" A stockier male shouted over the din, and several individuals broke out of the evacuating crowd. They were more muscular than usual, though still slim and wiry, like wildcats. As John watched, they rose into the air, and as one they made a strange gesture with their arms. Almost instantly the air began to spiral around them into a vortex, and the ensuing gale buffeted the entire village. The wind howled in John's ears, and sent Jade's hair into a frenzied mess.

The two backed away, knowing that this was no time for their interference; John studied the winds, heart racing. It all looked so cool. Adrenaline was gushing through his bloodstream just watching them. He wanted to know what this strange windy thing was and how it was done.

However the wind didn't seem to put out the flames, instead boosting them into an infernal blaze. The fire itself also seemed different - ordinary fire had an orange-gold core, while this one had a purplish, almost black centre. The fire roared and a tent exploded just several feet away, scattering the crowd. The blonde woman quickly herded the villagers out towards the bridge – just in time – as the outer ring of tents caught fire and blazed like torches in the rising sunlight.

As if responding to the villagers' attempt to flee, the flames gathered themselves in midair and formed the image of a skeletal dragon. John and Jade simply turned and ran, too shocked to think. Behind them there were several ground-shaking impacts, causing them to stumble a few times; glancing back, they saw that several holes were blasted into the ground. John caught sight of Rose – thank goodness she wasn't hurt! – And hurried towards her. She was rather disoriented and confused, but otherwise okay.

The infernal beast's howls rung out over the howling of the winds buffeted at it by the sentinels. The three kids huddled at the outskirts, looking frantically for a place to flee- the young and elderly stampeded across the rickety bridge, by some miracle not breaking it-

"The bridge!" Rose yelled, and they sprinted for it. The air was so hot it seemed that flames were licking their backs, and perhaps they were; all were too terrified to look back. There was a yelp and a cry- spinning around, John and Rose saw Jade sprawled out across the withering grass. John quickly started towards to help her up, but a wall of flames erupted between the two, burning John's fingers and causing him to fall back clutching at his hand.

The pain- so much pain from such a tiny burn- his eyesight blurred with agonized tears-

"_John_!" Rose hissed, quickly pulling him back from the flames. Jade's screams echoed from behind the flames- they couldn't see her, and they weren't sure they wanted to see what was happening.

Pain- so much- can't- can't think- Jade- how're they going to-

"See!" Rose growled in frustration. "This is exactly why I refused to go on this quest with you! They shouldn't just throw helpless kids into a quest we can't hope to finish! We're much to weak to be of any assistance!"

_You are not weak. You just need to find the power within yourself. _A voice, calm yet airy, sounded in his head, breaking through the pain. The burning slowly began to subside, until he could summon the strength to stop flailing about and blink back the tears.

_What do I do? I need to go help Jade!_ He demanded, springing to his feet despite the continued ache from his hand. Whirling around, he tried to locate the source of the voice- no one had spoken.

As if in reply he was instantly aware of a strange sensation in the centre of his chest. He could see a bluish object there of he squinted (though he had no idea how he could even perceive it if it was inside his body) and as he watched, its faded azure surface flickered to life, transforming the careless scratch on its surface into a bright blue symbol reminiscent of a swirl.

There was a flash of blue light, followed by a sharp pain from his back. Even worse than the flames; it seemed that white-hot knives pierced his skin. His vision whited out with a silent shriek and he was vaguely aware of his body crumpling back onto the grass- but really, all he cared about right now was the horrible ripping of skin and ligaments as his back basically skinned itself and tore apart. That's what it felt like.

He let out a cry- inhuman. Wait, it wasn't his. It was the dragon's. His whole body wracked with shudders, for a moment the crouched dragon flashed before his eyes; whole body tense. Muscles quivering and straining for release, like his was. And then from the dragon's eyes, he saw Jade- unconscious, her skin blackened from the flames. He screamed again- not just in physical pain, but with emotional distress as well.

Jade was- Jade, _Jade_!

_Jaaaaaaddddeeeeee_!

He faintly heard Rose scream something, but there was a buzzing in his ears blocking out everything as he slowly opened his eyes to see the dragon looming before him- eyes on his friend, not on him. He wanted those eyes on _him_. Better him than Jade.

_!_

Despite his whole body now screaming in pain, he scrambled onto his hands and knees and flopped forward as the beast pounced-

-he crashed into the ground, not getting very far- a hand splayed out towards Jade-

He joined the dragon in uttering that inhuman howl this time.

His senses deserted him, flinging him into a vortex of blue and white and wind- writhing as all around him exploded in white-hot anguish. There was wind- so much wind- he was briefly aware of the dragon dissolving into the storm that consumed him- so much wind he didn't even-

_This is your power, young one. _

The voice returned. The pain did not go away.

_Use it well- _he jerked involuntarily as something seemed to stab into his back again-

_-if you earn the respect of the ancients- _another blow full of fire on his skin, he threw his head back and screamed again-

_-you will- _and again-

_-eventually rise- _and again-

_-to the tier- _again

_- of their- _-

_-origins! -_and suddenly, nothing.

He felt himself, falling, falling. A hazy blanket thrown over his burning body. Slowly his vision cleared and his feet touched a steady surface- he fell forwards, but someone caught him. He recognized the familiar perfume. Rose's.

"uuughhhh..."

"John! _John_!" Somewhere Jade was hysterical. If Jade was hysterical, that meant that she was more or less conscious and well. That was good. "Are you alright? How'd you do that? You- you're- you look- you look _horrible_! What happened?"

"We need to clean up his back." Rose's voice sounded from somewhere above him. "_Now_. And, um, hope the, uh, whatever he just grew aren't going to kill him."

Then he blacked out.

* * *

><p>The smell of scented water and herbs filled the room, further muddling his muzzy consciousness. What...was...going...on?<p>

"John!"

"...Jade...?"

"Johnjohnjohnhjohn! You're awake! Rose! Rose! John's awake!"

There was a flurry of movement. He realized that he was lying on his belly.

"You were out for quite a while." Rose started mildly from somewhere to his left. Too mild.

"...what did I do..."

"You put out the fire and destroyed the dragon!" Jade said, obviously marvelling from the lilt of her voice. "There was loads of blue wind and then_ wooosh!_ and-"

"John, is there something you haven't been telling us?" Rose queried. "Anything else you can do that we don't know about?"

"I didn't know that...i could do the windy...thing. It was...very surprising. did I do...that?" He coughed. "I...wow..."

"Don't push yourself. Where's Gwen when we need her..." Rose consoled. "Anyway. Um. Are you in any condition to sit up?"

With the combined efforts of his two friends he was finally propped up into a sitting position. His back ached. He caught sight of a whole pile of bloodstained bandages in a corner.

"Are those...mine?"

"About that." Rose sounded unusually grim. "Whilst doing this 'windy thing'...you sort of...had a strange unexplainable mutation. Look behind you."

Feeling unnerved by the ominous sentence, he did so.

And got his mind short-circuited.

That sharp pain he felt had originated from two lines that had been slashed into his skin and even through his jacket, which had been removed and his back bandaged up. Where the cuts ended was the place of origin for a pair of delicate wings – they were almost transparent and resembled that of dragonflies' – and their upper edge was dark brown, the tips elegantly pointed. The razor-sharp edges seemed wicked indeed.

He toppled back into his bed in shock, the wings bending underneath him- ouch!

He shot back up again, trying to move them. They responded to his will, but with great pain. Ouch.

"Children!" Gwen said, hurrying into the room. "There's another boy out there who apparently knows you. Is he your friend?"

A blonde head poked into the tent.

" 'sup. Nice wings, John."


	21. Charting The Course

The group spent the rest of the day in Gwen's tent. Good thing it wasn't too badly damaged: the flames had been put out before her tent could burn down. Most of the villagers were bustling around, some repairing, others tending to injuries, while the sentinels were on guard from any further attacks. The four were left alone most of the time - the villagers evidently knew that John needed rest, and they were not very keen to approach the strange boy who had just experienced his Elemental Awakening in a manner that was very different from their own.

The tent flap was closed. John was asleep in a corner after Dave had made a recount of what happened. Which wasn't a lot, really, considering the fact that he had refused to speak about his encounter with his supposed... parent.

"Are you serious we can't get back?" Rose demanded, furrowing her eyebrows.

"No. Sorry. Wouldn't have tried if I had known." Dave said emotionlessly. To a bystander his apology would have been very unconvincing, but the trio was familiar with the rather reverse-psychological and emotionally-downplayed Strider language. Anything remotely resembling an apology meant that his heart was practically bleeding as he wallowed in his own remorse-

-well. Maybe he just had gotten a bit more apt at expressing himself.

"Well…" Jade mused. "Could we fix it?"

Dave gave the slightest hint of a nod. "Maybe. But since this is the ancient world, I ain't so sure about the materials."

"What materials do we need?" Rose was impatient. Atypical for a calm and composed lady of her stature. Although none of the others would let her know that they thought of Rose as such; she was somewhat prone to letting compliments get to her head on occasion.

"I asked around." Dave started curtly, fumbling around in his pocket and fishing out a crumpled piece of paper. "We'll need something physics-defying enough to help the timetables along in messing with the time stream-" Spreading out the paper, which turned out to be a map showing six color-coded cities arranged in a hexagon, he gestured vaguely in the direction of a blue section. "- anti-gravity things should be good enough; there's someplace to the northwest we can get it from. Luthe-whatever."

"Luthivra." Rose corrected, peering at the inscriptions on the map. "Where are we now?"

"Blue dot. Got the map from the villagers outside." Dave shrugged, his fingers switching direction to point at a brown section. "We can get stuff to make the timetables from this earthy place- wait, I'm point wrong- um. It's the green section."

"Terrastar?"

"No, what on earth is that."

"John, that's more of a teal. Hmm...Tamaerlein?"

"Think so. They apparently have very good onyx there. I'm considering it. Then there's a purple part whose location I have forgotten entirely where we can refine the onyx or whatever we're making the tables out of, as well as parts to help them fit together and turn smoothly-"

"-atlantis. Typical name, is it an underwater city?"

"Don't know. Don't care. Then the red place- Dracona or something- very good metalsmiths there. If anyone can chip out the gears and fit them together, apparently it's the folks there."

"Dracano, Dave."

"Whatever. And that's that. Sounds almost too simple, but we'll give it a shot and see what happens."

"We should get going soon;" Rose added, studying the map- to be specific, the scale of the map. "The world is a big place. We could spend eons traversing from one land to the other."

"But not now!" Jade interjected. "John still hasn't recovered yet, and we can't just go trekking across the world like this!"

"Lunch is ready, children-" Gwen poked her head into the tent. "Are you leaving on a hiking trip or something? Trekking?"

"Umm..." Jade muttered. "We need some stuff?"

"We need to visit four places." Rose explained. "Prefably their capitals; it should be easier to get some things we require in a location with a larger population density. However we're unsure of how to get there, since the locations have an absolutely atrocious distribution- between Atlantis and Dracano is apparently one-point-three thousand miles! - is it possible for you give us assistance?"

Jade's accompanying pleading face was indeed very effective. Gwen's expression softed; she came in and sat down, handing out the bowls of hot soup she had brought in for the kids. "Well, dears... you can hire a gondola to take you to the edge of the air kingdom, I hear, but the gondola pilots operate from the capital. Shouldn't be a problem. Though, have you kids got any money with you?"

The three gave her unexpectedly coordinated blank looks.

"Oh no." Rose remarked in exasperation.

"Don't worry, dears- why would I even expect children to carry any sum with them?- I'll spare you a bit to help you along."

"We really don't want to trouble you..." John protested weakly.

"No trouble, no trouble at all! I'm afraid I can't get you much, but if you need more you can always do some odd jobs, or get some things to barter trade with if you're pressed for time- a lot of herbs and things only found in the countryside are too far out for people from the capital or in other cities to get for themselves, so if you find some things on your way that are of value then they'll be usefull. For one, dandelion seeds are in great demand by the herbalists, so you could try getting some." The elderly woman dropped a woven pouch into Rose's lap and gave them a wink. "But dears, don't leave so soon. John still needs rest, and I wager that back is still hurting a lot."

At that precise moment Edmund came barging in, looking very excited. "Mom! Mom, I just-" He stopped and his excitement faded as he noticed the four kids staring curiously at him from behind his mother.

"Is anything wrong, darling? You were saying?" Gwen prompted, her eyes twinkling in amusment as she smiled at her son.

"... nothing." The boy abruptly turned and walked away.

Gwen frowned, getting up. "Wait, Edmund-" But he was already gone. She sat back down, her brows furrowed. "I don't understand. He isn't grumpy like this usually..."

"Madam Gwen, I think Edmund is very... uh... bothered by you taking us in." Jade said hesitantly, hoping that she had not offended the lady. "He doesn't seem to be happy about it, at any rate..."

"I think you should go after your son." Rose offered. "He might be under the impression that you're showing favoritism to foreigners, which could be the reason behind his actions. Even if my guess is incorrect you should still try to see what's wrong."

* * *

><p>"Edmund?" Gwen caught her son a few paces away from the edge of the village tents. "Is something wrong?"<p>

"... I already said it was nothing, mom." The boy set his lips in a firm line. "I'm alright."

"Are you bothered about these children?" She caught the hem of his tunic and prevented him from fleeing the scene. Neverthless Edmund squirmed under her surprisingly firm grip.

"... I don't -" He kept squirming and his mother kept glaring. "-really there's nothing-" He scowled. "Fine...maybe just a bit." Unable to stand his mother's piercing stare, he stopped struggling and deflated a bit. "Maybe a few bits." Gwen raised her eyebrows, and the boy sighed. "They're weird."

"Isn't everyone weird to you?"

"But they're weirder than normal! I'm sure I've seen them somewhere, but I don't know where!"

Gwen was quiet; her firm stance softening a little. "... me too, dear."

"What?"

"That's why I took them in in the first place."

"But why? "

"I'm not too sure, but don't doubt my judgment, Edmund. Mother knows best. And besides, just because we don't like them doesn't mean we should refuse them help."

"... I guess." The boy deadpanned.

"Well if you agree with me, then stop being so grumpy and everything! If there's anything bothering you, you can talk to me about it. You know what, talk to me now anyway. We've been missing some quality time for a while."

"... yes mom. Can I start now?"

"Go ahead, dear. I can stay for as long as you want."

* * *

><p>The air was refreshingly clear when the sun next rose over Zephyr Village. A strong wind had blown through the night, exorcising any traces of the infernal beast that ravaged through the clearing the day before. On Gwen's instructions, Jade and Rose had gone out to look for stuff they might be able to trade with once in the city. However the plains held very little secrets indeed, except for its southern edge where grass blended away into endless sand.<p>

Gwen had advised them against entering the desert. "Over there to the southwest, a week's gondola journey away, lies the fiery Dracano. It's deep inside Ignis territory, and I suppose that would be the end of your little trek. You may go to the edge of the desert, but don't wander too far - the desert denizens won't be too pleased."

And it is at the edge of the desert that Jade's sharp green eyes picked up a small gleam of sapphire blue beneath the sand. "Hey, Rose! Look at that! It's something sparkly and blue?"

The blonde girl turned around from where she was inspecting a clump of particularly intense red plants. "Hmm?"

"Over there! Under the sand!"

Rose frowned. "We shouldn't go there. We were warned against entering the desert; besides, if it's not an unimpressive stone it might be some sort of snake. On the whole, almost definitely something we don't want."

"You're right..." Jade conceded, "But no harm finding out, right?"

"Jade-"

"I found a stick! Can I just, um, poke it?"

Rose sighed in exasperation. "Just be careful."

Some pokes from Jade's stick later, the shiny object revealed itself to be a polished blue stone. It was quite big, but small enough for Jade to carry it in her arms. It was surprisingly heavy for a stone of such size, and of course Jade wanted to carry it back.

"Who knows? It might be a large gem!"

"... it's going to weigh us down, Jade."

"But it's so shiny!"

"You can haul it around, then. I'm fine as long as you can deal with your little prize on your own."


	22. The North Wind Blows

When John next awakened, there was no one in the tent. He gingerly sat up and self-appraised his condition; he felt better, actually. He gingerly swung his legs down from the bed, and feeling no sudden pang of pain, considered his physical state fit enough to go out. As he placed his weight on his legs the dragonfly wings unfolded from their earlier position pressed against his back- John suppressed a freaked-out cry as he felt the strange sensation. The wings still unsettled him a little- scratch that, they unsettled him _so__ much_- and he decided that it would be quite some time before he felt that he was ready to use them. If at all.

Feeling somewhat strange, he shuffled to the entrance, hearing commotion outside. A peek out of the half-closed tent flap told him that there was an unnaturally large congregation of villagers outside.

He caught side of Jade, turning to visit him perhaps, then seeing his face and waving. She seemed to be hugging something with one arm- John realized that he didn't have his spectacles on. That was why he felt so strange and fuzzy-eyed! "John! You're awake! Guess what I found?"

"Uh, what?' He shuffled to the side of the tent to make space for her, then turning back and swinging his arms about through thin air in a bid to find his glasses. Jade tittered and got the frames from the bedside table, which for the record were nowhere near the empty space John was pawing through, and handed them to him.

"You're so funny, John! Even Dave can manage better than you! But anyway, look at this!" Smiling, Jade held up a great big stone, placing it right in front of John's face due to his shortsightedness; so when the world came into focus there was this huge rock in John's face and it startled him greatly. "I think it matches your eyes very well!"

"I guess...hmm...does it?" John asked as he examined the stone. Its polished surface was an iridescent sapphire blue, and shimmered as the light struck the stone. "Are my eyes really that sparkly?"

"Uhh..." Jade tilted her head. "Kind of! But really, you two match!" Grinning, she looked around the tent for a mirror, finding a handheld out and holding it out to John. "See how blue both your eyes and the rock is?"

"...so it does!" John exclaimed in surprise, looking at the stone with a new light. "So what is this magical eye-color-matching rock?"

"uuuhhh." Jade trailed away, Jade-speak for 'I have no idea', but quickly brushed it aside. "At any rate, it's shiny, and it kind of fits you, so I was thinking you could keep it! What do you think?"

"What am I supposed to do with it, then?" The stone was surprisingly light for its size, and John turned to stash it away in the pile of blankets he had been sleeping on. "Oh and what's going outside?

Jade shrugged cheerily. "About the rock, I dunno! About the buzz, there's someone outside! She's interesting! I thought I'd call you, so!"

* * *

><p>As it turned out, 'interesting' was a...rather mild way to put it. Not entirely wrong, though. 'Weird' and 'eccentric' would be better descriptor. 'Definitely planning something' could also be considered, or even 'from an occult'. John and Jade joined Rose and Dave a few paces away from the tent. Neither Rose nor Dave said very much; Rose surveying the newcomer curiously, Dave simply standing around.<p>

Gwen was helping the stranger set up a small table near the now-lit campfire, chatting amiably to...uh...him, John guessed?- as though they were good friends. No wait, didn't Jade use 'she'? But he looked like a he to John! Actually John wasn't so sure, but he had this gut feeling. So. A 'he' it was.

The stranger's flowing black robes swished as he moved to setup an easel, the firelight casting flickering shadows that seemed to animate the indigo highlights slashed into the hem. A pendant dangled from a silver chain wrapped around his hand, swinging pendulum-like as he went about his business; humming a nameless cheery tune as if he wasn't being watched by a whole crowd of onlookers, he began nodding to the music in his head as well. His hands paused to carelessly flick back his dark side-swept fringe before continuing to position an easel next to the table.

Dancing backwards (Rose hurriedly stepped back to make way), he tilted his head and surveyed his setup with expressive kohl-lined eyes, before nodding once and taking a seat with an easy grace.

"Gwen;" Rose started as the old lady trotted to their side. "May I enquire as to the identity of this new stranger?" She was half-curious, half uncomfortable about the overall dark color scheme as well as mysterious ways- not to mention all the attention the stranger was getting.

"We call him the Artisan." Gwen paused. "Go on, dears! Talk to him. He's a charming child."

"Soooo...he's a guy, right?" John asked tentatively.

The stranger smirked at John from...his seat next to the easel. John fidgeted under his clear grey gaze - just like his first encounter with Kanaya, the two shared a pair of soul-searching eyes - and was very grateful when the other person stood up and flung his arms wide in a rather exuberant gesture. "Up to you~ I can be male or female, or gender neutral, or both genders, or you can call me an 'it'- I don't really care either way~"

"Uhm..."

"But anyway. I expect you would be asking for my name?" Twisting his wrist he unraveled the silver chain and then with a fluid motion threw the accompanying pendant into the air, catching it easily and continuing to play with the accessory carelessly. "Am I correct, hmm?"

"I guess. It's quite natural for introductions to start with the exchange of names-" Rose started, but the stranger interrupted before she could finish her sentence.

"Names, names, names. A label, merely; something for other people to call you by. They may not actually represent you at all! We could have a tone-deaf person called Melody..."

Rose looked rather disgruntled at being unceremoniously interrupted in that manner. "Yes, perhaps. But if nothing else, names are something people need to refer to you by, do you not agree? As unpleasant you think the formality might be, common peasantry like us still rely on this primitive method of reference and we do need something to call you by. Even if it is, as you declare, only a verbal dogtag."

The stranger raised an eyebrow and smiled, Rose's heavy sarcasm seeming to be lost on him. "I see we have a debater with us! Marvelous~ As far as names go, I am known around these parts as The Artisan- although I do dabble in fortune telling and herbology as well. Names, names names... you four, interesting children...names, names, names..."

"...um, I'm John?" John offered, hoping to continue the conversation. Rose still looked skeptical, Jade fascinated, and Dave indifferent as usual. Jade was the next to take up the notion- "My name is Jade! It's great to meet you!"

"Oh, you two are very adorable, although I don't really need your names." The stranger's eyes glinted. "As for mine...I guess...you can call me whatever you want too~"

"Then how do you know we're talking to you if you're unaware of what label we decide to employ in reference to you?" Rose challenged, crossing her arms.

"Nicely put~ Well, well...would Boreas sound good to you?"

"That works! So, um, Boreas, what are you doing around these parts?" Finally Jade decided to help further the conversation for once instead of leaving the awkward silence to John.

"I travel the world~ It is my dream to see the world in its full and glorious entirety." An arm swept through the air in a dramatic fashion as a dreamy look crossed Boreas' face. "This is but one of my occasional visits. The people may want to consult me on the happenings of places too far to visit, or request the assistance of some of my many talents."

He spaced out for a while in the general direction of the four kids, who grew increasing uncomfortable and impatient. "Though I must say, the four of you are exceptional children."

"Really? That's cool!"

"Could I ask as to how you came so swiftly to that conclusion?"

Another smirk from the stranger. "I like the way you challenge everything, young lady. I guess visual proof would be as good a proof as any- may I have your permission to render your soul portraits?" As he spoke, Boreas extracted a piece of cylindrical metal from somewhere behind his ear and twirled it between his fingers. John looked at it in shock; he didn't know it was there! How did Boreas conceal it so convincingly? Wouldn't it...fall off or something?

Wait, what was it?

Before Rose or Jade could ask the exact same question, Boreas opened the cylinder with a twist and revealed a stick of charcoal protected within. He flipped it into the air much like he had done with the pendant, catching it in his fist and poising himself at his easel. "It is but one of my services, a free one to boot~"

"A...soul portrait. Would this be some kind of elaborate charade or some kind of bogus cheating scheme?" Rose was still rather skeptical and harsh; although she was like this much of the time, so it was hard to tell if she was more mistrustful than usual. "Of course you will claim otherwise, so let's skip that and get to how this 'soul portrait' works. I'm quite curious."

"It's very simple, darling. You hold my pendant, you don't break my pendant, I paint. It never takes very long." He played with the pendant with his other hand, before tossing it to John. "The one with blue eyes, would you like to go first? Wait- Gwen, would you help out and tell the regulars I'll get to them later? It's not every day I get to meet fellow travellers~"

The four children exchanged suspicious glances, wondering how Boreas had figured out they were foreigners- he'd probably been here and didn't see them around until now, John guessed. Gwen nodded with a smile and began to disperse the crowd.

John busied himself with fumbling for the pendant, dropping it; muttering a hurried apology he picked it up and dusted the dirt off it before following Boreas' directions and standing next to the pendant. Rose huffed with a roll of her eyes - "he still hasn't explained how it actually works;"- in the background as John curiously examined the pendant.

There seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary about the pendant. It was strung on a delicately wrought silver chain, and he recognized the symbol as that of the god Capricorn. The symbol itself was chiseled out of a type of indigo material, and it was cool to the touch. The symbol was surrounded by a circle, and (John assumed) was to protect it from accidental knocks. Or something. There was a gem set into the symbol where its lines formed a loop, and it glowed under the flickering firelight. It almost seemed to be staring at him.

"Dragon's eye~" Boreas piped up from behind the easel. "Don't look at it for too long, yeah? The thing can feel your gaze- oh, look at that! I'm done!" With a dramatic flourish he snapped the three legs of the easel into one and whirled the stand around before restabilizing it again.

The 'sketch' that The Artisan had rendered would probably have taken a normal painter at least an hour, but he accomplished it in a little under five minutes. The landscape was that of a blindingly blue sky, with a menagerie of flying creatures inhabiting its wide expanse. The overall tone of the image was a cool blue, and the clarity of the air cheered John up a bit.

"Interpret it however you want~" Boreas stood up, indicating that John go for a closer look. "That ink's fast-fading, chop-chop!"

"But... Boreas, what does it mean?' John said slowly, tracing the wings of one particularly stormy dragon. "What's this supposed to tell me about myself? Is my soul...um...full of clouds and dragons or something?"

"I don't know, ask the charcoal;" The Artisan shrugged. "Although, very few understand the sacred tongue of the charcoal."

"How did you make the colours appear with only charcoal?" Jade asked, her curiosity evident in her wide eyes.

"Let's say...maaaagic~" Boreas inclined his head and brought his hands up, wriggling his fingers. "Fancy-schmancy elemental tricks aren't really my thing, I realized. I follow the great and mystical order of Capricorn-" He gestured dramatically, snatching the pendant from John and holding it up to the sky- "and to put things simply; when you're on a pilgrimage to spread the power of art, some things just come...quite naturally."

Tossing the pendant back to John, he told the boy to sit back down. "Hmm, what shall we paint next? How about a fortune-telling canvas?"

His skillful hands blurred across the paper as color bled from the greyscale charcoal stick, the blank surface being transformed into a vivid scene again in moments.

This time it was slightly different. All he could do up recognizably was a sky blanketed with storm clouds, while a vaguely draconian figure whirled through the landscape. The appalling murkiness of the image apparently gave Boreas a shock as well, for when he was done he blinked several times at his result before showing it to John.

"Is your connection with the great gods slightly faultly right now?" Rose quipped, unable to resist.

"Quite likely!" Boreas played along in a singsong voice. "Dear Great Capricorn, could you fix the signal up there? It's a bit fuzzy!" Tapping his charcoal stick on the painting twice, he declared; "your timeline is strangely convoluted. Like this!" The black chalk scrawled a white ball of yarn across the paper, stark against the overall dark-toned stormscape and pretty much ruining the image. "I can't see much at all- this means nothing to me. Does it mean something to you?"

"I thought you said earlier that most of your paintings don't mean anything to you?"

"Your humor is wonderful, my dear blonde child."

"I appreciate that you recognize it."

"Well... I don't get it either!" John cut in, anxious to break apart what might have been some sort of passive-aggressive one-upping of sarcastic remarks. Would this turn out to be a Rose-her mother kind of relationship?

"We suppose John'll just have to look out for vaguely stormy stuff, I guess." Jade nodded sagely.

"Well said, young lady. Come on, go next~"

Jade went up next, fidgeting excitedly in her seat. Boreas took slightly longer, and the result was woodland so densely forested that only a thin shaft of sunlight illuminated the forest floor. A lone unicorn bathed in the ray of light, giving its pure white coat a glossy look. Despite the woodland being dense, it was bright and lively, and multicolored shadows of other creatures danced in the background, giving the artwork a stylistic look. Boreas made a satisfied clicking noise with his tongue as Jade squealed over the wonderfully rendered graphics.

Her 'future scene' involved a similar forest, except with a blurry white streak racing through it. The streak was undecipherable, and Jade assumed that it was the same unicorn from before._ I'm __not __sure,__ it__ doesn't __look __like__ a __unicorn__ anymore_, John thought, but decided to keep his conclusion to himself since it was rather insensitive.

When it was Rose's turn- there was a brief pause, as she originally didn't want to try it out at all.

"It doesn't hurt you at all, and since you've wasted enough time here already, why not give it a gamble too? Even if you may think it's completely unbased, you get pretty artwork~"

Snorting, Rose shrugged and complied- she received a slightly darker portrait; that of an underwater ruin. There were colourful fish swimming through its broken columns, while a darker patch of water lurked in the distance. The blonde girl inched closer to the artwork and, an appraising look in her violet eyes, traced the lines of the ruin.

"Nice shading."

"Why thank you! I think the charcoal favored shadowing with a limited color palette as opposed to the wild color-splashing it did with your friends~"

Her 'future' was however more ominous - an inky blackness, perhaps of an undersea abyss, with only two light purple dots in its centre. Even more confusing.

"Let me think; the charcoal finally decided to behave like charcoal and produce a produce of similar tone to its natural color?"

"Very nice inference! We can only guess, really! Next- aahh, the quiet boy!"

"No."

"Oh come on, Dave, even Rose has done it!"

Dave reacted badly to the process- the moment he touched the pendant, he dropped it and complained that it was burning him. The other three shook their heads in confusion; no, the pendant was perfectly fine! Boreas furrowed his brows and with their combined cajoling they got him to try again- the longer Dave held it, the more he squirmed. Still it seemed to cause him pain.

Looking concerned, Boreas made quick work of his painting and dashed it out in ten seconds.

His first picture consisted of just splashes of reddish-orange tones, reminiscent of a fiery explosion.

"I'm not sure if this is messy because of me or the charcoal."

Neither Boreas or Dave were particularly eager to continue on to the fortune telling bit. Dave threw the pendant to the ground and stood up, crossing his arms; Boreas frowned and ruined Dave's soul portrait with a scrawl even worse than John's.

"Tangled knot of random scribblings;" Boreas described, doodling a fish on the corner. He nodded. "Well, that concludes our little painting session, children! I must say, you're more fascinating than I originally thought! Ooh, can I travel with you?"

The sudden unwarned offer to be the group's guide came with the force and subtlety of a sledgehammer.

"What? Of course not-"

"Um, we'll need to think about-" But John and Rose were hushed by a grinning Jade, who pulled in a Dave that looked mutinous at the idea.

"We'd love to accept your offer!"

"It's settled, then?"

"N-" Rose began to protest, but Jade intervened again, hauling her other three friends aside.

"What kind of convoluted thought process did you easily distracted brain follow this time?" Rose rambled angrily at Jade. "We have absolutely no reason to trust that person. We just met her! She doesn't give herself a name, doesn't tell us anything about herself- obvious she's hiding something, she may as well have dreamt up everything she just told us!"

"Ssshh!" John whispered urgently. "He might hear us! And... I don't know...I mean, we need help but...shouldn't we wait a few days before deciding if we want him around us or not? It's a bit too soon-"

"-no." Dave interrupted with an almost desperate finality in his voice. "No. He is not coming with us and that is final."

Jade made a frustrated noise. "But she's so friendly! We need a guide! What's wrong?"

"You're too trusting." Rose shook her head, messaging her temples. "Also, we're all using different pronouns for the same person. All the 'he's and 'she's are getting on my nerves. You don't get it, Jade. If that dragon who attacked us sometime back offered to paint us a picture beforehand, would you let it eat you afterwards?"

"This is different!" Jade insisted. "I know it! Besides, if she turns out to be trouble John can always use his new powers to protect us, right John?"

"I'm not really that powerfu-"

"No!" Dave repeated, louder this time. "I refuse to be around that creep any more than necessary. If he gets into the group, I'm outta here."

"Dave! What's wrong with Boreas? She's a devout follower of Capricorn and acts on her patron's beliefs, that's it!" Jade whined.

"He can't be trusted. He just took a look into all our futures! Doesn't that sound suspiciously powerful to you? If he knew what was going to happen, planning out his actions to best benefit himself would be too easy- I didn't even think I could fend him off when he tried prying." Dave scowled. "Didn't know I could fend him off, probably the stupid pendant and its dark magic- the point is. Him or me. Either or, you choose. I'm fine with waiting here until you're done getting the timetables fixed." His voice turned sour and dangerous. "_The __blind __boy __will __probably __just __be __a__ burden __anyway_."

"D-dave!" For a moment, Jade herself wasn't so sure. "Don't say that! You're our friend, we can't leave you behind!"

"Since Dave has made the first move, I might as well follow suit." Rose adds. "If he's out, I'm out too. He probably needs someone to argue with to keep himself from going insane here in this quaint far-flung village, anyway. Take the guide, lose two of us. Your call, Jade. I apologize for having to put you into this spot, but this idea is frankly suicide."

"Jade..." John muttered. "Seriously, I don't think this is a good idea either... not that I don't believe you, but I really don't want to leave Rose and Dave behind! Could we not all wait a while and then make a decision? Maybe we can change Rose's mind by then?" He offered weakly, trying to get a compromise.

Jade bit her lip. She fretted and murmured incoherently, unhappily, but in the end she conceded, and turned to relate the final verdict to the artisan.

"Excuse me, Boreas madam, could we tell you our answer at a later date? We need time to consider." It was obvious from Jade's voice that she wasn't particularly happy about the arrangement, but in the defense of the others, most of the group had done it her way and went on this quest last time.

Boreas cracked a Cheshire-cat's grin, chuckling in amusement. "Of course, dears. I have to settle the other villagers first. I've been everywhere - the seven lands, the past, and the present- so I don't swing by this place often, really. The only place I have never been to is the future~ I've always wanted to visit the future!"

Dave frowned in distaste. Rose leaned in and hissed into his ear; "_Tomorrow __we __can __attempt __to __depart__ at __daybreak; __hopefully __our __two __comrades__ will__ be __too __disoriented__ to__ remember__ about __the __artisan_." Seeing sense in this plan, the blind boy nodded.

The four kids dispersed. None noticed that Boreas was staring after them with a slightly different light in his/her eyes, pendant in his/her hand glowing faintly.

"_Doesn't__ matter__ what__ you __want __in__ the __end_;" he/she rasped in a voice quite unlike the usual, other hand clutching the easel with frightening ferocity- his/her knuckles turned white. "_Doesn't__ matter;_"

"...alright, who's next for a painting~?"


	23. The Searching Mother

**A/N: I didn't expect the story to be so well-received. Ah well, thank you for your compliments. It motivates us to work harder.**

**The kids do not have ancestors, they only have guardians. Trolls have ancestors. Boreas is someone's ancestor, but not the one you are thinking about. Also, the eyes are not merely windows to the soul, but also a marker of identity (think colours).**

**Rose's entry below is credited to my beta, who wishes to remain anonymous. She has been working with me for quite some time now, and our joint effort is what makes this possible.**

* * *

><p><em>I do not remember the reasoning behind my decision to detail the events of this unfortunate quest in a journal, since it is my belief that we will likely not make it through. But as frivolous as those desires may seem I guess I should humor them, if only to shorten my contemplation of all things left undone in my life as the gates to the afterlife, metaphorically, loom into view. I do not expect anyone to be reading this, especially if I am still alive- but if this were to wind up in your hands, I would assume I have left this earth by then, and the secrecy of this record would thus be the least of my concerns. In that case, go ahead. <em>

_If you are on a similar quest, you would find the information within this leather-bound covers useful and even essential to the success of your own mission. However I'd like to address this minor subset of my pool of possible audiences with an appeal to renounce yourself from this quest, if such an action is even possible. Trust me, it saves you a lot of unneeded trouble. _

_That would be enough self-indulgent battering of the fourth wall for now, since I am rather certain that I will be the only reader of this record for a while. For this selfsame reason, I will forgo the silly and useless introductions. There will be no majestic prose blustering into the sails of a galleon as we- or rather, me, myself and I- embark on this voyage together. Nor will there be any hamfisted prose whipping its limbs under a bedsheet like a retarded ghost, for that matter._

_You must be wondering why I have spent three whole paragraphs with what I hope is a succinct-enough prologue to what I am about to record here, without a date to remember the journal's beginnings by. This is simply due to the primitive, or to be more technical simply different technology of the people here in this time and age. But I shall humor you, or in other words myself: the date is, apparently, the three-quarters into the lunar cycle of the Augury Month. Of a year. Some year. The locals haven't developed the motives or the means to be inclined to keep a record of years gone by. _

_But these terms surely mean nothing to you. A more useful piece of information would be that I am currently in the Third Age, just before the commencement First God Wars. _

_As for a location, the four of us have just arrived on the outskirts of an Air Kingdom, from which we will travel on inland to the capital. The world I am in now may be very different from the one you are in as you read this, so I shall take the extra time to elaborate just in case. While the details of this world are sketchy to me, there are some things my friends and I know for sure; unlike the human-dominated time and place we hail from, here the sentient beings that populate most of the planet are divided into six main subspecies, with each occupying a significant expanse of territory where those of the same species congregate. _

_How these six species, presented to me through word of mouth as being highly diverse and much more adapt than the admittedly rather weak humans, evolved to become what we are from our hometime is unknown to me. Perhaps this is not the past as we have been told, and is instead sometime far in the future. It is not that I do not trust Dave's abilities, but it always pays to keep an open mind to all possibilities. _

_Another comrade of mine, John, has mysteriously developed qualities of one of these subspecies, much to our surprise. Is it because our prolonged presence here has triggered some genetic mutation? Or was John somehow one of these subspecies all along, perhaps sent through time as an infant? Or perhaps these six subspecies are not as unheard of as we are made to believe back at home. I can only extrapolate as to_

"Rose? What are you writing?" John said curiously from behind her, his cloth bag in hand. Behind him, the first rays of sunlight were shooting over the horizon, lighting up his head from behind. The backlight haloed his dark hair- and really, they didn't need more ethereal nonsense with John right now.

"Oh, nothing." Rose quickly shut the notebook, slotting her violet pen into a groove at the side that was specially made for that purpose. "I felt inclined to indulge my desire to take down some notes. The information we gain here, no matter how trivial, may prove to be pertinent in the future."

"Um, okay, whatever you say! " Obviously not understanding Rose's words fully, the boy gestured to his bag. It was hanging from his arm by one strap, and judging by the way it sagged, it was quite heavy. "There's a...um, slight problem, Rose. I can't sling this bag over my back like all you guys are doing. The strap will put pressure against my... uh..." He flushed, embarrassed.

"Your newly grown, semi-transparent, flight-related appendages resembling that of an insect's?"

"...yeah...that."

"It's the first time you haven't chided me on being unnecessarily descriptive, John. Your wings are not something to be ashamed of."

"I know, but..."

"I'm sure any one of your two shoulder blades can take the full weight of your share of the supplies, if they can take your wings. I think slinging it on one shoulder should be alright. And speaking of those newly-grown, semi-transparent flight-related appendages resembling that of an insect's, do you fancy yourself adept enough at using them to be able to fly ahead and scout for us?"

The suggestion caught John unaware, from the looks of it. He blinked several times beneath his spectacles, then shook his head sheepishly. "Um, Rose, I'm not sure if I can even fly...hehe... And...um. I don't really want to use them. Not ready yet."

Rose had seen that coming. After all, you don't expect a boy who suddenly has wings sprouting out of his back to suddenly be able to do cartwheels in the air without even learning how to get off the ground first. "That is fine. But I suggest you start practicing soon. We'll never know when we need the power of the skies, and the sooner you are ready, the better our chances"

"Uh, sure, Rose." John turned to leave, although he didn't get far enough for Rose to miss hearing another phrase muttered under his breath. "Never, probably."

She sighed._Oh,__ John.__With __all __the__ chaos__ that__ has __happened,__ you__ still__ doubt__ the__ impossible?_ But he'll come around in time, she supposed. No use worrying about it.

* * *

><p>Jade poked her head out of the tent, catching sight of Rose sitting by the smouldering campfire. "...rose? ...we're...leaving? So soon, I thought...we-" -she yawned- "were going to wait...a few days..."<p>

"No, actually. We agreed to leave today, remember?" Rose said curtly, cutting across the other girl's sentence- sure, she was lying through her teeth. But the others would thank her for that later. "And we should leave soon. The sun is already up; we've wasted quite a bit of time already. I've already notified Gwen, about our departure, so there's no cause for worry."

Jade yawned again and mumbled sleepy complaints under her breath, but relented and shuffled out of the tent, a sling bag on her back. Dave followed her, expressionless as usual. He nodded tersely to Rose - secret signal for 'that creep isn't up yet, we better leave now'.

Beyond the circle of tents, the northwest was a stretch of prairie as far as the eye could see. In the distance, layers upon layers of grass danced in the morning breeze. And maybe, just maybe, there was a hint of bright green in the light of the rising sun.

"Let's go, everyone."

* * *

><p>The sun had already traversed most of its journey across the sky when they first spotted it. A glimmer of green on the horizon, a much-needed respite from the monotonous landscape. Then as they approached, the glimmer revealed itself to be the mast and sail of a medium-sized ship. The ship was painted entirely in jade green, with a weblike criscross pattern of light blue imposed onto it. Its sails were also jade green, and the only thing distinguishing this ship from a seagoing one was the fins that protruded from its rear. That, and the fact that this ship was stranded on a grassy knoll.<p>

"What's a ship doing so far inland anyway?" John pointed out to no one in particular.

"John, we know about just as much as you do." Rose said, frowning. "As much as I hate to admit it, given your intelligence-" she added cheekily, dodging a playful swipe from a mock-offended John. "Anyway. If we were to colorcode the ship like we used to do the green would signify some form of magic- but I'm not certain whether this still applies here. It seems that people in this era still use a color scheme, but not the one we're used to."

"A gondola." Dave suggested flatly, even though he had no idea what the ship or a gondola looked like.

"Can't tell from this distance. Let's head closer-" Rose's last sentence was unneeded. John was already sprinting in the direction of the ship, whooping like a joyous puppy. Jade bounded after him, her hair fanning out as she ran, and suppressing a quiet smile Rose quickened her pace into a brisk trot as well after calling out to Dave (who sighed and easily outstripped her with his athletism).

"Should we go talk to her?" Jade pointed a woman near the ship, slowing down to a cautious advance as she neared. The four drew level with each other, hesitantly glancing at the lady serenely leaning against the keep of the ship, black robes fluttering gently in the wind.

Her face was quite angular and bony, but her features were quite soft, and she smiled as she worked on what was apparently a needlework project. Shuffling closer, they could see that her robes were trimmed with green, and seemed to glitter in the setting sun-

"Stop twittering like birds." Rose huffed, looking disapprovingly at the way John and Jade tried to get each other to approach the woman. "She's nice enough. Hello-"

The woman raised her head and turned around to face them, her hands and her work dropping onto her lap. She smiled at them, a smile that reached her green-flecked eyes- they were mostly grey, like the Artisan's. Slowly and gracefully she got up, brushing down her dress and rearranging the iridescent layer of glitter that seemed to be thrown over her clothes- oh, a veil of sorts.

Her short black hair was swept back into two points, but that was quite irrelevant. What was more relevant were the transclucent and delicate wings that unfolded as she rose, vibrating like that of a hummingbird's before folding back neatly against her back.

"You've got wings too!" John exclaimed, ecastic.

She chuckled. "Yes, child." Not making a move towards the four children, her eyes swept over them appraisingly. "You're very young to be wandering in a place like this. Tis' rare- you're not perhaps simply lost, instead? As unlikely as that might be." She looked around them- all wilderness.

Rose kept her face expressionless. John noticed a hand brushing her knitting needles almost in reassurance- but then again, she did that all the time they met a stranger.

"May we enquire as to your identity, Madam?"

"Yes, you should." The woman agreed. "It isn't wise for anyone to simply go off with a stranger." She blinked, slowly; revealing smudges of shimmering green eyeshadow on her eyelids. "My name is Astrae Maryam, and as you can probably tell, I am of Ventus origin. I guess this probably doesn't mean anything to you-"

She raised an eyebrow at the sudden whispers that broke out among the youngsters, looking concerned. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Uh, no!" John quickly filled the silence that followed. "W-we were wondering if that was your...uh, ship over there!" He indicated the vessel some hundred feet away, looking a little embarrassed. "Uh, did we sound rude? We didn't mean to be rude. We're sorry if we sounded rude."

"None taken, children. Indeed, that is my vessel." Astrae inclined her head, eyes twinkling in amusement. "A gondola, to be precise. An airship."

"Told you." Dave muttered.

"Is there something you need from the ship? A ride, perhaps?"

"Intruiging." Rose remarked politely, ignoring Astrae's question and instead raising another. "If it is in fact an airship, then why is it grounded?"

"None of you took any form of gondola-related studies in school, then?" Astrae mused. John and Jade looked a bit more sheepish, but her tone wasn't condescending, and with another smileshe continued. "Airships like mine are powered by Aeolith, the light blue material that you see webbed across the hull. Aeolith reacts to sunlight and gives the ship its floating capabilities. It's almost night, so I have to bring the ship down. The matter of propulsion is resolved with a breeze." As if on cue a gust of wind whipped around their faces, then dissipated as quickly as it materialized.

"Powered by sunlight?" Rose paused. "That would be a revolutionary power-converter in our time...are you perhaps traveling towards a set destination?"

"Well, not really, no." Astrae clasped her hands. "Are _you _perhaps traveling towards a set destination, children?"

"Luthivra, madam!" Jade supplied hopefully. "Is there any chance you might be able to take us there?"

"Mmm." Astrae considered the prospect with a nod. "I've been meaning to head towards a town to restock on my supplies anyway. Luthivra is as good a place as any." She turned towards her ship, but Rose interrupted with another question, treading carefully to mask her curiosity.

"Madam Astrae . What exactly you do with your ship? Surely a gondola of that caliber needs a significant amount of upkeep, and if I may ask about your profession..."

"I'm primarily a traveller;" Astrae started thoughtfully, earning a mutter of '_not another one_.' from Dave and a stifled laugh from Jade at this. "Sometimes I ferry people from place to place, and I've stocked up a bit of goods from different cities that I trade around. Usually payment from that is enough. Occasionally I do a few odd jobs here and there to supplement my funds if I need to."

"That's pretty cool!" John grinned a buck-toothed grin. "Are you married-" His sentence was punctuated with a sharp yelp as Rose elbowed him none-too-gently. "Uhhh...sorry, I shouldn't have asked that."

Astrae kept up her smile, but her expression was sad. "It's okay. I'm not married. I do have an adopted son though...I did. I do. I'm not sure. He was -is- the most wonderful son anyone could ask for. He built this ship for me...before." She patted the hull of the ship.

"...before what?"

"He- just- disappeared." Astrae's voice caught. "After his Elemental Awakening. Left a note. He wanted to find his real parents...and I respect that...but he's still a child and he doesn't have any money on him- I want to make sure he's alright but it's been so long and I- I don't know if-"

Taking a deep breath Astrae cut herself off and turned back towards the ship, walking around it and gesturing for the children to follow. They did, coming to the boarding plank on the other side of the gondola. "I- I probably haven't given a very good impression of myself, have I?" She didn't turn back to face the children, lifting a hand to her face- the four exchanged uncomfortable glances, guessing what she might be doing.

"You're free to stay for the night and I can ferry you to Luthivra, but if you don't trust me and would rather head there by foot it's fine with me as well."

"I don't know..." Rose muttered. "Same deal with the Artisan, except she's doing an excellent of getting on our good side in comparison. Might mean something. Might not."

"Seems legit, but emotion can be faked." Dave nodded in assent. "But I'm whatever, really. She's giving us a choice. Most crooks don't do that."

"She might be capitalizing on that to try and trick us;" Rose countered.

"Come on, Rose, don't be so mistrusting!" Jade protested. "I mean, the Artisan- fine, you two were discriminating and didn't like him. Humph. But she's so nice! How about two of us goes in and take a look first to see if there's any danger? The other two can stay outside in case something really does happen."

"I like Jade's idea." John agreed, finding it hard to think that the kind Astrae would want to cause them harm.

"...I guess taking a look can't hurt too much." Rose conceded this time. "But we stay together. Getting separated could be dangerous."

The group turned back to Astrae, Rose stepping forward to offer a gracious word - or rather, paragraph - of thanks for Astrae extending her hospitality to them.

"I've just cleared most of my cargo so there's a lot of space." Astrae offered quietly, leading them into the ship. "I should have enough spare quarters for all of you. Would you rather I leave the boarding plank out? It's a way out if you still don't trust me, but it might also allow dangers from outside onto the ship."

There was a pause.

"Leave it." Rose answered politely. "I assure you that we're fully capable of defending ourselves as well as your ship should the need arise."


	24. Taking Flight

Daylight broke over the grassy plains, and the four kids woke up to find themselves pretty much in one piece. This won a lot of points in Astrae's favor for John and Jade- after all, if Astrae wanted to do something to them, wouldn't she have done it already in the night?

Rose, strangely, was the last to wake- she turned and tossed in her bed and muttered in her sleep and wouldn't wake up until she was roughly shaken. Obviously she was too tired to argue her case, or even seem skeptical about staying with Astrae- thinking that a meal might perhaps perk everyone (her especially) up, John followed the smell of cooking and led the group to the kitchen, where Astrae was working on a hefty breakfast.

"I assume you trusted me enough to stay the whole night." She smiled, but from the five bowls of steaming porridge already set on the small table, it seemed that she had already expected it. John and Jade sat down, thanking Astrae for the hospitality; Dave followed with a curt nod and Rose slumped into her seat, burnt out.

"Are you alright, Rose?" John asked in concern as they tucked into their porridge. Astrae went around the table pouring everyone a glass of warmed milk, before settling into her chair herself.

"Nothing, John. I didn't have a particularly restful night. That's all." Rose mumbled, picking at her porridge. Frowning, Astrae leaned over and placed a hand on the girl's forehead. Rose leaned away from her touch, but it was only a momentary gesture.

"Your friend is burning up." Astrae remarked quietly, standing up and leaving the room, porridge untouched. John rushed to Rose's side, feeling her forehead as well- indeed, it felt feverish. Jade hovered anxiously nearby.

"Leave her." Dave remarked curtly, gripping the spoon but not quite doing anything with it. "Rose needs to breathe. Don't crowd her."

Astrae returned with a damp towel which she placed over Rose's forehead. Rose mumbled something, eyelids drooping; Astrae made her sip at the warm milk.

"You should try to eat something, at least- are you hungry? No? Nevermind then. You should get some rest." She helped Rose up and steered her towards the door; John and Jade followed, worried; the kitchen was left empty save for a stoic Dave staring in the general direction of the door as five bowls of porridge cooled on the tabletop.

* * *

><p>"...urhhh..."<p>

"Rose! You're awake!"

Rose felt herself being propped up and a glass raised to her lips. She drank gratefully- the cool liquid flowed soothingly down her parched throat. She coughed, once, opened her eyes fully. John, Jade and Dave were in the room.

"...what's going on now."

"You were out the whole morning!"

"...what's going on _now_."

"We're in the air." Dave said from the window, his face turned outwards as the breeze ruffled his blonde hair. "After you collapsed with the fever the rest of us decided that continuing on foot would be torture. Impossible to get you to any other doctor. Nothing around for miles."

Rose sighed weakly. Despite her disapproval of the rest of the group rushing themselves into getting locked in a flying ship with a stranger with no way out, they had a point. Feeling a little light-headed, she sank back into the pillows.

"Are you alright? Should we get Astrae-"

"She's piloting..." Jade's voice came from above. "Should we bother her?"

"No. We can deal with it." Dave rebutted. "Is there anything else you need, Rose."

Rose pursed her lips. "...no...I do not think I require further assistance."

"Mmm. We'll be outside if you need us." Dave got up, paused for a while and shuffled in the general direction of the door. John and Jade followed, casting reassuring looks at Rose as she sank back into her pillows, headache building up again.

* * *

><p>The breeze was strong (but not violently so) up on deck, and John greatly enjoyed it. The sails of the<em>Jade<em>_Moth_ were fully unfurled to catch the wind, propelling the gondola forward with an astounding speed. Perhaps it was his Ventus blood, but he found the breeze strangely comforting and exhilarating at the same time.

Jade ran straight to the side, sticking her head and upper torso over the edge. She looked much like a dog sticking its head out of a moving car, wind blowing her hair every which way and her tongue hanging as she whooped for joy. Dave was a lot more uncertain, taking mincing steps with his arms outstretched for balance- upon reaching Jade's side, his hands gripped the edge with a death-grip and he simply stood there beside his shrieking friend, taking in the breeze.

The view was great. The clouds whirled past quickly, and occasionally the deck would fog over as the gondola almost playfully headed straight through a cloud. Jade twirled a circle and giggled, reaching out to grasp at the water vapor; John wandered around deck as if in a trance, a stupid grin on his face. Their position in the sky offered a great bird's eye view of the grassy plain below, which Jade wasted no time pointing out- then she and John engaged in a session of cloud watching.

Once the gondola even ascended up, slowly; until it came level with a flock of geese. Jade waved enthusiastically. John hesitantly unfolded his own wings and tried to mimick the geese. Dave sighed and folded his arms across his chest, a small smile playing at the edge of his lips.

Astrae was up front at the prow, the wind streaming through her short hair and causing her robes to billow out behind her. Her translucent shawl looked almost like a cape in the wind, and a luminescent blue aura outlined her entire figure- no doubt she was the one summoning that powerful breeze. As the three kids emerged on deck Astrae lifted one hand from the wheel and gestured elegantly; the slipstream slowed, allowing them the freedom of relatively safe movement.

"John?" Astrae said without looking up from the wheel she was expertly steering- guiding the airship gently down and away from the geese flock. It was a miracle that he could even hear her over the whistling of the wind. "Come over here for a moment, won't you, child?"

John made his way forward steadily, holding onto the railings just in case. The breeze whirled around him, ruffling his hair into an even messier state and threatening to blow off his spectacles- he grabbed them with one hand, just in case. Those were the least of his issues, however, as his wings responded to the breeze and fluttered involuntarily - he knew he shouldn't have unfolded them. What if they got pulled off or something- John yelped as one particularly strong gust of wind almost lifted him off his feet.

"You don't yet know how to fly, do you?" Astrae smiled as John took his place next to her. "I can tell from the way you walked."

"No, madam, I don't." John picked at the hem of his shirt awkwardly. "I don't think I'll ever learn though..." He trailed away.

"Why not?" Astrae's voice was gentle.

"Well, this whole wing-growing thing - I didn't expect it - it kind of scares me," John admitted, "So um, I'm not yet really comfortable with the idea of using them."

"It's natural to be fearful what much be a terribly drastic change for you." Astrae was quiet for a moment, then she seemed to have hit upon an idea. "But it's not a good thing to forever live in fear- your wings are not something to run away from. I can help you master them, if you'd like. It's better than struggling on your own, at least." She shrugged and her own wings unfurled, buzzing rapidly. "One's first flight is quite a ritualistic experience. I think you'll find it quite refreshing."

"Really?"

"Yes. I can assure you that I'd account for your safety at all times."

"Well, madam... if you would be kind enough, then...I guess it wouldn't hurt...it might be fun, yeah..." John swallowed nervously. He was anxious neverthless.

"Alright, John, just relax and do as I instruct." Astrae slowed the ship slightly before stepping off the platform at the prow. "Now, child, do go up there. Yes, onto that pole." She indicated an extension to the platform. It was very narrow, barely enough for him to walk across, and seemed unstable.

"Wait, won't the ship crash if there's no-one to steer? And- uh- I think I change my mind, that's really narrow...it's like those planks pirates use when they want people to walk the plank, right?"

"Oh, no. Pirates here don't bother with planks." Astrae's serious expression cleared, and she cast John a reassuring, motherly smile- one that just almost convinced John that everything was all right. "Don't worry, child. Like I said; I promise that you'll be perfectly safe."

Nervously John took the first step on the plank, Astrae waved her hand, and the winds slowed to an almost nonexistant one, leaving the ship largely floating stationary on mid-air. This gave John a little more confidence, and he took another faltering step.

"John." Astrae called from behind him, taking a step after him onto the plank and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, my dear. Whatever happens, the Breeze will never desert you. Don't forget that."

Her grip left his shoulder. "Ventus never fall, John. They fly."

His brain never had a chance to process whatever she just said. Just as Astrae finished a sudden gust of wind whirled into existence, slamming into him sideways- with a yelp John frantically tried and failed to regain his balance, his feet slipping off the thin plank. And suddenly, there was nothing underneath him.

* * *

><p>Rose had expected this.<p>

She was sitting up in bed, pleasantly regarding the view through her window- then a blue blur toppled past the window and down.

Rose ran to the window, squinted outside. It was John.

Oh god.

She was immediately out of the room, clutching her satchel just out of instinct- she wasn't sure why, really. Maybe Jade or Dave on deck could think of something, or get the boat to catch John, or-

Ignoring her pounding headache, Rose dashed barefooted up the stairs and onto the deck, flinching from the harsh winds-

She saw Jade and Dave's stunned reactions, heard Jade's frantic screaming from the edge, but disregarded them, instead going straight towards the woman that her dreams denounced as evil.

Sure, people might have strange dreams that made no sense and certainly weren't true, but when one heard perfectly coherent speeches- over and over- it was hard to refute. Her headache wasn't helping her thoughts either right now, and without thinking she fumbled in her satchel, dropping the bag as her hands tightened around her needles.

The moment Rose's gaze landed on Astrae, the symbol of a sun suddenly flashed across her field of vision before a dizzy spell caught her, forcing her to back up and against the railings for support.

However with that dizzy spell came an astounding sense of clarity - the harder she glared, the clearer it became. Astrae did not look up, and finally she felt the senation of breaking through something, and somehow she knew what she had done. Was doing. Whatever.

She could see into Astrae's _mind_.

The mechanics of that was irrelevant. Rose was, for once, not in the mood to care about details.

_You! What have you done?_

Astrae turned around, placidly staring straight back at Rose without flinching from her death-glare.

_Nothing, young lady. All my actions were done in the best interests of your friend._

_You lie. You want us dead. What have you done to John?_

_I want no such thing, believe me. I did nothing but teach the child how to take wing. Just that...young Seer._

No. The voices in her dreams echoed in her head again, just enough for her to accept it as reality.

_You are surrounded by enemies, Seer. They all want you dead. You host, in particular, wants your friend dead most of all. She's already made her move, didn't she? How is a Ventus who's never flown before supposed to survive such a fall? She knows that all too well; she is one herself. There is no other explanation. _

Without realizing it, without hearing Jade's frantic and confused cry, Rose had brandished her needles.

* * *

><p>At first John was numb with shock. His mind wasted valuable seconds in processing what had just happened.<p>

Astrae dropped him off the ship. No. _Blown_ him off the ship. On purpose.

He dreaded to look down - to see the ground hurtling up towards him - and the prospect of his immediate demise.

_So this is how I am going to die? But I don't want to die! I'm too young to die! I'm going to fall and crash and go splat on the ground and-. _

But as his brain finished forming that thought, something changed. There was a stab of pain from his back, and his wings snapped into action instinctively, vibrating so rapidly they would definitely have dissolved into a blue blur. Miraculously the wind itself shifted to cushion his fall, and after a few heart-pounding moments he came to a standstill in the air. Hovering. With nothing below him. The thought itself made him feel a little sick.

John took a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart. He risked a look below. The greenery below was still a good distance away, spread out below like a patchwork quilt, and he felt a disturbance to his right- the gondola, turning and dipping below him. He squinted, saw Jade at the wheel- wait, was that Rose? what was she doing- Jade gave him a thumb's up; the gondola was in position to catch him if he fell. The air itself was calm, its silence broken by only the faint buzzing from his wings.

A memory rose unbidden to the surface of his mind - that of Astrae's voice.

_Ventus never fall, John. They fly._

He understood. Letting himself savour the quiet for a few more moments, he let himself go and fell again.

No. Flew.

In a graceful downward spiral towards the safety of the ship, his instincts leading the way.


	25. Casey

John spiraled down, trying and failing to suppress a joyous whoop at his newfound powers-

-and promptly crashed onto deck, having forgotten to brake in time. If he even knew how to brake in the first place.

"John! That was great! You were so awesome! You're alright! John's alright!" Jade cheered, helping a dazed John sit up- she shouted the last part out to everyone else on deck. John nodded blearily and groped around his for spectacles, which were jostled off on impact; he squinted at the blurry figures before him. Was that Rose? He was sure he saw Rose when he was up in the air. Was she okay now?

"Well, now that John isn't in mortal danger any more I'm sure you two ladies can stop your catfight to the death now." Dave drawled from his corner of the deck. John quickly rammed his glasses back onto his face- Rose and Astrae came into view, slowly circling each other before the stairs. Rose was brandishing her knitting needles, an uncharacteristic anger on her face; Astrae was nursing a scratch and looking very concerned. At Dave's words, Rose jerked back as if jolted by electricity.

"...oh?" The blonde girl blinked as if waking from a trance, her needles clattering to the ground. "...oh..."

"Wonderful performance, John- are you alright, Rose? I'm really sorry if I hurt you;" Astrae took a tentative step forward as Rose wobbled a bit.

"...no...shouldn't I...offer my apologies?" Rose scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. "I hurt...it was me that hurt...you...if I'm not...wrong? I- uhhh..." Her hands flew to her temples and she squeezed her eyes shut, beginning to mumble to herself. Astrae quickly closed the distance between the two and steadied Rose, her wound and the conflict just before forgotten; Jade rushed to her side and even Dave tried to make his way in their general direction, leaving John to be utterly confused by everything.

"...I don't...don't understand...there's no- no proof..." Rose growled under her breath as Astrae led her below deck back to her room. "...I know, but- no...that's a flawed argument..."

"Yes, dear." Astrae soothed, keeping a firm hold on the distracted girl. "Your friends are here with you; you'll be fine. Don't stop arguing. Jade, could you go get Rose a glass of water and some damp towels? She's running a fever again."

"Will Rose be alright?" Jade bit her lip, reluctant to leave. Astrae tucked a fidgeting Rose into bed, where she clutched at the blankets restlessly, still mumbling.

"Other than the fever, physically she seems to be healthy." Astrae exhaled softly, turning to return to Dave and John. "But I don't know about the mental illness that plagues your friend, so I can't say. It's really up to her how this will turn out...run along and get that water, now. Rose will probably have worked up quite a thirst when she wakes up."

"Hey, Madam Astrae?" John started, seeing Astrae return. "Rose'll be okay, right?"

"Physically she seems perfectly capable of making a full recovery, yes."

"That's good, then! Um, I'm sure Rose didn't mean to attack you or anything, she's sorry, really!"

"I understand, John. You don't have to explain."

"Oh. That's good, then- um, your scratch looks nasty." John pointed out. "Shouldn't you bandage it up?"

"In a moment, dear."

Astrae raised her uninjured hand and a green spark flared into life on the tip of her finger. She touched her finger to the scratch, transferring the spark onto her injury. A steady stream of magic followed the first spark, sinking into Astrae's skin. Where the magic touched was nothing but unblemished skin.

John could only stare in shock.

"...what just happened?"

"Just a healing spell, dear." Astrae smiled, letting the sparks wink out. "I can't do much, really, just a few tricks here and there. Though I must say, I haven't met anyone else with an ability like mine. Though I can only heal injuries, not illnesses, especially ones I don't understand. Otherwise I would have tended to Rose." Her smile suddenly faltered. "I - I haven't scared you, have I? It's nothing dangerous, really..."

"Oh, it's fine! Madam, you can heal injuries, right?" An idea was forming in John's mind. It might work. It had to work. He felt like an absolute genius for thinking that.

"Yes, probably. How long ago was it inflicted?"

"Um, about five or six days. A week at the most." John decided that the time-traveling bit didn't count. He cast a sideways glance at Dave, who his great plan involved- the blind boy seemed to have caught wind of it as well, but instead of the expected reaction Dave simply glared at John. Nevermind, Dave would thank John when it worked. "Pretty recent, I think."

"I should be able to do something about it, then- are any of you perhaps injured?" Astrae looked concerned now. "I didn't notice! I hope I haven't caused any old wounds to open up, or anything..."

"Oh no! It's nothing like that!" John exclaimed, shaking his head vehemently. Dave didn't let up the glaring, and it was starting to make him feel nervous. "Well. Um. Dave, maybe you'd want to explain the situation? I mean, I'm not good with phrasing and all, so-"

"Of all your awful plans, this must be the absolute worst. There is no situation."

"...okay, nevermind, I'll explain. Dave...uh...there was this...uh, snake, and it...well...did some thing...and got Dave blinded...and, yeah?"

"'Did some thing.' John you are hopeless." Dave huffed, turning away from John and Astrae.

"Blinded by a snake?" Astrae summarized softly, sympathetically. "Does it still bleed? Or hurt? No? I'd never have guessed it was such a recent wound... Now then, child, would you mind coming here for a moment so I can take a look?"

There was an uncomfortable silence as Dave remained motionless.

"...if you don't want to do it, I won't force you." Astrae said quietly, backing off; remarkably, Dave squirmed about a bit more before reluctantly consenting (but consenting nonetheless) and shuffled towards Astrae. He stopped some distance away from her, however, tensed up. John knew that his best friend was agitated, and nervously gnawed on his fingernails before mentally scolding himself for such a silly and dirty thing to do. Astrae took a tiny step towards Dave, prompting a low hiss.

"You're not fond of contact, dear?" Astrae seemed very saddened by this but still respectfully pulled her hands away, knowing full well that Dave was startled and uncomfortable. "I'll promise to keep contract to a minimum. Now, child, would you take off those shades? I need to see how it's stitching up."

More silence.

"Whenever you're ready, Dave. If you'd rather do this another time, or even not at all- just say the word."

Even more silence. Then Dave reached up and slowly removed his lenses, quickly closing his eyes instinctively. Astrae seemed unfazed by this. "If you need some time to prepare, dear, I can wait."

John knew it was a very appropriate time for him to leave, but something stopped him. He needed to give some support to his best friend, even if the recipient of that support was not going to admit he needed it. Dave had his back to John, but Astrae's expression told him something he did not want to hear.

"It isn't as bad as I feared..." Astrae commented, then she lowered the volume of her comforting whisper even more and John could not longer decipher her words. Her voice was even, but there was a resigned undertone in her expression that worried John. After another few minutes of inspection (Dave was noticeably fidgeting), she stepped back. "There is nothing to hide, child. You have a pair of beautiful eyes."

If Dave reacted to her statment, he did not show it.

"It's good that the wound's stitched up so quickly, though I'm not sure if I can heal your eyes back to their original state. I''ll do my best, don't worry," Astrae quickly added at John's crestfallen expression. "Would you like to go below deck, or - "

"Just do it now." Dave deadpanned.

"... very well. I'm not sure how this will feel, but it won't hurt. Just relax, dear." Astrae pulled up the sleeves of her robes, baring her arm up to the elbow. A jade green nimbus condensed around her hands - so much magic compared to the amount needed to heal that scratch - and compacted itself into a pulsing green aura. Once she judged the magic to be sufficient Astrae cupped her hands, allowing the energy to pool together. A tendril of bright green catapulted outwards into the air, coiling into an intricate spiral and looping through the air a few times before Astrae tsked and waved it back down, gently guiding the energy towards Dave's eyes.

There was something wrong this time. Instead of sinking into Dave's skin as they should have, the sparks simply fizzled out, as if blocked by an invisible barrier. Astrae frowned in concentration, increasing the flow of magic, but her efforts were futile. With a resigned sigh the rest of the energy faded away, and Astrae slumped against the railing for support.

"I- I'm sorry. I really am."

"But why? Why didn't it work?" John felt his hopes plummet to rock bottom and then sink beyond. It had to work. Why wouldn't it?

Astrae sighed, suddenly looking older than she must have been. "There was some sort of barrier in that injury. I - I don't actually know how, but perhaps the snake used a poison with special propeties, or somehow cast a charm, or...the injury itself would have been easy to heal, but there's something in his eyes stopping my magic from working. I'm not powerful enough... I'm sorry, children. Perhaps a more powerful healer could make a spell stick, but…"

Dave shrugged.

"... well..." John sighed, resisting the urge to flop onto the ground with disappointment and start sobbing. "Wait...we could just get a better healer, right? Like a proper doctor- no offense to your healing abilities- where could we find one? Are there good ones in Luthivra?"

"There are very few healers that have a reputation good enough, if the enchantment is as strong as I think it is. I do know of one in Atlantis - all the other healers have been singing praises about her - I haven't seen her before, but it is said that she could pull someone back from the very gates of death. She is named Lethyn, but that's an alias, considering how famous she is. It would probably be better, if the whole world could be seeking your services-" Astrae paused to chuckle a little. "You did say you were on a journey, yes? Perhaps you could go and see her."

"That would be a great idea!"

"Have you ever considered how long it would take to haul our butts over to that place." Dave cut in harshly, as he stumbled around trying to find a steady wall or railing he could hang onto.

Oh. "Um, madam, how far is it from here to Atlantis?"

"Many weeks, I'm afraid. I can only take you as far as the borders of the Air Kingdom. You did mention that you were going to Luthivra, so I suppose I can take the time there to stock up some supplies. Is there any particular nation you wish to go next?"

"Atlan- wait." John frowned thoughtfully. "Uhh...I think I was supposed to do something...uhhh..."

"Please. Remember it before we go way off track again." Dave was probably rolling his eyes behind their shades.

"I have a letter from Gwen? We were supposed to deliver it to...uhh..." John scratched his head. "Some guy. At the outskirts of...uh...aww, I don't think it's Atlantis..." He deflated. "...the Earth Kingdom, if I'm not wrong?"

"Yes, I could send you there." Astrae nodded, ending the discussion. She was about to say something else, but at that moment a piercing scream issued forth from the hold.

It was Jade.

Astrae was at the entrance to the hold in a flash. "John. Dave. Get behind me." Her tone was deadly serious this time, and a green nimbus had reformed around her hands. Instead of pulsing gently like before the magic now crackled and flashed erratically, illuminating the relative darkness of the hold in a rather unsettling fashion.

Astrae slowly crept down the stairs, muting her footsteps as well as the swishing of her robes. Dave turned, trying to locate Astrae, before shuffling towards the stairs. John hesitated for a moment, then followed her. Jade was always the fidgety type, so he figured that it wouldn't be too bad. Uh, well, he hoped. Really badly.

The narrow corridor branched out a few paces down into two forks. The one to the left led to the ship's kitchen and Astrae's quarters, while the right path opened out to the two twin-bunk rooms that they had been assigned to. Of the two rooms, one was blocked from view by the sharp turn in the corridor. The other was visible, occupied by two girls. One dazed, the other terrified.

Jade had stopped screaming long enough for John to hear the muffled sound coming from his room. Something hard clacked against the wooden floor, and shifted constantly, occasionally banging against the walls- it sounded like something alive. Rose propped herself up on one arm, looking very confused indeed. Jade simply stood there wide-eyed in absolute shock.

"We heard-" Rose started, looking cross-eyed as she unsteadily took back her knitting needles from a shaken Jade-"A strange noise often suggesting an explosion or combustion- from the other room-"

Astrae frowned, her brows knitted in an unreadable expression. John was about to ask her something, but his sentence was only half-formed in his throat before the noise grew louder, now accompanied by some snuffling and squeaks.

Astrae paused to check Rose's condition (a stunning recovery from a few moments before) before turning to the other room- Jade snatched back the sharp knitting needles with a hurried request, brandishing them like weapons as she trailed after the group. John reached around for a makeshift weapon, hoping one to perhaps conveniently be there- but no luck. Darn. He was hoping for the mysterious reappearence of that hammer which mysteriously appeared just in time against the undead dragon back when he was in his home city. But no luck this time, John supposed...

Astrae gently pushed the door. It opened slightly, then met with resistance. Dave cut to the chase by giving the door a sharp kick, making it fly open. There was a particularly shrill squeak from within the room; peering inside, the group saw John's blankets flapping about against the wall immediately opposite the doorway.

A second look and they realized that there was something _inside _the blankets, judging from the squeaks. After standing and staring disbelievingly for a while a small tail poked out of the fabric; it looked rather thin and raw, like a pale blue worm, and it thrashed about against the floorboards.

"Shouldn't we help it?" Jade suggested, all fear of the creature gone- it _did_ turn out to be smaller than it sounded.

"Is it dangerous-" John replied nervously.

"It sounds like a big mouse." Dave sighed impatiently. "Probably something small and harmless that worried both your butts of for nothing." He strode forward, regaining some of that confident air he had back then as a non-blind coolkid, and gripped the blanket. After a tug-of-war with the creature Dave finally managed to untangle the blankets, whisking the fabric into the air- and along with it, hoisting a small reptilian up by its thin tail.

It was the size of a small cat, and looked rather naked with its pale skin and translucent, barely-developed blue scales. It flailed its stubby yellow-tipped limbs as well as a pair of thin yellow membranes that John supposed were wings, craning its spindy neck to face Dave. It squeaked again, and hiccoughed- a spray of bubbles hit Dave in the face. Dave gagged, tightening his hold on reflex- the reptile shrieked, arched its back and scratched Dave across the arm.

Dave yelped and dropped it, clutching his arm as the scratch steadily turned red. Jade and John moved to surround the thing as it squirmed back into the blankets and shivered there, while Astrae quickly examined Dave's wound.

"It's not too bad, doesn't seem to have anything stuck in the wound- wait, I'll fix it-"

"No. Wait."

"Why?" Astrae let go and stood, confused, as Dave spun around from her, staring transfixed at his cut. Blood trickled down his arm. Using his unhurt hand he smeared the liquid a little with his fingers, before holding the appendages up to his eyes.

"Are you alright, Dave?"

The bloodied hand dropped and Dave stiffened. "Yeah. Totally fine."

"Are you sure you don't want me to fix the scratch? If it goes unattended it might get infected."

"No, uh, I mean." Dave paused, then shrugged nonchantly. "Whatever."

"So I can do whatever, then? Good." Not missing a beat, Astrae swept over and started to tend to Dave's arm. Meanwhile, John and Jade were kneeling on the ground and bending down to the reptile's eye-level, taking turns to make faces at it while it hiccoughed bubbles at them.

"It's actually kind of cute!" John admitted, daring to tickle it on the head as it poked its head from the blankets again.

Jade giggled. "It looks like a baby dragon or something! How'd it get here?" She picked a piece of something from the ground and waved it at the dragon, who snapped curiously at it- it cracked as the reptile bit into it, and the dragon stared at the broken piece in disappointment.

"Actually, it just looks like a big lizard- hey, isn't that part of the stone-" John flipped the broken piece over, showing the brilliant blue exterior. "Wait, so the stone was an egg?"

"I guess so!" Jade nodded cheerfully. "So this is your bubble-dragon now!"

"I'm like...it's dad or something! Hey dragon, I hatched you!" John chirped, waving his fingers at the dragon- and quickly withdrawing them when the dragon squeaked and tried to bite them. Tired of its lack of success the dragon retreated and gnawed on the blankets instead.

"It isn't exactly a dragon," Astrae, done with patching Dave up, turned to examine the reptilian. Seeing that it meant no harm, she smiled kindly at John. "The correct term would be daemon."

"Ehhhhh... madam, what's a daemon?" The name sounded vaguely sinister to John, probably because it was similar to the word 'demon'. "Are they, like, dangerous?"

"No, dear, not when they are treated kindly." Astrae thought about it for a moment, and then continued. "Daemons are seen as the transitional stage between animal and human. They possess sentient minds, but animalistic bodies. Like the six races that inhabit this plane, daemons also have six varietes, classified according to element. However interbreeding between the species has reduced their elemental power, and most of the daemons you will find have largely lost their abilities. There are some so-called 'purebloods' who still retain sought-after abilities, though. John, will you be as kind as to tell me what colour its eyes are?"

John gingerly inched forward and after a series of cooing and finger-wriggling and Jade plucking at the blanket they finally got the dragon to stick its head out of the blankets and stay that way. John peered at its head, noticing that it possessed a pair of bright yellow crests, and of course registering that its eyes were a clear sky blue.

"Um, bluish? Like the egg?"

"Taking that into account, along with the appearance of this daemon, I must say you are quite lucky to have met it, John. It seems to be just about a purebred species; when it matures it will probably gain a considerable amount of control over the winds. You'll make a fine pair indeed, you two." Astrae crouched down and gently ticked the daemon on the crown of its head. It chirped happily, nuzzling against the hand, then turned and flung its thin body towards John with a spastic noise.

John barely dodged the daemon. There was a flash of brilliant gold as it flapped open its wings and flailed about in the air for a while, before pumping its wings with a sudden vigour and sending itself crashing into John's shoulder. Clawing itself up -John yelped and resisted the urge to tense up his shoulders at the ticklish claws through the fabric of his shirt- the daemon wobbled across John's shoulders, almost falling off several times if not for a supporting hand of Jade's, and curled around John's neck in almost a death-grip; folding its ribbed wings back.

"It knows you're it's dad!" Jade stated happily, scratching it under its chin with a finger.

"Sentient minds, Madam. What would you mean by that." A quiet voice sounded from behind them. Rose was standing at the door, looking quite pale and worn and tired of being left out of the action. She coughed a little, flicked around her ears as if plagued by an incessant buzzing- but her eyes were regaining some of their usual sharpness and she regarded the daemon with an appraising look.

"Well, it's-" Astrae started. The daemon let out a shriek, getting up and shaking its wings out.

"-I think it might want to demonstrate. This time it might sting a little, John. Be careful."

The daemon dug its claws in, stomping its way back down John's shoulder until it finally found where sleeve ended and skin exposed. With a determined growl it scratched a mark onto John's arm, before latching onto it with its jaws- John yelped in surprise- but before he throw the thing off, he felt the daemon's tongue pressing against the cut. It was uh...wet. And cold. And kind of disgusting, if you thought about it. And painful, of course. He realized the deamon didn't seem to have developed teeth yet, or it wasn't biting down. Simply a lot of tongue.

...eewww.

The dragon paused in its obsessive licking to peer up at him. John stared back down. "Hey! Get off my arm!"

The daemon simply licked harder.

"Hey, get off- ...I'm hungry."

Astrae chuckled. "You mean, the daemon's hungry."

"Uh, I guess so?"

The dragon attempted to bob its head which was still latched onto John's arm.

"Are you hungry now?" Jade cooed, stroking the daemon's back. "What would you like to eat, darling? Meat? Maybe insects or something? Or milk, baby animals drink milk..."

"Overgrown lizards don't drink milk." Dave stated, leaning back on his bed, not looking up from his newly-healed arm.

"Infant mammals drink milk." Rose clarified. "I think...um...I think many avian parents favor feeding their young regurgitated food? As for reptilian young...I'm not sure, I think- I think most have to fend for themselves and catch prey like adults from the moment they hatch. Since a daemon may not be considered either, I can only hazard a guess as to what to feed it."

"I'll prepare something." Astrae offered, standing up and turning towards the door. "Will you four be alright for a while?"

"... sure we'll be fine." Dave yawned.

The door closed behind them. Rose moved further into the room and sidled onto Dave's bed next to Dave himself, wrapping herself up in Dave's set of blankets since John's was in a mess on the ground.

"It needs a name!" Jade announced, now juggling the daemon in her lap after managing to prise it off John.

"Good point! Uhh...we could call it...um...hmm." John thought hard.

The daemon began to squirm and make funny noises in Jade's lap. It stared at him, and suddenly a word slammed into his consciousness with the force of a freight train;

_Name?_

"Ggggnnngghhhhaaa?"

"John, you're drooling at your daemon..."

"John, cease your disgusting behavior at once."

"What the hell, Egbert."

"It talked! It talked!"

"What no. John did that thing some coax your sanity into your bloodstream and then suck it out or something."

Rose sighed, rearranging the blankets around her in a dignified way. "It's probably a result of the daemon's 'sentient mind' as Astrae put it. Maybe a mental connection was established. Madam Astrae did imply the blood-licking to be somewhat symbolic."

John pretended to get it. "Uh...hey! So are you a guy or a girl?"

_Nnnnyehhh? _The daemon blinked and rolled over. _Needddaa...naaaaaame?_

"It looks like a retarded puppy."

"_Da-ave_! That's a horrible thing to say!"

"Mmm, Jade."

John cut across the banter as a brilliant idea entered his mind. "I'm going to call you Typheus!"

The dragon rotated its head fourty-five degrees._ Taaaaiiipheeeeeeooaarrs?_

"John. If it's mind functions the way I assume it does, that name is going to be too long and complicated for it to remember. It's still a child, John." Rose huffed, before covering up a yawn herself. "It's getting late. Do hurry."

"We could call it Cookie?" Jade suggested. "Marley? Butterscotch? Bluebell? Casey? Beccy-"

"Casey! That sounds awesome!"

_Kayseeeee. _The daemon repeated._ Kaaayyseeeeeeeee. Kaysee Kasey Casey Casey Casey! Casey Casey-_

"Ow ow ow! My head! Lay off the telepathic thing!" John whined, clutching his head as the daemon began bouncing up and down. "Yes! Casey! It's settled!"


	26. A Dreaded Sighting

He paced around the deck. The others were sleeping below deck, blissfully unaware of his troubles. Around him, the sounds of the night surrounded and cocooned him- the grass rustling as the slight breeze blew through them, the cricket-calls in the distance. The air was cool, moist; around him everything was muted, a veil thrown over the usual blackness that was all his life was now.

The red. He couldn't shake the color from his mind- the only semblance of sight he had in a long while. The burst of vibrant color against his arm after it'd been scratched, the red on his fingertips- he could _see _his fingers then, for a short while- before Astrae had cleaned it away.

He'd asked for red things the rest of the day, but nothing else seemed to work- it was only that one instance which generated some response from his unseeing eyes. Astrae _did _say his eyes weren't too bad- maybe the poison was relenting? Maybe his eyes were repairing on their own- but still, it took of his self-control to not check if drawing his own blood again would re-trigger his sight.

His self-control was wearing thin. Frowning, Dave stuck his hand in his pocket, felt the jagged edge of the glass shard he had snuck along- the lizard thing, Casey, had broken some glass or porcelain thing earlier in the evening.

_Hey...future me...a call anytime would be good...snap me out of this..._

But his future self did not conveniently drop by.

Really, he was being quite pathetic. Was he so desperate for some visual that he'd be willing to cut himself like some depraved ...schizophrenic? Was that the right word? He could just imagine himself curling up in a corner and slashing his wrists- how laughable-

A sudden stab of pain alerted him to the realization that he was clenching the shard in his hand. Cutting short a hiss of pain he withdrew his hand, realizing too late what a mistake that was-

-the blood red. It was there. Blossoming starkly against the darkness that was his palm and the rest of the world.

"...red is the most delicious color..." Dave muttered, chuckling weakly at the memory the phrase triggered- perhaps Terezi had more reason than most realized to be so infatuated with the color, after all. There was something about its brightness- maybe, one day, he wouldn't have to bleed to see again-

-but. For now. He stared in awe as his fingertips fluoresced in the darkness. The sting from the cut was easily ignored- he'd had worse. The glass- for no reason at all, he dug out the piece as well, watching its edges glisten red. He held it up, waved it around. The red patches shifted, danced about like moving beacons. Fireflies. Whatever. Droplets of his blood flicked onto the ground, creating more light- little orbs of them- it was- almost intoxicating-

He whirled around, his bleeding hand finding the edge of the hull and sliding across it, leaving a trail of red. There. The edge. He stood back, memorized the height, imagined the line of red going all around the ship-

His good hand was gripping into the glass shard so hard it was beginning to bleed too. He felt around the edge, found one side that wasn't bloodied yet- bloodied it. And slowly, deliberately, spun the edge around as it was partway into his arm, until he could clearly see the whole piece outlined in blood-

-ouch.

-was Dave Strider so desperate for some visual that he'd be willing to pathetically cut himself?

_yes._

He let out a low hiss, removing the glass and examined it- the pain was irrelevant. He decisively blocked it out. Glancing down to see just about his whole left hand (he felt the sticky blood all over it too), he put a finger down to the slash he just made across his arm and gently smeared the blood out. It tricked down and striped his arm in glowing bands.

_'LOSER'_

He didn't argue with what his subconscious rubbed out across his mutilated arm.

He raised the glass shard again-

-my, this was feeling rather like punishment by now-

-deserving punishment, of course, but-

"...dave? You couldn't sleep too?" Jade was at the top of the stairs, sleepily rubbing her eyes. Dave whirled around, dropping the glass shard; his arm pounded against his chest with the shock- he took an unsteady step back, stumbled over and crushed the glass-

Jade's eyes widened. "Dave! What's wrong! You're- you're hurt!"

-and Dave tripped over, his good hand reaching to clutch at the red line marking the edge to stop his imminent faceplant onto the hard floor. He felt Jade's long hair tickle his face as she brushed up against him, clutching frantically at his blood-coated arm.

"There's- there's- is that blood? Oh noooooooo- Dave, what happened? D-did you cut yourself on something?"

It was an absurd notion- there was nothing up here to cut him with, other than the glass. But still, Jade had suggested it. Dave nodded faintly, seeing the red marks on his arm- his first writing in quite a while- disappear as Jade rubbed at the blood in a panic with her sleeve. Wait, Jade didn't see the implicating word- oh, right. It was dark.

"The glass, was it? Oh dear, did Casey bring part of that vase up here? Bad Casey... can you walk? I'll get you to Astrae-"

Of course he could walk. A small cut on the arm wasn't going to cripple him. "I'm fine." Dave muttered, feeling his face heat up a little in shame- Jade had almost discovered him, getting all emotional and uncool and pathetic and sloshing blood around like a savage. Astrae- the woman would probably tell in a second. "Don't disturb her."

"Ooh, but I'm not sure if I'm any good at patching up cuts..."

"It's fine. I'm fine."

He was not fine. But no one needed to know that. Frankly he was already torn between a reluctant gratitude for Jade's caring and an embarrassed desire for her to stop caring so much because he didn't think he deserved it.

"No, you're not! Aahh, my sleeve's all bloodied now..." He could imagine Jade frown as she helped him up, led him across the deck and back down the stairs. "You're bleeding all over the place! This isn't good! Ooh, I'm not sure if we have enough bandages..."

* * *

><p>The next day was a flurry of activity. John awoke to find that the ship was already in the air, traveling so fast that birds were hitching a ride along its slipstream. Everyone else was still asleep, so he stumbled up the stairs and out onto deck.<p>

Astrae was still at the prow of the ship. She slowed the airstream so that John could approach without being bowled over, not turning from the wheel except to throw the occasional worried glance past John towards the stern of the ship.

"Madam, why are we moving so fast?" John said, noticing that the ship was only a few hundred metres above the ground, putting the time at about nine in the morning. "Are we going to be arriving- blurrggh!" He gagged as the ship made a beeline for a low-floating cloud, purposely diving right into its midst.

"Shush, child. Go back below deck. It may not be safe out here."

"What's going on? Why are we moving so fa-eeccckkk!" Another cloud.

"Normally we would have reached our destination at lunchtime, and I don't mind- would have certainly preferred, as well- to stick to that itinerary. But our circumstances are different now. We don't have a choice." Astrae glanced back yet again as the ship emerged from the most recent cloud, and this time John did the same, running towards the stern to get a closer look at whatever they seemed to be running from. His eyes were able to discern a dark ship in the distance. It seemed to have eight ... things sticking out of each side, and a particularly long black mast that lent the ship a sinister aura.

"W-what's that?"

"A pirate ship. It looks like the _Desert Scorpion_, a very dangerous one. We need to get close to the city, and fast- I don't think they've spotted us yet, but if they do, we're in big trouble.

"Why? What would pirates want with such a small gondola?"

"While Aeolite can convert light or heat into energy without much repercussion, for as long as needed, it's extremely brittle- pirate ships run through their supply extremely fast, because attacking other ships puts quite a strain on their own as well. Ship parts can be sold, sailors can be taken as slaves- besides, that's the _Desert Scorpion_. It doesn't need a reason to take trophies. It's a flagship- there might be a fleet nearby. They say this fleet never leaves battle without spoils. They say their leader once tortured a whole batch of slaves to death, all in a day- that's why the fleet's always on the lookout to take in more prisoners."

John felt his jaw drop open. That was scary-

"So- John, tell your friends to stay below deck. You stay below deck too- on a second thought, if you don't mind could you come back up? We might be able to move faster if you'd help me. If you're afraid, you can just stay below deck if you wan-"

"Okay, I'll help!" John nodded and dived into the hold. After relaying the message to Rose, the second to wake, he reemerged back onto the deck - and was promptly blasted back into the hold. Astrae apologized and lessened the wind, allowing him to stagger forward.

"What can I do?" John ducked as the ship dove through another cloud. "I can't do much -"

"You haven't done any wind channeling then?'

"...what's that?"

"... you'll learn soon enough, dear. Go to the back of the ship and try to boost the wind for the sails. I've reached my limit, but perhaps a bit more from you can increase our speed. Just follow the direction of the flow."

John was still terribly confused, but Astrae pushed him back with a gust of wind. He had never done anything like this, but judging from his previous experience (flying), he supposed it wouldn't be too hard. Moving towards the stern was easy. Staying there was hard. The slipstream converged at the stern, threatening to knock him off. He leaned against the rear mast, hoping that the pole would be able to hold his weight.

It did, but the strong gale tore the air from his lungs. The fact that his wings began fluttering didn't help either - wait - what if he flew above the ship, above the stream? Would that make it easier?

John didn't have to make the choice as a sudden blast from the side whipped him from his shelter and out over the deck. One moment he was still standing on the polished wood, and the next hovering over open air.

OHSHI-

...well, the air was calmer here. His wings whipped out, instinctively kept him aloft- actually, it was quite nice here!

He fell again (he needed to learn how to do other sorts of flying soon), below the ship, making sure to keep out of the slipstream that was so violent he could almost see. Umm...okay, how was he supposed to get up now? Fall backwards- oh no the ship was leaving him behind-

He grabbed the rudder so that the ship pulled him along as he worked out his conundrum.

John squirmed and flapped his arms, trying to get himself to rise. After a lot of embarrassing flailing he managed to claw his way up the side of the ship, kicking off the hull to propel himself up towards Astrae.

"Whaaattt nnooooooowwwww?" His voice was flung away by the wind.

"Let go and listen!" Was what he caught of Astrae's reply- unfortunately, the more constructive instructions were blown out of earshot by the vicious gales.

Flying was one thing, but 'wind channeling' was another. In fact, John was not sure how he was going to do it.

_You wonder, child?_

It was that voice again. The same voice that had spoken to him when the infernal dragon had ravaged Zephyr Village. Not Astrae. Not Rose. _Of course! Any handy hints, voice?_

Instead of a verbal response, John felt something change. His mind felt pummeled again, similar to when Casey spoke- something disappeared, his head felt a little lighter or something- his vision shifted- and then, around him, were streams of blue. Some bright, some dark, but blue nevertheless. Flapping like ribbons, tied around the ship like ribbons too.

-wait they were air streams. No one would know that he mistook air streams for ribbons, okay? No one.

He reached out tentatively to touch one of the brighter streams and recoiled instantly as the violent winds nearly blasted his mind to shreds. It was even worse than Casey speaking into his head. He flipped backwards and lost some altitude, but quickly clung to a passing mast to make sure he didn't lose the ship altogether. Taking another breath he vaulted outwards and tried again- targeting a dimmer stream he was able to hold on to this one, gently guiding the flow of air to hit the sails in the same direction as the brighter ones.

_Like that?_

The voice did not reply, but John knew that he had done it correctly because suddenly the ship put on a burst of speed. At the wheel, Astrae glanced backwards, gave him a thumbs up- which he returned- before turning back, leading the gondola into some impressive acrobatic cloud-hopping.

* * *

><p>After who knew how long, John was exhausted from all that flying and wind channeling. Astrae judged them to be sufficiently close to Luthivra, and the Desert Scorpion had disappeared over the horizon. She brought the ship to a stop, letting John fly (read as: fall) down onto deck. At least this time he did not do a face-plant upon landing, which was good.<p>

Jade and Rose chose that moment toppled onto deck, disheveled.

"What was all that?" Jade groaned, rubbing her head. "We were falling all over the place! We could have backflipped more times- landing on the ceiling was so fun!" She giggled, earning herself an irritated shove from Rose. "Dave threw up, he's still curled up in bed looking a little green- John! John, did you fly? You're on the ground again!"

"There was a pirate ship!" John gushed, flailing his arms. "We were almost attacked!"

"Oh?" Jade's grin quickly disappeared. "That's..."

"... dangerous, yes, but it's over now." Astrae finished the sentence, still leaning against the railing for support. "We can afford to go slower now- we're almost at Luthivra, at any rate. Is Dave still alright?"

As if in response the boy staggered up onto deck. He was definitely looking better now, though no less annoyed. "I heard that."

"Alright." Rose started. "Why don't we make ourselves useful right now instead of lounging around. Great Sagittarius, my head feels like it's splitting in half..."

"Rose is right! We should, um, do stuff!"

"That's so helpful." Dave's sigh turned into a retch and he quickly clamped a hand over his mouth.

John pouted. "I tried!"

"Yes. 'Do stuff' is such a testament of your great effort in being useful."

"I said 'make ourselves useful', not 'squabble amongst ourselves like children'." Rose cut in. "Just because we-"

"But we _are _children!" Jade pointed out. "Not that it makes any difference~" She giggled.

"The circumstances aren't favorable for us to act our age. Really, I don't observe any other juveniles embarking on such quests to find their true selves. Is a little maturity all that overwhelming a concept for the rest of you?"

"There's no need to argue, children." Astrae interrupted serenely as a gust of wind began propelling the ship forward. "Look."

John cast his eyes in the direction Astrae indicated, but all he could discern was a mushroom-shaped object in the distance. He went up to the prow for a better look, and was soon followed by the others. Jade abandoned the railing in favour of a rapid dash across deck, leaving Dave and Rose to slowly make their way forward. As the ship approached, the mushroom revealed itself to be a two-tiered structure of some sort, having a brilliant blue top that shadowed its brown base. John was about to ask Astrae what it was, but she simply put a finger to her lips and smiled mysteriously. A simple gesture later the ship suddenly put on a burst of speed, threatening to knock him off his feet. When he returned his attention to the structure, John was awed.

What he had perceived to be a mushroom was in fact a city. The upper portion was chiseled out of some glittering crystal-like material, and floated a good several hundred feet above the lower portion. The brown structure resolved itself into a sturdy wall upon which a large gondola port was constructed. It was there that Astrae had been aiming for. In a few minutes they were almost upon Luthivra, and its inhabitants bustled about the city. Some floated leisurely on their wings, while others zipped through the alleyways on strange board-like contraptions. The grounded portions of the city were no less populated than its upper half, rivaling its airborne counterpart in design.

Astrae delicately maneuvered the Jade Moth to a stop some distance away from the docks. There were many other ships parked in the gondola port, most painted in blue to blend in with the sky and their Aeolite mechanisms. There were a few red boats with draconic wing sails, along with one ship gilded entirely in gold. A Ventus attendant flew out of a hidden building and landed on deck. He looked pretty young, but then again one could not really tell. A silver badge with a blue swirl symbol pinned to his uniform marked him as some sort of official, along with the clipboard and quill that he held.

"Good to be back here again," Astrae commented to the new arrival. "Morgan, you're keeping fit."

"Indeed! Welcome back!" The official nodded, smiling amiably then he noticed the kids. "Great heavens, Dolorosa, you didn't just go and adopt _more_ children, did you?"

...Dolorosa? Didn't Astrae say her name was Astrae?

"No, of course not!" both Astrae and the official laughed. The children looked absolutely bewildered, and Astrae reassured them with a quick smile before continuing. "Keeping your wit sharp as well, I see. But don't worry, they aren't dangerous or anything. I'll vouch for their credibility."

"As you say, Dolorosa." Morgan consulted his clipboard. "Berth Six. The usual."

Astrae nodded as the official took off, conjuring up another gust of wind. She raised her eyebrows at the sudden flurry of discussion that had broken out, but decided not to investigate. The ship knocked gently against the berth before coming to a complete stop. With a flick of her hand Astrae summoned a gust of wind to blow the boarding plank into place before turning to the kids. They immediately started a barrage of questions.

"You know that guy?"

"You've been here before?"

"Who's Doloro-"

"Ssshh. Questions later; soak in the mood first. This is your first time, right? Really, the first time in such a city can be quite the eye-opener, I'll entertain those distractions later- I think an introduction is in order. Children, welcome to Luthivra - the City of the Sky."


	27. Butterfly Wings

True to her word, Astrae had taken the four to an early lunch. Most of them had tried to refuse, having troubled the lady too much as it was; but Astrae somehow managed to shout everyone down and drag them to a cafe near the docks.

"I do hope you're alright with the food, I'm not sure what fare you're used to." Astrae admitted somewhat sheepishly as she set down a tray of crepes on their table and gestured for them to tuck in.

"It's fine!" John blabbered, even more sheepish at having to be treated to lunch like this. "Really, you don't have to do this for us, we feel really bad that we can't pay you back!"

Astrae waved away the protests. "For the last time, dear; it's perfectly fine. I've got some spare change left over anyway, it's about time I splurged a little. The other sailors are always teasing about my lifestyle." She chuckled.

"You were on marvelous terms with that official at the port, Madam." Rose pointed out, placidly chewing on the pastries without argument. There was a brief pause as she chewed and swallowed before continuing. "That joke back at the port- was it a reference to your adopted son?"

Astrae sighed, then quirked a smile. "You're a sharp one, Rose. Well spotted."

"And the nickname. Dolorosa. It's Latin. For-" the girl furrowed her brows. "I don't quite remember, actually. Latin's a rather old language, comparable to that of the eldritch tongues, but I think it should be Latin."

"You figured all of that out? That's great, Rose!" Jade beamed, wiping her crumb-covered mouth. "I was wondering why the man called Astrae 'Dolarosa'!"

"Do_lo_rosa." Rose corrected, her voice a little muffled from the food in her mouth. "Because in our great quest to sav- to discover our true selves, enunciation is of the greatest importance, no?"

"Oh, definitely!" John nodded enthusiastically. "Maybe we should all learn from Kanaya back at the City of Night and- and-" He paused, frowning in concentration. "Speak...Like ...This. Rose -Is -Correct. Ee-nun-see-eh-shi-yon Is- Very- Important- argh, how does Kanaya do it so flawlessly? I feel like I'm spitting all my words out!"

"Please, Don't Get Any Saliva On Me." Rose made a better attempt at it than John, holding back laughter.

"Hygiene Is Obviously Soooooo Important." They all knew Dave was probably rolling his eyes behind his shades. "All The Way Up There on the list of Important Things. We should- We Should, I Mean, Give It A Plaque And Create A Hall Of Fame For Important Things Just So We Can Put It Inside."

"Shush!" Jade interrupted, nearly in a giggling fit. "We Are Digressing! Terribly! That's a great name, Astrae- Dolorosa- uh, what do we call you?"

"Yes, it's a pet name I've been christened around these parts. You may call me either of the names, whichever you feel more comfortable with." Astrae chuckled, watching the friendly banter between the four children. "Like I said, I travel around, so I've picked up a few acquaintances along the way. I guess I might have gotten too fond when the conversation turned to my son, so..." Another laugh.

"Oh, oh! I know, does it mean 'mother'?" John guessed. The inference wasn't one too hard to make. Dave made a snorting noise into his crepe, while Rose harrumphed in an amused sort of way.

"Oh, no. They ommitted that half because everyone agreed 'mater' sounded rather silly." She paused, before going on quite lightly, keeping her voice neutral; "Technically, the word by itself is Latin for 'grieving'."

There was an awkward silence.

"That was extremely well done, John." Rose quipped sarcastically. "Pardon while I take a break from this to metaphorically ice-skate over your flawlessly smooth handling of the situation. I'm afraid you did it so well I can't resist."

"Um, madam, maybe we can help?" Jade suggested as John flushed with embarassment. "I mean, we're traveling, so maybe we can look out for him on the way, uh, if you get what I mean...?"

John quickly caught onto the idea, his eyes lighting up as he processed the idea- Jade pressed on. "How does he look like? Does he respond to any names? Distinguishing features?"

"... well." Astrae sighed before continuing. "He'll be eighteen this year- time really flies, he's all grown up already...he has messy black hair, and it sort of ruffles up at the back, and the loveliest grey eyes, always so filled with passion, but he does get very agitated easily, although that's just because he believes in the things he does really firmly. He can be very strong and determined, but most of the time he's such a sweet boy, always impeccably polite and well-mannered and-"

"-how long has he gone?" Rose cut in, sensing the subtle edge of something similar to hysteria in Astrae's voice.

"...four years. He was wearing his grey cloak when he left. He should still have it with him, it's been with him most of his life, he never lets it out of his sight...it used to be his blanket when he was young and when we moved house -we moved a few times- he insisted on bringing it with him so I converted it into a cloak...it's quite old, I've had to patch it up a thousand and one times and-"

Deciding to be more polite this time, they waited until Astrae wore herself out rambling before subtly dragging the conversation back on-topic. "What's his name?"

"... Leiden." Astrae seemed many years older than she really was. "Leiden Vantas."

...wait, what?

"Vantas? But why is he Vantas when your surname is Maryam?"

"He chose his own name. He was nine when he did, and he was scampering around asking all the neighbours what kind of surname would be good and checking up all manner of books for something that would sound nice. He found a variation of the name in a medical tome and he wouldn't stop chanting it, he liked it so much! He didn't really understand the context of the word back then, but he said it was good because it was a medical word, and medicine helped people, and he wanted to help people too."

"That's great!" Jade gushed, her eyes almost as misty as Astrae's. "Your son is such a great person! I'm sure he'll be fine!"

"That reminds me, I have a picture!" Reaching inside her robes, Astrae took out a silver locket attached to a chain; leaning forward she held the locket out to the kids and flicked it open. Inside was a faded sketch of a messy-haired boy making a face at them.

"He was thirteen; it was just after we'd settled in to a new village. One of his new friends had an artist father who found him a very expressive subject." Astrae giggled, sighing fondly as she shut the locket and put it back. "He was a _great_ son."

"I'm sure he still is, Astrae." Jade said confidently, grasping Astrae's hand. "He'll be alright. I know it!"

"...someone change the channel, I didn't realize my life turned into a soap opera." Dave muttered.

* * *

><p>Four wide streets converged into a plaza at the centre of the city. Astrae had to leave for an appointment, and since they didn't want to trouble the lady any further the four children excused themselves to explore the city. Astrae wasn't keen to llet them go off without supervision- however with Rose's and Jade's combined efforts (and a lot of elaborate convincing on the part of the former) the four were soon roaming Luthivra's gridded bottom half with directions back to the gondola port.<p>

The plaza was host to a kaledioscope of merchants. There was a copious amount of noise as shopkeepers and their customers negotiated over goods of all sorts. For one, Rose was arguing with a herbalist over the bunches of dandelions she had collected. They were in good shape, though said herbalist was unwilling to pay them more than a few crowns. Judging from the prices of everything else, that was very little indeed.

In the end the herbalist settled for fifteen crowns. Rose returned to the others, still miffed by the heated exchange. She dropped the silver coins into a cloth pouch.

"Money," She sighed.

"At least we've got some now?" John suggested, trying to be optimistic. With Casey asleep around his shoulders he did blend in somewha with the crowd of Luthivrans. A stately woman hurried past the four, a bipedal daemon trrailing behind her like some sort of shadow. It had a vaguely reptilian appearance, just like Casey, though its ribbed wings were no more than vague nubs protruding from its shoulders. The scales of that daemon were not as vivid as his own, being a subdued shade of sky blue.

"I guess that's what Astrae meant about interbreeding?" He mused, following the woman and her pet with his eyes. The woman with the daemon was heading towards a large building round the corner, and- oh!

"Daemon Haven"? It sounded like a place they'd need to make a trip to. To get, uh, proper food for Casey and whatnot. They couldn't rely on Astrae forever.

"Guys, we should go to that Daemon Haven place! Maybe we'll get some stuff for Casey!" He tugged on Rose's sleeve. Jade nodded (having no objections) and Rose shrugged as well, jingling her cloth pouch to remind everyone that their funds were limited. On top of her usual quips.

The Daemon Haven was a rather large building. All sorts of squawks, hisses and roars could be heard from further into the building, and the large displays were crammed with enclosures for daemons of all sorts. Most of them had faded hides, though there was one particular daemon with feathered wings that glowed slightly - or was that a trick of the light? People of all sorts were conducting their business within, carrying harnesses, feed bags, and other strange things that John could not immediately name.

"Welcome to the Haven!" An attendant noticed them. He seemed quite young for his stature, and despite his intimidating bulk he had a friendly smile. "The name's Oxford. Can I help you?"

John looked up and caught sight of Oxford's wings protruding out behind him. Most Ventus men had dragonfly wings that folded neatly behind their backs, but Oxford possesed ones that were more ... dramatic, to put it that way. Almost butterfly-like, resembling the ones most commonly associated with females. They weren't light blue like most, either, being a translucent shade of orange. The colour matched the vivid flame-like accents along his black uniform quite well.

"You've got wings too!"

Oxford barked out a few booming laughs while Rose wore a withering smile, resisting the urge to facepalm.

"John means that he's impressed with how pretty your wings are!" Jade ammended brightly, beaming up at the attendant and oblivious to Dave groaning behind them.

"Yes, Jade. To an extremely buff male, pretty wings are a great area to compliment on." Rose sighed.

" 's alright!" The man chuckled. "I get that all the time. My wings _are_quite the sight, aren't they?" He gave his shoulders a shake, wings proudly unfurling to their full span - at least three feet long on each side. "Need to be careful around cramped places, tho'. Okay, enough gawking, I'm feeling self conscious!" He tucked back the appendages, face a little redder than before- Rose decided not to point out that he was the one who invited the stares in the first place.

Casey yawned and looked up, tilting her head to give Oxford a curious look.

"Well, what brings you four to the Hav- be yours?" He said, reaching forward and giving the daemon's snout an affectionate pat. Casey purred as he scratched the top of her head, nuzzling into his hand. "I haven't seen a pedigree one in a long while! How old is the girl?"

"Casey's just two days old," John supplied. Seeing Oxford's expression change into one of surprise, he quickly added, "Uh, so that's why we're here! To get, uh, daemon food and stuff and learn how to take care of her properly!"

Oxford raised his eyebrows. "Two days? Daemon this young shouldn't be separated from their parents!"

"We found her as an egg." Jade replied, "We didn't realize it was an egg, it was kind of buried in the sand and everything..there were no parents, so we decided to keep her!"

"In the sand?" Oxford exclaimed. "What's a beauty like this doin' in the sand? Glad you four picked 'er up, it would be a right waste to let the poor girl die. Come on in- don't clog up the doorway." Waving amiably, he gestured for the children to follow him in, Casey growling in disappointment as Oxford stopped petting her.

Oxford led the kids to a counter filled with all sorts of food samples, he said a cheery greeting to all the daemon he passed, scratching behind ears and ruffling manes. Casey snapped at her 'competition'- a little dismayed at her bad behavoir, John and Jade began copying the way Oxford patted her to satisfy the infant.

"Air daemons." Oxford started, sorting through all the dishes on the counter. "Pedigree airs aren't canivorous- they eat fruit, vegetables, nuts and seeds, etc." He waved a leaf at Casey, prompting the baby to leap clear off John's shoulder for the food, clumsily landing on the counter before gnawing on her prize. "Don't feed them meat - upsets their digestive system."

...oops!

"So much for 'lizards eat insects', eh?" Dave smirked at Rose.

"A daily bath would be good, as well as lots of exercise- how much flight time daemons get when young affect how good they are later on. She'll need a proper nest, and- there's just so much to take note of, actually! To be honest, she'd be better off here where trained daemon handlers can take care of her."

"We don't have enough money to pay for a handler..." John sighed. Jade scooped Casey back into her arms protectively, a little unwilling to let the daemon go either way.

"If you've no money to get her a handler, I'm not sure if you're going to be able to afford keeping her!" The man mumbled anxiously, letting Casey curl her tail around his extended finger as she batted at his outstretched hand. "For her own good, you might want to consider selling her off to someone who can take care of her."

John and Jade looked downcast.

"But..."

"Oxford has a point." Rose stated. "We're kids, and purebreds often require more specialized care than hybrids. Casey needs proper care, and if we are unable to provide it to her, then the most obvious choice of action would be to find her a new owner who can."

"I could help you find her a new owner, if you want. Or I could keep her until you do."

"What, you want us to sell Casey to you?" John gawked. He'd never treat Casey as a mere pet, and the idea of selling her for money was appaling to him. "I'd never-"

"I was just making an offer, kid, don't be so jumpy!" Oxford gave John a rough pat on the shoulder. "If you need someone to take care of her, I'm available. But if you're capable of giving her- Casey, was it?- a good hope, then by all means keep her. As far as commitment goes, you seem to have a lot more than the average kid nowadays- a companion is for life, remember that- so as long as you have the means, I think she'll be in good hands."

"If we have the means, of course-" Rose started, dragging everyone back to reality-

" - you could sell her to me." A reptilian voice completed John's sentence. The group turned to see another man leaning against the counter. It was not immediately apparent what race the individual was, for he was shrouded in a full-body cloak and hood. "I'll pay much more than him." He indicated Oxford with a jerk of his thumb. "Would have been better if she remained an egg, but two days shouldn't be too old."

"What do you mean, 'two days shouldn't be too old'? This isn't a matter of price, sir-"

Ignoring the attendant's protests, the individual continued. "Travelers, yes? Short on money, I bet. Five hundred crowns, how does that sound?"

"What? But I don't want to sell Casey!"

"Come on." The stranger turned to Rose. "I can tell you have sense, lady. I'm offering five hundred! That's a great bargain- and you need the dough, don't you? It's a good offer! Think about it!"

"... no." John's answer was resolute. "I'm not yet convinced to even sell her at all -" He shivered at the word.

"- and even if John was, he won't sell her to _you_." Jade added, crossing her arms. "No Rose, no protests! You too, Dave!"

"Didn't say I was going to." Rose replied casually. "We're deciding the fate of a sentient living creature here. Price isn't as relevant as whether our daemon will get the opportunity to live a fufilling life, and I doubt letting her go off with you will bode well for her."

Dave shrugged. "Devilbeast should just be taken out behind a woodshed so you can all squish her with loving hugs in peace."

"Don't think about it." Rose added, watching the stranger's eyes dart towards Dave. "It means he's on our side too."

"Sir, if you're planning to adopt a daemon, do proceed over there to view what we have as well as have our staff review your credentials." Oxford explained politely, gesturing towards another counter. "Money isn't the only thing taken into consideration when we sell daemons."

The stranger hissed, and something silver flashed within his cloak. From the corner of his eye John could see Oxford tense; but before he could move the stranger's arm was suddenly twisted upwards, the knife dropping from his shaking hand.


	28. Black and White

**A/N: Alright, to all you readers of this rewrite, is anyone willing to do art for it? I can do commission trades if you'd like. Please contact me if you don't mind drawing. Thanks so much!**

* * *

><p>"Didn't I warn you to keep your nose clean, mister?" There was a flurry of movement accompanying the melodic voice and the stranger was flipped onto the ground, clutching his arm. He made a grab for his knife but a red boot stepped on the blade before he could reach, securing the weapon.<p>

"Ooohh...I...uhh...Miss..." The stranger gasped as the woman who felled him hauled him to his feet, squirming as she pinned his arms behind his back.

"A dismal performance, mister. I even gave you notice, and in return you give me all that I need to arrest you on at least five different accounts of illegal daemon-smuggling as well as either extortion, violence or customer harrassment if we include the Merchant laws." With a sigh she produced a length of rope and bound his arms. "I have my own cases to attend to and I'd have appreciated it if you didn't let me build a full watertight prosecution against you without even trying."

"Uhh...since you're busy and all...you probably won't have time to send me to the authorities, right...?" The stranger whined. "How about we both pretend nothing happened? I won't get in your way then...how much do you want?"

"Money isn't the issue." The lady replied fiercely, her bright red glasses flashing as she gave the stranger a rough shake. "Justice must be served to all who deserve it, as you do now."

"Come on, it's not that bad-"

"_Silence_, lowly felon!"

"Daemon smuggling? Atrocious!" Oxford growled. "Teach him a good lesson for that - I mean..." The enraged attendant quickly composed himself, giving a slight bow towards the lady before adding; "welcome back to the Haven, Miss Redglare, were you about to have the usual before this vagrant turned up?"

"I'm sure Pyralspite would love some snacks, he always does;" Redglare mused airily, flicking her wrist- an ivory cane flashed into the air as she twirled the craved dragon's-head handle she held in her hand. "But I'm on bureaucratic business today, mainly. Although I do fully intend to do as you suggest to ensure justice is served."

"Good morning, ma'am!" Jade greeted confidently. "Thanks for helping us out there!"

"You're welcome. Jade, John, Dave and Rose, is it?" Redglare tilted her head. "I was looking for you."

"Us?" John said in disbelief. Maybe- maybe she was sent from the future or something? If you squinted the glasses did make the lady look vaguely like Terezi, but-

"Yes. You have a missive." Keeping her grip on the petty criminal and crossing her cane over his chest to restrain him, Redglare reached into a pocket with her free hand and retrieved a cream envelope made of expensive-looking scented paper. Pausing to jab the stranger violently when he squirmed, she elegantly presented it to the closest person- Jade.

The envelope was thick and sturdy, with a pattern embossed over its cream surface and sealed with a blob of golden wax that had a crescent moon stamped into it. Flipping the envelope over, John realized that it was addressed to them with unsettling accuracy

_John Egbert, Rose Lalonde, Dave Strider, Jade Harley_

_Luthivra_

"W-who's it from?" John was suddenly afraid to open it. He'd never gotten such official-looking post before. Casey snapped curiously at the envelope, but Jade quickly moved the letter away, setting the daemon back on the counter where she couldn't get at it.

"If you're going to arrest us get it over with." Dave yawned.

"How'd you know we were the intended recipients, let alone where to find us?" Rose asked, surprised.

"First question. Royal missive." Redglare spoke in a businesslike manner, but Oxford and even a few passerby were looking at the envelope in an awed trance. "Next question- heheh, I like your guts, kid. You'd make a good cop, but get your logic tuned- if I wanted to arrest you I'd have done it already! Last question." She turned to John, her mouth widening in a shark-like smile.

"I wouldn't be a legislacerator if I couldn't do something as simple as track down four children, now would I? So, any other questions? Are you going to open it yet or keep staring at it like a dim-witted cholerbear?"

"Keep staring;" Rose smirked and slapped John's trembling hand away as he reached to open the envelope, before guiding Jade to wave it around a little so Oxford and the passerby could fawn over it more. "One more question while the others stare like dim-witted cholerbears. Who's the sender?"

"The Queen, of course!" A customer exclaimed, trying to touch the envelope's smooth surface- Jade whisked it away from the itchy fingers.

"Her Luminescent Majesty, Monarch of Prospit, yada yada, the White Queen. My, you're taking as long as any paper-pushing minister! Her Majesty doesn't like to wait, you know. She even undid all the tedious red tape for your ease."

"Your inflection implies that you personally know her;" Rose said innocently, as John crowded around Jade and waited for her to open the envelope.

Jade popped the wax seal delicately, making sure not to damage the small disc before retrieving the actual letter from inside the envelope. The others crowded around them for a closer look, even the stranger leaning forward, but they didn't get far before Redglare huffed and passed her cane to her free hand, swinging it outwards to drive all unwanted audiences off (Oxford included) while pinning her charge to the wall.

The lady meant as much business as the envelope did. Which was to say, a lot.

The writing was cursive and elegant, penned in a flowing script that even Rose would have difficulty emulating. However, the message itself was short - terrifyingly short.

_To the Addresee_

_The Queen will grant you an audience as soon as you arrive within the boundaries of the Light Kingdom. _

_The courier will enlighten you of the proper conduct and other points to note for the audience. Inform the courier when you are ready._

_Her Luminescent Majesty, the White Queen_

_Light of the Seraphim_

_Monarch of Prospit_

"... do we go?" John said slowly, replacing the missive back into its envelope.

"Of course you do." Redglare said matter-of-factly. "You don't have a choice."

Rose pondered and Dave opened his mouth for a witty remark, but Jade cut in before she could utter as much as a syllable. "Let's go!"

"Understandably a royal summons isn't something to be taken lightly, but..." Rose's eyes narrowed. "What does Her Majesty want with four children?"

"I've met the queen!" Jade replied, her plain tone contrasted with the sharp intakes of breath of the onlookers. "She's nice. And kind. She has a reason for wanting to see us. We should go see her."

"You've met her?" John repeated, dumbstruck.

"I have!" Jade insisted, taking a firm stance. "No retorts, Rose," She added, frowning, "You won the argument with Boreas, it's my turn now~!"

"Yes, you have stunningly uncounterable points. I have no choice but to bow to your watertight argument." The statement was heavily laden with sarcasm, but Jade let it pass. "Miss Redglare, when will we leave?"

"The Queen expects you tomorrow;" The lady absently twirled her cane. "You get one day's notice if you have unfinished business, and Her Majesty needs to prepare to receive visitors anyway."

"...Wow." Oxford seemed to have finally found his voice, ignoring the fact that Casey was chewing on his finger. "You're gonna see the Queen? That's...I don't really know what to say..."

"Awesome?"

"Yeah, that works."

"You're welcome, Oxford, now go attend to your customers." Redglare made shooing motions with her hands, pausing to give a _look_ to any loiterers that sent them away. "Well, Kids, I'll see you back at your quarters. I have some business to attend to before I return to collect you for the attendance with the Queen."

"Wait, how do you know where we sta-"

With her answer being a quirk of the eyebrows that was loaded with meaning, Redglare swept out of the Haven, dragging along the petty criminal.

"... where was I... Oh yes. I was talking about diet." Oxford straightened up. "I think that's about it. Are you sure you'll be able to handle- "

"Yes, I am!" John quickly cut in, scooping Casey up again and hugging the confused creature to his chest. "Casey's our daughter!"

Rose raised her eyebrows, but didn't object. "Well then, proud father of a salamander-like daemon, we should go soon. Your precious daughter'll need to have her diapers changed."

"Uh, yeah. Thanks for the advice." John gave the attendant an awkward smile before turning to the others. "Astrae should be done by now."

The four kids filed out of the building somewhat awkwardly, leaving Oxford waving his goodbyes back at the counter; Casey blew a few sad bubbles at the prospect of leaving the friendly man behind. John stepped into the sunlight, letting the fresh Luthivran air purge his lungs of the smell of hundreds of animals. He did not dislike the Haven's natural smell, but it was still quite... not what he would like.

But wait.

What was that?

"Did you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

"That...that! That foul thing!" John found himself without words to describe the smell, slowing his gait. Casey wrinkled her snout up as well. He tensed instinctively, stopping in the middle of the plaza.

"Uh, John, is anything wrong?" Rose said from somewhere behind him. "We could get out of the area if the smell bothers you."

Wait. The smell was familiar. John held up a hand for pause, sniffing the air like a bloodhound-

Oh.

He recognized the acrid smell, even though it had been mixed with choking ash and burning wood the only other time he had detected it. And as for what the smell resembled... he did not like it at all.

_Oh no._

"Guys! It's not good, run!"

Ignoring the confused expressions of his friends, John pelted down the avenue, Casey clinging onto his jacket for dear life. The smell was getting stronger even though he was sure he got the direction right - maybe the beast had changed direction? Or something? He was confused, but he didn't want to risk another attack by the thing, so it was better to be safe and keep running than to be sorry.

Stopping a fair distance away from the plaza, he turned around- trust his friends to not take him seriously and walk! Looking furtively around, John waited for the other three to catch up. Jade jogged up first, followed by a panting Rose and finally Dave who was strolling.

"John, explain yourself."

"It's the thing, the fire thing, it's- it's coming!"

"John, calm down, we don't understand what you're talking about-"

Jade started, and Rose opened her mouth to say something as well, but with the day's events putting him on edge somewhat John had already jumped the gun and broke into a frantic dash. Weaving around confused pedestrians he cut across the street, leading the others towards what he thought would be a safe exit. As he ran, the buildings became more run-down and unwashed, but he was too busy running to care. The grid-like organization of the city weren't helping either -

- and he realized that they had hit a dead end.

"Oh, no." John paled at the stone wall that rose ten feet into the air. "We're trapped!"

"Trapped?" Jade gasped. "From what?"

The stench was overpowering now. Perhaps he was just over-sensitive, but the acrid tang of the beast was getting to him. His eyes watered from the acidic emissions. John turned around to face the direction that they had come from, Casey cowering in his arms. He pointed.

A molten black thing streaked across the strip of visible sky before backtracking and coming to a halt above them. John could see the beast's cavernous maw very clearly, and the two hellish flames burning in its eyes told him that this time, the dragon was angrier.

And therefore more likely to burn them to cinders.

"Oh, my, god." Rose said, staring at the creature. "It's the one from the village, isn't it?'

"Village?" Dave repeated, simply confused now.

"Who cares, it's going to kill us!" John tried to quell his rising panic. "It's going to kill us all!"

"What do we do? what do we do whatdowedo!" Jade wailed at the same time, trembling slightly.

"You two, stop panicking! John, you can fly, see if you can distract it so we can make a break for it. Unless you're confident of doing what you did back at the village?"

"Uh, yeah, what Rose said, just do what you can. I'll try that... that windy thing again."

John sincerely hoped that the others would heed his request. He bent over, setting Casey on the ground, before trying to jump up. His wings whipped out and fluttered frantically, but he only dropped back onto the ground again-

"You need more leverage!" Rose shrieked. "Its claw, its claw!" The group scattered from a swipe from the thing, John stumbling from his landing right into the arc of the blow- he was flung violently sideways. But as Rose said, it got him airborne for long enough to get his wings working properly, and with a bit of flailing he pulled himself into an upward spiral around the dragon.

The dragon stopped to sniff at him. For a moment it was confused, then recognition gleamed in its beady eyes. With a roar of fury the dragon charged, its body coated with burning purple flame. John yelped, his wings freezing up and causing him to drop through the air- dodging the dragon's bodyslam. The heat singed his hair slightly, but that was the least of his worries for now. Realizing that it had missed, the beast spared enough time for another roar before launching itself into the air, great wings unfurling before lunging at John.

_it's going to kill me it's going to kill me oh noooo_

John frantically flew upwards, the draggon snapping at his heels; rising as fast as he could, he managed to clear Luthivra's bottom half before fatigue started to catch up. Looking down, he saw the others racing back towards the plaza - at least they were...safe?- before wondering what to do. Should he follow them?

Maybe not. Tucking his arms to his side (no idea why, instinct maybe?), John shot across the city, fast enough to keep himself out of range, but slow enough for the dragon to keep chasing him. However, he was tiring, the beast was gaining on him, and he saw no way to somehow disable the dragon. His wings were burning up again, although not as bad as when they first grew- but bad enough-

_so much for being the distraction,_ he thought dryly as the wind whipped his hair into a frenzy. It was miraculous that he had not yet lost his spectacles, and he was very grateful for that. As well as, you know, somehow knowing enough to make sure he wasn't eaten yet.

Then suddenly there was a howl from behind, followed a few seconds by a sickening _thud_.

A thousand images flooded John's mind. What if the dragon had went after his friends instead? _Oh no oh noooooooooo_

"I didn't realize you were so incapable of keeping yourselves out of trouble," A voice said wryly from behind him. John could hear steady wingbeats, and the snorts of another beast. Fearing the worst, he sped up-

"Oi! Kid! Don't you recognize my voice?"

John glanced back, not exactly sure how to turn around. He managed to twist himself around, his wings making him drop a little in the process.

Redglare waved at him on a mount that was just as large as the dragon that had been pursuing him just moments before. However this dragon - daemon, he realized - was a stunningly pure white. Only its eyes were not of the pristine shade, burning like miniature suns. The dragon tasted the air with a flick of a forked tongue, and inspected him thoroughly. He averted his eyes immediately and focused on his rescuer instead.

"Um, thanks, miss," He said slowly, heart still racing from the exertion. Then he looked down.

If he hadn't flown before, the vertigo would have incapacitated him. Even so, he was slightly dizzy upon realizing that he was a few hundred feet from the ground, where the flaming beast lay unmoving. He gulped.

"Let's get you back to your friends."The legislacerator gave him a smirk. "Tired? I'm sure Pyralspite would be alright with another passenger."

His heart hammering, John felt his wings give way under his weight, and he was tumbling through the air-

"Normally you _tell_ me first if you want a ride!" Redglare snorted from somewhere above him as he landed on something hard and amazingly, did not shatter his bones. Opening his eyes, John saw a sea of white- the back of the draconian, he realized. Pyralspite threw its head back and yawned, shaking bits of flesh from its teeth.

"Come on, Pyralspite, we've got some kids to shepherd around. The cops can deal with that thing, too much paperwork for my tastes." Redglare chuckled before her daemon tucked its wings and dived downwards in a smooth arc, angling downwards towards what John hoped would be the plaza.


	29. Here and Not Here

"... I can't do this!"

John stared out of the window in anguish. Behind him, the others milled about anxiously.

Not a peep from Casey. That worried him the most.

"... John, you remember what Oxford said about daemon needing a lot of care?" Rose began slowly. "It shouldn't matter what you can or cannot do. We need to do what's best for Casey, and if she's injured like this hauling her around with us is obviously not the best solu-"

"I know!" He snapped, irritated. Instantly he felt guilty for lashing out at Rose. She was only trying to help him. "... sorry. It just doesn't make it any easier..."

"If you say so." Rose sighed. "Though you will have to decide soon. Sundown approaches, and that is the deadline."

John nodded. He took a few moments to compose himself before turning around.

After Redglare had reunited him with the others, Rose had explained why the others had ran towards the plaza instead of the port. Casey had charged at the beast after him, only to be knocked back with an explosive force. Not getting eaten by the dragon was already lucky enough. But that didn't change the fact that the little daemon had been injured very badly. He was in the hold of the _Jade Moth._ In front of him was an operating table where Oxford and Astrae had busied themselves over Casey, repairing broken bones and twisted tendons. Combining Oxford's knowledge and Astrae's abilities, they had managed to keep Casey alive, but just barely- while she was out of the danger zone now, Casey certainly needed a long time before she was back to full health. Currently she was curled up on a makeshift nest, unconscious. A few bubbles floated in the air.

He could not bear to look for more than a few moments and averted his eyes almost instantly.

"... I'll leave you now." Rose's footsteps echoed in the now-empty hold.

Somehow he wished that she hadn't left.

* * *

><p>Astrae roused them at dawn, as per Redglare's request.<p>

"Morning!" The legislacerator had declared dramatically, brandishing her cane; "Is when the light of fairness and justice shines forth, banishing the evils of darkness! And that is when you will have your audience with the Queen. Don't argue. She's dragging her royal self up to meet you, too."

As the sun's rays connected with the aeolite on the hull of the _Jade Moth_, the ship gradually rose into the air. Once the gondola was clear of the port, Astrae summoned a gust of wind that rapidly accelerated the ship away from Luthivra and towards the rising sun. John was up on deck, letting the wind stream through his already messed-up hair. The breeze would have normally tickled his wings until he was instinctively airborne, but today he just wasn't in the mood for any flying.

Oxford's parting promise about keeping Casey safe wasn't helping either. Even though John had no reason to mistrust the man, he still felt quite apprehensive. Especially after that shady stranger had tried to take Casey from him. The stranger had said, "Two days is not too old." Did that mean that he had wanted young daemon? What did he want to do with them?

The thought was unsettling.

He was alone, although he wasn't the only one on deck. Astrae was up on the prow, while a shadow passing overhead alerted him to Pyralspite's presence- leading the dragon into a series of impressive acrobatics, Redglare led and kept watch over the airship to ensure her charges were going where she needed them. Pyralspite had tried to converse mentally with him the day before, but the force of the daemon's communication knocked him out immediately. If Casey could one day grow that big, it would be so great-

-but she was nowhere near that day yet, and when that day finally came he might not be there to see her progress.

_Don't think about Casey!_

John heard a quiet snort to his left and turned; Pyralspite remained level with him in the air, wingbeats sending great waves into the sky. Suddenly his vision shifted and he was aware of a buzzing presence trying to get into the back of his mind.

Frowning, John tried to butt the presence out- his face forming several rather comical expressions as he concentrated- but whatever it was simply barged in, making John yelp and fall dazed against the side of the ship.

_Nice try, but lacking in force. Well, I AM experienced in these sort of things, so I can't blame you for your unsatisfactory performance. _

_Redglare? _John turned to look at the woman seated comfortably on Pyralspite, the daemon obligingly lowering its wings so they could have unblocked eye contact.

_Sluggish. Deduct faster- leads might disappear the longer you take mulling things over~ _She smirked. _Still thinking about your daemon? Don't worry, Oxford's a honest guy, and he loves daemons. He'll sooner get himself kicked out of his lodgings than give your pup anything less than the best- and besides, the guy has a gift with daemons._

_He does?_

_Yes, and that's all I'm telling you. If you're so worried then figure out more details yourself_. Pyralspite snorted, and there was a pause before Redglare continued. _But Pyralspite would like to add that he's famous among the daemon. They call him the Summoner._

John nodded and tried to shield his other thoughts from the legislacerator -this could be embarassing- though he wasn't very successful. Redglare shrugged, looking amused, but a growl from Pyralspite prompted her to raise her head and change the subject. _We're already inside the border. Rouse your friends, the queen is coming._

The gondola floated to a halt. John heard footsteps on the staircase leading to the hold as well as a call from Astrae, but his attention was promptly occupied by something that approached from the north.

At first it was only a glimmer of light, but this said glimmer quickly resolved itself as another floating ship. It was similar to the Jade Moth in size, but the similarities ended there. The three sails of the ship were emblazoned with a golden crescent, and its hull seemed to be made from solid gold. The ship itself radiated pure white light, and rivaled even the sun in brightness. The queen stood upon the prow, flanked by two others that John assumed to be her guards. Said guards were unlike anyone he had ever seen before: they possessed a lithe elegance unmatched by even the Ventus, and large feathered wings lay folded tightly against their backs. Their armour was burnished bright, and each wielded a wickedly sharp blade.

The queen herself was... different. It was hard to directly look at her for more than a few moments, for her very skin radiated light. She was dressed in a multicoloured gown that was predominantly sky blue, but various other pastel shades were present. Her features were impossible to see clearly, but unless John's eyes were deceiving him, she only had a pair of piercing black eyes.

By now the boat had stopped some distance away. A walkway was lowered from the royal ship down to the _Jade Moth_, seemingly by itself but in actual fact put into place by a telekenetic guard. John turned around and saw his three friends walking briskly to join him, hair brushed neatly and clothes straightened- making John suddenly conscious of his somewhat sleepy and disheveled appearance. The queen then descended the prow and made her way down to their ship. John noticed that she was actually levitating an inch or so above the ground while she walked - another attribute that set her apart from the rest of the royal contingent.

Redglare leapt straight from Pyralspite's back and onto the ship, bowing in synchrony with her daemon as the monarch stepped onto the ship. "Your Highness."

Stepping back from the wheel, Astrae gave a formal bow as well, muttering a similar salutation as the queen passed. The four children copied and bowed as well- John was about to raise his head when he realized that all the adults as well as the other three were still bowing, and quickly ducked his head back down. Jade and Dave didn't move, seeming totally aware of what they were doing. Rose's eyes darted around, waiting for the signal to relax. They stood like that silently for a while, heads bowed.

There was another bright flash of light across John's field of vision. However this one was even greater than Pyralspite's, sweeping aside his defenses as one would a feather. It was not painful or overwhelming, unlike the encounter with Pyralspite, and a deep sense of peace now pervaded his mind. The other mind rummaged about his head before speaking.

_Rise,_ the queen said in a rich vibrato, and everyone straightened. _Tiamat, you have done well. You are dismissed. An assignment awaits you in the city, and I presume you do not wish to wait._

"You know me well, Your Highness." Redglare gave the queen another bow before mounting Pyralspite. The wingbeats of the massive daemon quickly faded as the duo flew towards the north. The queen waited until the legislacerator was out of sight before turning to Astrae.

"Since you have requested an audience with just the children, may I assume I am to be dismissed as well, your Highness?" Astrae asked, an obliging smile on her face as she folded her arms behind her back and inclined her head again.

_Yes, please. But before you go, thank you for taking in these children. I understand you have a reputation for being a very dedicated caretaker, am I right? Do not worry for your adopted son. I'm sure that he will be fine, and if you follow your heart I am sure you'll find him someday. _

"I do what I can;" Astrae replied softly, her smile widening as she heard the queen's well-wishes. "May the gods bless you too, your Highness." She bowed again and backed to the stairs before turning away and proceeding into the hold.

_Such a selfless soul. _The Queen's words seemed to smile_. Now, children. You must be wondering why I have come and granted you an audience. Children...and some Dersites among you! This is certainly an unusual encounter, but I need you to be strong; this is an extraordinatry situation you find yourselves in._

_I sense that your actions are vital to the future_. She paused and inspected them with an unreadable gaze. _Therefore, each one of you may ask me one question. Do not judge me by merely my appearance, young Seer. I am more ancient than you think I am._

Rose nodded, taking it in her stride. "I am filled with gratitude for your most benevolent allowance, Your Highness; but as much I would like to postrate myself before you and blabber my thanks nonstop, I am sure that would be quite unappealing to your most dignified gaze so I shall get straight to the point."

Jade shook her head wordlessly, dismayed at Rose's use of her usually sarcasm; but the Queen simply chuckled and nodded.

"Could you tell us how to reinstate Ophiuchus into the world?"

The Queen's eyes flashed, and there was a pause before her answer. _Straight to the point, yes. You ask for much, Seer. I do not by tradition reveal much to those allied with Derse, such as yourself and your blonde friend- but do not ask about how you come to be with Derse. All will become clear shortly. To answer your question, I will tell you this - find the one who bears the flag of Cancer. He will have the answers you seek._

John was confused. Back in his old city, most of the citizens were under Cancer...was he supposed to find a flag-maker or something? Rose cast him a look, and he knew enough to follow up on Rose's query. _"_Your Highness, who is the one who bears the flag of Cancer?_"_

_Ah, the Heir. _The sovereign's tone softened._ Always curious. Ganging up on me, I see- that is alright, I will divulge a little more. He is protected by Prospit, and you are not the only one looking for him. You will recognize him upon sight - you and you alone._

Dave mumbled something inaudible (on hindsight he must have been purposefully concealing it from the others). The queen thought for a moment before replying._ The path you set out to walk will lead you to your goal. However taking into account your role as Knight and protector, it is inevitable that you will have to face your demise several times in this journey._

_"_Your Highness - we've talked about this before, remember?_" _Jade prompted.

_Of course. _The queen's tone lightened._ I have not forgotten. _Turning back to all four children, she addressed her answer to all of them._ Jade has seeked my counsel upon an issue, and I think that it will be more prudent to address it now. It is related to a place that is both here and not here. This plane is named the Medium._

The bright morning sky instantly dissolved into murky darkness. John was all too familiar with the vision-shifting, but the others displayed varying levels of confusion as the vision unfolded. In the blackness, his sight zeroed in on a dazzling blue sphere positioned in the centre of what he assumed was the Medium. The queen started to explain. _This here is Skaia. It is a source of unlimited creative potential, and it resides in the centre of the Incipisphere, which is to say, everything. _

Then the vision gradually zoomed out to reveal planets orbiting Skaia. The first and closest ring hugged Skaia's surface, and was inhabited by a golden planet with a smaller golden moon connected to it with a chain. _There you see Prospit, the Light of the Seraphim. Our forces protect Skaia from the advances of the Dark Kingdom._

Further out there were four other planets - three of them were dark, while the fourth was considerably brighter, being a glowing blue planet covered with black rivers and grey clouds. _The First Ring has four planets, though only the Land of Wind and Shade is active. _

The ring after that was much better defined, with twelve smaller planets forming a tighter circle around Skaia. Some were darkened, others were lit up and their features could be made out by the naked eye. _The Second Ring possesses twelve planets, and they are in different stages of activation. _

The queen gestured to the void beyond the Second Ring, and the four kids gazed that way as well- but there was nothing. There seemed to be a barely visible silhouette of a planet here and there, but there was nothing concrete. _The presence of a Third Ring has been proven by theory, but the four planets that inhabit this ring have not yet been found._

Then the planetary rings shrunk to half their size as the angle shifted, and another purple planet with a purple moon was seen. It was also orbiting Skaia, albeit slower than the others. Encircling its orbit was a ring of large rocks, and beyond that ring was only pure darkness. _Derse. The Seat of the Dark Kingdom. Its orbit lies just inside the Veil. The Veil marks the edge of the Incipisphere, just as another one with the same name marks the borders of the world we live in. However, it is not the end of the Medium. There is more beyond it._

"What lies beyond the Veil, Your Highness?" John's curiosity was piqued.

There was a pause before she answered. _It is best that you do not know, young Heir. You are not destined to receive such knowledge._

And the vision ended as abruptly as it began. _The Medium is accessible to very few indeed. You may interpret it as some sort of dream world, but in fact the Medium is a place that you may enter physically. Most chosen ones visit the Incipisphere when they dream. The most powerful of those few are able to enter it in person. Jade dreams in Prospit, which is why she is able to converse with me. I, too, have a Prospitian self._

Jade affirmed this with a cheerful nod._ John, you will dream in Prospit too! I've been waiting for you to arrive for a really long time!_

_Jade is very experienced in Medium-traveling, and I suggest that you all consult her. _The Queen said, forestalling the questions congregating in John's head. _I will have to depart soon. Come forth, Seer._

Rose strode confidently and stopped some distance from the queen, giving the monarch a short bow before standing tall.

The queen seemed to pluck something out of her skin - though it was only a trick of the light, John assumed, since the object's glow dimmed when she fastened it around Rose's neck. _You have been having nightmares, young Seer. This amulet will banish the darkness from your mind, as long as you keep it on. 'Tis a fragment of my very being, so treat it with care. It will serve you well. _

_I must depart now. This is only an exception, and the only exception I will grant when there are allies of Derse among you. _Here her tone started to imply that if she had a mouth, she would have been smiling. _The Heir and the Witch will meet me again. Feel free to come find me in the Hallowed Halls of Prospit._

Then two of the queen's guards took their place next to her, and the royal contingent moved off. However, before the Prospitian ship peeled itself away from the Jade Moth, John swore he could hear the queen's voice again.

_Take your place, Heir. Take your place in the Land of Wind and Shade._

_I await you._


	30. END OF ACT 2

The skyship port was a lively, bustling place for something so small and out-of-the-way. The ships were anchored to rings in the canopy where the foliage was densest; reaching all the way to the ground were a intricate network of wooden platforms, rope ladders and bridges.

The group checked into a motel that winded up the side of a sturdy tree; it wasn't first-class, but it was good enough. Throughout the next day, Astrae went about her business securing supplies and trading for upkeep; with nothing better to do and fearing that they would get lost, the four tagged along.

_The bird looped gracefully through the air, landing on its owner's outstretched arm and lifting a leg where a letter was attached. _

There were all sorts of services from ship repair; parts and supplies shops etc. situated on the wooden structures which Astrae navigated with ease and familiarity. She received friendly nods and greetings of "ey there, 'Rosa!" from many of the sailors she met, who in turn became friendlier to the children as well.

Ionato (_"ee_-onato, not ai-onato, good chaps!") had hit it off with John immediately, delving into a discussion of bad media and adventures and pranking. The two did look similar, come to think of it - both had messy black hair and a pair of sharp eyes behind their spectacles. Like most of his fellow Terra brethren the marksman was dressed in hunting garb that matched his deep green irises, and there were faded brown runes etched into the back of his palms that extended a single line along his arms. Apparently young at heart, he connected a lot better with the four than most people his age would, and if the contents if the delivered letter affected him in any way he did not show it.

Chatting amiably with the children and interlacing their conversation with discussion with Astrae about ship maintenance and general travel, the man had immediately offered to accompany the group on the next leg of their journey when Astrae subtly and tactfully enlightened him on their situation.

" - and then the royal ship just sails off like that, all glowing, and there's lots of sparkles!" John finished narrating their encounter. His accompanying gestures were so exuberant that he knocked into quite a few people, though nobody seemed to mind.

"Fascinating!" Ionato mused. "So the queen was indeed an _illuminating _presence!" His statement (and accompanying bad pun) elicited groans from the others, who had gathered around the table to listen to the tale. Rose resisted the urge to facepalm.

"Hey, it was sodding _brilliant_- but that aside, you did say you were sourcing for some manner of material, am I correct?" The Terra man sat up straighter upon remembering this fact. "Since you're traveling through the Earth Kingdom, might as well obtain it right here! What do you need?"

_A smirk played across her face as she read the letter, penned in a hand uncharacteristically elegant for its contents-_

_"Oh, Dualscar. Don't pretend that you aren't thrilled by our dance~"_

John looked expectantly at Dave, who was once again zoning out from the conversation. He gave his best friend a poke, and the boy started before remembering himself. "Uh, yeah I suppose... Obsidian, but cut into circles, and preferably of thin sheets. About an arm's length in diameter."

"Interesting. What do children like you want with such a specific measurement of obsidian, anyway?"

Jade was about to say something when Rose gave her a discreet glance loaded with meaning. She quietened down immediately. Ionato raised his eyebrows, but did not comment. "Bollocks, I shouldn't be prying! Forgive my botherations, mates! Obsidian, you say? You can find plenty of this around the port, but for something of that size you'd have to go straight to the mines."

"And where would that be?" Rose enquired politely.

"Hmmm." Ionato frowned for a moment before continuing. "Somewhere to the east, obviously. The actual mines are a few miles south of the capital, but if you'd want to buy obsidian of course Tamaerlein would be the obvious choice for such loot."

"Capitals all over again," Dave mumbled, much to John's amusement (and Ionato's confusion). Then he raised his voice slightly. "How far is it from here?"

"Well, the canopy soon gets too dense for gondolas, so we'd go on foot or via canoe at the rivers. If you'd want speed, I suggest taking horses- marvelous creatures- though that'd cost a_ fortune _for the likes of you kids. To be more economic with your resources, there's also the option of walking to Ellesmere and then sailing a boat downriver to Tamaerlein. The River Altair loops around the city and runs into the sea, so if anyone's heading to any cities in the Water Kingdom the boats are your best bet! Jolly good rides, the boats are! I'd recommend them!"

There was a moment of silence before Rose, Jade and John started speaking at the same time. The three stopped in unision as they realized that they were overriding each other, Rose breaking the sheepish silence first. "My apologies for interrupting all of you. Mr Ionato, pardon our rather intrusive request but would it be too much of a hassle for you to accompany us to the border?"

Ionato glanced briefly at the light blue envelope in his lap before replying. "Nah, I'm a free spirit! No relatives or duties tying this old bird down! Either way, winter's setting in, so I suppose you'd need a good responsible guardian...eh...?" His cheerful demeanour became slightly strained.

"If you don't mind, that would be great!" Jade beamed at the elderly man. "When can we leave?"

"As soon as you'd like!"

* * *

><p><em>Aaah, this port. A perfect target for her mood today- nothing too tedious as an ambitious siege, but a marvellously fun conquest nonetheless. At the slightest indication the bird takes flight, skirting around row on row of cannons before coming to perch on the crow's nest, watching as its master commands her fleet to prepare for the attack below.<em>

As night fell, the airships powered down and sank into the forest, the canopy somehow taking their weight. The kids still lodged on the _Jade Moth_, well aware that this night would be the last they would spend on the ship.

"It's amazing how fast things have changed," John said to no one in particular as he looked out of the window to behold a sky filled with stars.

Dave mumbled something in response.

"I mean, just a week ago we were waiting for the Trial, and now we're in the past, in the presence of races that we didn't even know existed, in the company of people who, come to think of it, rather resemble the Spirit Channelers -" Something sparked in his mind, and John immediately leapt out of his bunk, knocking his head on the bottom of the upper bunk in the process. All pain was forgotten as his brain pieced the pieces of the puzzle together "- that's it!"

"What?" Dave's rather irritated voice came from the upper bunk.

"Don't you see! These people - Astrae, Oxford and Redglare - they could be the first Spirit Channelers! You know, Astrae with the arcane magic of the jadespirits? Oxford and Taurus' love for animals? Redglare and- well, she's always been as intimidating as Libra..."

"You and your Trial nonsense, John. First memorizing all that crap information, and now this?" Dave harrumphed. "Points taken, but it's still unbelievably lame."

John was saved from the prospect of composing an undoubtedly very lengthy explaination to justify his totally justified inference by the unexpected arrival of Astrae in their room. The Ventus lady rapped sharply on the screen door that had been pulled shut, and waited patiently for someone inside to open. John could see though the translucent screen door to tell that she was holding something in her harms.

"Astrae!" Jade jerked the door open, frowning in distaste at the hiss that the slightly rusted sliding mechanism gave. "What brings you up here?"

She gestured to the pile of fabric with one hand, supporting said pile with the other. "You're in dear need a change of clothes, children. I don't know how I overlooked your shabby clothing; your finances are tight, yes? How could I have forgotten? I certainly can't let you continue to recycle that one set of worn garments- they're almost rags by now, look you! That would be terrible of me!"

"You're going off with Mr. Ionato next, and then you're probably going to travel the world- I'm not going to make the same mistake and have to worry over whether you have proper meals and proper clothing and a roof over your heads. Here, I made two spare sets for each of you-"

"Astrae! We couldn't-"

"It's too kind of you-"

Waving down John's repeated protests (which were soon joined by that of Rose and Jade), Astrae set down the bundle on John's bunk. "I had some spare fabric lying around, so I made you a set each." She unpacked the bundle to reveal four sets of traveling clothes. They were similar in constitution, colored to match the intended recipient's eyes. John's clothing had two slashes along the back, which according to Astrae were for his wings (logical). "The fabric's a little old, but it's all I could find in the spur of the moment. I was going to use them to make something for Leiden, but after his elemental awakening..." Astrae's eyes became distant. "I hope you don't mind..."

"No, not at all!" John quickly reassured the Ventus lady. "The fact that you're helping us - it's more than we could hope for! You're too nice!"

Astrae visibly relaxed. "Go on, try them on. I'll wait on deck until you're done, then?" Without waiting for their response she swept out of the room in a swirl of black and green. The kids simply watched her retreating figure in dumbstruck silence.

Always the unflappable young lady, Rose composed herself first. "Well, what are we waiting for?" She deftly picked up the pile of light purple fabric before striding out of the room, Jade quickly picking up her bundle and hurrying after her.

"...but-"

"John, stop whining and accept your gifts like a man, for once." Rose declared solemnly, turning back from her position at the door. "I am of the opinion that your rejection will be taken by our kind host as a fault on her part, and now that her second set of surrogate children are going to leave I think a slip-up at this moment will send her into a state of depression. She'll waste away, wallowing in sorrow and lamenting her inability to properly take care of her charges and thinking about how much we despise her even though we don't-"

"I get it, Rose, I get it!" John interrupted.

Rose quirked a grin. "Good. You're getting back into the habit of interrupting my long-winded sarcasm again."

* * *

><p>The night was calm, and only the occasional gust stirred the trees of the gondola port. The four were up upon deck; John intent on savouring the breeze ("I'm serious, why can't you guys feel the wind?"); Rose again jotting down things in that journal of hers; Dave and Jade doing whatever they were doing up on the prow. Everything seemed so peaceful.<p>

_The fleet take their positions, just obscured by the treeline. Her Gamblignants swing their sharpened weapons and those with wings flex them, awaiting the start of the conquest. _

_She watches her pet avian shoot into the sky and into a steep dive, carrying with it the promise of doom- giggles. Starts the countdown._

"Look, it's a bird!" Jade pointed, the creature spiralling down to land on a railing. It was a jet-black thing with cerulean streaks, and a fancy plume of tail-feathers that twitched like the scorpion stinger they resembled.

Everyone froze.

_Three._

"W-what's going on?" John asked as Astrae pulled them into a dash for the ground, sailors around her scattering everywhere. Behind them the bird let out a piercing cry and shot into the air, disappearing into the cover of night save for its chorus of squawks.

Astrae's expression was one of unparalleled panic. "Remember I told you about a notorious pirate fleet? The one that never leaves battle without spoils, the one with a infamously ruthless captain?"

_Two._

"They're coming?"

"The captain- they call her Marquise Mindfang- she likes to send a calling-card moments before battle." They weaved through sailors, skittish from the spreading message- the confused cries of "are the rumours true or is it just a false alarm, 'Rosa?" were ignored- and headed for the ground.

_One._

"The bird is hers. The bird is the calling card."

_Aaaaaaaand let's go!_

And their world exploded as a fireball smashed into the port.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF ACT 2 : Romance of the Six Kingdoms<br>**


	31. INTERMISSION 1

**INTERMISSION 1: Years In The Future, But Not This One**

* * *

><p>You wake up with a start. For quite a while the hammering of your heart is all that you can hear. The frantic beats of your cardiovascular system fills your ears and almost drowns out the ambient noises of an early dawn. You attempt to perform some breathing exercises so that you can calm down.<p>

You dreamt that you had been murdered. Stabbed in the chest, to be precise, by a masked stranger in black. The dream was so real that you would have sworn it had actually happened, if not for the fact that you are sittting upright in bed at this exact moment, still alive and kicking. But the realism of that dream is really unsettling. It sends shivers down your spine, and makes you wonder whether you are indeed still alive, or are you perhaps already in the afterlife. You pause to look around, and pinch yourself. Well, you seem alive, and even if you're dead, life goes on and you still need your pay- might as well get out of that bed.

You shake off those thoughts like a dog would shake off water droplets after a walk through the rain. Stumbling out of bed, you are mildly pleased to note that you have woken up earlier than usual. Going through the morning routine is a breeze, and you depart from your vintage house to find that you will arrive for work half an hour ahead of schedule.

Having verified your status as warden, you enter the safari compound. Pulling your jacket closer to you, you make your way towards the warden's lookout. This was the only job that they would ever offer a fifteen-year-old boy, even if his grandmother had passed away and he was running out of savings. Other jobs are dangerous for children, they say, but you know better and aren't surprised when they choose not to promote you to something better-paying even after you have proved your abilities at self-defense countless times.

Guiding hunters and performing routine checks during open season was one heck of a job that had left you exhausted every night. However, since the hunting season was due to end in a few days' time, the endless stream of thrill-seekers had dried up. Nobody turned up for the hunt today, and the road running from the colony to the safari would be quiet for another eight months or so.

You don't want to think what that would mean for you.

But the animals won't be quiet. The survivors know the new two-legged predator that hunts in four months of the year, the experienced animals have no trouble hiding it through the season until they grow too weak to run- but before they do, they have developed a wrathful hate towards anything humanoid. They know now is the time of only the weak ones, the stragglers, the few who somehow choose to lag behind. And now, at the very cusp of the end, you, the lone warden.

So of course they all come after the 'easy pickings'.

All of them.

It isn't as bad as it seems to be, since you are more than capable of defending yourself with the two pistols that never leave your side. You like to think of yourself as a sharpshooter, but in truth your aim has never been very good. It was enough to chase away any fauna that looked for a human snack, however, and it was enough for you.

But then he- it- he- had to come, and mess everything up.

That robot was your best friend's idea. Considering how lonely you were on the outskirts of the colony (also counting the fact that the colony was very far away from any other human settlement), he had offered to make a robotic replica of himself so that it could keep you company. You thought it was a good idea, and had agreed to it. However, he didn't mention the fact that it also possessed his fighting skills. And a very sharp sword.

The two of you have gotten into fights. Most of the time you lost, because that elusive Strider had made his robot out of bulletproof metal. Of course your pistols would have no effect whatsoever, and even if you had somehow hidden its sword somewhere the robot was still more superior at hand-to-hand combat. You were content to let it wander your estate - as long as it didn't break anything, or get into the safari.

Which, unfortunately for you, it did.

It would have been no trouble if the robot left the fauna alone. Which, again unfortunately for you, it didn't. Somehow the artificial intelligence had developed a killing streak and started targeting the animals in the safari. Once open season had closed, any killings of the safari fauna would immediately be blamed on you. And whether due to hunting fees or illegal hunting fines, you'd have to pay something- all the options were hefty, and none of them are options you can afford.

Therefore, you are going to finally have to get around to getting rid of it. Even if it kicks your sorry behind every time you try. You know you will be downed in an instant if you went for the head-on-confrontation approach. Stealth is the key now. And even if the approach fails, you (finally) have a weapon that its metallic skin cannot resist. A Neutrino 2000. You shoot perfectly with it. Nuclear battery, and despite whatever the reviewers have been saying, it never runs out. Not for you. It's special and it likes you. The thought makes you happy and a little more confident.

Up ahead lies the recently beheaded carcass of some unlucky sea-goat. The trail of indigo blood is still fresh, and you do your best lad scramble up a series of vines -

- there it is. Eyeing the sword with some sort of hungry expression, if robots could actually express (you assume they can). You duck slightly to make sure you are out of the robot's sight line. Unconsciously gripping the handle of your pistols, you take a moment to marvel at the distinct contrast between the two before steadying yourself. Your first pistol sits in the left slot. You are ever reluctant to relinquish its slot for a better one, as it holds countless memories for you. The Neutrino occupies the right slot, but you should stop yourself before you lose concentration marvelling over the beauty.

You slowly tighten your grip, easing the right pistol out of its sheath.

The robot is still occupied. You take a deep breath and heft the Neutrino, mentally drafting an apology speech to Strider later- despite bearing an astounding likeness, the fact that the thing shone like a vampire in a trashy novel and was disgusting ruthless made it easier for you to think about obliterating the thing. It is, after all, a completely different entity from your good friend Strider. You prepare for the deciding shot.

You sight down the top of the barrel, aiming its crosshairs straight at the centre of the symbol embossed into its chest. Lock elbows. Breathe in and hold.

And you pull the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>END OF INTERMISSION 1: Years In The Future, But Not This One<strong>**


	32. ACT 3: The Cycle of Twelve

**A/N: Again, another call for artists who can do some art for this story. I am able to offer art trades if required.**

* * *

><p><strong>ACT 3: <strong>The Cycle of Twelve<strong>**

* * *

><p>The port was thrown into chaos as flames rained down from the heavens.<p>

Well, not really the heavens. Just the terrifyingly large fleet of ships hovering in the air, flames reflecting off their huge sails that blotted out the night sky. The first fireball took out a whole section of the port, flames spreading outwards from the smoking crater; more similarly-sized infernos fell upon them, some from flaming cannonballs, others from arrows or simply just balls of fire.

Astrae had pulled the kids into a good head start, but the effect the attack had on the sailors was too much for them to outrun; the moment the flagship's pitch black mast came into view, a chorus of screams erupted as everyone started running pell-mell. Some headed to their ships, others ran for the nearest set of stairs. A blow to the platform they were on knocked John to the ground, his glasses flying off the bridge of his nose and skidding towards the edge of the tilting platform.

"Aaahh! My glasses-"

Jade dived for them, while Rose and grabbed onto Dave just before the surging crowd separated him from the others- however one girl's strength alone couldn't pull Dave back, and with a muffled shout she disappeared into the pandemonium along with the blind boy.

Astrae pulled Jade from the edge just as the platform tilted downwards again, but the ground below them suddenly jerked up as a huge metal harpoon sank into the wood and pulled taut. Sailors yelped; one slid past Astrae and Jade and off the edge, limbs flailing.

"John! John, your glasses-"

"Jade, don't-"

Jade ran for John, who was groping blindly around on the ground and yelping as the surrounding crowd pushed and stepped on him. Astrae cried out once before being swept out of view, her outstretched hand not quite able to grasp and pull Jade back to her.  
>John thankfully grasped his spectacles, but as he put them on a series of whoops and screeches echoed from above. Pirates swung down from the rope of the gigantic hooks, brandishing swords as well as setting fire to anything in reach- bolder ones skydived on great draconic wings, the leathery appendages snapping branches and severing rope anchors as they cycled through massive wingbeats. Jade grabbed his hand and pulled him into a run along with the other sailors, who were scrambling for all the exits on the junction platform.<p>

Children were separated from their parents; many people had been obliterated under a fireball's impact and much more felled in the subsequent blows or the mad rush to get away- the old or the invalid were often killed before anyone could help them escape-

The Desert Scorpion loomed over the trees like an ominous apparition, a seemingly never-ending stream of pirates jumping from the decks of the fleet and into the fray.

"Jade? Where's Astrae and Ionato and the others-" John started, panting as they jostled with the crowd down another set of rope bridges-

He quickly swerved to avoid a spurt of flames- changed course down some crumbling stairs, following Jade's lead.

"-don't know-" Jade yelped as her foot sank through the brittle wood, quickly pulling herself up before she fell through. "-we got separated, let's just get out of here first!"

She hopped down the last of the steps. John nodded, stumbled as a section beneath his feat fell away- Jade quickly pulled him up before continuing to run.

* * *

><p>"Rose? Where're the others." Dave called out in confusion as Rose roughly pulled him all around, unable to get his bearings with the overwhelming tide of sounds and sensations. He tripped on some stairs- Rose steadied him, then swung him around with a flick of her wrist- he felt the wood thud as someone huge stampeded past where he'd just been standing.<p>

"I went after you and we got separated." Rose yelled over the noise, and suddenly Dave felt her push flat against and past him, fluidly sliding through the crush of bodies with the agility of a cat- he himself flailed against a narrow gap Rose pulled him throw, the sweat of the two burly strangers making his stomach turn-

-Rose squeaked, and Dave felt himself come to an abrupt halt. There were people all around him- he tried to squeeze past them, holding Rose's hand in a death grip for fear of losing her to the crowd as well-

"What's going on?" Dave shouted, his voice coming out unnaturally loud in the sudden hush that had descended over the crowd. The people blocking him slowly moved away, and he quickly strode to Rose's side with the extra space he was (temporarily granted)- only to have Rose quickly push a finger to his lips.

"They say the captain of the whole pirate fleet is up front;" Rose whispered, and from her movements Dave guessed she was trying to get a better view as well. "I can't tell if the rumours are true, but we should get away; I don't want to risk it. The leader of such a group will certainly be rather dangerous."

Not that they had much of a choice- the sailors in front of them were backing away, herding them back as well with advice to go the other way.

Suddenly the crowd parted with terrified gasps; peering ahead, Rose caught sight of a tall lady with a cascade of dark locks; chin tilted upwards, a dangerous glint in her eyes as she stared down the barrel of her gun at them.

There is a long silence before she indulgently parts her lips to speak.

"You commoners are no fun~"

-and there was a series of BANGs as bullets flew, the crowd scattered and Rose quickly hauled Dave in the other direction, with people dropping dead from bull's-eye headshots around them-

-a blur whipped past, more bangs as Ionato pulled out his own pistols in retaliation-

-"Ionato-"

-and the best shot both kids had ever seen missed wildly at a twitch of the female pirate's fingers.

"Now aren't you cute?"

Ionato growled something very rude in reply. Tching, the female pirate- apparently the Marquise Mindfang?- snapped her fingers. Ionato snapped up, whirled around with a surprised yelp- Rose stopped short, watching with fascinated horror as the older man levelled his shaking gun at the crowd and fired haphazardly.

"Rose? Rose, what's going on?"

-Rose turned, white-faced, and wordlessly pulled Dave away. Behind then, the next thing Ionato did was to collapse to the ground and slam the butt of his gun against his own head.

* * *

><p>"Now aren't you cute!" Jade squealed, ruffling the girl's hair as she and John led the sobbing child along. "Don't worry, we'll get you to your parents, alright? Just- aahhh!-"<p>

John quickly pulled one of the other kids back and away from the sword-slash of a pirate. Jade snarled and picked up a wood splinter, ramming it into the offender's face before hastily pushing the small group of lost children they had picked up away-

"Now what?" They had reached the ground, streaking along and dodging flaming debris-

-"Get out, of here, then think about it."

* * *

><p>"Now what? Go back, of course." Dave snapped, breaking out of Rose's grip and turning back. "Ionato sounded like he was in trouble."<p>

"He was against Mindfang. It could be dangerous. We won't be able to help."

"We've beat several weird devilbeasts and travelled back in time." Dave growled, unsheathing his thin-bladed sword. The light from the flames glinted against the lenses of his dark shades. "We can take her."

"No we- urgh, why do I even bother..." Rose muttered as the blind boy turned and started finding his way back up the rope bridge they just came down from, a hand reaching into the pouch by her side and clutching the sharp needles within.

* * *

><p>"Oh! You kids're with 'Rosa, aren't you?"<p>

John nodded towards the kindly-looking sailor, who from the looks of his clothing and the fact that he did not look very violent or wild seemed to be not a pirate. "Yes! Have you seen her? And we've got some other lost children- have you seen their parents?"

"No, sadly. It's really messed up there- you kids just sit tight 'ere, alrigh'? We'll be goin back to 'alp, aye!"

The sailor clapped John on the back with a meaty hand- sending him stumbling forward- before turning back towards the port and yelling to a few others. Wings snapped open on the adults who possessed them, strange tails and other appendages appeared on the lesser races; and perhaps it was a trick of the light, but John glimpsed the exotic tattoos on the Terra people glowing a fluorescent blue.

Jade tapped him on the shoulder, directing him towards the trees far enough from the port where they would wait out the attack. The older children helping John and Jade with the task of comforting the younger ones as they went, everyone finally settled down in the thick of the forest a short distance from the port. John and another girl called Martha kept a lookout for any potential dangers heading their way, while Jade went around doing a headcount.

When that was done, the only thing left to do was to sit, wait, and be transfixed and horrified to the ethereal lights and flames engulfing the once-peaceful port.

* * *

><p>Dave and Rose didn't make it quite far.<p>

"Oh! You kids- what're you doing here?"

Dave looked up as Ionato rushed towards them from a platform higher up, lowering his sword at the sound of the older man's voice. "Rose said you were in danger. We wanted to help."

"What?" Ionato blanched, hands reaching out to push them back the way they came. He is dishevelled and bleeding from several minor cuts, but in one piece. "You'll get yourselves killed at this rate, sacrificial idiots! These pirates aren't to be messed with-"

"I said that, but Dave refused to listen." Rose replied, shooting a look that Dave didn't catch. "You got away from Mindfang?"

Ionato's expression is bitter and tense. "I'd like to say that, but ever since some nice chaps threw a rock at her as a distraction she seems to just be toying with me and god knows how many other unfortunate citizens! Always coming back just when I thought I lost her and then disappearing to kill some other poor folks-"

He froze, and then began to all-out run. "Shit, she's coming-"

Rose and Dave tried to catch up, tripping and stumbling as they were towed along at a rapid pace- down one set of stairs they went, and another, and another- the ground steadily rose up to meet them as they descended, platform by platform-

-five platforms away, four- nevermind that neither of the kids could see their pursuer in the chaos- down the stairs, three platforms to the ground-

-Dave tripped-

-Landing against the ground harshly, he scrambled to get back to his feet- Ionato's hand was wrenched from his with the fall- there was a cry up front, and suddenly he was hoisted up by the collar of his shirt.

"Watch it, it's new!"

Whoever grabbed him leaned in close, until he could feel hot breathing against the back of his neck. The silken voice that purred into his ear made his hair stand on end.

"Ooooooooh, I'm so sorry..."

Stunned and just a little scared, Dave froze in her grip. There was the click of a pistol-

"Put that boy down, Mindfang." Ionato growled.

"Do you really want to be threatening me like that? One slip and-"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh? Who's to say I had anything to do with it, when it's clear as day who hypothetically shot the poor boy? It would be very unfortunate if a stray bullet accidentally caught him in the forehead...just as it would be very unfortunate if his new shirt got ruined...by accident of course..."

Immediately heat flared up at the hem of his shirt. Dave yelped, twisted out of Mindfang's grip and stumbled blindly forward- the female pirate let him go, gave him a good shove which sent him to the ground again-

"Roll around, Dave! You're on fire!" Rose screeched. Dave quickly rolled onto his back- the burning was starting to hurt him-

"Marquise!"

-He was pulled up again for the second time, a hand swatting away the last of the flames. Another hand on his shoulder steadied him, the grip familiar and calming; he let it steer him to Ionato and Rose and was a little disappointed when the comforting presence left towards Mindfang.

"Marquise Mindfang." Astrae repeated, her expression one of unparalleled calm as she swept past Ionato and Rose towards the pirate in question. "The other sailors and I have come to the conclusion that this fighting will do neither side any good. Could we not negotiate for a possible compromise instead of shedding further blood on both sides?"

The conflict was suddenly hushed, all eyes riveted on the confrontation ongoing on the third platform off the ground. The flames lit the folds of the Dolorosa's robes, the sleek black of Mindfang's coat as well as her weapons- except for the crackling fire in the background, it was quiet. The tension could be cut with a knife. It was a scene out of a storybook.

"Aaaaaaaand what do you have to offer?"

"Complete control of the port, provided you let all the ships and sailors go."

The longest of silences as Mindfang mulled it over. None of the pirates dared to move when their leader had not objected to this ceasefire; and the sailors held back in hopes of somehow resolving this peacefully. Finally, Mindfang responded with the tiniest shake of her head.

There was a groan from the sailors as they prepared to resume the battle-

"I really can't say! Why don't we continue further negotiations on my ship?"

"Astrae, it's a trap-" Rose started, her warning echoed by many of the others- but the protests were all silenced with a look from Astrae. Ionato, as if waking from a trance, immediately started steering Dave and Rose away, shouting down their resistances.

(He caught the glance Astrae shot him whilst turning back to face Mindfang. It was a get-the-kids-out-now glance.)

"You're looking to get me alone in your territory, aren't you Marquise?" Astrae's tone was calm. "Since you asked, I'd be glad to be able to join you abroad your prized fleet."

" 'Rosa-"

"Shush. I know what might happen. I'll be fine."

Mindfang slowly smiled, showing teeth that almost looked sharp.

* * *

><p>Down on the ground, Jade ran towards the approaching figure of Ionato- only to be herded back into the forest, now flanked by a protesting Rose and Dave.<p>

Glancing back, the last thing she saw was the unearthly sight of a golden and pitch-black barge sailing down from the sky into a sea of flames.


	33. Darkness of Derse

**A/N: I will be out of the country until the 13th, so updates will resume on the 16th. In the meantime, do look out for a little one-shot that I'll be posting on the 14th.**

* * *

><p>"From what I understand, your offer is for me to let your little friends go and for you all to cede me full control of the port without a fuss?"<p>

"Yes."

You rather admire the upward tilt of the girl's chin, the way she quietly but confidently stands elegantly straight. The slate in her eyes masks the paralysing terror you can feel gripping her within- you can easily probe her mind like an open book, and you have a sneaking suspicion she already knows.

Such a young lass. You guess she barely makes the cut as an adult- still more girl than woman, despite the maturity in her behaviour- and she is the first in a long while who doesn't flinch away when your eyes meet. The _other _lass in the room- one of the slaves quivering by the door- is cowed by your mere presence. Pathetic.

"Well, I'd like to set forth my own offer, then."

Makes it almost tempting to bother remembering this one's name. Whatever it was. Something-Rosa, if you weren't mistaken.

You feel the girl's consciousness shiver, observe her allow herself only an agreeable nod.

"I get full control of the port, yes. The sailors go, yes. But you can't just tell a Gamblignant to resist a little trophy-taking, you understand. Just one set? One ship, one set of crew?"

The girl looks alarmed. She doesn't want anyone to get hurt. How cute.

"I-I'm not sure if I can make the decision for the crew of whichever ship catches your fancy. This concerns _lives_, and-"

"But aren't you here as a representative? I don't see anyone else here for either of us to consult~" You've been around the port, and as you lightly run though your memory of the ships you've seen there you finally hit on one. It's on a whim, and you can tell your crew are flabbergasted that you haven't taken the girl's will already and made her agree to any absurd proposal you suggest-

-but really, where was the fun in that? You're confident that you will make her bow to your will, of her own accord.

"I don't think my request will require any external advice in the first place." You take one step forward, then again- she mirrors your movements and shuffles backwards; her jaw set, her eyes blankly directed at the wall behind you.

"How about I ask for..." You catch her wrist, trail a finger from your other hand down her chinline, and whisper the end of your sentence.

-The effect is immediate; she slaps both your hands away and backs into the wall, shaking.

"I guess that's too much for you to agree to. I'll back off then, so we can return to burning the port to the ground, mmhmm?"

You lightly spin towards the door, but you've already got her and you're not surprised when she calls for you to wait.

"L-let one of your own slaves go as well, and you've got yourself a deal."

"Done."

You nonchalantly wave the wrench by the door out, and send one of your pirates out with the signal for withdrawal. As usual, too easy; but you will enjoy your spoils of this one. Dualscar needn't worry; you won't be killing _this _batch of captives off so soon.

There is a soft _thump _behind you as the girl sinks to the ground, still trembling. The whispered I_'m sorry _is hardly meant for your ears, but you find it apt to respond anyway.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the others will thank you for it."

Oh, you have so much more in store for your prize.

* * *

><p>It wasn't any different from normal at the start. He didn't notice the transition from the waking world to its dream equivalent, as both were cloaked in endless darkness. Then, as his eyes adjusted to the dimness of his surroundings, a pinprick of purple appeared in the distance.<p>

Dave briefly contemplated the prospect of pinching himself to test whether he was awake or not, but decided that he didn't care. Either way, he could see, and it was more than just relieving. If he was indeed in that Medium place the queen had been talking about. Jade had described the vision the queen showed him in detail afterwards. The purple dot was probably Derse? The place he was apparently somehow allied with? He couldn't see anything else around, so he decided to approach it.

Problem, though. There were some inconsistencies with his appearance. According to the others, Astrae had picked out some red cloth to make his traveling tunic, but right now he was wearing some sort of purple outfit that vaguely resembled pyjamas.

But really, who cared. Maybe everyone else was color-blind. Maybe he was color-blind. The point was he could see something, so even if he was wearing a giant pancake suit (he'd better not be) it didn't matter.

Whatever.

He didn't seem to be able to walk in empty space. In fact, it was something akin to flying. Whatever it was, he was moving, and that made the only difference. After a while Derse came into view, a purple planet with a smaller purple moon, just like what Jade had said.

Abruptly something black jerked out of the Veil and into his flight path. Dave stopped sharply, but the thing seemed to be pulling him in, like a black hole- he couldn't see what it was in all the darkness, but it was huge and full of wrthing tentacles. A mutated abberation, bulging like a lopsided potato. Something snagged his ankle and tugged him in faster- raising his leg to grapple with the slippery appendage, Dave caught sight of ugly warts on the thing's skin as he hurtled towards it. He braced himself moments before he smashed into the thing's side-

-and through.

-and more darkness. Darker darkness. Darkness that pressed down on him from all directions, like a thick cloud of smoke.

Dave shook his head, coughed to try and rid the suffocating feeling- but no, it was all around him and pushing inward. He waved an arm about, trying to dispel this strange substance just to see if it could be done-apparently, it couldn't. It might have been his blindness again, but his blindness didn't feel this unnatural - and he could still see his purple robes, dimmed by his surroundings. What was this?

And then he heard shouts in the distance; frantic, panicked shouts. Chains rattled, and indistinct thuds multipled tenfold and resonated all around him- it was as if he was in the middle of the commotion, but with the darkness all around it was impossible to tell what was going on.

_"No, please-"_

_"Don't take her there, you know what'll happen!"_

_"How can you stand by and let your devil of a captain do such horrible, unspeakable things-"_

"Hello?" Dave called out, but got no response. He started forward a little, but no matter how far he moved he didn't seem to be getting any closer or farther away; the shouts and scuffles and cries continued to reveberate into his core, until suddenly- silence. A voice spoke up, clearer than before;

_"But of course they don't care. They've never shown mercy to the rest of us before."_

It was bitter.

_"She's sacrificed so much, she's even helped one of us get free- but do you think anyone will know?"_

_"Knowing the witch, no." _

Another voice, defeated and weary. Dave called out again, confused; what was going on? Who were they talking about? But again, they didn't seem to notice his presence.

_"No one's coming. No one ever does. The witch makes sure of that. Especially for her personal playtoys."_

_"Personal? Oh no..."_

_"You saw how the thugs looked when they took her. They know. Even they pity her. But what can any of us do?" _

A pregnant pause.

_"W-what do you think they'll do to her?"_

It was a child's voice, trembling and frightened. There was a short series of cooes as the second speaker comforted the child- but they all knew no amount of comforting phrases could change reality.

_"The witch's idea of fun is beyond our wildest nightmares. But whatever it is, it'll be a miracle if she survives the night." _

From the side, there was suddenly a high-pitched scream- and another, and another. Briefly Dave saw a dimly-lit room, with figures curled up and flinching with every shriek that the walls did nothing to muffle- a smaller shape, probably the child, was shaking and sobbing. The screams continued as red flashed across his vision- splatters of bright scarlet, like the flourescence that had lit up in his field of vision when he had cut himself- a confusing whirl of scenes flashed across his eyes, the room dissolving into another.

Pain erupted in his left shoulder, and Dave saw more red- dripping onto the ground, splatters on the walls, the glint of something metalic as it slashed and sliced and shredded and spilled forth even more disgusting crimson-

_No one will come for her. Do you not see how lost your world is? No one will come for her. Do you not see how lost your world is?_

Chanting seemed to pulsate from the very darkness itself, his hands flying to his ears in a futile attempt to block it out.

-and the screams- they never stopped, even when the pain in his shoulder suddenly faded and he was aware of someone thrashing, blood seeping into torn fabric and fingers clawing wildly-

_No one will come for her. Do you not see how lost your world is? No one will come for her. Do you not see how lost your world is?_

-he realized that he sitting somehow in space, clawing at his eyelids- even with his eyes closed the visions kept playing before his eyes. His eyes prickled with frustrated tears, that in the visions pooled together with blood and sweat and tissue and a blade making slow, deliberate parrallel cuts into-

Suddenly there was a bright flash of red light, spearing through the darkness and the cloud of fear and dispelling the horrible vision. The screams subsided immediately, although it left Dave with a sense of dread - did it really happen? Whatever that was going on? But he had no opportunity to ask.

"I should have warned you!"

Like some kind of deus ex machina a figure appeared some distance away, cloaked in the same red light from before. His future self wasted no time in checking him all over for nonexistent injuries, and waved down his protests. At last his future self stopped fussing over him and inspected him with a sharp eye. The red mist that had swirled around the visitor settled down to reveal his full form.

Judging from the aura of confidence that his future self radiated, Dave was expecting him to be some sort of powerful person. At first he had been shrouded in mist so dense that only a vague humanoid shape could be detected, but as his temporal abilities increased so did the degree of clarity in such visions. However, nothing prepared him for the moment when the final wisps of mist swirled into nothingness, which is to say, right now.

Future Dave looked nothing like his past self. Of course they had similar features and the same athletic build, but there was a profound degree of difference in their presence. For one, his future self had stopped donning his trademark lenses, letting his piercing red gaze shine unobstructed. A cloak the colour of venous blood rippled in sync with an undetected breeze, and the fabric was only a few shades darker than what Dave assumed to be very intricate flexible armour his future self was wearing underneath. Too much red for his liking, but then again a lot of things are capable of changing in a short time, so perhaps by the time he became this future self he wouldn't object.

"Let me guess. My swag is too much for you to handle." His future self quipped, slightly amused at his incredulous expression.

"No. You look ridiculous." Unwilling to be one-upped, Dave ignored the fact that he was indirectly insulting himself. "Did you dig all this up from a dumpster or what." He gestured to the... interesting ensemble that he had accumulated.

"You think Dave Strider would wear hand-me-downs? Oh, no." The older one resumed a stoic expression more likely to be associated with his younger self. "But it's a super rad secret I can't tell you."

"More time shenanigans?" Dave was getting tired of it.

"You're catching up fast."

Dave rolled his eyes. "What was it that you were going to warn me about again?"

"Ah." A moment of silence. "Don't come here. It's dangerous. Aaass you could see from the horrorterror attack, shit's serious. Come back in a few decades."

His younger self raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"Whatever the devilbeasts threw at you, it's bad. It's always bad. Wanna know why Rose had all those nightmares a while back? The horrorterrors are after her. They love her like the world loves us, for some strange reason. But now that she's got some amulet protecting her, they can't get at her. So you're next! Yes, you. Don't get why Dersites get the short end of the stick, but whatever." Future Dave took a seat next to him on the invisible floor. "As long as Rosie's got the amulet, they'll be looking out for you, so stay away."

"... will I ever get to the Medium then? You know I don't want Rose to take off the amulet or anything just to take the spotlight off me."

"In a while, yes. Don't worry too much... you will." His future self took on a distant expression. "In a while. Anything else?"

There was an awkward pause.

"... alright." Dave debated briefly about whether to confide to his future self, then tried to put it into words. "The queen said- said that - that apparently I'm a knight of some sort. And - you should know this."

"Oh, that. Yeah, you'll unfortunately be dying." The other person completed his sentence. "Four times, to be precise."

"...how'd you even die four times. Are you dead?"

"No. Do I look like I'm dead?"

Another pause.

"Either way, you won't stay dead for too long. After all, Striders are-"

"Too cool to stay dead, yeah."

"The world will miss our sick fires." Future Dave agreed almost fondly. "Just a head's up, there'll be some really strange deaths- your second one would be particularly strange- but you'll live. I'm alive, aren't I?"

"You keep saying that." Despite wearing his shades, Dave couldn't help but feel that his future self was reading his thoughts like an open book. "Can't you tell me something straight for once?"

"... I'll consider."


	34. Brilliance of Prospit

**A/N: Due to schoolwork and other real-life related issues, updates will be slower. I'll strive for weekly updates, but no guarantees :( **

**On another note, I am in the process of recruiting a third beta, so previous chapters will be progressively rewritten. Do check them out.**

* * *

><p>The dream was pleasant, free from the strange chanting voices in the darkness that had plagued Rose many times before. The darkness of sleep soon brightened into a realm of pleasant pastel shades. Opening her eyes, Rose found herself on the shore of a vast sea that shone with ripples of pink, blue and yellow. Fluffy clouds reflected the bright tones into the sky, shedding a drizzle of shimmering multicolored rain into the rainbow-hued oceans. For a while, the only sounds audible were the sighing of the waves and the distant pitter-patter of rain. Until someone spoke, that is.<p>

"Seer?" The voice was hesitant but not unfriendly. "You've been standing there for quite some time, and I was wondering..."

Rose turned to face the person who had spoken. She had a youthful appearance and pure white skin like that of the White Queen, though she lacked the sheer radiance that permeated the Prospitian Mornarch. Clothed in garments similar to the queen, she seemed quite harmless. "Oh. I was simply spending some time assessing my surroundings. This place is rather new to me. Have we met? Would it be rude of me to inquire for your name?"

"Um, I'm the next in line to the Prospitian Throne, the Pseudo-Monarch. I didn't inherit the position though, I was a Parcel Mistress before this... I miss my old work, and all the mail, but the Queen said it had to be me... Oh, I'm letting my thoughts wander again... I'm your guardian, the Queen sent me. You can call me anything you'd like, but the others usually call me PM for short, so..." The lady nods shyly. "This is the first time I've gone out of Prospit, so... I'm really inexperienced, please excuse me..."

"It is fine. I don't pretend to be any veteran myself." Rose nodded, smiling to appear friendlier to the rather timid lady. "Is there anything you came here specifically for? Oh, and does this rather scenic location have a name?"

"Well, the Queen has assigned me to be your guardian. She gave you an amulet, yes? That is linked to my presence. Here in the Medium I can go anywhere, but up there in your world I'll be fixed to the amulet. Oh, I haven't answered your question, have I? This is the Land of Light and Rain, the second planet in the First Ring. I'm taking you to Prospit to meet the Queen. Your other friend is there too, I think."

"But I was informed that I was a Dersite." Rose indicated her clothes, which were a rich purple and rather different from the Pseudo-Monarch's golden robes. "Am I to be taken in as an enemy prisoner? Or does the Queen hope for me to spy for her? Would you like to tie me up beforehand to ensure that I am appropriately rendered harmless?"

"W-what? No, of course not! You're a guest, I wouldn't dare do something that disrespectful! That's almost as bad as failing in my duty of delivering mail!"

"Don't worry, I was speaking in jest." Perhaps Rose should have been more sincere to the easily-flustered PM.

"Well." PM seemed to have recovered. "I did think of that..."

Immediately the amulet clasped around Rose's neck began to fluoresce, shooting out minute beams of light that looped outwards in a brief graceful arc before targeting her purple robes. Upon contact each beam fizzled out in a display of bright yellow sparks, transmuting her clothes to a similar shade of sunshine. PM watched the whole display with a small smile, and when all the light had done their work she breathed a sigh of relief. "That would do, I think."

Rose looked closely at her clothes. A few patches of purple still shimmered here and there, but were quickly covered by a wash of yellow. "The purple is still minutely observable. Since it would be blasphemous misconduct for me to doubt your abilities, am I to assume that Prospitians have bad eyesight?"

"No, we have very good eyesight! But not good enough to really notice, unless they stared hard." PM nodded. "Most of the inhabitants wouldn't be able to see through the disguise, but some more experienced Prospitians would. But then again, you're with me, so I don't think they'd find cause to stare too much?" She paused for a while, but her pensive reverie was broken by a stoic beeping from an unseen device attached to the inside of her wrist. "Oh, the ship should be coming soon!"

As if on cue a golden ship emerged from a distant portion of the luminescent clouds, merely a shimmering dot on the horizon that steadily grew closer- and emitted more blinding light. The vessel hovered down onto the beach before them, gently coming to rest with a soft _thump_. Rose and PM stepped back to make way, their golden robes reflecting the buttery hue emitted from the small but blindingly bright ship.

The ship was not very big, just about the size of a rowboat. What Rose assumed to be Prospit's symbol was emblazoned onto the side of the ship, and a door on its side lowered itself with a pneumatic hiss. A stout Prospitian donned in goggles and a yellow skin suit stepped out, speaking with a strangely pronounced accent. "The skyship's ready. We leave as soon as possible."

He moved his lanky, jointed limbs into a salute, twirling the small staff in his strange white-skinned hand. The pilot looked rather a slightly more detailed stick figure, beckoning them into his ship. Rose had to duck under the doorway so that she wouldn't hit her head on the frame.

"Thank you, Esspee," PM said as she sank gratefully into one of the chairs lining the small airship.

"No problem, missus," The diminutive Prospitian replied, taking his place at the front of the ship. He scratched the top of his rounded head before taking the wheel, initialing a slight jolt as the ship rose into the air. "This be a small transport pod, but will do. She's fast and handles flares well." The skyship lurched slightly as she stumbled through her first few feet of ascent, then leveled out as she shot across the multicoloured sky.

"Esspee?" Rose queried.

"Oh, as in the letters! S-P! We use initials a lot in Prospit. That's why I'm used to the two-letter name I told you to call me by. It's how the hierarchy system goes." PM began explaining. "Most people on Prospit look like the Skyship Pilot, SP for short. We're named according to our occupations. If a Prospitian excels at his or her work and reaches a certain standard, they will be granted an extension of life, something like resurrection. Each time they receive such an extension they look a little more like you, the Dreamers! A herbalist up on Corona Street has been alive for so long, most people think that she's second in age only to the Queen and King!"

"Your kingdom possesses a male ruler? I don't think he's been mentioned to me or my friends." Rose was sure the male Prospitian Monarch had never been mentioned before.

"Oh yes, although it's no fault of yours that you don't know." PM nodded. "His Majesty is usually very busy training his forces or planning battle tactics or stuff like that, so he doesn't appear much in court. The Queen handles all the other affairs, but it's a fair share of work. Derse's getting more rowdy nowadays. I heard they've wrecked massive pollution on the only active planet in the First Ring, the Land of Wind and Shade."

"That sounds serious."

"Very much." PM paused and looked down at her hands nervously. "Most people will never understand why you come from... from _that place_. The Prophets say that Dreamers were sent to aid Skaia, regardless of where they come from. But we've heard so many horror stories about Derse. Some say they even hear whispers from the monsters beyond our world when they sleep! Why would those aiding Skaia come from that planet… but the Queen trusts you. So much that she sent someone else to deliver your summons! Entrusted it to a lady bounty hunter- I was so worried the mail wouldn't make it! But it did, so I take it as a sign. I trust you, I really do!"

"Of course. I don't doubt your sincerity." Rose nodded thoughtfully. The politics of the Medium were more complicated than she expected them to be. "Perhaps I am from Derse simply because Skaia requires a balance of Dreamers? Perhaps without a mixture, Prospit might grow complacent without Derse to keep in check. Derse would similar become out of hand without Prospit to reign us in. Discounting the dark is not giving due credit to the ones responsible for making the light all the more visible."

"Now that you put it that way, I understand now! The Queen has such foresight, enlisting the help of someone as perceptive and thoughtful as you!"

"Oh, no. You speak too highly of me. Really, I am extremely ignorant...speaking of my ignorance, is there anything I should know about the Medium as well as the realms within it? While the Queen's preliminary explanation was very illuminating, I cannot help but feel like that was all it was. Something preliminary. There is surely more below the surface."

"Oh! Of course! I'll get to it right away... It'll be long, but I'll try my best."

* * *

><p>"John...wake up, won't you?"<p>

Jade gave her sleeping friend a frustrated poke on the arm. John stirred slightly in bed but did not wake up. With a sigh she folded the sheets back over him, making sure not to disturb anything in his room. She quietly tiptoed down the tower stairs and was relieved to be free of the oppressive silence of John's dream tower.

"Well...?" The Queen inclined her head as Jade slowly closed the door of the spiral stairs.

"He's still sleeping..." Jade tugged at the sleeve of her shirt, a frown on her face. "Do you know when he'll wake up?"

"I am not so sure, dear," The Prospitian Monarch shook her head sadly. "Dreamers' awakenings can never be precisely pinpointed, which is frustrating considering how much we need him awake now."

"Is there something wrong? Is it the Dersites again?" Jade gasped. "I didn't expect Rose -"

"It's not them." The Queen's tone was resolute. "The Dreamers were supposed to help us. Dersites have been ravaging the Land of Wind and Shade. The Heir is the only one who can help them now."

"John? But what about me? Can't I do something too?"

"Until your planet becomes active, it will be too dangerous to let you out of Prospit. For now you must be content to wait here and strategize with the best of Prospit's minds, dear. I know you are capable of more, Jade, but this is your role for now. I am fully confident that when your time comes, you will shine brighter than Prospit itself, dear. But better to let a nebula grow to its full potential than to sacrifice it too early on because of a little impatience." The Queen's words seem to smile.

"Thanks, your Majesty..." Jade still sounded unconvinced. "When will Rose be here? When can we start?"

"I've arranged for Rose to be escorted here; I'm sure her intellect will be of great use to the council. There are many things to do here while you wait for her arrival. Don't worry your socks off, you little witch, you."

* * *

><p>Sunlight seeped through the forest and lit it up like the flames that lit up the port the night before. Many of the kids had nightmares.<p>

Food was shared out again- the adults found some berries, fresh water from a stream, and the group headed on.

But they didn't have to head far- a great ship sailed over the treetops a few hours into the trek, followed by another, and another. More travellers came streaming through the trees, jubilant- the group grew in size. Some lucky children were reunited with their parents.

"Hogswallop! My good man, what's the fate of the port?" Ionato asked anxiously, grabbing a random sailor.

"No worries, no worries!" A portly woman boomed from behind, clapping Ionato on the back and causing him to stumble forwards. "Our 'Rosa did it! Saved us all, she did!"

"Yep!" The sailor Ionato had approached chimed in. "We thought we were all goners then, it was so tense! After Dolorosa followed Mindfang into her ship, both polite as anything, we were all just exchanging glances and trying to see if we heard screaming or gunshots from inside- and then this Gamblignant comes out, and he-"

"-'an he tells his mates to back off, real quick!" All the witnesses were eager to give that blow-by-blow account of their story. "And then there was this slave lass who runs out like her life depends on it and shrieks the same message before she disappears off into the night- gosh, maybe 'Rosa convinced them to free some slaves too! Atta girl!"

"And then the ringleader of the whole gig, the_ Marquise_ herself, _she _comes out and she tells us that we all get to leave quietly or even ask for, like, compensation if we wanted! They took the port quietly, unbelievably civil-"

"-and we were all one big happy family patching each other's wounds! Ha! Think of that! And-"

"And it was _awesome!_"

"All thanks to the Dolorosa! Hip hip hooray!"

A cheer rose through the crowd.

"Really? That's great!" John cheered as well, spirits lifted.

"What about Madam Astrae?" Jade asked, grinning. "Is she here with us as well?" She craned her neck, looking around- no, the heroine of the day wasn't here.

"I haven't seen her since, really." The sailors sobered up, began racking their memories.

"Have you?" "No, have you?" "Me neither..." "Last I saw was her getting into the ship..."

"I think she'll be fine. She probably took off early to keep looking for her son! That must be it!" Everyone nodded at the sensible idea. "I mean, we call 'Rosa that for a reason, and I knew her for a bit- she's downright humble, wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth but wouldn't take it either- so she probably left discreetly to avoid all that partying we did afterwards. Yeah, that must be it!"

"Don't worry, kid. You'll probably see her again at the next town or something- most of us'll want to get as far away as possible, so many of the ships are probably understocked and stuff. Great business for the little villages around these parts, eh?"


	35. Unity of Earth

It was high noon, but the sun's bright rays failed to completely penetrate the dense canopy of the forest. The air hung thick with the smell of evaporated sap, and occasionally newly-fallen leaves crunched underfoot. The forest was never silent – calls of its residents filled in the gaps in their conversation – and the very leaves quivered, pulsing to the force that granted them life.

"How long will it take for us to get there?" Jade asked after a particularly long silence.

"About five to six hours- but that's me trekking here alone, so I suppose we'll get there by sundown, eh?" Ionato shouted back from his position at the front leading the group. "I know of a place that we could stay for the night, since there usually aren't any boats that travel by moonlight. But if you'd want to go as fast as possible, then...well...I fancy we'll have to go off the beaten track, just the four of us...it might be risky, of course, but-"

"It's fine. We'll rest for the night later, because_ obviously_ we had such a great rest yesternight with the port burning down around us, no?" Rose cut in quickly, chipperly, a little too quickly. John cast her a confused glance, which Jade replicated from Rose's other side- more of a glare than a glance on Jade's part. This wasn't the first time Rose was a little too suspicious- her suspicion was enough for all of them, perhaps even too much than what was required than needed to keep them alive. Signaling for the others to fall back, Rose waited till she judged she was out of earshot before explaining. If Ionato had noticed, he did not react, trudging on through the undergrowth.

"I don't exactly trust him." Rose commented in a hushed tone.

"Why?" John frowned. "I know, you don't trust everyone, but has he done anything yet that makes him suspicious? Shouldn't we give everyone the benefit of the doubt?"

"As far as I can tell he has never lied to us." Rose conceded. "But there's something he's hiding."

"He probably has his reasons for keeping some things to himself, right?"

"What John said! And anyway, how can you tell?" Jade was half-incredulous, half-impressed by the fact that Rose seemed to be knowing a lot more now.

"I would prefer to keep my methods a secret, although I am of the opinion that this secret is related to our prophecy, and the mythological roles that accompany it." Rose nodded thoughtfully. "Why else would I be concerned about what our guide keeps behind closed doors?"

"Speaking of roles, I'm not sure how they're actually meant to be ours." John spoke doubtfully, very subtly turning the topic away from doubting the adult he had gotten along so well with. "I mean, the queen called me an Heir. Well, I mean, I'm not even inheriting anything, and I don't think she said 'Air' – well it could apply to me, because I'm Ventus and all, but still? Heir? What's she talking about?" He emphasized his last sentence with a particularly exuberant gesture.

Jade ducked under a protruding branch and joined the discussion with gusto. "If she wasn't the Queen I'd be quite offended that she called me a Witch! Witches aren't what I'd call myself. I mean, the witches that we usually think of are all… like… bad and everything, and I'm not bad, right? What could she have meant?"

"No, you're not." Rose paused. "I am rather certain that these terms of address hold a double meaning. As the Seer I find that recent discoveries have really fit into this rather unusual title, whose abilities would aid us greatly on this quest."

"Abilities? What abilities? Was that how you can tell whether people are lying or not? Like, can you see lies?" Jade gasped. "Oh my gosh, that must be really cool!"

"Shoosh!" Rose cast a glance towards the leader of the traveling group, and was relieved to see that he had not yet noticed… or so she assumed. "I've come into contact with some particularly informative sources. There is a second half to what the Queen addressed us with- I am supposedly, in full, a Seer of Light. I'm not sure what everyone else is christened, but I presume we all have a long and fancy-sounding name somewhere waiting for us to figure out."

John frowned, confused. "How'd you find out? Did you meet the Queen again?"

"Oh! That?" Jade beamed. "We've been to the Medium –"

"The Medium?"

"John, let Jade finish."

"Uh, as I was saying, me and Rose met up in the Medium yesterday night while we were sleeping, and a Prospitian named PM brought Rose to the Medium from LOLAR- haha, lolar, it's such an amusing planet name! All our planet names are so cute!- and we talked to the queen! You were asleep though, and I tried to wake you up, but you won't budge!"

"I don't get it, though. I've been trying to get into the Medium, but all I've been having are normal dreams! How do you get into the Medium, anyway?"

"I've been there for quite some time, and Rose went in too since PM helped her with the amulet. I'm not so sure about Dave, but I don't see why you can't go in…"

"Either way, I'm sure you will be granted access in due time. Patience is a virtue, John. Remember that."

* * *

><p>Ellesmere was small for a town. In a distinct contrast with Zephyr Village, its buildings were arranged in no particular order. Most were built into trees (just like the gondola port, but much smaller) while a few houses were grounded due to their proximity to the river bank where there were no trees suitable as anchors. However, what attracted Jade's attention the most was the strangely angular one parked right next to the river Altair. A strange contraption stuck out of its side and into the water, and the flow of the river pushed the contraption as it rotated around an axis of some sort. It was...a windmill? In the water?<p>

"What's that doing in the water?"

"That? Oh, it's new. A Seraphim engineer built it. I don't know what his name is, but some people call him the Psionic. Generates power from the river's flow. The mill has made life much easier for those living in Ellesmere, so I suppose it's a smashingly appreciated addition!" Ionato explained when she asked him about it. "Though this Psionic person is exceptionally gifted, from what I heard. More than most of the Seraphim, who are already gifted. Those Light people, always getting the good stuff." He chuckled at what could have been his own attempt at humor.

They had settled down in a small motel operated by someone Ionato knew quite well, and the owner of the family-run lodge had kindly agreed to let them stay for a nominal price of a crown per person. "Don't you think it's interesting?" Jade indicated the building to John, since it was visible through an open window.

"They're similar to windmills back in the city, but they run on water instead! I wouldn't have thought of that! It's really cool- why don't we have these watermills anyway?"

"No idea. It would have been really cool though- oh, dinner is here!"

While the others accepted their plates of steak and tucked in, Jade sighed and stared at her own meal.

"What's wrong, Jade?"

"I'm not hungry...Bec would have loved this steak..."

"Don't worry, Jade, I'm sure Bec will be alright at-"

Suddenly Jade perked up and snapped her fingers. "Beeeeeeecccc!"

There was a brilliant flash of neon green light that blinked a few more times before winking out. There seemed to be a rip in the very fabric of space itself, and the area beyond the dog-sized gap was the same acrid green as the flare that heralded its arrival. Said dog shook off the remaining few green sparks that clung to his fur and gave an excited bark, nearly bowling over Jade in his enthusiasm. She began ruffling his fur, checking for any dust or injuries that the dog might have accumulated. It took her a while to realize that the others were staring at her in dumbfounded shock.

"What?" Jade exclaimed incredulously.

"W-where did Bec come from?" John's mouth was hanging open. "I thought we left him at Feferi's house!" Rose affirmed his statement with a curt nod.

"Oh. You didn't know? Bec's a dimension traveller." Jade patted her dog on the head. "He can teleport between the Medium and the World, so he followed us through the Medium! I thought you already knew!"

"As a matter of fact, I believe you have neglected to inform us." Rose clutched at her scarf. "Either way, how can he follow us through the Medium? We have traveled backwards in time. Can Becquerel do the same?"

The dog's response was then to vanish in a flash of bright green light and reappear right next to Rose. The girl gave a tiny yelp and backed away from Becquerel, careful to avoid the stray neon sparks that flew off its fur.

"He can teleport, and do amazing things, but I think that's it..." Jade tapped her lip thoughtfully. "The Queen calls them Creatures of the Green Sun, and sometimes Guardians. I don't get why, though... Either way, since you're here, Beccy, have some food!"

Jade put her plate down onto the floor, and Bec did another neon teleport to her side. It sniffed the piece of steak, decided it was worth a try, and proceeded to colour the piece of meat green with a blast of similarly-coloured energy.

"What... what did Bec just do?"

"I dunno, he always does that to his food!"

"Starting without me, kids?"

Everyone looked up and waved to Ionato, who had just finished settling everything with the lodge owners and was holding his own steaming plate of food. Walking across the room and gently stepping over the white dog sprawled hungrily across the floor, he set his food down on the nearest table and immediately began tucking in- setting quite the amusing parrellel to Becquerel, who was also practically inhaling the steak.

"I hope you're alright with possibly managing yourselves tonight- there's a project the owners need to help out with so they'll be out. They've just left for the lawn nearby." Ionato said in-between bites.

"You mean, the lawn as in over there?" John pointed towards the circle of gathered people on an unoccupied patch of lawn below, visible from the window. They were accompanied by piles of materials such as wood, bricks, and other strange things that he had never seen before, though he recognized something that looked vaguely like... a harp? "What're they doing?"

"They're building a new house down there. The whole town pitches in when someone new settles in. Quite a close-knit community, eh?" Ionato nodded in approval.

"But why do they need those instrument-looking thingies?" John motioned to the things that the people had taken up - some were drums, others resembled harps, there were a few flutes here and there, along with a sizeable portion of violin-looking instruments. "Are they gonna play them?"

"You didn't know?" Ionato raised his eyebrows. "Music is a very effective way to channel things. Sure, an Ignis could shoot out jets of flame if he'd wanted, but it is much easier to play something and imbue the music with their intention. It'd take much more effort building houses by hand, so they'd use instruments to help." With one huge bite he stuffed the rest of the steak into his mouth, gagging for a while before managing to swallow it down. "I should go help out too. You youngsters ready to take a closer look?"

* * *

><p>Judging from the materials that were brought in, the house was only built for a small family. The Ventus couple John assumed the house was for were talking excitedly over some blueprints, while the other gathered residents had already gotten out their instruments. Most were Terra, there were a handful of Ventus and Aquos (water people, according to Ionato), and one lone Ignis, who was a woman. She had a set of simple drums that were elevated on a stand next to her, and a pair of drumsticks that bore a pair of handles that curled into a swirl at the end, resembling her ramlike horns.<p>

John mentioned it to Ionato, who chuckled. "Don't be surprised, kid. All Ignis ladies have 'em. Just so you know, there're subtle differences between genders for all of the races, so look out for them."

The group took up their instruments as the Ventus couple finished passing round the blueprints. The Ventus people had flutes, some transparent, some translucent, but most seemed to be carved out of a sort of glasslike material. String instruments were the specialty of the Aquos, with harps, violins, lyres and other contraptions that John had never seen. The Terra seemed to prefer those that produced deep earthly tones, such as some sort of bass or large, thin panlike drums.

And then there was silence.

The Ignis woman gently tapped a drum, elicting a faint but sharp sound from the instrument.

She did it again, however increasing the strength of the stroke by an audible margin.

And again.

As her fourth note sprung into existence the flutes burst in with a continuous chord, along with the bass and drums of the Terra. The wooden planks laid down some distance away were suddenly encased by a flickering blue-green aura and stood up of their own accord, along with the bricks which tumbled over each other in their eagerness to get into position. The fluid strings of the Aquos melded the individual bricks into a continuous wall, and adhered the planks together into a seamless wooden floor. The drumbeats of the Ignis woman got stronger somewhere in the middle, and panes of glass fused themselves into an intricately-shaped window.

The symphony proceeded smoothly, with the house being assembled by coloured tendrils emanating from the music as it danced through the air. Once or twice someone slipped, but another person quickly caught the falling brick or supported the delicate beam. Ionato produced some sort of bass from his traveling bag and pitched in to help, amazing the kids with his ability at the instrument.

The sky was pitch-dark by the time the house was finished. What was once an empty lawn had been transformed into an elaborate grounded house for the couple to move in. There were jubilations at the completion of such a project, but the crowd quickly dispersed as the participants were tired from the exertion and needed rest. Ionato was no exception, and bade the group farewell for an early night.

"Do you perhaps know where we could procure similar instruments?" Rose asked before the elderly man could take his leave.

"Well, I'm outta ideas here." Ionato frowned. "Most instruments are passed down via family lines, but I suppose there would be people in Ellesmere or the capital who would be willing to make instruments for a nominal sum. There's a flute-maker in Tamaerlein, along with some strings makers, but I ain't sure where you're getting Ignis stuff for. Drums are the girls' specialty, and I suppose that the only portable instrument that's versatile enough to handle Ignis flares would be one's own voice."

John stifled his amusement and received a raised eyebrow from both Ionato and Rose.

Jade giggled. "Dave already went to bed, so you don't have to hold it in."

The both of them then proceeded to burst into laughter, the silvery peals of sound ricocheting around the small motel and rousing Dave from his room. John could hear his best friend's footsteps, and a few moments later the partitioned door slid open.

"What?" He exclaimed indignantly, which set John and Jade off again. Ionato could only watch with an amused smile as Rose attempted to quell the two's outbursts.


	36. Blackjack

Your name is Jack Noir.

You frown in unconcealed distaste as you consider the prospect of the dire situation that you have landed yourself in. Sure, ordering minions around, pouring oil all over a disgustingly clean blue planet and generally causing havoc suited you just fine, but it is your employer that sets you off like a rocket about to combust. You cannot stand her faked aristocratic accent (in order to spite the Prospitian Monarches), her horrid habit of smoking extremely elongated cigars, and most of all, the extremely humiliating multicoloured garb that you suspect she chose just to ridicule you. You hate the Black Queen, and that's a fact.

So of course you always blow up after one of her 'routine inspection visits'. You've done your job well, and she rewards you in the infuriating manner that she always does. By giving you yet another harlequined outfit.

You take it out on whatever's next to you afterwards. Most of the time they're those salamanders that were always glubbing, but sometimes it was an unfortunate minion. There was even one time you torched down an entire teal forest. But the destruction doesn't eradicate your fury. It always comes back doubly strong.

God you hate this.

Snapping at a passing minion you hurry it up in its mission with a well-aimed kick to its back, sending the contents of its pail flying all over the landscape. The oil swirls over the dark blue ground like a malevolent blanket, and you like it that way. Seeing the minion nurse the newly-formed bruise on its spine pleases you even more. You wait for it to pick itself up and scurry away to fetch another bucket of oil before allowing yourself a satisfied smile.

You're getting pretty good at all this pollution stuff. It pays very well, and despite your loathing for the Queen this job enabled you to upgrade your form to an appearance very close to that of the Dreamers'. Not to mention the fact that it grants access to something you can add to your collection of regicide equipment. The Black Queen never left her royal skyship enough to discover the hidden source of power that was just waiting to be plundered. You never told her about the turquoise that once lay in Typheus' chamber, the one which granted you access to powers similar to the Dreamer that was Heir to this planet.

And you're just waiting to get assigned to the next. More Sprite Jewels to be stolen, and more powers to aid you in your quest. Who ever said Jack Noir couldn't steal them? No one.

You widen your smile into a sharktoothed grin as you consider the day you would finally have the Black Queen's head. Your fiendishly diabolical plan doesn't end there - you wouldn't stop until the entire Incipisphere quivered before your wrathful form of perfect destruction. No one was going to stop you. Not even those good-for-nothing Dreamers.

All you have to do now is to wait. For now, you'll have to be content with dumping oil all over the Land of Wind and Shade.

* * *

><p>It had been such an adventure!<p>

You thought being about to frolic in this kingdom in your dreams was the greatest thing ever, and when they told you about a quest to stop the world from warring and falling into chaos you thought it was a great cause and sure to be much fun. When they told you about going back in time to learn from the questants before you, you thought it was a great learning opportunity as well as an eye opener- you've always wondered what life was like outside the walls of the City, or even better before the walls even came up!

But now you're starting to change your mind a little. What if you can't do it, even with advice from Prospit and help from the Queen? The dangers were perhaps realer than you expected- shady men after poor Casey, great big dragons setting you on fire, pirate attacks. What if you never saw your parents again? What if they were worrying for you back in the present, like poor Astrae was over her renegade son? Dave was _blinded_, and John grew _wings_. If nothing else this has been a really surprising trip!

But either way, you're safe here in Prospit (at least your dream self is), and you have something to do.

Skimming the roofs of the golden buildings that constituted most of Prospit, you head down Corona Street and aim the trajectory of your flight down towards the small shop tucked away in the shadow of the great Celestial Arch.

The herbalist looks surprisingly human, her white skin somewhat luminous and showing no signs of her true age. Her golden garb shows no signs of adornment except for a single sun-shaped pin fastening a translucent cloak to her shoulders. "Welcome, dear Dreamer. What brings thee?"

"Oh, I was wondering... if you could help me." You're not so sure if she is up to the task. After all, even Astrae had problems with it... and you're doubtful if you could even bring the antidote to the person who needed it. After all, he wasn't even in the Medium yet. And even if he was, he would never be able to come to Prospit to take it.

"What be thy request?" The herbalist ushers you into her booth. It is quite a quaint place, with various bottles of coloured and transparent liquid arranged on shelves that lined the walls. Bunches of plants hung from the ceilings, and several slabs of strange minerals lurked in the corners. "Come in, Dreamer, lest thy skin blister out in the heat. 'Tis noon, and Skaia's light be unrelenting overhead, yes."

You settle down on an ornately carved chair. "I need an antidote... sorta. My friend, he's been attacked by a strange sort of snake, and the healers up above can't do anything about it just yet. Perhaps you could?"

The herbalist raises her eyebrows. "Thy friend hath been bitten, I take it to be so? What serpent bore the assault?"

"Um... all I know is that it's blue, with strange flower patterns along the skin... I think that was it."

Recognition lights up in her eyes, and she sighs. "Tis the Blue Lotus, a holy creature of Skaia... though why it chose the assault I know not. Prospitians are resistant to its venom, and even in most cases it rarely leaves permanent effects...Dersites are quite suceptile, so I've hear-" The herbalist's expression changes abruptly. "Hast thou been consorting with a Dersite? Leave him, I beseech thee, Dreamer, lest thou be harmed by the agents of the Dark Kingdom!"

"No! Dave's not like that! He's a Dreamer too, and he's a good guy!" You get to your feet, mildly shocked that anyone would think about the possibility of Dave ever harming you. He's a great friend, almost like your big brother, and thanks to this journey he's blinded- why would anyone want to antagonize him, Dersite or not?

"Oh, really? I've never heard of a Prospitian defending a Dersite before, but if he's a Dreamer too..." The herbalist looks sheepish. "I pray I have not offended thou. I will do my best to help- I have never mixed an antidote to its poison before, but I will try... Dost thou need it by a specific date?"

Now that you think about it, Dave did mention... that the poison would kill him. He didn't mention when, though, and you're worried. It's a positively terrifying prospect. Positively. Terrifying. "... well... as soon as you can get it ready, I suppose... as fast as you can! But it has to work, of course, don't mess up just to get it done quicker, alright?"

"It be important to you?"

"... very!" You don't trust your voice enough to speak more than a few words. The dangers of this quest were definitely real.

"Very well. I shall have it delivered to thou at the palace, I trust it to be so?"

"... that would be great... thank you very much!"

"I shall try my best. Thou hast pined, hast thee not?" The herbalist nods, and you are sure your worry has shown because she then proceeds to usher you out of her booth and into the sunlight. You can't really understand her words, but you nod, thinking you do. The lady turns and disappears back into the murky darkness of her shop, and it is at that precise moment your vision is flooded with darkness.

You experience something strange, as if someone is pulling you out from very deep water, and it is with rising panic that you realize your inability to breathe. Then it gets lighter, and lighter -

- and you're suddenly siting up in bed, gasping for air as if you had very nearly suffocated. The curtains are open, and so are the windows, moonlight streaming into the room you share with Rose. There is a movement from the corner of your eye, and you look, promptly giving yourself another shock. John is somehow in your room looking very flustered, and he's saying something rather loudly. Though not loud enough to wake Rose - she's still asleep, the sun-shaped amulet around her neck glowing a faint gold in the semi-darkness. A distinct contrast to a few nights before when she tossed and turned as if sensitive to every minute sound from the surroundings.

You blink once or twice, brain slowly switching on to process what he had been saying.

"... that's it, don't stop looking at me! Gosh, I thought you were going back to sleep or something... Jade?" He peers closely at you. "Have you been... crying in your sleep?"

"Uh, of course not!" You frown at him. "What are you doing in our room anyway?"

"It's Dave, I think he's having nightmares and he won't wake up! I was going to get Rose, but she wouldn't budge _either_, at least you're awake now!" His urgency is contagious, and you don't bother to get your night slippers on before running after John down the corridor.

The boys' room is just around the corner. The curtains had also been thrown wide open, and the full moon's pale disc shines light into the room. John had left his own bed in similar disarray, but you're too busy being occupied to take in any other details - your friend is more important.

There's something immediately wrong with the atmosphere as you sit down next to his bed. The air is colder, murkier, and there's something in it that sends shivers down your spine. Dave is much calmer now, judging from what John has been telling you, but from the way he had thrown off the sheets, you can infer that something bad is haunting his dreams, just like Rose a few days ago. The moonlight is no longer serene, and with a painful jolt you realize how thin he has become. There are deep shadows beneath his eyes, and light glances sharply off the places where his bones were beginning to show.

"... how long ago was it?" You make a mental note to check on the herbalist when you next dream on Prospit.

"Can't tell, but quite some time. I've been trying to wake him, and nothing's working."

"It's like Rose all over again, isn't it?" You're actually not really sure what to do. "She just woke up on her own, I didn't do anything..."

"... oh. "John looks crestfallen.

You hesitate for a moment, then decide to trust your instincts. He is burning up, just as Rose had. Something hoots in the forest outside, an owl probably, followed by some avian beating its wings against the closed window. John gets up to open the glass panes, but as quickly as it came the bird flies off into the nighttime gloom.

"... oh god Jade what are you doing."

You awkwardly let your hand fall away as Dave stirs and pulls himself up into a sitting position. His eyes are tightly closed as he fumbles around for something - presumably his shades. You hand it to him, and he finally relaxes as their reflective surfaces slip over his eyes.

"What's wrong? Were you having nightmares? Are you alright?" Even though you know he needs time to recover, you find suppressing your anxiety quite difficult.

"... 's not important."

"Well of course it is!" You're suddenly indignant. "We were so _worried _-"

"Doesn't matter. I'm not going to sleep anymore tonight." He's definitely glaring at _someone _from under those shaded lenses, and you think you know who it is.

"But you need the rest!" John is obviously too derpy to understand the implied _'go away'_.

"Whatever." He is about to say more, but any witty remark he composed is soon drowned by a bout of rather violent coughing.

You decide to pitch in and help. "John, go get him some water, won't you?"

"But - "

"Just go. I don't want to go out there, who knows what's lurking out there in the shadows! You're strong and brave and you've got wings now, you can go!"

"_Jade _-" He's confused now. Admittedly your half-baked justification was quite half-baked indeed.

"John, just go, please?"

"Fi-ine."


	37. Revelations

Both of you visibly relax once John's footsteps had faded away down the corridor. He had closed the door behind him, and the air was quite stuffy, so you decide to take the initiative to open the only window in the room.

"Thanks."

That one word sent you in a frenzy to think of an appropriate reply. "Oh? It's nothing actually, I just, um, did what I thought was right... but...well...are you sure you're okay? It looks really bad! If there's anything you need-" This was awkward. Really awkward. You hope he isn't going to reply too harshly - you're sensitive. At least you think you are. After rambling on for a while you trail off a little. You realize blurting out your thoughts like that made you seem very much immature. Dave didn't need to worry about you at this point in time.

You look at him, and he gazed thoughtfully at the ground. After a long while Dave finally spoke.

"... nothing to worry about. Horrorterrors are bloody annoying- but I'll be good. It'll take time for me to get able to fully hold them off, but I'll survive." The line doesn't quite seem to be his, and at that moment Dave seems so much older uttering those words. Your heart goes out to him.

"It's always time, isn't it? Taking time to grow up, learn things..." You sigh, thinking of how much you want this all over right now so you could go back home. "Why can't some things be instantaneous?"

He turns to face you, and you realize with some amount of surprise that he's not wearing his shades now. His ruby eyes glitter darkly in the moonlight, their uniformity broken only by the white lightning-shaped slash marring the middle- extending out to scar the skin around his eyes. You find it slightly disturbing - oh no, not the red irises, but the scar - but you cannot stop yourself from asking one question that immediately springs to mind.

"Does it still hurt?"

"No, not much. Used to it." You're very much accustomed to the glazed-over expressions of the blind back in the City, but the intensity of his gaze is somewhat disturbing. You're not sure what to say either, so there is only silence for quite some time. You fidget; there is so much to say to him, but something holds you back. The blankness of his face- not just a poker face he usually wore back in the City, but utter dead blankness- it worries you that whatever you say, he might not register anymore.

The small pool of moonlight had already traversed a few inches across the motel's wooden floor before you could think of something to say. "...it's late, you should rest..."

"Don't think so."

At the very least, you should try to take care of his health. "You should! You're tired, and staying up isn't going to do you any good."

"I... don't want to."

"But why-" You shift closer and take his hand. Then you realize it might be the horrorterrors he talked about- making sure to be very gentle with your words, you reach out to brush the hair out his eyes and ask the question. "...is it the horrorterrors?"

He doesn't reply, giving your hand an affirmative squeeze instead.

There is a pause. Dave looks as if he is about to speak, so you patiently wait for him.

"Sooner or later I'll fall asleep anyway. I'll be fine. You should get some sleep too."

The idea of leaving him like this is horrible.

"No! If you're going to be staying up then I might as well stay with you! It'll be so lonely here in the night!"

"I'm not going to be very entertaining, Jade. It'll just be awkward. Don't force yourself."

"At least until John comes back, okay? Then if you get nightmares again I can wake you!" You keep all your negative thoughts and concerns from your voice, keeping it cheerful. Everyone needs the optimism in their life right now. You give his hand a reassuring squeeze, giving the sunniest beam you can manage- perhaps it's a trick of the light, but the corners of his mouth twitch. Either way, he concedes, and your heart leaps.

"...well I can't stop you then."

There is another silence (so many of them!) as Dave settles himself onto the bed, eyes gazing blankly up at the ceiling. But it's a more comfortable silence. He maintains his grip on your arm and you don't do anything about it- his hand is warm and it comforts you, even though you should be the one comforting him. You sit on the edge of the bed and gaze at his prone form.

Okay, this is kind of stalkerish.

Maybe you really should leave before it gets awkward-

"J-Jade? Are you still there?" Dave suddenly jerks upright, his hand tightening over yours- you squeeze back, bending over him.

"Yes, I'm here! It's alright, Dave, I'm here! What''s wrong? Is it the nightmares?"

"No. Not really."

A pause. You gaze at his face, now bearing a haunted expression, and your heart aches.

"I'm forgetting."

...forgetting? You're not sure how to reply, so you keep quiet.

"It's kind of scary, actually... I'm forgetting how you look like. Everyone. But mostly you."

* * *

><p>John trudged down the corridor. Occasionally the floorboards creaked and he stopped, listening for sounds that might indicate an awakening, but as the sounds of night did not cease he continued on his way. From what he recalled of Ionato's tour of the motel facilities, he would be able to find a pantry across a balcony that served as a linkway of some sort. He would be able to get water from there... or so he hoped. Once he had to step over the tail of a sleeping grey daemon - the draconic creature opened one eyelid and regarded him with a baleful dark blue eye, sniffed, decided John wasn't a threat and went back to sleep.<p>

For some inexplicable reason he had a sudden urge to run down the corridor. Seeing no reason not to John obliged, letting the cool night air stream through his messy hair and tickle his wings. He was glad to find that he could control their involuntary buzzing, although the same coud not be said for his unprompted giggling as his feet scuffed the wooden floor lightly, making much less sound than it should have considering the amount of energy he was spastically expending in this dash.

Though the corridor was long, it was way too small to fly in- but his wings couldn't resist the temptation, and as much as he was pumping his feet his soles barely touched the ground. So, tiptoeing awkwardly, John turned a corner to where he thought the pantry was supposed to be- and nearly fell over the balcony that suddenly came into view. A startled squeak escaped from his mouth as his wings whipped out wider, preparing for the unexpected midnight flight- and there was a grunt behind him as his wings smacked into something who was trying to tug him back by his tunic overcoat.

"That was my bloody face you hit- what are you doin' out here anyway?" Ionato helped John clamber back over the railing. "Kids like you should be in bed, not gallivanting about at night like this! You even dropped your spectacles!"

John awkwardly accepted his spectacles from the older man. "Uh... I was going to get some water..."

"Well, don't tarry then! The pantry's just round the corner."

John paused. "Why're you up this late?"

"Well." Ionato seemed to be incapable of producing a convincing response, but he recovered quickly. "I couldn't sleep."

"Oh."

An owl hooted softly in the forest beyond. The woods were darkly silhouetted against the rising (or setting?) full moon, and a crisp night breeze blew through the open-air balcony. The leaves rustled in response.

"Are you married?" John asked the first question that popped into his mind.

"Uh, no. What kind of question is that, chap?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I was just curious!'

"Well, 'supose it's excusable. I'm such a jolly old grandpa, you'd think I'd be married by now!"

"Oh. Sorry."

"Don't have to apologize, kid. It ain't your fault."

A brief silence.

"Though I'd sometimes wish I was."

John nodded. He could understand. His parents were married early, when they were in their early twenties. Ionato seemed about... forty to fifty? Being not married for such a long time must be really depressing.

"You're John, right? You seem familiar somehow."

"... uh, yeah. Someone else said that too!"

"Oh, who?" Ionato was interested now.

"Gwen! She said I looked almost identical to her son! It's kinda creepy, actually-" John's statement was interrupted by Ionato not-so-subtly having a coughing fit into the kerchief he always had on him.

"-sorry, choked on my saliva. You're acquainted with ol'Gwen?"

"Oh yes, we met her at Zephyr Village! She was very welcoming and friendly! Do you know her too?" All thoughts of getting water were momentarily forgotten.

"Oh, really? Yes, I did know her once. It's been a long time since I've visited her- how's the good lady?"

"She's a little eccentric, but I really like that about her- she's probably always been like this, what am I saying? She has a kid too- Edmund. Do you know about him? I don't really know too much, uh, am I telling you stuff you already know?"

"Just ramble as much as you want, kid. You like rambling, don't you?" Ionato seemed very amused.

"Alright, if you're sure you don't mind! Edmund and I look alike, but he's got greener eyes. Teal, I think! Although for some reason he didn't really like us...he got better about it, though. And, uh, oh, you want to know about Gwen, right...well, she's great, and a really loving mom to Edmund, and she's really helpful! She took the four of us in even though she randomly popped up- okay, Astrae was like that too. I guess it's great that we have a knack for bumping into helpful people...wait, do you know Astrae? She was the lady that- oh, of course you do, she was with us when we found you, right? Silly me!"

John laughed, the sound trailing away mid-laugh as he realized that he was rambling and Ionato was scrutinizing him. There seemed to be some long-lost emotion in the old man's eyes, something that made John fidget slightly under his gaze.

"I...digress?" Hooray for Rose's vocabulary lessons to salvage the situation.

"Yes you did, kid." Ionato didn't seem angry, however; clapping a hand on his shoulder and steering him down another corridor. "Let's just talk while we walk- you're not going to get any water if we keep standing here like this." John nodded, and there was a brief period of silence where they walked together. "You're an interesting bunch, you four kids."

"Really? Interesting...how?" Maybe they were giving away their modern-ness. Oh...dear. Rose would think of something, although frankly John couldn't see how anyone could tell- they had changed into time-correct robes, or maybe it was their accent-

"'s rare for children your age to be out traveling, coming-of-age journey or no. But you seem capable of handling the dangers of travel - I mean, look at the pirate attack! Kids Rose's and that blind boy's age don't come back for an old dude they've barely met when they have things to be running from! That takes guts- you're going to be important people, I'm sure."

John nodded sheepishly, a little embarrassed by Ionato's praise. "We just...uh... do our best?"

"Good to hear."

They were outside the pantry now, and Ionato fell silent. John was sure the old man had ceased their conversation, but just as he made a move to open the pantry door Ionato spoke again.

"You asked whether I was married?"

"Uh, yeah! I'm sorry if I'm prying or anything."

"Doesn't matter, but I thought I'd give you some advice. It's strange coming from a man like me, but owing to your group's mixed race nature I'd think it'll apply to you as well. Don't ever fall for someone not your race. Never let it happen to you."

"Um, mixed race?" Mixed race...well, he was a weird air person. But the others were perfectly normal and human...right? "I guess, but...why?"

...though it would be really cool if everyone else grew wings too. Dave could have dragon wings and Jade could have, uh, bird wings and Rose would have fancy butterfly ones maybe-

"It's painful to go down such a path, mate."

John blinked. "Eh?"

Ionato frowned, opening the pantry door himself and stepping in. "What am I saying, you're just a kid! Just, when you get older, settle down with a nice Ventus girl and all will be happy and sunny and rosy. Yes. Jolly marvellous! Do you have a glass to get water from or are you planning to use the pantry mugs?"

"The pantry's, thanks...so is that like... like a cultural thing?"

"Sort of. Intermarriage between races is frowned on, and - well, you can't have children." Ionato's expression was strange, and John was starting to feel that he was encroaching on a very sensitive topic.

"Oh. Okay." Best to leave it at that. "Thanks, Ionato! If I'm disturbing you or anything-" He accepted the container Ionato held out and turned away to fill it.

"Nah. You can find your way back, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll leave you to your water. Have a nice night, John!"

John could here Ionato's retreating footfalls behind him, but the questions that were dredged up didn't follow. The silence that followed allowed the questions to swirl around John's mind confusingly, all through his way back to Dave's room.


	38. Downriver

The morning air was surprisingly crisp, and sunlight flooded the room with a rich golden glow. Rose woke up first, having had a restful night for the first time in weeks. Her mood also seemed to have improved, making her much more patient.

"Had a good night, Jade?" Rose said cheerfully, already in a fresh change of clothes (well, her spare set which was a little worn already) and at the door. Jade turned around in her cocoon of thin blankets and yawned.

"Mhm, I guess so." Jade rubbed her eyes sleepily. "You slept like a log."

Rose chuckled, and the amulet on her neck glowed slightly brighter. "Pretty much. Where are the boys?"

"No idea, actually..." Jade padded to the door and looked up and down the corridor. The door to the boys' room nearby was slightly ajar, and there was none of the usual ruckus of John waking Dave up and getting ready. "They seem to have left...maybe they've already gone down for breakfast?"

Rose was about to say something, but she was interrupted by John running down the corridor. "You're awake, great!" He slid to a (rather awkward) halt just before he could plow into Rose. "We've had breakfast, the two of you should come too!"

The stairs at the end of the corridor linked the motel rooms to its dining establishment. A table had been laid out for them in a quieter corner of the bustling cafe, along with five chairs. Only two were occupied, one by an unusually sedate Ionato and the other by Dave staring blankly out into space.

"Go get some breakfast," Ionato said as the two girls set down their bags, indicating the motel owner deep in conversation with two other patrons. "The boat downriver sets off in about an hour, so no rush."

* * *

><p>"Watch out for the gap!"<p>

John toppled, nearly fell over the edge, and was pulled back in the nick of time for the second time in twenty four hours. He teetered at the edge of the wooden pier, catching his breath; fortunately the village was rather small and the queue for the boat was minimal, so he wasn't hurried much.

"You alright, kid? Don't hold up the queue now." An encouraging hand clamped onto John's shoulder- not exactly Ionato's familiar grip, plus the voice wasn't the same. There was a thick accent- not really an accent, just a strange way of pronouncing some words that didn't seem to be the stranger's fault. Not to mention Ionato was looking at him anxiously from the boat, waiting for him to board.

"Yeah, thanks sir!" John glanced back at the nice stranger- he was wearing a pair of shades that obscured his eyes, but otherwise he had a rather thin but not unkind face. Flashing a bright smile he turned back and jumped onto the ship - it dipped under his weight, and Ionato steadied him. The stranger boarded after John, exchanging a cordial handshake with Ionato.

"I think I've theen you around a bit? Is the kid yourth?" Oh, so the speech impediment was a lisp. A very obvious lisp.

"Can't say I remember, I move around too much- but John's not really _mine_, per say-" Looking a little awkward, Ionato waved the nearby John away, and Rose quicky picked up on the cue and dragged him back. "They're heading somewhere I don't mind going, and it would be terribly uncivilized of me to refuse _kids_ some guardianship...man, if you'd met their previous guardian- puts me to shame, she does!"

With a low hum the ship lurched into motion; Dave went straight for the edge and held the railings with a death-grip, like he did for all ships; Jade scanned the deck for any spare seats nearby, deciding to get themselves comfortable while Ionato was preoccupied. But Ionato wasn't preoccupied for much longer- the stranger left with an urgent need to talk to the captain.

Ionato casually leaned against the railing beside Dave, his ease a stark contrast to Dave's discomfort with the constant rocking motion that upset much of his senses. "We're in for quite a journey; make yourselves comfortable and go socialize with the other passengers if it strikes your fancy. It'll be good to; I don't know how long our paths will extend together for, as much as the thought of having to let you just go off on your own worries me."

While John joined Ionato and Dave at the edge of the boat, gleefully letting the breeze ruffle his hair, Rose and Jade got themselves seats.

"What do you think's going to happen to us?"

"What do you mean, Rose?"

"I mean, do you think we'll complete our quest and get back? What do we do then? What if Dave's plan doesn't work?" The matter-of-fact way Rose was saying everything unnerved Jade somewhat.

"That won't happen! We'll get everything we need, get back, reinstate the Thirteenth God, and all'll be great again!"

"That's marvelous and all, but what about things like Dave?"

Silence. Jade fidgeted. "I don't really think about it, but I'm sure things will work out!"

"There isn't much of a point in worrying about things, actually."

The two turned; seated nearby was an olive-skinned woman with her dark hair neatly bunned up. She smiled apologetically at them, shrugging a little. "Just an opinion. Pardon if I'm interrupting."

"No, alternative opinions are quite alright." Rose studied her as she turned her gaze away, following the woman's line of sight with her eyes out to the river. "Although...if we don't think of all the possibilities beforehand, will we be prepared if calamity does strike?"

"A fair point." The lady gazed out at the riverbanks and the forests that passed them by. "Of course, if thinking of all the worse cases causes you to be paranoid and pessimistic, you'd have gone too far with that train of thought."

"If we expect the worse, things can only turn out better than we hoped."

"Personally I don't think it's worth being pleasantly surprised on occasion if you have no hope the rest of the time."

"Hope is fragile, and very subjective. It doesn't feel stomachs or win battles. It is simply a mindset with no tangible results on its own."

"But the will can be the strongest thing. On its own, hope is simply a meaningless concept. But when experienced by people, it can be channeled into a great force."

"Point taken."

"Uh..." Jade looked between the two, the discussion having left her behind entirely. "Please don't argue, couldn't we come to a compromise?"

"Oh, we weren't arguing;" Rose waved her hand lightly, a thin smile on her lips; "it was a simple discussion with no hard feelings as a result, I'd presume. I apologize if I've engaged you longer than you wanted, Madam. I was feeling unusually...contemplative. Being around water has that queer zen-like effect on me."

The woman shook her head. "No harm done indeed. It was very interesting- I don't usually get conversations like these from children, not meaning to offend. I don't usually find children like you hereabouts, actually- you don't look like natives. Would you be alright with my prying or is it a sensitive subject?"

"We're traveling." Rose said vaguely. "And you're here for?"

"Nothing much, running an errand. Have we exchanged names?

"No, my name's Jade!"

"Rose. And you are?"

"It's a sensitive subject." There was a pause. Then the lady laughed. "I kid. I'm Megara."

* * *

><p>The sole human in a large field of blooming flowers stood up from where he was examining the earth, letting loose soil fall from between his fingers and back onto the ground.<p>

"Trail's still fresh, he's definitely gone this way." He said to nobody in particular, which was strange, considering the fact that he was very much alone. "Can't be too far... but by nightfall it'll be hard to judge, wouldn't it?"

A snake reared up near his feet, hissing in affirmation. The floral pattern on its blue hide glimmered in the fading sunlight.

"That's right, Lotus, we have to move fast to catch 'im." The man picked up his snake, hastily apologizing as his nails accidentally dug into Lotus' hide. "Should be off towards the southeast, yes he should." He carelessly brushed a lock of raven hair from his eyes and gazed out towards the horizion. "Map says river, possibly waterfall. Do we go?"

Lotus hissed and jabbed a forked tongue in the direction which the distant sound of rushing water was coming from.

"We go."

The man set off across the field, allowing his snake to take up a leisurely position around his shoulders. The eye-like pendant hung around his neck seemed to keep away any native fauna, and as the sun sank beneath the horizon it started to take on a barely perceptible indigo glow. Occasionally Lotus would hiss to alert its owner of a concealed dip or trap, but the man would just skip over it lightly as if doing a jig. If snakes could roll their eyes, Lotus certainly did.

The raging river came into view just as dusk had fully arrived. The bridge that spanned the river was quite sturdy, and it was evident that it had been lovingly constructed by a master stonemason. However the figureheads chiseled into its surface bore signs of harsh treatment, and were crumbling to pebbles. The cause of that harsh treatment soon revealed itself as a large boulder near the bridge rose and spoke.

"You wanna cross my bridge?" The giant of a man yawned and flexed his dark draconic wings.

The slimmer man's eyes flashed, perhaps analysing the situation. Dark-skinned, dragon wings - definitely an Umbra.

"The toll? How much's the toll?"

"Fifteen crowns, for you ten, cuz you're light."

"That's robbery!"

"No pay, no bridge."

"I won't pay your outrageous prices."

"Then don't go - hey!" The man with the snake had suddenly vaulted over the tollkeeper's head, landing nimbly on the middle of the bridge. The tollkeeper turned and attempted a swipe at the vagabond, clipping his target slightly on the back. The man fell forward but regained his balance swiftly, automatically assuming a defensive stance.

"So you wanna fight?" The Umbra's mouth cracked into a misshapen smile, and he drew the large club strapped to his waist. The tollkeeper's wings flapped open, and he was airborne for a few seconds - miraculously considering his size. However his target had the advantage of speed, and in a flash he had rolled out of the way.

"Think you can hide?" The gatekeeper inhaled deeply, and the resulting vortex of air sucked the vagabond close enough for him to get a grip. The captive struggled weakly in the Umbra's strong hold, and was turned to face his captor.

"You don't look too bad - maybe the queen'll be interested in you, weakling. Fast as you may be, brute force trumps speed." Evidently pleased by his statement, the gatekeeper grinned even wider, showing his putrid gums-

-and then he was suddenly thrown backward by a force that his captive should never have been able to summon. The Umbra fell dazed onto the floor, feeling as if he had been slapped by a giant palm.

"The situation begs to differ." The slimmer man was once again on his feet, this time looking down at his former captor. "You're just slow."

And he turned, striding away from the bridge as if nothing had happened.

* * *

><p><em>We are currently travelling through the Earth Kingdom, to its capital where the mines are most abundant. Our luck so far has been great to the point of inordinance- while I cannot say how much longer it will hold, I will hope for as long a relatively fair-weather journey as possible. If our voyage to the Air Capital is anything to go by, we will not have too much trouble with finding the onyx we require when we reach our destination; however, our funds are depleting at a slow but dangerously constant rate. On occasion I bring along a herb or some item of nature I know to be somewhat valued, but my efforts alone will not bring much income. There is only so much we can earn by trade. <em>

_So far on this boat trip I have made an acquaintance of several people, for example a Mr. Doyle and a Miss. Megara. Jade could be inviting any of them travel with us the moment Ionato's path diverges from ours. While none of them seem like an obvious threat, none of them seem apt to take care of children with such a knack for attracting trouble- I fear the instant our bubbling spring of good fortune runs dry, calamity will run our innocent guardians down. The other passengers are sheltered, proper citizens who do not seem to have a heart for adventure. Surely if they were told about Ionato's near-death during the pirate attack, or Madam Astrae having to board the notorious Marquise Mindfang's flagship to negotiate peace, none of them would want anything else to do with us. _

_Speaking of Madam Astrae, I hope the chaos of the attack hasn't taken too much of a toll on her. She is a strong woman, much stronger than any of us anticipated; but she is also immeasurably compassionate for just about everything. We parted ways without saying goodbye, and I may be the only one of us four who realises how similar this may be to the circumstances in which her other adopted charge left her. Madam Astrae had better not add us to her list of children to search for and grieve over, for the single name on that list is already one name too many. But I digress. _

_Miss. Megara is a amiable, thoughtful lady, although quite soft-spoken. We spent quite a well in an enjoyable discussion before I took leave to update this journal, although the details I have to add are mainly musings quite superfluous to the quest in its entirety. There is also another stranger wearing shades, who helped John onto the boat- Mr. Khonsu is conversing with Ionato and John within earshot as I write this. Apparently quite the gifted mechanic, he built the hydropowered 'engine' this boat sails on, adding extra thrust on top of what the current and the sails provide. I am not sure if and how water-sailing boats differ from gondolas and skyships, but it would be quite an intriguing topic to query Mr. Khonsu on later on- _

_-it seems that I may have underestimated my friends. Jade just voiced my earlier point about our leaving Madam. Astrae being so much like how her adopted son left her-_

"-Leiden? Did you thay Leiden? Where ith he?" Spittle flying, Khonsu turned on Jade with a sudden animation.

"That thftupid bathftard! he needth to thop being tho blind and come back before he doeth anything elthe thftupid- whereth Leiden?"

"I-I don't know!"

"Be reasonable, chap, Jade's only a child-" Ionato's words of reason fell on deaf ears.

"You thaid hith name! You knew him! Thith ith theriouth- bluh, thftupid lithp- where ith he? Hith mother ith thick with worry-"

"That's where we know him from." Rose looked up from her journal at Khonsu who looked dangerously close to reaching out and shaking Jade. "We heard from his sick-with-worry mother."

Khonsu seemed to deflate. "thftit."


	39. Endless Climb

"Tho how'th Athrae?"

"...sorry?"

"Athrae. Howth'cee."

"Uh..."

"Astrae's very good, if that was what you were asking." Rose supplemented. "She still misses her adopted son very much, but usually she isn't too bothered by that if you don't remind her."

"Mmm. Good. Thtfupid Vantath..." With a raspy sigh, Khonsu slumped down against his seat.

"How do you know Leiden? Do you know where he is now? Astrae's very worried!"

Khonsu fixed John with an exasperated look from over his shades. "If I knew I wouldn't be athking. We were great pals, uthted to annoy the thfit out of each other. And then he randomly upped and left. Idiot." Another sigh, accompanied by a scowl.

"Sucks to be you, mate." Ionato said sympathetically.

"Why'd he leave?" Jade asked. "He shouldn't have!"

"Exactly! The world world can thee that, except thickheaded him. Pfttht!" Running one hand through his messy hair, Khonsu thrust the other into his pocket. "Thinking he'th so thelf-thacrificial and noble, but just making everyone mitherable. He did thend me a few letterth, thftupid bird wouldn't let me follow it back to him. We wrote to each other for a while, then he juth thopped..." He retrieved a crumpled-up piece of parchment. Unfolding it revealed a block-letter messy script, with a simple salutation and no address.

_DEAR KHONSU,_

_I'M NOT GOING TO COMPARE MY BIOLOGICAL PARENTS TO MY ADOPTED ONE! DON'T SAY THAT, NOTHING CAN MATCH UP TO ALL THE SACRIFICES MOTHER MADE TO BRING ME UP. BUT I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHO MY BIOLOGICAL PARENTS ARE, AND WHY THE HELL THEY LEFT ME OUT FOR RANDOM PEOPLE TO PICK UP AND TAKE HOME. I THINK I'M BETTER OFF THAT THEY DID, BUT I STILL WANT TO KNOW. _

_BESIDES, DON'T YOU THINK IT'S TIME I GREW UP. I DON'T WANT TO BE A BURDEN TO MOTHER ANYMORE. SHE'S BEEN TIED DOWN FOR WHAT, ALMOST TWENTY YEARS WITH THIS DEAD-END JOB AS A MOM TRYING TO RAISE THIS RANDOM ORPHAN AKA THE PIECE OF SHIT KNOWN AS YOURS TRULY. I MEAN, WHAT THE HELL. I KNOW SHE CAN DO GREAT THINGS WITH HER LIFE, AND I'VE STOPPED HER FOR LONG ENOUGH. I WANT MOTHER TO GO DO WHATEVER SHE WANTED TO DO BEFORE SHE LANDED HERSELF WITH ME (LIKE MAYBE GET ME A DAD AND A STEPBROTHER HAHA OH SHIT DON'T TELL HER I SAID THAT)_

_AND EVEN MORE THAN THAT, I DON'T WANT TO WORRY HER. I'M NOT TELLING YOU WHERE I AM BECAUSE YOU'LL JUST TRY TO FIND ME, AND BESIDES I'M HITTING THE ROAD SOON ANYWAY. DON'T TELL MOTHER I CONTACTED YOU, IT'LL JUST WORRY HER. IF IT HELPS HER MOVE ON I CAN BE UNFILLIAL SON OF THE CENTURY AND YOU CAN HAVE THE GOLDEN OPPORTUNITY TO SLANDER ME ALL YOU WANT. HOORAY. YOU CAN USE MY LACK OF A PROPER GOODBYE AS INSULT FODDER- IF COMING ACROSS AS WANTING TO DISOWN HER MAKES HER DISOWN ME BACK, THAT'S JUST GREAT. _

_I WILL BE COMING BACK, PROBABLY IN A FEW YEARS. IF MOTHER STILL WANTS ME BACK BY THEN IT WOULD BE MORE THAN I CAN DARE TO HOPE FOR._

_BUT IT'S FOR THE BEST_._ TAKE CARE OF MOTHER FOR ME, ALRIGHT? IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HER I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND CUT YOUR HEAD OFF AND BOIL IT IN A VAT OF OIL. LOVE YOU TOO._

_YOUR HATEFRIEND FOREVER AND EVER AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT,_

_LEIDEN_

With a snort Khonsu folded the letter. "Idiot. World'th biggetht idiot."

* * *

><p><em>Splash!<em>

John's head jerked up, suddenly roused from his reverie by a rather unceremonious and strangely loud of something impacting the river's surface. The intrusion was accompanied by an all-too-familiar voice hollering out something nobody wanted to hear.

"Man overboard!" Ionato was leaning over the back of the ship, barely visible behind a particularly robust mast. Many people had gone below deck to escape the noontime heat, and although everyone on deck quickly rushed to his aid, 'everyone' constituted quite a small number. John was no exception, and he was joined by Jade and Rose a few moments later. Megara was the last to arrive, gliding gracefully as if her feet never touched the floor.

"O'er there!" A child was struggling to stay afloat in the choppy wake of the ship, very young from what they could see of her- no more than ten, probably. The river boat was slowing as the captain took note of Ionato's warning, but already the child was drifting further and further away.

"Where're the lifeboats? Can anyone swim?" Megara shouted urgently, looking around frantically for something to throw to the child. The message passed around the passengers, who regretfully shook their head. A thin couple crossed the deck to the other side of the ship where the lifeboats were hung, straining with the ropes that held them in place. Soon the rest joined them, along with passengers from below deck that heard the commotion.

"Why can't anyone here swim?" Jade shrieked, about to climb overboard after the child herself- John dragged her back. In the City of Light there weren't any pools for them; none of the four could swim.

"Terrae people are naturally heavier, especially because our bones are very dense. We can't swim- help with the knot over there, I've got this one;" A passenger they knew as Doyle struggled with a knot while the children worked on the other- soon the lifeboat dropped into the water, bumping into the ship's hull as the captain steered it around to go back for the child.

Immediately people jumped onto the boat and scrabbled for the paddles- there was a horrified scream from the other side of the deck; "_She's gone under!_"

A collective wail rose from the passengers as those on the lifeboat started paddling frantically. "I do hope she's alright!" Jade muttered fearfully on deck, Dave clutching her hand unusually tightly despite the apparent unconcern on his blank features. Rose hissed, narrowing her eyes at the spot where the child sank- and then, in a move no one expected, she took off towards the ship's edge, clutched the banister and vaulted herself over-

-she fell into the water like an arrow, didn't resurface, and in the waves stirred up by the ship and the lifeboat it was impossible to locate her.

The other three children leaned over the side as far as they could go, Ionato having to hold them back from falling over after Rose. What was she thinking? Was she alright? She'd be alright; she had to be alright...

The lifeboat steadily gained ground, with no sign of either girl in the water.

-and then a head broke the surface of the water, the child who had fallen in spluttering as she flailed around. The passengers quickly extended a paddle for her to hold on to, then dragging her on board when they got close enough. Looking down they caught sight of blonde hair and violet eyes before Rose dived out of view, the hands that held the child above the waves retreating out of sight.

Confused, those not busy with making sure the child was alright continued scanning the water for Rose-

- and a bright flash of light issued forth from the spot where Rose was last spotted. A fountain of water spurted out of the flare, spraying everyone with a fine mist. A moment after the light died down a wave spread through the river, causing the boat to rock about wildly. Everyone held their breath as the river surface settled to its usual calmness, but yet there was no sign of Rose beneath the water. A few moments passed, and John's heart was beginning to sink. What if Rose was indeed…

The other half of his thought was spontaneously obliterated as a perfectly concentric ripple spread from the centre of the river. Without warning Rose emerged out of the water, her clothes miraculously dry despite logic dictating otherwise. She was outlined in the same bright purple glow that issued forth from her eyes, and light fluoresced in ripples across her now translucent skin. As if in a trance she stepped forward, gliding across the surface of the river, her feet leaving no trace on the now-luminescent water.

Rose steadily walked towards the lifeboat. She seemed to be somehow possessed - by a water spirit, perhaps? - and so messiah-like was her approach, the people on the lifeboat were completely unprepared for her collapse. As she completely left the water her mystic glow evaporated in a manner similar to that of steam, and with a barely heard exclamation she pitched forward and passed out.

* * *

><p>"<em>Witch<em>._" _

The quivering flame from the dying candle stub flickered with the harsh exhalation.

"Bloody self-absorbed sadistic bitc-"

"Tell us something we _don't _know."

"Watch your language, you two! The bloody one's not the witch this time!"

It was probably just them, but the stench of dried -still drying in some areas- blood in the hold suddenly seemed a lot stronger. All eyes turned to the figure lying on her side in the centre of the room, bandages swathing one side- blood crusted on the off-white linen. The other side, she was clutching to herself in a death grip; not letting go, not otherwise moving.

There was a heavy, solemn silence. Only the child broke it with a hiccup that turned into a sob.

"Poor girl."

A finger started twitching, tracing line after line of an unknown pattern onto the grimy floorboards. The firelight spluttered as someone snipped off the excess of the bandages, with a _snip _of the worn fabric scissors and a _clunk _as it was set onto the ground.

The bandages were adjusted, checked for tightness or infection. There was a slight shifting, her brow furrowed; but the figure didn't make a noise. She had stopped screaming hours ago.

"Do you think maybe they did something to her throat?"

"Wouldn't put it past them. She hasn't said anything at all. Maybe the witch doesn't want to be deafened the next time she comes calling for the poor lass."

"_The next time?_"

"Isn't it obvious? Why else would she only claw one half up? Saving the rest for later." An angry growl, a fist planted into the walls of the hull. But like most of the frustrated actions before it, it achieved no effect.

"She barely made through _one _trip to that witch, she can't take any more!" Another voice spoke up with righteous indignation, empathetically patting the prone figure.

"Do you think they care? None of us wants anything to do with that witch, and look where we are."

"Is there nothing we can do?"

"No-"

"_there is_"

It was barely a whisper, and the phase was immediately followed by a violent fit of coughing-everyone rushed to her side, offered what little water they had and helped her up into a sitting position.

She waved aside their chorus of voices, blinked the stupor from her dull eyes- again her face twitched slightly as an ache shot up her right side, but resolutely she remained silent and took a rasping breath.

"_there is_" The woman repeated. The hull was silent for her to continue. It was her decision anyway, what to do with herself. The grisly fate was hers, and despite repeated offers to swap out of being the unlucky one she was still faced with another day like the one that had just passed- and if she was alive by the end of it, potentially many more. It was just a matter of time.

She let go of her death grip on herself, held her palms out expectancy.

"_p-pass me the scissors-_"

Suspiciously, the blades were pressed into her slightly shaking, bloodstained hands.

She stared at the contraption in her hands for the longest time, and the other slaves stared at her. A hand freed itself, traced the pattern onto the floor one more time. Someone quickly moved the last of the candle to catch the pattern before more fingers wiped it away- it was a design or a slender, slightly angular ellipse; almost a diamond.

"_there'll be nothing for the marquise if i-i get everything done up before she can"_

"Oh no. You can't be serious, don't do this to-"

-the first and loudest scream that echoed throughout the hull as she plunged the scissors down was not hers. She could say that much.


	40. Awakening

There was blood everywhere.

...

Alright, no there wasn't. But the metallic smell was saturated in the air, even over the scent of what constituted as disinfectant in this day and age. Rose's freak display wasn't the only thing the hospital was busy with; other patients with far worse, but far more explainable ailments lay in wards all down the corridor. John, Jade, Dave and Ionato paced anxiously outside where the doctors were stabilizating the conditions of Rose and the child who had fallen into the water; with no news for over half an hour, their nerves were all on edge. The other child's distraught parents were huddling in the chairs provided, with a few well-wishing passengers comforting them.

"Doctor! How're they?"

"The two ladies are both fine now, and are expected to make full recoveries."

There was a collective sigh of relief from the assembled people.

"Then why the devilfrigging dickens did you take so goshdarned long?" Ionato was...amusingly lacking in social graces. It might have come across as insulting if he wasn't nervously chewing his nails and trying to gaze past the pale curtains behind the window and into the ward.

The doctor smiled patiently. "The Terra girl is alright, we just had to make sure that we got all the water out of her lungs. The young Aquos lady's condition was a bit more delicate; her Elemental Awakening made her body go into shock, but she's stable now."

"That's very well. Can we see them?"

"Visiting hours are over, sir, and while I appreciate your concern the patients really should get some rest."

"Aw shucks, buster, lay off the prudish pedantary for a mo' won't you?"

"Not even for a few minutes, doctor?" The girl's parents asked from their seat.

John and Jade nodded- "You can be sure that we'll be quiet!" Jade chipped in with an assurance. Unfortunately, the doctor maintained his stand and shook his head- Ionato groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"No, sorry. Come back in an hour, maybe? So we can make sure both of them are out of danger."

"No? Bummer. Alright then, we'll come back. Your efforts are very much appreciated, Doc."

Even as Ionato herded them away John couldn't resist copying what the elder man did and trying to peer into the ward; the doctor's passing remarks ringing in his mind. 'The young Aquos lady...her Elemental Awakening made her body go into shock...'

His wings quivered, shadows of a pain throbbing through them into his shoulderblades as he relived his own 'Elemental Awakening'.

He thought himself lucky to still be alive and flying, and Rose...

...Rose had to be alright.

Yes.

* * *

><p>In a gilded bedroom far, far above the ground, a boy was waking up.<p>

He turned about drowsily underneath the thick golden covers, mumbling reluctantly as his eyelids fluttered open- the unusual yellow coloring of his room wasn't foreign to him. No, he was pretty sure his room was this sunny shade all along.

He shifted and stretched in bed, his arm bumping into a multitude of soft toys placed around his pillow- they looked like Jade's. One had a note stuck onto its muzzle. He pulled it off and read it- Jade's, too.

_Johhhnnnn,_

_Wake up soooonnnn! :C_

_It's so boring being the only dreamer on Prospit! _

_Love, _

_Jade_

Wake up soon? Was he asleep that long? He didn't remember being asleep for that long.

Looking around, he decided to get off his bed and look out the window- the sky is a beautiful azure blue, and the city below is an intricate maze of golden structures.

He turned away, intending to find Jade.

At the door a white carapace of sorts nearly bumped into him; it dropped the things it was holding in a fright. He apologized and bent down to help- the Prospitian declined, picking up its things and scurrying away in a hurry.

What was that about?

What's this "the heir has awoken" thing the Prospitian was now shouting about down the corridor?

"Are you sure you don't need me to help?"

His question was met with no response.

* * *

><p>"Joooohhhnnnn! You're awakeeeeeeee!"<p>

"Uh, yeah I am, of course I am!"

Jade looked beside herself with estacy. The Prospitian Monarch sighed, eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Calm down, dear. It is a great joy that your friend has joined us; but his aid is needed urgently." At this statement Jade sobered up somewhat, nodding gravely at the Queen and then John. Who was utterly bewhildered.

"...aid?"

"Yes John! The Dersites are invading and it's very bad! It's great that you're finally awake- I've been trying to wake you for so long! We need all the help we can get!"

"What's going on?"

"Those of Derse- the planet of darkness, where your two other friends dream- they invade us, as they have always been trying to do. The struggle for dominance between Prospit and Derse is a neverending dance; with each new generation of Dreamers we do our best to fend off the fresh waves of attack from the Dersites. They stand for destruction, the resisting of change- destruction can be good for things like clearing out the old, but in this situation they must be stopped." The queen explained seriously. "We are holding our forts on the battlefield, but where we cannot go is rapidly falling into decay- your Land, John. The Land of Wind and Shade."

"I have a Land?"

"All Dreamers have a Land!" Jade nodded, fidgeting with her golden robes in excitement. "I haven't been to mine since we don't want to attract the attention of the Dersites; but yours looks very pretty from here! It's all nice and blue and sort of striped!"

The Queen gently took the reigns of the conversation from Jade and continued to explain, to the relief of John who was now more confused than ever. "Your Land is not on the plane you are used to; it resides within the Medium. Prospit sits astride part of both, although the majority of it lies in the Medium there is just enough for us to interact with those outside the Medium, and for agents such as Legislacerator Redglare to move freely about the mortal world. Those from your plane who can access what is inside the Medium are called Dreamers; almost all the time they have Lands of their own somewhere out in the Medium. Your Land has activated very early; barely a child, look you! The unfortunate thing is, the Dersites are targeting it."

"I've heard that they're doing something to the rivers on your Land, John, you've got to stop them!" Jade interrupted, her eyes blazing. "Think of all the creatures out there who might be dying right now; don't stand for it, it's your Land!"

"I- I'm not sure if I can-"

"Don't worry, John! I believe in you! I mean, you've got wings and everything, right? You're the only one among us with that! If you can't do it, who can?"

"Oh no, most of those times it was luck, I don't know if I can-"

"Heir, we will naturally train you before we allow you to reclaim your Land. It certainly does no good to send an untrained boy out! Come; walk with me."

The Prospitian Monarch rose from her throne, gliding across the polished floor and out of the room. Jade trailed after her, gently dragging John along; they passed elaborate corridors and stunning archways, all overlooking a city of buildings made entirely of gold. As she walked, the queen began a dialog; however, most of the time John was too amazed by the sights before him to reply.

Had he been asleep all this time? He had a feeling that he had been here all his life, and yet everything looked so new and awe-inspiring and as Rose would put it, grandiose. the staff of the royal court stopped and stared and bowed as the queen passed, the multitude of reflections cast about by the golden buildings not distracting in any way. Perhaps they were used to it.

The queen waved off white-carapaced attendants as she explained further about the situation on the 'Land of Wind and Shade', as well as possible methods they could help him prepare for battle in such a short time- "the situation on your Land is critical;" the Queen had said. "As much as I hate to send such an unprepared Dreamer out to his land; a _child_, at that! It has been stamped into the tradition of countless generations that Dreamers are expected to defend their Land. Even if I stand by and let you be, circumstances would vault you into your destiny one way or another- so I can only hope that the success of previous Dreamers of all shapes and species will carry on to you."

They reached a large golden door.

"This is the armory!" Jade spoke for the Queen, taking great relish in her assumption of the tour guide role. "There are several of these around Prospit, just in case something goes wrong with one- but together, they hold all the royal weaponry of Prospit! The Royal Court Armory here is huuuuuuggeeee- look!" She braced herself against the door and with a great effort, pushed it open a fraction.

John and the Queen helped widen the gap to one big enough for them to slip through. When they did, John saw a long, high-ceilinged hallway with its walls fully occupied by hung weapons- it was nothing he had ever seen before. Racks and tables of more weapons were arranged neatly in the long corridor, even larger than any of the rooms he had ever seen in Prospit (which, admitedly, wasn't much).

"Have you used any weaponry before?" The Queen asked, leading them past a rack of spears and a whole section of the wall displaying battleaxes. "Are you aware of any preference you might have? Swords? Bow-and-arrow? Spears? Lances?"

"Uhhh..."

"John's great with hammers!"

"Well...I'm not sure, I never really..."

"He's got a natural knack for it! He even has some sort of sledgehammer in his house on the Other Plane or something- once he used this wicked swing and bashed a dragon's brains out!"

"Uh, Jade, I really don't think I bashed any brains out-" Really, he still wasn't quite sure where that hammer appeared from, and the urge to just take anything and use it as a weapon in the face of danger was kind of common sense- but the Queen nodded and moved purposefully past the stored weapons, heading further into the armory.

Past whips and shields they went, rounding baskets of gauntlets and sets of daggers-

"What's that?"

John pointed.

"That? Oh, that's the Royal Deringer." The Queen turned towards a sword with an ornate golden handle, embedded in a large deep grey-violet rock of some sort. The blade of the sword shimmered an iridescent ivory, a distinct contrast to the burnished gold and faded grey of the other metals on display."It was supposedly forged by the very first smiths of Prospit, from meteroric metal that supposedly came from Skaia. We've never been quite able to remove it from the rock; the smiths say that taking it out by force might break the sword's edge. Really, it's just a nice display artifact we've never gotten around to throwing out. The recruits love trying to pull it out when they tour the armory; quite a few fake propechies have been woven around it and the one who manages to pull out the sword."

John tiptoed towards the sword, fascinated.

"Do you like swords? We have a wide variety of swords here- they're quite the common weapon." The Queen offered, watching John's interesting examination of the Deringer.

"Not really, I just-" John fingered the handle experimentally. "It looks like a really cool sword."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but judging by its handle it might have been just a decorative one."

Jade responded to the Queen's statement with a mock cry of outrage; the Queen chuckled. "I apologize, Jade; I didn't know you wanted to play a game of pretend with this one. I thought John would have been a more interesting playmate?"

"I know! What if John was the One who pulled out the Deringer? Then he could save Skaia and Prospit and LOWAS and everything! Hooray for John! It would be awesome!"

For a moment, there were smiles and laughter all around as they imagined John really did save the day and made everything rosy again.

Then John, having clambered up the rock to investigate the sword, leaned against the handle the wrong way- the weapon shifted under his weight. Letting out a noise of surprise John leaned back, surveyed the Deringer- yes, it had moved. Jade and the Queen looked at the slanted handle, stunned.

"...keep pulling, John!"

Numbly heeding Jade's words, John put his hands on the handle and began to pull. At first, the Deringer didn't give; but as he began to twist the handle and nudge it bit by bit in different directions, finally it started to slide out of its stone tomb; a blade coated with rock fragments and grit emerged into the air. It didn't matter- the experience of being the only one to achieve something was almost intoxicating John, and with a dizzying enthusiasm he kept tugging at the sword.

He was going to be the one who pulled out the Deringer.

It didn't matter that the sword was dusty and dirt when it emerged; John and Jade let out a combined shout of triumph and even the Queen smiled appreciatively as John stood up and struck a pose.

Yes.

It was awesome.


	41. Doctor

**A/N: Alright, apologies for the delayed updates, but school has started and I'll be pretty busy. We will try to update as fast as possible, but as of now it seems like updates will now be weekly.**

**Again, thanks for your support. We're still looking for artists who can be commissioned to do some cover art. Drop me a message here or on Deviantart if you're interested.**

* * *

><p>Hmm.<p>

There went her most promising lead- there was nothing incriminating to be found on that out-of-the-way Earthern port. It was Gamblignant maintained but the _Desert Scorpion_ gone, with most of the conquering fleet and all the evidence probably.

Worthy of a hmm indeed. A frustrated one.

Redglare twisted the white cane in her grasp, uttering a low growl that was lost in the bustle of the night market she strolled through.

Hmmmmmmmmm.

She eyed the stalls. Most of it were illegal goods; thieved, smuggled, resold possessions of just-captured slaves. The black market thrived, swollen by years of successfully evading prosecution. Grown complacent, as well. What kind of self-respecting villain would let a servant of the law into their midst? Especially one whose name was fast gaining a reputation from her string of landslide-victory cases? (but really. her opponents were so weak they didn't stand a chance. underestimate the inexperienced neophyte, eh?)

Anyway. Why the sudden investment in a port? It would benefit greatly in the long-term, but Mindfang and her brutal pirates didn't understand 'long-term'.

There was something she wasn't getting.

She began stall-hopping, examining wares at random as her thoughts wrestled in her mind. Redglare's fingers closed around a leather glove on sale, absently studying its texture as the peddler smiled hopefully at her. She dropped it, moved on.

It didn't seem likely that Marquise Mindfang had suddenly 'wisened-up' and decided that she needed a safety net. Especially not halfway through a raid- if Mindfang wanted a port, she'd take it straightaway, not burn it down and terrorize the sailors.

The only other factor in this was Madam Astrae Maryam- the Dolorosa, everyone called her. The lady who negotiated Mindfang into a deal that wasn't great, but the best compromise for her side- judging from their short exchange back at Prospit, Redglare couldn't have guessed that she was capable of such a feat. The world was full of surprises. And mysteries, too; what had gone on inside the ship as they discussed?

She'd have tracked Madam Maryam down for a first-hand account if she could, but no one had seen her since. Had she perhaps been killed or taken hostage by Mindfang? But then there would be no need to carry through with the deal.

Hmmmmm...

Maybe the accounts were flawed? Maybe there was something else in that deal which either slipped the minds of the eyewitnesses, or wasn't announced by Mindfang at all? If Madam Maryam wasn't around to confirm the deal, Mindfang could say anything. Maybe-

She didn't go on to stop herself from adding to the string of maybes. Not with the black and jade green before her- robes, folded. Probably not connected to her case in any way. But nonetheless Redglare had a suspicion about this set of clothes, and she quickly unfolded it-

-the Madam's robes. Almost an exact replica. She traced the striped designs, the translucent shawl, the small tear halfway up the sleeve she'd spotted the first time they met. Frisked inside the sleeves a little- yep, the cool metal of a small chain was there. Probably connected to that locket with the picture of the lady's son-

-"Where'd you get this from?"

The peddler was taken aback by this unusual question. It was an unwritten rule that buyers didn't ask this sort of questions.

"I-I'm afraid it's confidential, miss. You know that."

"I'm quite particular about clothing origin, if you don't mind. Help a lady out?" Redglare reached into her pocket, pulled out a silver coin- at least twice the amount the robes would have sold for otherwise. The peddler stopped squirming and started drooling. "If you'd be so kind, it wouldn't be too much trouble for just a description of who sold it to you..."

"O-of course! Um, it was- uh, I don't really remember- he was, uh, kind of burly, I think? And-"

Not helping. Change track.

"When did you get this?"

"Uhhh, sometime back? In the last week, I think?"

"Was the person who sold it to you an Ignis? Great big flaming wings and all that?"

"I don't- I don't remember."

"-thank you." She managed a gracious smile and flipped him the coin, scooping up the bundle of robes and taking it with her. An unlikely action for any pirate, getting rid of only one set of clothing. Most pirates got rid of multiple sets at once, along with jewelry, ship parts- whenever they've got new captives, of course. Anyone not part of the crew belonged in rags.

Not a pirate then? But this; Madame Maryam's clothes? In a black market? When no one had seen her for a while? Redglare didn't see why Madame Maryam would ever need to sell her clothes, and so soon after a run-in with the pirates- was something afoot?

An interesting development. Perhaps there was more to the deal after all.

The trail was probably stone cold by now; but maybe Pyralspite's sensitive nose could help her out on this.

* * *

><p>The transport pod took a sharp detour through the clouds of skaia en route to the Land of Wind and Shade. At first John had sensed nothing out of the ordinary, but the pilot suddenly pulled the pod into a steep dive into its glittering blue atmosphere.<p>

He fidgeted in his seat, in the uncomfortable armor- it was a lot lighter than he had feared, not the full-body-how-was-the-knight-inside-still-standing kind he used to read about. But he still wasn't used to any sort of body protection, and the metal plates, though lightweight, felt too tight and too heavy and too much of a danger magnet. Jade's words of encouragement back on Prospit suddenly felt a lot less useful now that his land was in view, and the threat that the Queen had talked about nearby.

Despite his misgivings, John still felt a sense of wonder staring down at this great land that was apparently _his_. He didn't remember ever doing anything to earn such a tranquil realm, with all its luminous rocks and peaks of brown among all that vast..._blueness_.

A jolt of the craft the was in snapped John out of his little adoring-the-landscape session.

"Mr Heir, John, sir; we're here!"

"Um...can I just...uh...stay in the ship or something? It's really alright, I don't have to visit my Land-"

"Oh, but the Queen insists! Chop-chop, I, uh, should be getting back to Prospit-" The pilot didn't seem too happy to be here either. "The salamanders here are adorable. You'll love them!"

"Why don't we both return to Prospit? Since we both know it's not too safe here-"

"You can't do that! You're a Dreamer; you've got to save this place! All the best, Mr Heir-John-Sir! I know you can do it!"

The pilot basically shoved John out nervously, looking around the dim landscape. The sword clattered to the ground after him. After glancing around with shifty eyes he fled back into the pod, the door closing before John could squirm back in- as he banged on the door, the whole vehicle started levitating into the air until his hands could no longer reach the metal.

...thanks a lot, pilot.

John turned from where the pod was moments ago and looked around, feeling rather lost and intimidated and lost. The flourescent rocks as well as glowing mushrooms were very pretty, but they didn't do much to help him feel at home. Everything looked so still, sleepy, peaceful, strange-smelling, covered in black sticky substance-

-what was that black sticky substance?

It didn't look like it belonged. John got down on his hands and knees, curiously surveying the black sludge splattered onto the ground. Could it be left behind by the thing destroying the Land of Wind and Shade? He looked up, at the trail of black continuing past the nearby grove of trees and out of sight, and debated over what to do next. The Queen had assured that she would be looking out for John and making sure he didn't get into trouble too much for him to handle; maybe if he lurked around for long enough he could get the message across that he really just wanted to get back.

The Queen had also said that the Land was his and thus he'd naturally be able to survive on it; maybe the mushrooms were edible, or he would find some way to make food spring from the ground if he ignored the black trail and made his own way across his Land. But how long would he need to wander around anyway? He was here to 'save his Land', as the Prospitians had so glorifyingly put it; and Jade might not want to let him come back until he bucked up and faced this 'silly' mysterious danger 'like a Hero'. Whatever Jade meant by saying that.

Maybe the black was paint.

Yeah, it was paint.

And paint meant people.

Hopefully nice people.

Forcibly shutting out the unnerving possibilities and hoping that he wasn't making a bad decision, John hauled the cumbersome Deringer (in retrospect, it wasn't such a great weapon after all) up and began to follow the trail.

"Glub?"

"Hi, do you happen to know where I am? I'm a little lost-"

"Glub glub!"

"Aw, you're so cute!"

"Glub?"

The yellow salamander made a face at John, blowing a stream of bubbles into his face. John spluttered, then wiped his face with a laugh. The amphibian blinked at him before making another glubbing noise, popping one the mushrooms it was holding into its mouth.

"So you can eat those things?"

"Glub glub glubglub!"

"Cool, can I try?"

"Glub?"

Looking blank, the salamander held out its armful of flouresecent fungi. John inspected the small pile inquisitively, picking out a particularly bright one and tentatively chewing on it- it was rubbery, but as he continued to chew a certain tangy flavor spread through his mouth. He let out a small squeak of pleasure, quickly reaching out for another one-

"Glubbbbbb!" The salamander hugged the mushrooms to itself.

"Mmohf!" John paused, swallowed. "Oh! Sorry! I forgot they were yours-um, is there any way I can make up for that one mushroom, then?"

"Glubglub!" Shifting the mushrooms into one arm, the salamander extended a paw. John took it, and the two began to make their way forward, the happily glubbing salamander leading John through leafless clusters of trees. After a while, they came to a clearing filled with glowing mushrooms. A few other yellow salamanders were picking mushrooms around the clearing. John gaped in surprise.

"This place is so cool! Is this really a mushroom farm? I've never seen a real-life mushroom farm!"

"Glub!"

"Can I really help you pick more mushrooms? Awesome!"

The salamander indicated for John to start, before sitting down at the edge of the trees and beginning to eat its way through its harvest. John waded out into the midst of the mushrooms and tried to pull one out of the ground, the black trail he had left behind completely forgotten- all that mattered now was harvesting as many mushrooms as possible to help out the good salamander.

"So do I throw it back to you?"

"Glub glub."

The salamander stood up, caught the airborne mushroom in its mouth and swallowed it whole; it nodded in satisfaction and glubbed for John to speed up.

"Okay!"

He bent down, tugged at another mushroom-

-a great fireball erupted into life mid-air, slamming into the field of mushrooms. The salamanders shrieked and scattered, abandoning their harvest; John fell backwards as the force of the nearby collision rocked the ground beneath his feet.

"W-what was that?"

There was no one around to answer his question, except for a black figure dropping like a cannonball from the sky. The burning mushrooms quickly spread a fire across the clearing, nearly burning John as he recovered from his daze and hurriedly scrambled away from the burning fungi. Backing away further from the flames, John squinted at the figure as it landed- black wings folded back, and what looked like a sword was drawn.

What weapons did he have again?

Against his better judgement John settled with shouting at the mysterious figure while he paced around the field, frantically searching for his weapon. He shouldn't have paid so little attention to it- he practically forgot about it! Silly him! "Hey! What're you doing? You're destroying mushrooms!"

The figure turned around, splashing tar into the air.

"Your point, brat?'

"You shouldn't go around destroying the place! Are you the one who's causing chaos on the Land of Wind and Shade? Stop that at once!"

"How is this your problem?"

"You're terrorizing the poor salamanders!"

"Who cares?"

"I care!"

"Who're you?"

"I'm John!"

"I've never heard of any John!"

"Well, now you have! Stop that!"

The challenge went nowhere, quickly degrading into a petty shouting match. John found the Deringer, which he had unceremoniously dropped when he went mushroom picking- his arms ached in complaint as he hoisted the sword up with both hands. The black figure stamped its feet, snarling.

"Make me!"


	42. Heir Conditioning

The stranger was fast - half-leaping, half-flying with black sword outstretched - and would have killed John straight away if he hadn't jerked the Deringer up in time. Their blades met in a sonorous clash of metal, sparking brilliant light from where their weapons connected. The stranger flinched momentarily, allowing John to get a better grip on the Deringer (he was too weak to hold it with only one hand).

Mind working furiously, John tried to fling the stranger's sword away from him with an underhand move that the Prospitians had taught him- but only succeeded in twisting his opponent's wrist. The aerial retaliation was swift - slashes rained down on John with terrifying ferocity. He didn't even know how he wasn't dead by now, frantically flailing his blade about whenever he saw the other sword coming at him. His arms ached in protest, but he couldn't drop the Deringer- not when it was the only thing between him and certain death. Even with the blade, his fate was far from optimistic; the flat of the stranger's sword slapped him across the face, and he tumbled back-

-his face was stinging from a cut when the blade twisted, Deringer in a death grip next to his ear where it parried the sharp edge away. John lifted a horrified hand to his face, and the Deringer clunked into his lap when his other hand couldn't support its heavy weight any longer-

At last the stranger landed, folding his wings haphazardly behind. With his sword out- the blackened blade glinting with the luminesce of the fire its owner created- the stranger snarled and lunged forward.

John yelped and scrambled to his feet, swinging his own sword about wildly- he didn't expect it to make any contact, the last few tries didn't even come close, but suddenly the Deringer jerked and almost flew from his hand-

- the stranger screamed, and a gust of abrupt wind knocked the already off-balance John off his feet. He landed dangerously close to the bank of an oil river, fumbling around for his spectacles. It was a little harder now that one hand was still clutching the Deringer, but he managed to find his glasses and put them on amidst the smouldering mushrooms before getting sliced into many pieces.

John quickly looked up. The stranger was kneeling some distance away, sword on the ground, clutching his arm.

Or rather, what was left of it

Bright red blood dripped from the stump, staining the grey soil with stark patches of scarlet.

John quickly got to his feet and watched apprehensively, unable to believe what just happened- even if there was similarly blood on his own sword to prove it._ Did I do this? __How on earth did I do that? You don't just flail around with a sword and cut someone's arm off, oh dear gods what have I done-_

_Deal with it, kid_. A voicecut into his frantic thoughts, sounding a little faded from age but still with the intensity of hot iron- and the impatience to match. _All soldiers'll have to deal with this kind of shit sooner or later, so shut up and jump that hurdle. How're you going to becme a Knight like this? _

Knight? He wasn't a knight, he didn't even know why he was an Heir apparently!Wasn't Dave the Knight or something?

_What. Just...what. I was told I'd get a good and proper descendant of martial nobility!__Pft, too late to complain, you're going to get killed faster the longer I lecture you__ - __just roll with it, kid__. __You'd better be good. __Stand and deliver!_

The stranger wielded his sword in the arm that was still intact, immediately back on the offensive with a strong blow. The Deringer jerked in his hand, jumping up to deflect the would-be fatal blow - all by itself. And all by itself, the ivory blade swung in a parabolic trajectory, forcing his opponent backwards with a series of methodical slashes.

_W__oah woah woah, w__ho are you?__ How can you talk?_ John could barely hang onto the Deringer as it performed a complicated maneuver. _Are you __a magical sword? Could you teach me how to swordfight! _

_...a magical sword. A magical sword. That sounds so girly it isn't even funny, kid! __I was once a Prince, __a true and authentic member of royalty, and you're not allowed to give me any more embarassing nicknames! Understood? Stories later- I have lots to tell, but now is hardly the time to be answering such frivolous questions__._ The spirit guided John's arms upward, meeting the stranger's blade in mid-strike. _You__...aren't exactly what I hoped for__, but it__'s__ better than nothing. __Enough talking for now-__ let__'s__ dispose of__ that foul treachrous villian and do the world some much-needed service! Youngsters these days, no respect for each other..._

As the stranger lunged forward, the Deringer rose to meet him. Black metal met white, following by the customary flare of bright sparks. Undeterred, John's opponent proceeded to jab at him from all sides- the sword blocked the first, but the stranger spun around and slashed from another direction. John whirled around to dodge, the blade cutting through clothes intstead of skin; but with a fluid motion his opponent sunk to the ground and swiped his sword out in an arc. His feet knocked out from below him, John hit the ground yet again, and the other sword was already coming at him with the speed of a scorpion's sting.

John rolled out of the way, the sword plunging into the ground instead; the Deringer auto-parried another slash so he could get to his feet, but suddenly the stranger moved behind him and-

-the Deringer led him to turn again, but a second too late. Pain blossomed in his arm as a red slash appeared, the sword wobbling for a moment as his strength faltered.

_You're not allowed to die on me just yet. Do the Ram__- do you not know the Ram style? Ram springs to Ledge__- that is just about the most basic style there is, kid! I'm assuming I have to teach you everything, then. Darn. So troublesome. _

The sword suddenly streaked backwards and John followed, his legs clumsily trying to catch up. _Leap!_ The sword hissed, twisting his arm horribly as it spun its blade downwards and swiped at John's feet- hurriedly, John leapt. Again and again, until the sword and him had established a rhythmn of sorts- an almost-galloping kind of gait that the Deringer didn't let up as it lead John to lead his opponent in circles. They splashed dangerously in the shallows of a bog of oil, John pausing for breath- but his opponent pounced, and the sword shot upwards and John was jerked away with a yell.

His opponent couldn't brake in time and tumbled into thesludge. However the stranger didn't stay under for long; catapulting out of the swamp barely momets after he went in.

_You're a Ventus, am I right? We're going for a little flight, kid__- this is what we call a Dragon ris__es into__ Sky. Marvelous for flighty fidgety types like yourself. _

The Deringer continued its path upwards, tugging John off his feet and into the air. His wings kicked in about a foot up, and held him aloft at a good altitude (and away from the stranger's bloodstained blade). After shaking off droplets of oil his opponent also launched himself upwards, black wings seeming to cause a miniature sonic boom with each downstroke.

_I don't think I can outfly him, sword! _

_Unacceptable! With a negative attitude like that you've lost the battle already- be positive! Take this as a challenge! The Dragon is tried and tested and a favorite of many Ventus- what the villian has in wingpower he lacks in agility, so don't criticise what you don't know...just wait and see, kid. You're not half bad in the air- now do a dive for me!_

John quickly dove downwards into a steep skydive before the sword swooped up again and helped him level out inches from the ground. Swerving to the side, he looked up- and then down again asthe stranger, being slower and less agile, did a faceplant into the ground.

_What did I tell you, kid?_

John landed lightly some distance away. The Deringer supported its own weight in his hand, levitating and humming as tensed up power coursed through it- ready to act on a moment's notice. Eventually the stranger picked himself up with some groans of complaint- before abruptly spinning around and launching himself at John with no warning. The slash on John's arm was soon accompanied by another, and his vision was beginning to blur as tears of pain sprung to his eyes- he let go of the sword entirely, but it didn't seem to mind.

Snarling in triumph, John's opponent moved in to press his advantage.

Here the Deringer quickly moved to protect John, striking the stranger's blade with a trajectory that swung the black sword outwards - much further than John expected it to be.

As his opponent backed off in pursuit of his flying sword, the spirit spoke again. _That's all for today- now you show me what you've got, kid. He's not going to be distracted for long, so stop sobbing there like a girl and make good use of your time!__Go, go!_

_But what am I supposed to do?_

_You are in the Land of Wind and Shade, are you not? __Do I have to tell you everything- h__arness the power of the land__!_

A whisper of wind began to stir around John's feet, rapidly accumulating into a blustery breeze shot through with wisps of blue that were the telltale signs of a summoned gale. Looking in surprise and confusion at the winds gathering around his feet, John waved his hands about, ignoring the spams of pain in the hope that he was somehow helping. The vortex of air picked up speed and ferocity, soon forming a full-blown tornado.

From where he was in the eye of the storm, John could see the surrounding landscape bending to the might of all this wind. The trees were swaying with the gale despite the stiff appearance of their leafless limbs, and the mushrooms had been flattened to the ground. The oil bog was fast receding, and at his feet the Deringer anchored itself to the ground, oscillating in sync with the low hum of the tornado.

Woah. Just...woah. He couldn't even think straight anymore over the bellow of the wind.

And still the wind came. It was as if the air on the entire planet was being sucked into the massive vortex, and the thin blue threads shot through its swirling mass were glowing bright enough to rival Skaia. John didn't stop to think how he was doing all of this, conscious thought having left him entirely- it was just him and the wind, him immersing himself in the power of the wind around him and trying not to lose himself to it.

The wind. There was a black figure above, and the back of his mind dimly warned him of danger. But no matter. There was wind, so much wind, and that was all that mattered. Strangely, the fear and insecurity and confusion left him, and the wind told him what it wanted him to do. There was no question of whether the hurricane would follow through with John's directions, since those directions were the wind's directions, and naturally the maelstorm of violently swirling air launched itself outwards like a beast after its prey.

The furious gale exploded upon impact, sending the volatile winds flying in all directions. The stranger was blown completely off the planet,out into empty space. As John strained to see where the stranger ended up, his vision began to flicker. The landscape began to fade into a hazy mist as a deep exhaustion descended on him, blanketing out his senses like rolling fog.

The last thing he perceived was the voice of the spirit Prince.

_Not bad, kid. You're good for something after all- I'll leave you now, you're needed elsewhere..._

* * *

>The first thing she was aware of was the queer stench in the air. It wasn't the fresh air she was used to, having travelled under open skies much of the time. It smelled of soap, herbal medicine and an unpleasant smell her hazy mind later identified as blood.<p><p>

Everything else seemed to come to her through a thick cloud of fog. Familiar-sounding voices were distant, and now and then she caught words and snippets of a line- that sounded like John, and that Jade, and Dav- no, John again, and _that _was Dave... Ionato? Astr- memories meandered back to her, and she remembered that Astrae wasn't with them anymore. They were in Terra country now, downriver, after she had felt that strange unexplainable compulsion to jump overboard after the girl-

-she had jumped overboard, hadn't she?

That was why she was in bed, confused and half-conscious like an invalid. Obviously.

She tried to open her eyes. While her eyelids refused to cooperate, the fog around her began to lift- the conversation became clearer, and her almost disembodied conscious could now feel her arms and legs and the stiff starchy blanket cloaked over her.

"We shouldn't dawdle here, time's ticking away."

"But we can't just leave Rose here! She has to come with us!"

"Yes, but -"

"No buts! We're waiting and that's it."

Still her eyes felt too heavy to lift- she tried another avenue of communication, ignoring the sharp ache of dryness in her throat as she tried to speak.

It was hardly a successful attempt, but she at least made some degree of noise that was noticeable to the others.

"Rose! Rose, you're awake!"

She mumbled something, hearing and feeling her voice crack. There is a flurry of movement and she felt herself get propped up, and cool liquid brought to her lips. She drank gratefully, strength coming with the water she gulped down. Feeling a little better, Rose Lalonde waved the water away and finally forced her eyelids to flutter open.

It seemed to be a hospital. John, Dave, Jade and Ionato were gathered around her bed, watching her with anxious eyes.

"You were in quite a fix there- that was one violent Elemental Awakening!"

Rose nodded, her mind still a little befuddled to make sense of everything. And unlike some people, she prefered to make sure she knew what she was saying before saying it. However, something was wrong with Ionato's words...something she should be getting...what was she not getting...

...Elemental Awakening.

Immediately she turned around and examined her back, looking for wings- there were none.

"What're you doing, mate? You're no Ventus, and definitely not an Ignis- your hands, dear. It's good that Aquos ladies don't have the fins- personally I don't think you'd look good with the fins."

She looked down at her hands. Her skin was a shade paler now, or maybe bluer, or perhaps it was simply her imagination- but what definitely wasn't imagined was the translucent webbing stretching between her fingers, thin and delicate like a spiderweb. She flexed her hands experimentally, getting used to the unfamiliar additions to her anatomy, slowly and calmly thinking about how to react to this.

In the end she really couldn't think of how to react. Blinking, she looked around at her friends and down at her hands again quietly.

"Uh...Rose...are you alright?"

"There's nothing wrong with you, you still look very pretty and stuff! It's like me with my wings, nothing to get panicky over!"

"I'm alright, everyone. I was simply wondering...does this make me a species of amphibian now?"


	43. Lady of the Forest

In the late afternoon, the lady Rose had practically started arguing with on the boat came to visit. Jade, for once, was suspicious; concerned that the lady might bear a grudge against Rose. Knowing that Rose had a temper at times, John found that hypothesis pretty believable- but Dave simply laughed and shook his head.

"Birds of a feather gotta stick out for each other, don't they." Leaning back in his chair, Dave waggled a finger in her direction. "Stubborn, rain-on-my-parade ladies with tongues like metal, you two. Definitely."

From the bed, Rose cleared her throat lightly. "Only you can insult a bedridden patient _and_ her well-meaning visitor, Dave. My heart bleeds."

"That was your signature sarcasm, Rose, clear as day. Tongues of metal, see? Now you try one, 'Rose's well-meaning visitor'."

"I have a name, Rose's other well-meaning visitor." Megara responded, stifling a small giggle with her hand. "Although judging by your comments so far, I don't think the adjective 'well-meaning' suits you any more."

"_Your_ heart bleeds? Hell no, you two're ganging up on the poor blind boy!"

"Who started it first, might I add?" Rose quipped, sitting up and grinning impishly at Dave. "Your visit is much appreciated, Miss Megara. Shall we verbally maul my friend now?"

* * *

><p>Even after Megara had left, the friendly banter between Rose and Dave went on until the nurses came and shooed John, Dave and Jade out. Ionato returned from trying to find someplace for them to stay the night to see the trio get ushered out of the hospital.<p>

"The argument'll go shit cold if we wait til' tomorrow!"

"Visiting hours are over, sir! Don't worry, we'll take good care of your friend."

"I think Rose was the only one who enjoyed that, Dave." John commented, laughing. "The other patients in the ward looked pretty annoyed- hey! Ionato!"

"Part of the fun." Dave smirked, letting Jade turn him around towards Ionato. "Find any place for us to crash?"

Ionato sighed. "Motel rates are ridiculous - maybe we'll have to sleep with the orphanage kids in the forest tonight!"

"There are orphanage kids in the forest?" Jade was aghast.

"Well you can't expect the orphanage kids to starve on the streets - the owner of the nearby orphanage is a great lover of wilderness and camping, so she takes them out to the forest a lot - some of the older ones even take sticks and go into the forest to hunt pigs if they're hungry sometimes!"

"Woah. Isn't that dangerous?" John asked, eyes wide. "Is the orphanage in the forest too?"

"Well. Those kids have got to learn to grow up and survive, one way or another. Don't worry, I've passed that place, the kids are a great bunch."

"Well, we could ask if the orphanage could take us for a night? I mean, we're kids, and-"

"We're not orphans." Dave's interruption was curt. He crossed his arms, frowning as he repeated his statements. "Not orphans."

"We could still board with the kids, I mean, we haven't met kids our age in so long! The incident with the port doesn't count, it was so chaotic and everyone was so scared!"

"It's okay, Dave." Jade patted Dave's shoulder as John flailed about. "We could at least drop by the orphanage to take a look?"

* * *

><p>The orphanage was less like an orphanage, and more like a boy scout's hideout. The building itself was a rather small two-storey structure with fading paint, cracked walls and sections covered in moss. Despite its sub-par condition there was an aura of liveliness around it- wildflowers bloomed from the cracks in the walls, and the moss was a brilliant green- there was even a girl ladling water for the plants, even the weeds and moss. The children had set up camp in the surrounding area, with clusters of them sitting together talking or doing crafts together, and lots of stragglers weaving amongst them playing catch.<p>

The largest group was right outside the orphanage, and the most well-behaved of them all. Sitting cross legged on the earthern ground, they clutched papyrus paper and reed styluses, concentrating on their writing. A short but wiry lady circled the children, stopping every now and then to help someone. It was hard to see her face as it was often obcsured by her curtain of lush, dark hair; but from the way she moved it was obvious that she was bursting with energy.

As they neared, the lady whirled around and planted herself at the center of the cluster, grabbing paper and writing materials of her own.

"Alright everyone! Marrrrrvelous job!" Her voice was mellow and rather gruff, but she drew out some words with the growling lilt of a cat's purr, and so the gruff was a pleasant and sonorous sort of gruff. "I'm going to point out some common mistakes a few of you made, and then we'll head off into the forest for that field trip, sounds good?"

The kids cheered, and then settled down as the lady waved for quiet.

Ionato waved. "Ey! Hathor!"

She looked up- underneath the tangle of wild hair was a tanned complexion and a pair of intelligent, pale grey eyes. "Toto! Fancy seeing you again!"

As Ionato spluttered and insisted on being addressed by his full name, the children laughed and began chanting the nickname; "To-to! To-to! To-to! To-to!" Even John, Jade and Dave had to laugh- seeing their temporary guardian so flustered was not a common sight.

"Do you run the orphanage?" John asked curiously as Hathor gave Ionato a slap on the back in greeting, and then ruffled the hair of each of them in turn. The children got up and waved, said friendly greetings; none of them seemed like an orphan at all.

"That's me! Are you looking to board here? We're a bit purressed for space but we'll be happy to take you in-"

"Naw, just maybe for the night. They've got parents, they're just travelling about on some journey of self-discovery whatchamacallit!"

"Self discovery, you say?" Hathor's eyes gleamed. "We've got just the thing- the kids and I were just going off into the forest! Wouldn't spending the night with nature open some doors for self-discovery? Yes? No?"

"Would it be dangerous? I heard you hunt pig!" Jade asked, remembering the fearful escape from the burning mass that was the port. The forest didn't seem like a treasure trove of discovery then- later on, yes; but none of them were quite fond of nighttime wilderness.

"Oh no. The hunt is magical, dearies; you just haven't experrrrrienced it yet. It's alright, we're all fully capable of defending ourselves, and you can stick with the campfire in the shallow parts of the forest if you wish! Of course, we have to settle some things before we head off, so feel free to sit in while I wrap up with the kids."

"Night in the forest." Ionato mused. "Why not? We've done it before, and besides we'll have company with us who know what they're doing!"

"I'm fine as long as I don't have to hunt poor innocent pigs!" Jade fidgeted, evidently unsettled by the prospect of children turning into vicious pig-hunters.

"I don't think all the kids hunt pig, right?" John reassured, for himself as much as for Jade- being stuck in a forest with children who killed for food wasn't a good thought...the only thing that kept him from openly showing disgust was the reminder that this was a different world; things worked differently here...maybe there were still hunter-gatherers like the orphans?

"Don't think so;" Ionato agreed, finding a random brick on the ground and sitting on it while Hathor talked to her orphans. "All in favor of going on a camping trip? Man, Rose really is missing out on some good stuff!"

They headed into a different part of the forest; not evenly-spaced trees and sparse undergrowth like the one they had headed to the Earth Kingdom by, but denser jungle. Bushes plucked at their legs and low-hanging branches or creepers reached down towards them. It was kind of uncomfortable navigating leaf litter instead of the relatively flat and dry ground that the kids were used to, but the orphans chattered brightly as if nothing was wrong.

Hathor led the procession; smelling flowers and stroking leaves as she walked; Ionato lazily brought up the rear on the other end of the group. They reached a clearing where the rising moon could be seen, where the children efficiently set up camp; Dave was led to help gather branches for the fire, while Jade and John helped spread some ferns into sleeping mats.

Some of the children changed minutely; perking up and listening intently as Hathor gave a sharp whistle. The usual sounds of chatter subsided and were covered up by the cacophony of the forest, only the soft crackle of the fire and muted footsteps remaining as some of the older children ran over to Hathor. The moonlight seemed to light up something in her eyes, making them seem even brighter than before as she gestured for the children to take a seat. Even those who weren't going on the hunt listened.

"The prey runs well tonight." Hathor started quietly, looking up to the sky. "The moon is also quite bright- it is a good night for hunting. We'll check all the trails until we catch something, as usual. Do you remember our code of the hunt?"

John and Jade waited uneasily, expecting some chant full of bloodlust. The chant did come, but it was not excited or savage. Instead the children were similarly quiet, almost reverent as they recited the pledge along with Hathor.

"_As respectful hunters we do not kill pregnant mothers or those with young, and avoid the healthy and strong and those only in their prime._

_As compassionate hunters we kill swiftly, and do not cause uneeded pain or suffering. _

_As honorable hunters we know to kill only what we need, for all life is precious; and give thanks to those who die to sustain us._

_May the moon bear witness to our promise of upholding the law of the wild._"

Hathor bowed her head, clasping her hands to her heart. And then she got up, grinning a Chesire cat's smile; then she moved deeper into the forest with a sudden sense of urgency. "Alright, children. Get your spears, and let's begin the hunt~"

Wordlessly the older children picked up sharpened sticks, rising in synchrony and fanning out as they slipped into the greenery. There was a moment of respectful silence, a strange tingle in the air that followed in the wake of the hunters, and then the chatter of the younger children resumed. By the time some singalongs started things were relaxed and carefree again.

Dave allowed himself to zone out from the conversation, finding no interest whatsoever in Jade's energetic discussion with another girl about herbs. The night was colder than usual, and the bonfire in the centre of the clearing crackled merrily under what John told him was a brilliant full moon. He didn't talk much, partly because he was not in a mood for any conversation, but also due to the fact that he was a bit, ah, under the weather, so to speak. The light-heartedness he had faked for Rose earlier on was refreshing, but took quite an effort to maintain for too long.

He shuffled closer to the fire, letting the heat of the flames fan a slight breeze towards him. It was tempting to reach out and take a handful of the burning charcoal, but (as told by his future self) resistance to fire did not come till after the Awakening, and Dave certainly did not want to risk a burn.

Abruptly something flashed across his mind-sight, blurring the landscape of glowing mind-lights into a slurry of colour. Dave was suddenly assaulted by a particularly pounding headache, but he resolutely remained still. After a while the mind-lights condensed back into blobs of colour, but his heartbeat had barely settled back to some semblance of normal before the thing assaulted him again. This time it was worse - most of the lights were blanketed out, replaced by suffocating blackness and the hiss of - of - whatever that thing was. The long drawn-out sound rattled through his bones, sending its unearthly vibrations throughout his body. Nope, it was only a mental thing - he pinched himself hard and vaguely heard the laughter of another child.

The mind-lights flashed into view again, but disappeared as briefly as they came. The darkness pressed against him from all sides, but this was no horrorterror attack. No eldritch whispers manifested themselves as roiling tentacles through the mist, and the feeling of despair that came with them were also not there. This was a different force, one older and more primal than the Furthest Ring itself - if it was even possible.

Dave tried to stand up and was surprised that it was actually possible. The plane seemed to be deserted, with no audible sounds save for his own heart. His future self had instructed him on how to fight off mental invaders/horrorterrors, but this seemed to be neither of the two. Either way, it was worth a try. He did an experimental sweep into the darkness, swiping the air in a random motion. Nothing around him, then. A few moments passed; nothing leapt out of the fog to retaliate.

And then a sudden breeze swept the surrounding mist away, revealing the landscape in a rather unexpected fashion. He found himself on something that resembled a grassland that had been set on fire. The ground was hard and charred black by wildfire, and wisps of smoke hung in the air. The plain was utterly deserted save for a handful of ruined buildings, but fires still burned brightly in torches staked next to them, illuminating the night sky. Glowing runes had been chiseled into what remained of their walls. The runes occupied a slot in a rectangular grid marked out by shallow grooves, and resembled some sort of script - although they were familiar, he could not decipher them. Something rustled behind him - Dave instantly whipped around and into a defensive position, but there was nobody there. Well, nobody alive, at least.

A large statue of a snake occupied the space opposite the buildings, forming some sort of focal point since the ruins circled it at a respectable distance. The serpent was coiled around some sort of pillar, looking down at him with its hood forever locked in a flared position. This was no ordinary snake - feathers ran down its back and ended in a plumed tail - and one that assumed not only a defensive but offensive stance, baring its long fangs in a stone hiss. A symbol was carved into both sides of its hood - a symbol that looked like a stylized sideways eye that had a line slashed across it.

Just like his own blinded ones.

A horn sounded somewhere in the distance and the landscape wavered. Mind-lights popped back into the darkness following the second horn, and the burning plane faded out of view with the third. The headache came again as the plane fought to keep him, and he tried to focus on the mind-lights of the real world in order to fight against its control.

It was the last howling signal that jerked him firmly back into reality. The children were on their feet, watching the treeline with anticipation. And as expected, moments later the leaves rustled and the group re-emerged, towing along the carcass of a wild boar- and that wasn't all. In Hathor's arms was a trembling bundle of brown fur. The children dashed forward, excited; the bundle squirmed and revealed the face of a young boar.

"Easy hunt tonight." Hathor announced as two boys set the larger boar down. "There was a jaguar going after a mother boar and her offspring- we scared the cat off, but couldn't save the mother in time. So here's the baby." She gently held up the small animal; the children let out a collective gasp of glee.

"We won't let the mother's effort's go to waste- the boar'll come back with us until it's all grown up, and then we can let it go back into the forest." Hathor continued. "Now before we start cooking, let's thank this boar furrrr letting us eat it tonight."

"Thank you, boar;" The children murmured. Hathor nodded, shifted the baby boar to free up one of her hands and pointed with it up to the sky. "See if you can spot it among the clouds tonight, children. Now let's tuck in!"


	44. Lord of the Forge

The group woke up to the clattering of hoofbeats on the soft grass. John yawned and stretched, rolling off the bed to get washed up- only to realize that there wasn't a bed, they weren't on the _Jade Moth_ any longer, and instead there were brilliant emerald horses moving about the clearing.

...wait, what?

He blinked and rubbed his eyes. They were different sizes and shades, the smaller ones -foals, probably?- being a lighter silvery peridot. The fully grown equines had short fur in a few different shades of stunning green, ranging from a coarser teal to an iridescent, almost shining jade. Thin legs pawed gently at the ground as the creatures grazed, some of them tossing their dark manes as they kept a nervous lookout. They hovered around the edge of the clearing, and the orphans -plus Jade and Ionato- were sitting still, trying very hard not to scare them away.

Hathor moved like a wisp of smoke, carefully approaching the horses from the front while whispering comfortingly. "Such magnificent beasts...what brings you here, darrrrrrlings? Is it the forge? I'm sorry, but you can't go all the way there...I know you want to, but it's too dangerous...you're very purrrrrized, my dears. I never thought I'd see another herd with such a purrrrre lineage! Although your foals, poor things, interbred aren't they? I can see why...there're so few purrrebreed herds left in the wild..."

"Why're there daemons so close to the towns? It's not safe, there're poachers about!" Ionato whispered in bewhildered surprise, watching with baited breath as Hathor closed the gap between herself and the uneasy horses.

"The hoofbeasts are attracted to natural metals and rocks, just as air daemon love furrruit." Hathor responded, lightly patting one horse on the snout a few times before it shied away. She took a step back and simply observed the herd, who began to relax with the discovery that these other creatures didn't seem to mean them harm. After a while, she retreated to sit down next to the children. "Mizarn's forges might be attracting them- it's down on the wealthier end, but he's expecting shipments arrrround this time."

"Rocks and metals?" John repeated, getting shushed sternly by Jade as the herd startled; "Isn't obsidian some sort of rock, Dave? The kind that we need?"

"Yeah, we do. Thanks for shouting it out to the world, Egbert. It helped loads."

Hathor gestured for them to move farther from the grazing daemon. They crept from their seat and moved away from the remains of the campfire, standing at the other end of the clearing. "That's interesting. Why'd you need obsidian, you three?"

"We're building stuff." Dave shrugged.

"Appurrrentice carpenters, are you?" Hathor nodded in approval. "I don't see kids like you going out and earning your keep this young, it must be really hard! I'm not one to turn down children- it happens I know the manager of that smithy. It's not one of those big industrialized ones, but he's pretty well-known so he'd be able to get you some good-quality stuff- just give 'im my name and maybe he'll be more inclined to do you some favors!" She laughed. "Of course I can't guarantee anything, he's a horrible grouch; but it's worth a try, don't you think?"

"That would be great! Thanks, Madam Hathor!"

"Oh, don't call me madam. It makes me sound so old!" Hathor laughed, ruffling Jade's hair.

* * *

><p>Rose was feeling much better when they dropped by the hospital. Jade expressed cheerily that they were on the way to getting obsidian- being well enough to resume her duties as the resident wet blanket, Rose helpfully pointed out the diminishing funds they had.<p>

"Oh."

"I don't think it's enough for any amount of obsidian, by the way. Obsidian is rather pricey."

"Oh...uh...we met someone who knows the owner personally, though-"

"I don't think we'll get a good enough discount."

"Thanks for all that rain on our parades, Rose. Making up for lost time, aren't you?" Dave muttered, his mouth twitching into an almost-smirk for a second before resuming an impassive expression. "We'll just check the prices then. We don't always have to stroll into a shop and buy out the whole house, you know."

* * *

><p>The smithy was at the other side of town, near the more lavish end where the houses were bigger and people began to show some snooty attitude to those less wealthy than them. It was plainly obvious from the harsh sounds of metal-on-metal resonating from within, as well as the flickering light from the forges inside.<p>

Ionato, being a good guardian, patted their shoulders and herded them in. "We'll make this a quick trip, yes? I've got a few errands later on, so after this you can have the afternoon off, I guess. Careful- stay away from the fires, they're dangerous!"

John nodded seriously, while Dave sarcastically muttered something under his breath. Jade went ahead, all smiles and enthusiasm, none of which wavered even when she passed the wall of heat that separated the comfortably warm outside from the sweltering interior of the smithy. John and Ionato flinched noticeably, while Dave slowly let out a puff of air, momentarily disorientated by the sudden change in temperature.

Almost immediately a loud _CLANG _pounded against their eardrums as the blacksmiths worked at their projects; their way to the forges was blocked by a plain but serviceable counter, on which a bell was placed. They approached the counter, rang the bell; there was a call to wait from inside, before a heavyset man with a curtain of dark hair came up to address them.

"How may I help you?" His voice was a low grunt, slightly raspy and unexpectedly soft.

"We need two pure obsidian disks." Dave was straight-to-the-point.

They could tell he was giving them strange looks, even from behind his dark glasses. "Disks? Of what diameter? A perfect circle, or are there any inscriptions you'd like on its edge or surface?"

"Twelve-inch diameter and one-point-five in thickness, in gear shapes with eight rectangular spokes each. As pure an obsidian as you can refine it."

"Inch? I sincerely apologize for my incompetence, but I'm not familiar with that measurement-"

"-Hold up, hold up! Dave, are you sure we can afford it?" Ionato interjected anxiously.

"Do you know Hathor?" John added unhelpfully. The man was quite blindsided by this sudden change of topic, standing for a while in silence before giving a slow and confounded answer.

"...yes, I am acquainted with Miss Hathor. Why do you ask?"

"She said you'd give us a discount!" Jade continued. To this statement, a vein at the man's temple began to twitch a little, which made the kids also notice the beads of sweat running down his forehead. They stood in the heat and silence for a while, before Ionato clumsily tried to diffuse the tension.

"Look, my good sir, we meant no offense! We were just directed here by a recommendation from Hathor, and...well...yes! It's rather hot in here, isn't it?"

"Hathor is a little misinformed. It isn't in my policy to give discounts."

"Ooh...so how much would it be?"

"Likely a few hundred crowns per disk-"

"-that much?"

"Obsidian isn't something you can pick up off the roadside, Miss. This is already a very reasonable price."

The awkward silence that followed stretched for a sizeable amount of time before anyone spoke up. And as for the one who did, his words were rather unexpected.

"What do you do to get obsidian things anyway? Let me guess. Melting." Dave asked casually, eyeing Mizarn with a strange look. "Anything else?"

"Naturally!" Mizarn seemed vaguely offended that his craft was written off so lightly. "Obsidian is a volcanic glass, and requires special care like all the material blacksmiths work with - most are melted down before casting, but some smiths prefer to chip away at it like marble. Of course, prior training is required if you wish to work the material with skill, but fundamentally the casting process is the same as other metals."

"Why're you asking this?"

"We'll borrow the forge, then Since we can't pay for your smiths to do it, I'll make it myself."

"Perposterous!" The response was immediate. "This is dangerous work! I would never let anyone with no experience- let alone_ children_- near the forges." Mizarn glared at Ionato, as if the older man had commited a grave sin- Ionato edged away shiftily.

"Actually, good chap, these kids are marvelously mature for their age, you'd be surprised-"

"It's not right for children at such a young age to be exposed to such dangers. I don't know what dear Hathor is thinking, leading off those young ones into the forest like pigs to a slaughter! Such a poor display guardianship."

"Don't blame Ionato! We've been out on our own a whole lot; we can handle ourselves!" Jade burst out, hands on her hips in indignation. "We've travelled all the way from the Zephyr Village- that's in the Air Kingdom, and it's really far! We've been crew on an airship! John got his _wings_ and he was even a doting parent to a daemon for a while! We've been chased around by _dragons_-" -there was a small noise of surprise from the heavy-set smith- "We've entertained summons from royalty, and we got to know probably the bravest, most selfless woman we will ever meet- she talked to a _pirate_! She _went up_ and _talked_ to a pirate,_ negotiated_ with the horrible person who was_ burning a port to the ground_! We've seen far more than our fair share of flames, our share of danger- we've lived through it. Dave was even _blinded_, and look how composed he is now! It's nice of you to care about our safety, really! But if you think a little fire is going to scare us you might want to think again!"

There was a stunned silence that followed Jade's fiery rant, but she wasn't even done yet- "we've gone through so much, learnt so much more than we could ever have if we had been kept back in our hometown. We _need_ the obsidian, sir! And we're fully capable of handling it- assuming we fail, the experience will still be valuable to us! We'll be fine, you don't have to worry! Do give us this chance!"

Mizarn pursed his lips and frowned thoughtfully at all of them.

"...So be it."

John and Ionato cheered, while Dave and Jade looked satisfied.

"You may borrow one of the apprentice stations in the evening, after they leave in the afternoon and before we close for the night." There was a pause before he continued. "Since this is that important to you- I won't charge you for the first two days, but if you aren't done by then I will need a fee of five crowns per day. -And no, I do apologize if this seems unfair but it will be my final offer. I am giving you a very generous discount on this loan, and not because of your apparent connection to Hathor- which, by the way, you haven't proved."

Dave leaned forward and placed his palms on the counter, shades glinting. "Then what?"

"You've done a lot, from what you say. Let's see if you can accomplish this feat, as well. With such precision, at the very least you'd need a proficient smith to craft such disks. But we'll see. Perhaps you'll surprise us all."

Dave did not respond apart from giving the blacksmith his curt thanks, shifting to peer behind the counter at the forges beyond. Some apprentices paused to take a look, leaving their bars of metal hissing in water tanks meant for cooling. They hovered there a long time, watching Dave listening stoically as the smiths were ordered back to work- the harsh metallic sounds pervaded the atmosphere again, as well as the stifling heat. Jade had backed Dave up, but only because Dave had offered to craft the disks himself in the first place- they had no idea if they were actually going to pull it off.

At long last, Dave 'hmmed' in satisfaction and turned to go. The only thing he said as they left was, "Rose is going to flip her shit."


	45. Mirrors of Black

And so Rose did.

Perhaps it was her still- recovering condition affecting her mood, but John had never seen her so angry. Her glare, used too often with its usual exasperated or suspcious or even condescending undertones; it was flat-out icy now. Even if it was solely directed at Dave, who wasn't reacting at all, John felt that he would have took on another weird undead dragon-thing over this. Her new status as Aquos wasn't helping either, as the gills on her neck pulsed a fiery red - contrasting with the usual pale pink that she should have possessed.

Man, John would rather take on one of those undead-dragon-things over this. Group conflicts were bad.

A tense stare-off later, Rose finally let out a puff of air and began to speak, gritting her teeth and clutching the side of her bed until her still-pale knuckles turned positively white.

"This is completely hopeless, Dave."

"There isn't any other way."

"Does that mean that this way will work? I wasn't there, and even I know that you're thinking too much of yourself. We have _no training_ as blacksmith. I wouldn't trust to put my life on the line using a time device crafted by someone with no training- no offense, Dave, but just because we've survived multiple conflicts doesn't mean we can do everything."

"Then what do you suggest we do? Wait until I die, and then the rest of you afterwards? There's no time. We have to take this risk because there aren't any other lesser risks to take."

The two continued to glare at each other, Dave beginning to return Rose's ferocious looks with some bite of his own- with both of them keeping a relatively calm face, it was a strange and terrifying sight indeed. Jade coughed and squirmed closer to Ionato (who was shifting uneasily himself), while John simply sat frozen and willed it to be over soon.

"Besides, the forges aren't exactly safe havens either - you're _blind_, Dave. I know you don't like to hear it, but you have to accept that you're different from the rest of us. And that place poses even more of a threat to you, because you can't see what's coming. John and Jade and Ionato and myself could be there, but we might not be fast enough and you definitely won't be if something bad happens- you could get hurt. Or even worse, killed. And I wouldn't trust John or Jade with instructions for a second- sorry, you two, but I'm being honest here."

"Killed?" Dave sneered. "I'd die anyway if we don't do anything. You heard Astrae, there's poison or some shit like that in my eyes. And poison's poisonous, genius. It's not good for me, and I know what's good for me - getting this thing done and over with so we can hit the road again, maybe find another Astrae with more wicked powers who can cure it. I know what to do. And if we don't do it now, we might never get the chance again. You think it's too dangerous, fine! I can do it myself if you don't want to get involved. But you can't stop me from doing what I want."

"Of course we'll go along!" John interrupted loudly, causing both blondes to turn their unfriendly gazes towards him- he cringed slightly, before continuing. "We can't let Dave get into such dangerous situations himself, right? Yeah, we'll make things worse if we mess around and everything, then we'll just be there, you know?"

Rose gave John a withering look, before sighing again.

"Then I'm coming along. I'm not going to be sitting uselessly in a hospital while you grope about with dangerous tools and molten things. If anything happens to you, Dave; I'm holding you responsible."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your knickers in a twist."

"-what!"

"It's some sort of saying I picked up, nothing much. Gotta catch up with the language of the time."

"The things you get up to, Dave!"

* * *

><p>Dave wasted no time in setting out to get the obsidian, and Rose similarly wasted no time creating a ruckus on the insistance that she would be discharged immediately- "I can't possibly let you go charging off into another dangerous situation!"<p>

A few hours, lot of directions and much strange looks later, the group ended up near one of the many mines at the outskirts of the city. Each mine was a vast network of underground catacombs, visible from the surface by only one building that housed the entrance to its labyrinth. Apparently obsidian was chiseled out of rocks (unlike metal), and due to its relative abundance in the soils of Tamaerlein the mines could afford to have a cast-off pile some distance away. Periodically a transporter truck or some other vehicle would emerge out of the mine overbuilding and unload its cargo some distance away, creating a sizeable pile - big enough to be called a hill.

Ionato saw them to the mines, and was promptly driven off by the kids.

"What, no! I was just saying- I can get my money some other time, I can't just leave you kids here-"

"Yes you can! We don't want to trouble you! Go do your stuff, Ionato! We'll be fine! You've already shown us around so much, we feel really bad!"

"Are you sur-"

"Yes!"

He promised to pick them up in three hours.

That was three hours to somehow get their hands on the obsidian.

"How'll we get into the mines? We don't have any mining equipment!"

"Simple." Dave was unruffled. "We get the stuff they've already chipped out nicely for us. Their little mineral dump over there."

The manager of the mine had no qualms about letting them look through the cast-off pile. The stocky Terra man had said, "I've no idea why you're even bothering, kiddos, but go ahead. All the good ore'd be gone by now, so you can go get whatever's left over. Be careful of sharp shards and other stuff, mmhmm?"

"There _are_ useful things in the pile, right?" John was a little worried. From here, the heap looked like a pile of dust and rubble- nothing shining, nothing metal, nothing looking vaguely useful. Of course he didn't have any idea what obsidian actually _looked_ like, but...

"Yeah, sometimes. Uncut gems and the like have turned up before, those silly miners- but they're very rare. If you're gunning for that I hope you're prepared to be disappointed, I don't think you have the skill to spot 'em. I'd hope you prove me wrong, but I really doubt so."

"Thanks for your confidence in us, Mister;" Rose muttered sarcastically as he waved them off with a shout to beware the transporters. "You better know what you're doing, Dave."

"Don't I always, my dear Rose?"

With the permission of the manager, they were then escorted to the cast-off pile under the watchful eye of a guard. The Terra woman was almost invisible in the shade of a nearby tree, the half-open soul bloom in her hair the only indication of her presence. She obviously had no intention of helping, an so the kids started their search.

They split up, pacing around the perimeter of the huge pile of nondescript rocks. Dave immediately stepped into the rubble and began rummaging, while the others stayed cautiously on the fringes at first, picking through the pebbles at the bottom of the pile.

"Uh, Dave, what are we looking for?"

"Obsidian." Dave's voice was muffled, from the other side of the pile. John shifted to get a clearer view, finding Dave on his hands and knees about halfway up the heap. The blind boy's hands were methodically tracing the contours of the rocks, reaching inside gaps between them or pushing aside stones to conduct a sensory inspection of the exposed rocks below. John tried to copy his friend, his arms flailing as he knocked the rocks about- there was no difference. Rocks were rocks were rocks. They all looked and felt the saaaame!

"Dave, what does obsidian look like?" Jade poked her head out from around the corner, pausing to wipe sweat off her forehead. The dust and grime on her fingers left streaks across her pale skin, which she didn't even notice as she continued to search.

Dave paused. "Dark, glassy-"

"-this." Rose announced, and there was the rumble of rocks rolling down the pile before she held something up and waved it about so the others could see. It was pitch-black and shiny compared to the dull grey rock fragments that encased it; the shard of obsidian glittered in the afternoon sun. Dave started, roughly reached out - "give it here-" -he snatched the obsidian from Rose, obsessively stroking the smooth surface. He even held it up to his nose and sniffed it, before tossing it to Rose and pawing at his section of the pile with renewed vigour.

"Impure, but it'll do. Put it aside, Rose."

"Rude~" Rose ended her line with a discreet cough, retreating out of the cast-off pile to set down the obsidian.

By the time she was done, Dave pulled out yet another fragment from the rubble. Jade let out an excited exclaimation, scampering up to retrieve the obsidian from Dave.

He wouldn't let go, thoughtfully fingering it in one hand while the other patted the rock around him. Then suddenly he dropped it and began clawing aside rocks, leaving Jade and Rose to scramble after the obsidian which went rolling down the cast-off pile with the shower of rocks Dave dislodged.

An hour later Rose joined the guard under the shade, her blonde hair plastered to her skin with sweat as she wheezed and panted. The guard moved towards Rose, concerned, she took out a canteen of water and splashed part of it at Rose's face.

Rose spluttered, and John -who was nearest- began to say something indignant in her defense. But she only shook the droplets off and shooed him back to work, seeming a bit less like she was about to faint as she retreated under the tree and rested.

And so they continued.

"How long more do we have to stay here?" John hated to sound unenthusiastic, but the sun was certainly getting to him. His wings buzzed impatiently whenever he tried to summon a cooling breeze, and as the surrounding air became hotter even that would not help. "I'm...kinda tired..."

"Go rest if you need." Dave's reply was curt. Despite his lack of vision, he was the one with the most success, getting bloodhound-like bursts that often resulted in some obsidian bits. They already had a sizeable pile by two of said three hours, and everyone's hands were dirty and aching and even bleeding from some cuts, but apparently it was still not enough. "We're not done yet."

"Dave, what are we going to do with these?" Jade held up a shard of obsidian, hopping out of the rocks to set it on top of their pile. The shard was like a dark void slashed into the bright environment, absorbing all light that struck it. "Are you sure we don't have enough? It seems like a lot to me..."

"All impure. If we need refining, we'll need a lot. You can take a break if you'd like."

Jade hesitated for quite some time before shaking her head, carefully placing her shard on the pile they had already collected. John spotted a flash of red on her fingers - another glass cut, he supposed. "You're okay, right Jade?"

"Yep!"

"-John. Go get some rest."

"Huh?"

"You're stumbling about like you're going to drop dead at any moment, and you haven't found anything in a while. Get some rest, you're not helping." Dave snorted, though the blond had his back to John so his expression was not available for scrutinity.

"But I-"

"Go."

"Sorry..."

"Not your fault, doofus."


	46. Ignite

John awoke with a start.

Something was wrong.

He sucked in a few deep breaths and immediately doubled over in a coughing fit. The taste of metal was everywhere - it pervaded the atmosphere and leeched away at the forest's scent of life like some sort of mutant parasite. There was also the smell of smoke, something burning harshly, unlike the pine sap that vapourized as the fallen logs burned on the orphanage bonfire.

Dave wasn't in the tent either - where was he? His sheets were thrown in a pile, and there seemed to be some sort of blackish dust-or-whatever-it-was that had accumulated there.

John scrambled out of the tent. The stars in the sky were already fading away, but the sun had not yet risen over the horizon. The clearing was quiet, filled with tents of all shapes and sizes. He spotted Rose and Jade's tent some distance away - meticulously pitched compared to that of the other children. Not a miracle, since Rose had insisted on making the tent exactly the way the instructions were given - nobody actually bothered to follow the tent pitching plan except for her.

The trail gradually congealed into blobs of blackish liquid once it reached the edge of the forest. John hesitated. It was still night, and who knew what monsters lurked within its depths? The strange gel-like thing was beginning to scare him as well. It looked suspiciously like dried blood - but if it was blood, why was there so much? Was Dave alright?

Something bright flared within the woods, momentarily blinding him with its golden light before dimming slightly to a more tolerable degree. A silhouette accompanied the flare, someone who looked extremely familiar.

Without a second thought John raced into the woods, running rather haphazardly through the undergrowth. He was flung into the air after tripping over a particularly large root, and ended up flying through the foliage instead. It was actually rather exciting, since he had to dodge hanging brances and tree trunks, but as he flew the light began to grow brighter and hamper his vision somewhat.

He came to a stop a few feet away, ducking behind a clump of ferns. His wings were silent this time, and the forest was as well - even the crickets were silent. No wind stirred the leaves. Nothing moved.

Dave had his back to him, holding what John assumed to be the source of light in his hands. There were trails of dark liquid along his clothes, and they were slashed open in some places on his arms, revealing red welts that were emphasized by the golden light. He shifted slightly, revealing the origin of said golden light -

- it was fire. The flames leaped between Dave's hands, seemingly harmless but still with a mesmerizing beauty. They were red at the base but turned gold as they burned away the black trails of what John realized was indeed blood. He let out a gasp-

"... what are you doing here."

John jumped and lost his focus, tumbling down onto the ground with an unceremonious thump. Dave didn't move, instead letting the fire form a cocoon around him. As John picked himself up the dark trails vanished, returning the fire back to its original red colouring.

"Egbert. What are you doing here."

"Uh, I woke up, and there was this metallic smell and you were gone and there was also this trail and I though maybe you were hurt? It kind of looked like blood, I guess, and then I saw your fire-light thing and - "

"Enough." Dave turned to face him. He wasn't wearing his shades for once, and the intensity of his blind gaze was still frightening after all that time they've spent together. "You can go now. I'm fine."

"You're not!"

"What makes you think so?"

"Look, you're hurt and bleeding and you've been setting fire to yourself. Are you alright?"

"Sure as hell. I'm okay. You can go."

"But - the fire thing. Oh. _Oh_. You're like- you're like some fire dude now?"

Dave tilted his head. John gesticulated wildly, failing to find words to describe what he was trying to say. In the end he frowned and settled with something else -

"-You still look normal."

Dvae paused and made an exaggerated motion of examining himself. "Great observation, genius. So?"

"But you can use fire, right? So you've had that...waking thing, right? Aren't people supposed to look weird? I've got wings and Rose's got those things on her fingers and stuff...I thought Ignis would change! Man, it would be so cool if your hair starts burning or something!"

"That's just lame, John. Well, I'm still wonderful ol' me." He extinguished the fire with a flick of his hand, plunging them into darkness.

John looked around worriedly. "We should get back. At any rate, we should let someone see your injuries. Looks like they're are a staple in awakenings... I hope Jade won't get it too bad."

"Fine. You know the way back, right?"

"... welp. No."

* * *

><p>"We're done!"<p>

Jade stepped back from the slabs of clay they had been working on, dusting the fragments of loose kaolin from her tunic. The other two were likewise coated in a layer of white, which John proceeded to fan off with a slight breeze.

"That took long," Rose observed, delicately cleaning clay from under her fingernails. "Are you sure it's smooth enough? Knowing how stubborn he is, he'd throw a fit otherwise."

"Dave doesn't throw fits." John pointed out helpfully. "Either way, I think it's alright." He lifted the block - it was surprisingly light - and hefted it into a less tiring position. "Twelve inches, one-point-five, it's correct, right?"

"I think so!" Jade nodded. "We can go into the forge now, right?"

Rose sighed. "The third time already, Jade. I'll give it a pass."

"I can go, you people can take a rest or something." John offered. "After all that chipping and stuff, I suppose the two of you need a break, yeah?"

"Nah, I'm good! I'm... ...fine, not exactly." Jade groaned and slumped against the tree they were working under. "I _am _tired, now that you've said it."

"You deserve a break, Jade. I'll go, don't worry!" John nodded, and made his way towards the forge. They had been working in a clearing some distance away from the forge's back door, hidden from the main streets by the dull and unfurnished backs of neighbouring stalls. Which was good; it wouldn't attract attention, and it was far away enough from the forge that the heat and flames did not bother them.

As John approached the brick-red building, the waves of hot air rolling from its open doorways began to heat up the atmosphere. By the time he entered the forge, the air had become almost unbearably stuffy.

He was therefore very surprised to find that the particular furnace that Dave was using was in fact crowded with people. Well, there were only a few apprentices there, but compared to the narrow doorway they did take up a lot of space. The apprentices seemed to be on break - a Terra boy was taking sips of water, while another munched on an apple. The Ignis girl was watching Dave intensely - though it was her horns that caught John's attention. They were curved like Megara's, but looped twice instead of once and were also serrated at the ends. A pair of draconic wings were tucked against her back; compared to how ordinary Dave looked, he did seem kind of... well, too ordinary.

"The mould's done!" John shouted over the ambient noise of the forge. Dave turned around, holding something red-hot with a pair of tongs- he motioned for John to move the mound away, blindly sweeping a swiftly-cooling tub of something around until it bumped against the table and he set it down on the tabletop.

"Is it chocolate?"

"Oh yes, you're soooo brilliant."

But of course, Dave was being sarcastic and it wasn't molten chocolate. It was molten obsidian. The dark liquid bubbled and glowed with latent heat - it must have been _really _hot for it to melt. John could see streaks of other colours in the obsidian that were rapidly evaporating into chromatic vapour, leaving behind pure black.

"Told you I'd be fine, it was easier than expected." Dave said nonchalantly as he trailed his fingers along the searing hot edge of the container - John flinched, Dave simply grunted and flames danced across the surface of the obsidian, causing flashes of colour to fizz out from the flames. "Open up the mould and tell me where you'd put the hole."

"Uh... about here." John awkwardly turned one of the slabs of clay so that the input hole faced away from him. "It's uh...kind of...to the side, and- I'm not sure how to show you..."

"Point me." Dave extended his free hand and waited expectantly. John stared for a moment, before taking the hand and pointing it towards the opening.

"Got it-" A jet of fire shot out from the molten obsidian, encasing a stream of said molten metal and guiding it into the hole. John yelped and jumped back, knocking his arm on a protruding shelf, but that was immediately pushed to the back of his mind as the rest of the obsidian went in. A split second after the flow stopped hot air vented itself from the hole, shooting a column of steam that almost reached the roof.

Many apprentices paused in their work to stare at the blind boy working mental, most with some measure of derision or respect. It was one way or the other, but neither John nor Dave cared.

Dave waited for the steam to finish escaping before beginning to pat the mould with his hands, ignoring John's cry of warning that it was still hot. His fingers rested on one spot while his other hand felt around for a chisel, and when he had gotten one he moved his fingers away and chipped the mould open at that spot. John leaned over to look, curious; the obsidian inside had already solidified. Well, most of it. The center of the mould was still glowing red, a sign that it was still dangerously hot. Dave asked for his tongs, picked up the obsidian and plunged the disc into a waiting tub of cold water. Steam literally exploded from the container, worsening the already stifling atmosphere. John gagged, but Dave didn't seem to mind.

"Finished." Dave waved aside the mist that had accumulated, picking up the disc and placing it onto the table. Its surface was somehow etched with concentric grooves - John didn't remember carving those in - and there was some sort of squarish hole in the centre. He produced a lump of teal from a hidden pocket, slotted it into said hole and the disc immediately rose into the air, rotating as it did so.

"Oh! Is that our Aeolite?" John asked incredulously, not quite believing what he was seeing.

Dave nodded before a wave of his hand sent the disc flying around the room. John ducked under it as it swooped by, before attempting to catch it (and failing to do so).

"Only one done, Egderp, you better get out before you break something-"

-there was a discrete coughing from another wing of the forge.

"Not so fast, young men." The disk suddenly stopped, caught fast by none other than the owner of the forge himself.

Mizarn strode into the room, and any apprentices nearby immediately congregated as close to Dave's rented forge as they dared for a closer look. The older man examined the disk with a critical eye, holding it in an iron grip as it shook and wriggled and tried to keep moving. After a few moments he let go, and the disc whirled around to come to a hovering stop behind its maker.

"Impressive, I must say." Mizarn nodded. "Impressive work for one so young. And still you say nobody taught you the craft?"

Dave shrugged and nodded.

"How'd you know how to make something of this quality, then?"

"I might have copied your apprentices a bit."

"Oh, come on. They don't even know this much."

"Alright, you've got me. Intuition. Instinct. Ancestral knowledge. I dunno. Whatever you call it."

Mizarn raised an eyebrow. "If you don't want to explain, just say so. But since you're so secretive about it, I won't ask. I'll leave you to your work, then. Come see me if you have any questions." He turned abruptly to leave, and the apprentices in the hallway flinched as a whole before hastily apologizing and scooting back to their posts.

There was a brief silence before any of them spoke.

"Well, that was unexpected..."

Dave nodded slightly, though a slight twitch at the corner of his mouth told John that he was smiling, if only a little. "We should get back to work then.

"Right. Two down, two to go."

* * *

><p>Her name was Miriam, but for all intents and purposes she was really quite expendable, so don't hesitate to forget about her. She was fine just lurking around by herself, enjoying life and trying to ignore the niggling feeling in the back of her head that someone had been her scapegoat for-<p>

- Miriam paced uncomfortably, trying without success to pull her tattered sleeve down so it could fully cover the brand on her arm. She was used to subsisting on almost no food and sleeping on the ground and filthy water - in fact, the runoff from rain around here was actually cleaner than water she had been given - but the problem was, now what?

The fresh air was a great relief, something she'd never thought she would breathe again - every time Miriam woke up and saw the light filtering through the trees she wanted to jump up and run about and sing joyously about her newfound freedom.

But there wasn't time! Her benefactor - she needed to know what happened. Knowing her previous master, things were likely to have ended very, very wrong. Dead- or even worse, _captured _- everyone around seemed victorious, though. She needed to make sure, just in case. What do to, what to d-

She looked around. Everyone was giving her a wide and suspicious berth, eyeing the mark on her arm. She sighed angrily, tugged on her sleeve once more -

"You! You're a pirate slave!"

"Well - _obviously _-" Miriam wasn't in the greatest of moods right now. Crossing her arms, she glared at the passer-by.

"You've got to get out of here as soon as possible! It'll be bad for all of us here if you lead them no-good villains here - do you need ferry tickets? A ride? A-"

"I'm not looking for a way out, why on earth would they come after me?"

"Don't they catch and kill all deserters? And - o-oh no, _Mindfang_'s - her lot's been here recently, we don't want any trouble, just g -"

"No, as in, they freed -" She hissed impatiently. "I got freed as part of a deal, dumbass, why do you think I'm walking out on the streets and not hiding in some corner? You know the negotiations that saved that port? The one that almost burnt down?"

"Oh, yes! That was a wonderful act of bravery, she really did save the day- and you, do learn some manners! What did your masters teach you?"

"My good sir, my previous masters _had no manners_ and made me want to _stab them through the throat with a pitchfork_. Do you seriously think -" She stopped. What did the man say? "- wait, you know about the lady? Who's 'she'? Is she alright? Where is she now?"

"Oh, you mean the Dolorosa? I've only heard hearsay, she's looking for a son somewhere- sounds like such a devoted woman, although that's a funny nickname she got. Fancy-sounding, thoug - hey! Where're you going?"

Frowning, Miriam turned and stalked away. Useless. Not entirely useless, but good enough.

She had something to go on, though. A name, and a pretty well-known one.

Pirates were downright despicable and you didn't mess with them. She wasn't going to believe that the lady was alright until she saw it with her own eyes. No, not for a second.


	47. The Skies Above

**A/N: Good news - we now have an offical artist! Tunayoshi on deviantArt has agreed to sign on as a contributing artist, and you can see his works on his tumblr and deviantart. Do give it a look. **

* * *

><p>They had been debating over it for the entire night. Dave was all for departing as soon as possible, but John and Jade were reluctant to leave the orphanage so soon. Rose took a supposedly mediative stand on the topic, but after she conveniently ironed out Dave's argument they had no choice but to comply. After all, the healer who could potentially salvage Dave's eyesight was there - what could they say to that?<p>

"Well kids, it's been grrreat having the furrr of you over these few days." Hathor had responded quite positively when they informed her of their decision to leave. "I wish you luck in your jourrrney. After all, it's not everyday that one goes on such a trip! Do visit us again if you have the time, the children will definitely look furrrward to it!"

"We will!" Jade said enthusiastically, blatantly ignoring Rose's subtly loaded cough. "At least, we'll try!"

"That's grrrreat, dear!" Hathor smiled, although it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Alright, I have to get back to work now, so take care!"

John watched the woman as she roused a group of sleepy kids and sent them off to do some chores. "... I hope we can come back here sometime. Not just this orphanage, but the past in general, I guess."

"And I'm sure you'd like to flee from a burning port again." Rose raised an eyebrow in mock skepticism.

"Uh, well, the people here are nice! It's much bigger than our city, and the world's so much more beautiful. Back home, we didn't have so many trees, did we? And if all goes well, we'll get to see the sea! How awesome is that?"

Rose put away her sarcasm for a moment and nodded solemnly. "Of course. Each has its own strengths...pity we can't just have the best of both worlds..."

"-we should get going!" Jade shouted brightly, waving towards where someone was approaching from the streets. "Look, Ionato's here to fetch us!"

The Terra man seemed to be quite cheerful, though there were dark shadows under his eyes. He was carrying a large backpack in addition to his usual traveling bag. "You kids are sure up early!"

"Ionato." Rose started diplomatically.

"So where're you kids heading today? Careful, lass, you still look a tad pale from that Elemental Awakening- are you sure you don't want some rest?"

"It's natural. I'm perfectly alright." She reassured him. "We're actually done here - we'd like to leave for Atlantis as soon as possible." There was a subtle change in Ionato's expression which the kids almost missed, and Rose paused for a while before remembering her intentions and pushing on. "As in, later today."

"If it's not too much trouble, of course;" Jade added hastily, eager to avoid offense. "As soon as possible, really!"

"Mmm. About time you chicks flew the coop, eh?" Ionato sighed. He was previously so youthful and animated - only now the four noticed the wrinkles creasing his face as he exhaled, and it was a stark contrast to how he was when they met him. John and Jade looked downcast, and even Rose had the good grace to look a little guilty - with all the hubbub over the gears, the orphanage, the shock of the burning port; they never really noticed Ionato's condition degrade.

"Why the down faces, everyone? You're on to the next leg of your journey, that's smashing! I'd love to go with you four, but I'm afraid that I've got some out-of-town-business, nowhere near Atlantis at all...it's a rather pressing matter, but I guess I could..."

"Oh, no! Don't let us trouble you!" John insisted. "We'll be fine on our own, we'll just ask someone for directions if we get lost or anything! I mean, after Astrae we found you, didn't we? Don't worry!"

They probably had intruded on the kindly man's life quite enough. The revelation didn't settle too well with any of them.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"I really don't like- oh!" Ionato's face lit up, momentarily he regained his old vigour. "There's this friend I've got in Atlantis, I've been keeping in touch with her and I've told her about you too - you could go to her when you get there! She probably still has loads of room. I'll drop her a note now, and then we can head to the edge of town - do you know how to proceed from there?"

"uh...we'll figure something out?"

"I can't let you kids run off like this, I really should -"

"No! Like John said, we'll be fine! You can just tell us!"

"Well, I'll find a tributary for you and you can follow it down to the mouth of the Altair River - there's a ferry there out to sea, and Atlantis..."

"Yeah, we could do th - but, um, how much will the fare be?" John was concerned. They were indeed running low on money, as he thought Rose was trying to hint at by quietly jingling their small combined money purse.

Ionato frowned. "Dear me...good point! I'm not sure how much they charge for children, I might have some change to spare for you -" He began to dug in his pockets, until Rose hurriedly stopped him.

"We'll manage." Dave shrugged. "Worse come to worst, we'll just take some random jobs on the ship to pay off the fare."

"I can't let you go like this!' Ionato sounded highly offended, continuing to rummage through his bag. He took out several fistfuls of change and a few pouches, shifting through everything before extracting some money and awkwardly placing it in Rose's hand. "Sorry it isn't much." He curled Rose's fingers around the money.

Rose nodded, storing the money. "Thank you, sir, it's more than we could hope for."

"It's just Ionato, lass! Glad to help, really!" He clapped the kids on the back, beginning to herd them towards the outskirts of town. "Well, my friend's this lady called Azzanadra, so if you can do try to find her. She lives above the water, and has a black cat. Blonde hair, light eyes, pretty pale - a little like your friend Rose, actually! She should recognize you, I'll remind her by mail just in case - she's a little weird, but you've surely gone through worse, yeah?"

"I'm sure we'll get along just fine! It'll be great!" Jade nodded, smiling. "Thank you so much again, Ionato!"

* * *

><p>"Is it perhaps time yet, Your Majesty?"<p>

The White Queen was roused from her reverie, turning from the balcony that she was musing. "No, not yet. You must wait for His arrival before departing."

"When will that be, Your Majesty?" The Prospitian rose from a curtsey.

The Queen inspected her. She was a model citizen in most ways, polite, elegant, helpful, and maybe just a bit classier than your average Prospitian. Her work as the chief supervisor of painters had not prevented her from accumulating the stains of daily work - her paint-splattered headscarf and garb was evident - and truth to be told, she had been doing a good job.

"It is not a matter to be decided by us. It is purely His own decision, and you know that very well. For now, all we can do is wait. And pray that the Dersites will not advance quicker than we anticipate."

* * *

><p>Night had fallen by the time they set up camp.<p>

Perhaps 'camp' was a little too grand a word- they were out in the forest again, but without the bustling company of the orphanage children the little fire seemed subdued. Without the few threadbare blankets they brought, it was to the grass patches again. For all of Astrae's foresight she had neglected to include any form of sleeping bags in her careful packing and ministrations- but then again, it was hardly her responsibility. Then again, they were long used to the grass, as long as it wasn't muddy or infested with insects. Then again, out in the open there are stars by the millions to see in the night sky.

The four of them were lying on their backs facing the heavens above. Rose was identifying stars with unmatched accuracy, reciting their names and constellations by heart. She had already pointed out the guiding stars of the night, and proceeded to scrutinize the sky for differences between the past and their home time. "Look! Up there, see the ecliptic? I'm surprised it hasn't moved at all."

"Uh, not really, Rose?"

Rose traced the air with a finger.

"I'm pointing out the trajectory of the sun, John! There, that line...the sun was at this point at noon, remember? And it sank down this way, here at sunset, down over the mountains. I wouldn't blame you, but it's rather obvious when the constellations follow that path as well when the sun isn't there. That's Taurus over there."

"And Gemini!"

"...wait, where's Cancer?"

"Look harder, Egbert. With your marvelous eagle eyes that let you miss a whole constellation belt, surely you can't miss it." Dave, sitting up with his knees drawn to his chest, yawned and stretched.

"It really doesn't seem to be there..." Rose squinted at the sky, frowning. There was a large black void between the Twins and the Lion, a space from which no stars glowed. The stars surrounding the place where the Crab would be in the future were also much dimmer than the others.

"Maybe Cancer appeared later?" John suggested.

"Well, I guess!" Jade spoke up from the other side. "It's kind of strange, though. All the others are here..."

"Cancer's a new god." Dave shrugged. "Maybe they invented him only after they called a new constellation and decided on making up a guy to match."

"Dave! The gods shouldn't be joked about!"

"Just saying. If they're really real and really that great, then why send a bunch of kids on such a long mission? Why not just turbo-charge their channellers and get it over and done with?"

"Alright, that's enough thought for tonight." Rose broke in, even those Jade looked about to shoot back a passionate reply. "We still have a long way to go to Veldris-"

"What's that?"

"Where we're going to take the ship from. Ionato mentioned it, John... at any rate, we'll need all the rest we can get. Night watch like we discussed earlier; I'll take first shift. The rest of you, get some sleep."

Dave frowned. Rose's voice seemed to be getting fainter, as she was slowly being muffled by something. He tried to call out and ask what the hell was going on, but he was quickly assaulted by a buzzing sound inside his head. A mist of blazing red settled over his mind-sight, blotting out the dots of radiance that were stars, and the larger blobs of light that were his companions.

_Wait, wait! I just had a few more things to ask, can't you wait until I'm properly asleep? Damn!_ He frantically tried to block the presence from his mind, but the incessant buzzing grew stronger and eventually the mist flooded into his mind like water from a breached dam.

As the light died away he found himself in some sort of a castle. The stone walls were built in hard lines, and the windows possessed no glass. There was only darkness beyond walls of the candle-lit stone, and something compelled him to ascend to the top of this building, whatever it was. His traveling shoes made no sound on the cold granite stairs, and it seemed to be one empty floor of steel-grey stone after another.

Ugh. Might as well get this over with.

The stairs ended around the tenth level, leading to a room that was depressingly small. There were no windows, only a balcony chiseled from the same grey material as the building itself. There was someone dressed in scarlet leaning out of the balcony, looking down on a landscape charred with fire. For a while, no one spoke.

"Sup, future me. Great timing, by the way." Dave joined him at the balcony. This future self seemed to be more occupied with his own thoughts as usual, the sarcasm completely bouncing off him. Maybe an earlier future Dave. Or a Dave farther down the line. You never could tell with heroes of time. "So. Where are we?"

"Oh this, place, this place. How do I even begin to talk about this place. It's kickass, but then again- guess who's behind it's kicking to the moon and back."

"Just brilliant."

"Welp, I won't give you details- you'll find out in due time."

"Fine, but get on with it, I have things to be doing."

"Of course. Dave Strider is a busy man." Future Dave sighed, and it suddenly struck Dave how much older his future self looked. The implications were hardly optimistic. "Giving you a head's up because of self-fulfiling time loops and shit. Ah, the things I waste my time on... basically, someone is looking for the four of you. Well, two people actually. Popular, aren't we? And as usual, they're both friendly- one will be able to give you a lift to the port town, if you play your cards right. The other...well, you don't have to worry about him for now. You'll recognize him- you've seen him before, in a way. Rose will throw a hissy fit, as usual, but it is crucial that he guides you. That way you'll get an achievement unlocked!- with its accompanying _ding_ noises, and a great big pat on your back. If you don't get that checkpoint done, this exciting quest of yours will never be completed. Simple game mechanics."

Dave sighed and nodded. It wasn't as if future him was going to divulge anything more than nescessary, so there was no point asking. "When will that first dude be coming, then."

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"Not that soon." He looked at Future Dave, contemplating a friendly bropunch right between those fiery eyes. There was something in there that probably shouldn't- dude, he wore shades for a reason- "I've actually come to warn you. Life loves us, and life loves throwing us tests that are different for every Dave that comes across it- there'll be a choice for you, that's all I know. Don't slip up, past me."

"What are you talking about?" For all the cryptic messages that his future selves have been giving, this one was unsettlingly cryptic. And supposedly important. Not a good combination. "You need to tell me more!"

"What I've said is what I know, past me. Good luck."

* * *

><p>She's cold.<p>

So very cold.

As much as she tries to curl up and preserve body heat, the chilly night air and cold walls suck up whatever warmth she can generate. The hard floor raises goosebumps on her skin on contact, as well as the wall she edges up against.

The others are already out cold, asleep like logs; exhaustion winning over discomfort. She should be, too; every now and then her muscles spasm, sending jolts of pain right down to the bone- but somehow, she doesn't. She stifles a cough, tries not to shiver too violently and curls up tighter into herself, firmly telling herself that she'd just have to hold out for the night.

In a halting whisper, with her voice trembling from the cold, she sings and cries herself to sleep. Naturally, she hasn't done either in a long time- she's a lot older than any of the others anticipate, she's even raised a child. And in her dreams, there is a boy clutching a coarse blanket, and she tells him; "Things will get better tomorrow."

She whispers the same thing in her sleep, more for herself than anyone else.


	48. Dance of Thorns

Dawn arrived so subtly that it was impossible to tell when the sun was truly up. The sky was blanketed with a layer of clouds, but they failed to constitute anything beyond a light obstruction. A gentle breeze stirred the leaves of the forest a short distance away, rousing them from their sleep.

"Good morning everyone!" Jade stretched and yawned, her usual cheerful demeanour showing. She dusted shreds of grass off her tunic and stood up. "The weather looks good today~"

It was to this cheery note that the day started. The group packed up- not that there was much to pack in the first place- and after kicking some dirt over the smouldering coals of yesterday night's fire, they set off at a brisk stroll towards the river. Even though the sparse vegetation they could see that the river was wide; but 'the river was wide' turned out to be a gross understatement.

The opposite bank was nearly invisible to the eye, a thin strip of land hugging the waterline. Sometimes birds would fish, breaking thelm glass-like surface of the water; a multitude of boats cruised leisurely downstream, ranging from small rowboats to large ferries. Most of them were small little bumboat-type things, topping of the quaint picture that surrounded the for as they walked along the river to the sea. There was more than enough space in the river for everyone.

"It's great to have some peace and quiet once in a while, don't you think?" John sighed happily.

"John, you don't know how true that statement is." Rose agreed, taking the time to get her hair into order as she walked. She looked over into the water, using the shallows of the bank as a mirror.

It was a good day.

* * *

><p>It was a good day. The waters were calm, his was ship newly fueled- and because it was this ship, <em>his<em> ship, he was confident that they would make good headway on their current task.

It would be considered arrogant to boast, but you just had to admit that this flagship was indeed pure architectural genius distilled into physical form. The _Enterprise _was different from other airships in the aspect that it didn't rely on sails. Sure, aeolite was employed, but their retractable mounts meant that the _Enterprise _could sail both air and sea. Coupled with the new devices installed on the fore and side wings- propellers- it was undeniably a powerful, elegant vessel. He was indeed proud of this ship-

"Lord Captain! The targets have been spotted!" He quirked an eyebrow, turning towards the panting sailor. The sailor took a few moments to catch his breath, managing a hasty salute in the process. "The helmsman has already stopped the _Enterprise_, sir! Do you want to approach them?"

That was...unexpectedly fast. Barely a few aeronautical miles, and they had already found the four children. What difference a good ship could make! Of course, one couldn't be so sure of his fortune. He looked sternly at the soldier- it wouldn't do for this to be a mistake. "Are you certain they're the ones we're looking for?"

The sailor quivered slightly. "Very sure, Lord Captain! Four children on foot, no companions. They're walking on the banks just around the bend, so a water landing would suffice."

He nodded. "Bring her down, then."

The sailor scurried away. He strode towards where the gangway would be lowered, feeling the familiar lurch of the ship accelerating into motion. The ship swiftly cut through the water, quite a contrast from its leisurely pace earlier- rounding a gentle bend, the looming ship was brought into full view as it easily caught up with its four targets. The _Enterprise's _wing propellers shifted, emitting a grinding _clunk_ that reverberated through the ship's timber; there was the splash of the anchor being thrown overboard as he leaned against the side of the ship. The four children were there by the banks, looking completely dumbfounded. Well, two of them. The boy in blue and the girl in green were evidently in awe - he allowed himself a small, self-satisfied smile - but the other two children showed passive faces that were unreadable from such a distance.

"Morris! Prepare the gangway. can come with me - the rest, keep watch. I have business to conduct on land."

"Yes, Lord Captain!" The resounding confirmation bolstered his confidence. Well, not that it actually needed bolstering. He was dealing with only a couple of kids- but they were kids linked with a three-star warrant. That, and the fact that they were linked to a _Mindfang _case. Such an association immediately boosted the warrant by another two stars. Sure, it was more likely than not that they were simply unlucky brats in the wrong place at the wrong time- which made it all the more important that there be no mistake about this. Imagine if his shining reputation were to be tarnished by a case regarding a few juveniles!

He descended from the _Enterprise_. The children had varied reactions - there was the Ventus boy, his mouth hanging open. An Aquos girl who was instantly suspicious, dragging the rest of the group slowly away- she was the sole cautious one, the only one with a shred of common sense to use. A little pang of pride for their shared race struck him, lifted his spirits just a bit more- there was also a confused other girl, and some blonde boy.

"Have the gods themselves descended from the heavens to greet us? Don't think anything else is quite astoundingly over-the-top. So. Who's this great deity, and what do you want?"

He would be preening, but the sarcasm was painfully obvious. Also, the kid's eyewear- _ugh_!

"Don't use that tone with me, boy!" Ugh, kids nowadays. He surveyed the other three. All silent. "I'm here on official business, and it would do you well to pay some respect." He thrust a hand into his coat pocket, retrieving a rolled-up scroll which he quickly untied and opened up.

"What's that?" It was the one in blue.

Choosing to ignore the question, he quickly scanned through the scroll and cleared his throat to speak. "According to the Judicial Courts of Prospit, you four have been connected to a three-plus-two arrest warrant." The Aquos girl attempted to interrupt, but he silenced her with a wave. "Being in the vicinity of your last sighting I have therefore been deployed here to assist the case with an interview, and taking you into custody if required."

"Custody? Preposterous. What are you even talking about?" Such a fiesty one, the Aquos in violet. Fierce, independent - very admirable, if she wasn't getting in the way. "It would be nice to tell us more about this 'arrest warrant' - I don't remember any of us having commited a crime of any sort!"

"Now, now, young lady. Certainly I will explain, if you'll be good for a moment." He waggled his index finger in a chatising way. "I believe you know of a Marquise Mindfang?"

Awe and confusion turned to aghast surprise. And suspicion from the Aquos girl, throughout. Glasses-boy...he couldn't tell, the kid still seemed somewhat bored. But overall, the reaction was favorable.

"I believe you have. I also believe you're four of the witnesses able to testify regarding her takeover of Carina?"

"Where's that?" Idiot Ventus child.

"The Terra City skyship port, my boy!"

The Aquos girl sighed impatiently. "We're not the only witnesses- droves of them fled the port, and I'm led to believe all were allowed to leave unscathed. The only ones at the scene unable to testify would be the dead- I don't see why seeking out four minors would be any strategically recommended move, when there is a whole pool of witnesses for you. In fact, considering the amount of witnesses shouldn't the case be closed by now?"

"I'm not done yet." He sniffed, offended. If only they'd _stop interrupting _- "Of course I'm aware of that. Mindfang obvious will be too - she hasn't evaded capture this long to leave trails that obvious. Legally the destruction is attributed to a 'forest fire', and considering that the port was willingly surrendered as far as I know, it's legal. On top of that, after witnesses started turning up incapacitated or dead, the rest stopped talking."

"Smart."

"Infuriating. But apparently, one of the legislacerators on the case found a highly unusual lead, which narrows down our witness pool spectacularly - you four are the ones also aquainted with, up til the very point of her disappearence, a..." He paused, fishing the name out from his memory. "Madam...Astrae Maryam?"

The girl in green nodded. "Yeah, we knew Astrae! Why do you ask -"

"She's gone?" So the blonde boy was paying attention after all. The cry was taken up by the other kids, building up into a wail that rose into the quiet air. "She's _disappeared_?"

"Yes, now if you'll be quiet and listen!" And just as suddenly, the noise cut off. He took a while to study all their faces; the shock and concern seemed genuine. And considering the lady's...reputation, from what he had heard - it made sense for her to know these ragtag homeless children. Woman would probably rehabilitate criminals if she could. And take in endangered predators. "She hasn't been seen at all since the port attack, someone filed a report. According to the officier who suggested the lead, it's highly likely that Madam Maryam is related to the port incident and may be the key to proving unorthodox methods at play in the port falling to Gamblignant hands. If we find her, then perhaps we could -"

"Mindfang did something." The blonde immediately concluded. His curiousity was immediately piqued; he didn't actually expect this to come to any result. He thought that the kids would know nothing or the woman would be dead and they'd move on to actual leads. Well, just look at it - her adopted son abruptly left their residence at that point in time, then _she_ abruptly left to follow, so you'll never know; perhaps she was sneaking through some forest now, maybe with another man. He didn't really see why this one woman could be connected, or how she could even still be alive - "She was the one who convinced the pirates to take over instead of destroy. Definitely. Pirate bitch pulled some strings."

"Language!" His mouth snapped, but his eyes said _tell me more _and it was the Aquos girl who next took up the story.

"Initially Mindfang attacked the port with what seems to be the intention to destroy and loot. Madam Astrae approached her -" ("- she just walked up, calm as anything!" The idiot boy embellished, waving his arms about wildly -) "- thank you, John, and negotiated for the safety of the sailors and their ships. The port, for everyone's lives."

"And then?"

"Mindfang offered Madam Astrae to board the ship for further discussion. She accepted. It was the last we saw of her. There was celebration the next day when we were leaving. "

"She went in, important stuff happened. If she never came out, then obviously the place to start looking is in that ship." Blonde boy shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She was there, if she can walk up to a pirate she can speak up against the same pirate - if I was a homicidal crazy pirate and witnesses were that important, I wouldn't want her around. I'd bribe her into silence or something, or knock her out and tie her up somewhere. Heck, I'd stash her away on my ship, why not?"

"Ridiculous. If I was a homicidal crazy pirate, I'd cover my tracks above everything. It'll be too dangerous to leave Astrae alive if she could land me in prison for the rest of my life. Why would I put her on my ship where she could learn more of my secrets?" The Aquos girl was brutally honest, ignoring the horrified squeak from the other girl and the obvious falling of idiot boy's expression.

"Yeah. Why'd anyone want to add liabilities to their crew anyway - the point, is, bam! There's your connection, tell Astrae we said hey. Anything else? We're busy people, we've got a schedule to keep to."

"Who are you, anyway?"

Ah, he was waiting for this question. Dusting off his coat proudly, he began in a very pompous voice; "Lord Akenar "Dualscar" Ampora, Commodore of the Navy, Guardian of the Leviathan, Diplomat of the Anemoi, as well as an honorary Jury member of the Judical Courts of Prospit. You will find it advisable to address me as befits my title."

"Yes, Lord Ampora, Commodore of the Navy, blah blah blah."

He suppresed his frustration with the children, elsewhere. He'd better start looking for that woman, probably after fulfilling the mundane obligation of ferrying these ragamuffins to save them the agony of walking. And he'd better act fast. Before their latest witness turned into their latest cadaver.

* * *

><p>"How long is it to Verdigris, sir?" John asked hopefully.<p>

Lord Akenar huffed quite audibly, paused and _then_ answered. "We'll be there at sundown. Don't want to burn out the engines." The "Lord Captain" was standing stoically at the fore of his ship, alternating between looking like he wanted to go charging off after Astrae and looking like he wanted to force the landscape to reveal where the lady was by staring hard at it. Jade found the way his crew addressed him immensely funny for some reason, and it ticked Dualscar off immensely. John didn't feel too good about offending him, especially since he was going to help them help Astrae - hopefully, his compliant use of an (somewhat) honourary term would show how much respect he really had for the officer...lord...diplomat...guy.

"Okay then. Thanks again, sir!"

The point was, Lord Akenar was moody because he'd rather be on the lookout for Astrae, and John was sure that Astrae deserved his attentions more than the four of them did. He felt bad, really bad, for totally missing the possibility that Astrae might actually be in trouble when she didn't reappear from the fiasco at the port- why would she abandon without so much as a goodbye, when she took off for years after her wayward, _adopted _son even though he made it clear that he wanted to leave? It was silly, now that he thought back about it.

The only response he received was a huff. Well, it was obvious that Lord Akenar didn't like kids. John suppressed his momentary urge to chuckle and instead scooted off to one side of the ship, narrowly dodging a sailor in the process - "Watch your step, kid!" - to end up next to Jade. The moment he left the surly Lord to his thoughts, John's head was clouded with musings of his own. So much of them were concerns about the selfless lady who took them under her wing for so long, risked her life for a port full of strangers she hardly knew; all while struggling with the loss of her son. He sincerely hoped that she was alright, just lost somewhere unknowning of the danger others thought she was in - but he honestly didn't know. His feet wandered; brought him to Jade at the side of the deck.

"The wind's good today." John commented as he drew level with her, trying to distract himself from these unsettling thoughts - before realizing that his statement provided a rather hilarious contrast to Dave some distance away. The blond boy was clinging to the railings for dear life - no matter what the blonde boy said about clinging being too lame a word to apply to him, there was no other word quite adequate enough to describe how he pressed up against the side of the ship, knuckles turning white as he gripped the railings at the top. He looked about to crumple into a miserable, blank-faced heap on the ground.

"Dave, are you alright? You're clinging to those railings and acting like you're drowning..."

"Jade, ssshhh! He doesn't like being talked about like that!" John giggled a little.

Dave took a deep breath, shook his head and flicked some loose strands of hair away from his eyes. "'m alright, just this blasted wind..." He muttered a string of words under his breath and shuffled awkwardly to a more sheltered spot.

John sighed. "Why does he even come on deck if he doesn't like it up here?"

"I don't know!" Jade admitted. "Not that anyone actually knows what goes on in that head of his."

"True," John said thoughtfully, but his thoughts couldn't quite break free from the undercurrent of anxiety over the news they had just heard. Lord Akenar had assured them (well, sort of snapped at them when they bugged him about it actually) that they had no reason to worry, he'd do the best he could to locate Astrae - but still, he couldn't help feeling uncomfortable about this whole thing. Jade seemed to pick up on his concern as well, her expression falling slightly; there was a slight lull in the conversation which he ought to fill, if he had anything to say in the first pla -

"Monster at the rear, Lord Captain! All to ar-" A sailor's distress call was abruptly cut off in mid-shout, to be replaced with a gurgling scream. The shriek was taken up by others, the clamour building up into a crescendo of general disorder and panic. John and Jade whirled around, surprised- oh gods, someone had almost sliced the sailor in half! Bright red blood began to seep through the sailor's tunic onto the deck, as the others crowded around him. The _Enterprise _drew to a halt, with members of the crew breaking from the horrified crowd gathering near their fallen comrade, dashing to their stations and -

"Silence!"

The hubbub abruptly ceased.

It was the monster who spoke. The demon possessed a vaguely humanoid appearance - jointed limbs, distorted features, tentacle-like appendages whipping the air. The ripped remains of a tunic hung from his skeletal frame, barely obscuring three gems set into his chest in a rhomboid formation- the topmost one being blue, the two others being purple and red. Protruding from his shoulders were a pair of scarred birdlike wings, their heavy wingbeats concussing the water and rocking the ship. A sword dripping with fresh blood was clenched in his left hand - the right arm was missing from the elbow down.

"State your business, fiend!" Lord Akenar swiftly drew his own rapier, a thin silver blade with a purple crossguard. The fishscale etchings along the serrated edge seemed to be not just decorative but also deadly. "I hereby charge you with murder, and you_ will_ answer for this!"

The demon leered and let out an inhuman snarl. "Charges or not - pah! I'm not govered by your puny overworld rules. You're all gravestuffers." With a rumbling growl he flicked his sword and several people flinched, some reacting too slowly to avoid a spattering of red drops. "Doesn't matter what you do - you'll all be dead anyway."

John suddenly gasped.

"I know him! He was the one - the Dersite agent who tried to kill me! He's Jack Noir!"


	49. END OF ACT 3

**A/N: I originally wanted this to be up in time for 413, but my internet chose to break down. Sorry for the delay!**

* * *

><p>The demon wasted no time in demonstrating that fact. Several sailors went down in Jack Noir's first swoop. John stumbled backwards, dragging Jade - it was the nightmare of the port all over again, except that they had nowhere to run and the homicidal killer was less interested in playing with his food than just making sure it was killed enough. After John recovered enough to look around, he realized that none of the sailors were actually seriously injured; Jack's slash had just carved out a long scratch that stretched across three arms.<p>

"Brats, go hide! Bring the injured below deck!" Lord Akenar shouted to them, lunging forward - Jack's own sword flew up to counter, and for a moment the both of them were blurs, blades flashing in the sunlight as Lord Akenar drove the demon towards the front of the Enterprise and away from the others. Jade was with the sailor that first raised the alarm, trying to drag him below deck; it was largely unsuccessful, until other sailors pitched in to help. So did John and Dave, to some extent. They crashed into Rose who was attempting to jostle her way up above deck. She huffed and withdrew enough for the sailors to pass, then proceeded to barge her way up above deck.

"Rose! Where are you going - "

"Above deck, John. It's rather...obvious?" Her knitting needles nicked his arm slightly as she passed - perhaps intentional, perhaps not.

"I'm coming too." Dave this time, likewise armed. He had removed his shades, and the intensity of his burning red gaze still startled John a little. He was almost up the stairs before Jade tugged at his sleeve.

"Dave - don't go up, you'll get hurt!" She was beginning to phase from terrified into some sort of desperation. "He'll kill you!"

"And the devil will kill _all of us _if I don't do something about it."

"But - "

"Jade, stop putting him in such an awkward position." John tried to mediate.

She reluctantly let go, but tagged alongside Dave with concern clearly etched on her features. "Then can I come with yo-"

"Jade... Do me a favour- stay here and take care of the injured people, alright?"

"But why do I have to sit and wait while you guys fight it out? It's _not fair_!"

John bit his lip. "Just this once, I promise. You can fight just as well as any of us, I'm sure- next time, we'll let you. We'll- we'll get you- a sword or something, or a gun- yeah, we'll get you a gun, and you can shoot all the enemies down for us!"

"John, maybe you can stay below deck too-" Rose was looking up towards the deck, grim-faced.

"No! I won't be any help here! Jade good with helping out, she was great with the kids back at the port! I'm more of a help up there than down here!"

Dave patted Jade's hand once more, his voice strained."Stay safe, alright?"when

Jade nodded once, and the other three charged up onto deck with a fierce cry (from John) in an attempt to bolster their confidence. Or something- later on John couldn't quite remember why he did it. The others didn't fault him - their minds were similarly blanked out from the chaos around them.

The fight above deck was fierce. No, more than just fierce.

Lord Akenar was an expert duelist, deftly maneuvring his blade with frightening accuracy. He and Jack were well into the duel by the time the kids arrived on the scene, their furious combat set against a steadily reddening sunset- a warning of the blood soon to be spilt. Jack snarled as his thrust was parried again and yet again - a triumphant smile was beginning to spread over the captain's face, his intense eyes never leaving his opponent. Akenar was beginning to gain a lead, yes, but only with every ounce of his skill and concentration. The tide could turn at any moment.

"Take that, fiend!"

With a flourish Lord Akenar twisted Jack Noir's blade from his hand, flinging the black sword under a nearby crate. He allowed himself a pause for breath, wiping beads of sweat from his forehead. "Now, let's see how you fight without your weapon!"

The demon responded by abruptly kicking off into the air, buffeting them with shock waves of wind that blew John's hair into his eyes. The first thing he saw after he got said hair out of his eyes took a few moments to process: for a moment blinding light flooded his vision before being occulted by someone's back.

"Oof! Watchit, Egderp!" Dave picked himself up from the floor, though he was only halfway up before having to dodge-roll to one side. Midway into the maneuver he pushed John down into the stairwell - moments before a blast of yellow energy scorched the wood where he was.

Jack Noir had rose above the _Enterprise_, and the crystals embedded into his chest were starting to glow. The purple one seemed to be already fully activated, producing the same yellow flashes as before. The demon directed said energy blasts with his remaining hand, gleefully scorching patches into the deck and sending the others scrambling for cover. His maniacal howling set John's nerves on edge - it was wolfish, not even human.

"Such trickery!" Lord Akenar spat after a particularly close call. "Come down and duel, fiend, instead of abusing your sorcery!" He brandished his rapier at his opponent in fury, and John noticed that the rich purple fabric of his cloak had been charred in some places- places where the lord was clutching, growling occasionally as he risked a downwards glance and a futile attempt at rubbing out the burns. "That was disgusting and unorthodox!"

The only response he received was a bout of cackling before Jack Noir brought his hand to his chest in a strange gesture. An orb of incandescent yellow formed in his palms. Its surface flickered and convulsed like molten metal, a substance that would instantly set off alarm bells in anyone's brain. If they were still alive to see it, that is.

With a growl he tossed it at the group - no, it was not merely an orb, but a _continuous beam_ -

- Rose suddenly leapt forward, the sleeve of her tunic slipping quickly through John's attempt at restraining her -

-"No!" It wasn't the first time, but yet again John was too late to do anything to stop her-

- there was a tremendous flash of light which dampened down to a constant glow accompanied by electrical sparks. John waited until his eyes had accustomed themselves before turning to face the source of the light.

Rose stood defiantly at the fore, the amulet clasped around her neck radiating out pulses of purple light. The violet rays coalesced themselves into a sort of shield that deflected Jack Noir's beam off to one side, and the sinister yellow energy melted into purple along the lengths of her knitting needles.

Dave started somewhere to his right, but there was a yelp and a _thud_ and then the blonde boy was flailing in the air, hoisted up by his collar. Lord Akenar, for once, was too preoccupied with the sudden turn of events to be irritated, setting Dave down but firmly forbidding him to go further with a gesture. "Now is not the time for inteference - it is the time to wait for the moment to act."

"What's going -" John didn't understand. He tried to scoot out to Rose as well, but Lord Akenar simply stuck out a foot and he tripped -

"What part of 'no' do you not get?" The captain growled, pulling the disorientated John out of the way as stray sparks rained down. "Meddlers, going to get yourselves killed -"

_Flash! _The crimson sky lit up with a purple spear of lighting, blasting Jack Noir straight out from the sky.

"ROSE!" John yelled from behind Lord Akenar, but his friend didn't seem to hear him - her needles sizzling, she swept her arm out; the metal sticks lit up and another flash drove Jack scrambling backwards.

The demon spat back in defiance, a long drawn-out hiss that sent shivers down John's spine. Rose issued a noise in retaliation- it paled in contrast to what Jack was capable of, but for Rose it was positively _feral_ - her needles raised as an obvious threat. As a response the red gem on Jack's chest also began to gain a feverish glow, gradually rising to match the light flashing from the purple gem next to it.

John was scared. What were they doing?

He turned to Lord Akenar, but the captain was busy - wrestling with Dave. Dave obviously hadn't given up the idea of helping, and Lord Akenar's preoccupation meant that John himself was free to go forward - but what was he supposed to do? With all the lighting curling haphazardly around the deck, he'd just take a few steps and get struck down by something. There was no way he could dodge that; even Jack was having trouble dealing with Rose's sudden aggressiveness, careening wildly every time a bolt clipped his wings. They snarled at each other, both trying and failing to scare the other into backing down.

Jack stopped first, inhaling deeply; Rose narrowed her eyes and sprinted across the deck, following the black blur in the air. The amulet around her neck glowed brighter than the sunset behind them as she egged the lighting on, the vines of electricity never too far behind their target. A wisp of flame escaped through Jack's teeth as he bared them in a leer; Lord Akenar abruptly gave up on Dave and scrambled to his feet, his expression completely infuriated. John heard him yell something, maybe a warning-

- it was flames that poured from Jack's widened jaws, descending on the ship like a wave of magma. Frozen to the spot, John could only open his mouth and try to scream- but even that was cut off as something rammed into him from the side, bowling him over-

- he went head over heels, and for a moment everything was burning and nothing made sense and-

- "Damn you brats! Why didn't you stay below deck like the other girl, how am I supposed to save both of you at once -" Lord Akenar's voice was over John, dragging him to his feet. He blinked, confused and stunned; the deck was covered in a sea of flames, ebbing and flowing like the tide, retreating and retreating with each wave -

- wait, what?

The wall of flame continued to rapidly shrink, finally revealing none other than Dave standing in the doorway of the stairwell. The last of the embers flickered disobediently, and Dave glowered at them - they died out with a wave of the blond's hand. The ship looked good as new- except black. The wood had been colored completely black, but other than that looked just as strong- John experimentally stepped on a burned plank, to find it firm under his soles.

"Never fight fire with fire. Thought you'd be _intelligent _enough to know that." Dave stated nonchalantly.

"Also! MY SHIP IS FIREPROOF, BLOODY IDIOT!" Akenar yelled smugly at Jack, along with some rather rude things. The demon's only response was to howl in frustration, abandoning theatrical destruction for something more up-and-personal; he dived headlong towards those still on deck.

Rose ducked to avoid a flaming fist before loosing several bolts of lightning, all which hit at such a close range and scored marks into Jack Noir's wings. Dave watched the two for a few moments before diving into the fray. In a moment blue fire licked at the cold steel of his blade, and he joined Rose's efforts in causing as much damage to the demon's wings as possible.

Akenar scowled, but made no further attempt to go after the boy. "Fine, jump straight into the danger then, see if I care. Ugh, I _hate_ Ignis."

"U-um, s-should I help?" John watched the battle - a blur of violet, red and black - with growing apprehension. Rose and Dave seemed to be doing fine, but he was still worried for their safety - a third color was becoming prominent on Jack's chest, which was a cause of concern. It was gaining in intensity - judging from how the other gems functioned, the strange powers that this one unleashed was equally capable of destruction. The fire was bad enough- he couldn't be sure they'd all make it out alive, like some happy heroes from a happy adventure story. "ROSE! DAVE!"

Lord Akenar looked at John and frowned. "You? Out there? You're better off staying out of their way, kid. They're all channeling magic like it's a lightshow and they have a whole army's worth of energy - you're not going to be much help there, Ventus are about as strong as porcelain-"

- there was yet another blinding flash of light, this time blue, followed by something more than a shock wave. Lord Akenar stumbled back, nearly losing his balance- John wasn't so lucky, and the unyielding floor rose up to meet him. He tasted soot in his mouth, and felt the ripple of energy pass over him.

The demon was crouching down, panting and barely able to keep himself upright. There was a circle of debris around Jack Noir - the shock wave, whatever that was, had done a lot. The blue gem on his chest was fully active - oh gods, what was he using now?

"Incoming - watch out, kid!" John ducked away as something came flying towards him - Lord Akenar stepped in, catching Rose mid-air before she slammed into some part of the ship. The shock wave knocked him back, too; but Rose was soon squirming to be let down, and so he graciously did. The petite girl growled something incoherent and darted off, faster than either of them could follow - not that they wanted to. The next moment they were distracted with Dave staggering around, muttering and dizzy.

"Dave! Are you-"

"Stupid arm. Stupid demon - " Dave's curses faded into agitated mutterings as he tugged urgently at his other arm. It hung limp at his side from the elbow down - most likely a broken bone.

"That's marvelous, boy - go down below deck. No more stubborn protests - you're lucky you're still alive after I had to let you go, you little daredevil, I already have half a mind to throw you overboard! Get your girlfriend to dress your injury or something -" Lord Akenar gave Dave a shove in the direction of the stairwell. The blond boy's face twisted and he opened his mouth to protest; the captain gave John a_ look_ and John quickly began pulling his friend below deck.

"Come on...Dave...you can't fight like this...you'll end up dead...please?"

Lord Akenar's voice thundered from up above. "Hurry up and get that boy below deck! You stay down there too for good measure, Ventus boy! This isn't good..."

"It is only not good when you believe it to be so~" Rose's voice was faint, but a definite indication that she was alive - the air pulsed with violet again, and Jack howled in pain. Dave looked up, halfway down the stairs with John; the bespectacled boy took this opportunity to pull his distracted friend further down the stairs.

"Jade! Jade come help -"

There was a cry, and the air itself seemed to ripple - moments later Rose was at the top of the stairs, tumbling down.

Dave shook John's hand off, even if he had no intention of holding his grip any further; the two rushed to Rose's aid. Up on deck, there was a_ BANG!_, and Lord Akenar's gun was drawn. It had a design more elaborate than Ionato's, but the kids had their attention drawn from the gun to its target soon enough. They waited for Jack to fall to the ground, dead -

Nope, no such luck.

The demon flicked his hand, and the metal projectile was deflected by an invisible force.

"What must I do to make devils like you surrender?" Lord Akenar sidestepped another of Jack Noir's blows, the shockwave whipping his coat every which way. The air was almost vibrating, the shockwaves came so fast - was this why the destruction was so widespread, the punches so strong? Maybe if it stopped blowing them to the ground they'd stand a chance - damn it John, _help_ -

- John closed his eyes and tried to recall what Astrae had told him about the winds. _Astrae_ - she had done so much for them, he wouldn't fail her, wouldn't fail the others now -

When he opened them again he could see the shock waves outlined in blue, the same colour as the gem on Jack Noir's chest.

Three gems, Purple, red, blue - Three powers, lightning, fire, air - _Three kids. _Using exactly the same thing Jack Noir was.

"Those elemental things - they're ours! You've countered them, that means we can do the same thing, just not as good - He's only tapping into our powers!"

The demon's face twisted into something horrible; he suddenly abandoned his fight with Rose and came straight for John. John yelped and ran, his wings unfurling instinctively to propel himself several feet above the others - just in time. They were rather unsteady, maybe with shock of everything. At any rate, he was finding it hard to dodge Rose's lightning blasts _and_ Jack's pursuit. His heart was hammering, his vision was blurring in and out, and he was absolutely terrified of dropping dead at any moment -

"-_ John!_"

A particularly strong bolt of electricity left Jack Noir temporarily incapacitated. That sound - Rose's voice - there was a strange quality to it, something not quite right. John turned to see if the others were alright. Rose seemed to have exerted herself to the limit - violet sparks fizzled out at the tips of her needles - and she was panting hard. Lord Akenar was likewise exhausted, and Dave - all three sported several scratches and bruises and other assorted wounds. He was so very glad that Jade had stayed below deck, and he wanted nothing more than to hide down there as well.

"John - we can't keep this up any further - I'm too tired, we're all too tired - "

"I'm still here, I can fight - "

"No, John, you listen to me - there's a way - but it's hard - and will possibly involve me - leaving the group - "

"Rose! You shouldn't sacrifice yourself - "

"- it's not a sacrifice - you'll be able to find me, don't worry - Jade will know how - " She dropped her needles and fumbled at the clasp of her amulet with shaking hands. " - give the amulet to her, she'll use it well - "

John caught the amulet, clumsy hands almost letting it drop to the ground. Its searing violet glow faded the moment it left Rose's skin, and returned to being a piece of particularly shiny metal. John didn't really care. All his attention was focused on Rose.

"No, Rose! _Don't_-"

She ignored him, and stood up again.

Swirls of inky darkness began to rise from her feet, the shadows cloaking her in some sort of murky veil. The already dimming light suddenly went out altogether, soon blotting out Rose's entire form, bubbling out from some hidden dimension with increasing urgency -

- and suddenly the mist dissipated. Rose was still Rose - well at least she looked like her usual self. The crucial difference was that the blackness had dyed her skin grey, and her eyes were not their usual sharp violet but the same inky darkness as before, devoid of emotion. The tendrils of darkness still surrounded her; her assistants, her weapons, things that seemed to have a life of their own and pledged their alleigence only to her.

"_Rose!_" It took a moment for John to realize that the wail had come from him. And Dave, struggling to stand despite his exhaustion.

She replied in a string of garbled language interspersed with hisses - a tongue that was incomprehensible, a tongue that made his pulse begin to race just by hearing it. She bent down, picked up her needles - slowly, purposefully - and as she rose the sticks blackened under her touch. No longer were they just rather sharp and unneededly long knitting tools that were incidentally also good for stabbing. It was obvious; they were expressly a set of weapons now, pitch-black and capped with skulls. Staves, not needles.

Jack Noir had recovered sufficiently, though he was still crouching on the ground, head lowered, growling threats all the while. Rose drifted across the deck, beginning to speak as she neared him. His head whipped up, muzzle hissing a threat; she pointed her weapons straight between his eyes in response, the darkness growing behind her like a swarm of tentacles at the ready.

The demon backpedaled furiously, wings whipping at the air in an attempt to flee the eldritch girl. He took to the air, ignorant and thus fearful of the darkness that guided and served her. Rose simply leapt off the ship in pursuit, rising above the _Enterprise _in an elegant arc and hot on Jack Noir's heels.

There was a collective groaning of wood and the clinking of cogs as the _Enterprise _rose out of the water. Lord Akenar was at the helm, with the agitated helmsman at his side.

"Lord Akenar - "

"We're going after your friend, boy, so hold on tight. Fancy how she did that strange transformation, and now the demon's scared of _her_." The _Enterprise _rapidly gained speed until they were level with Rose, flying above the treetops away from the setting sun. Flashes of black lightning periodically issued forth from Rose's needlewands, and Jack Noir howled every time they found their mark. John watched with breathless anticipation - Rose seemed to be gaining the upper hand, though the demon's flight was still fast enough for him to perhaps escape her pursuit.

In the distance the trees thinned out and eventually ended, so did the horizon a short distance away. A gargantuan wall of dark grey loomed ahead; as they approached John could discern ripples of lighter gray and pure black on its surface. The wall seemed to stretch on upwards to infinity. If they were to crash into _that - _

"Lord Captain! We must cease!" The helmsman was even more agitated than before, attempting to tug the wheel from Lord Akenar's hands.

"I'm the one piloting this ship, so if you don't give me a good reason -"

"The Veil, Lord Captain! Beware the Veil!"

The lord reluctantly relinquished the controls to his helmsman, and immediately the _Enterprise _slowed to come to a gradual halt some several hundred feet away from the Veil. Rose and Jack Noir were duelling next to the shadowy wall - the girl directed her black lightning with the express intent of driving her opponent into the Veil itself.

"W-what's the Veil, sir?" John did not like the sound of it.

"The Veil, the end of the very world! It marks the boundary of our world - though nobody knows if there's anything beyond. People have gone through, but they've never come back."

As if to emphasise the lord's statement there was a particularly intense flash of dark lightning, a howl from the demon as he was blasted through the Veil, and nothing but a ripple as his opponent flew through in pursuit.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF ACT 3<strong>


	50. INTERMISSION 2: Don't Bleed on the Suits

**A/N: Neither of us particularly knew what to write for the intermission (in fact, ideas would be welcome, even though we're not likely to use every one), so she just got me to ramble incoherently at some ungodly hour of the night. For about a thousand words. So do pardon us if this bores you! This chapter isn't exactly filled with _very _plot-pertinent information, so you won't miss out on much if you end up skimming through.**

hr size=1 noshade>

**INTERMISSION II: Don't bleed on the Suits. **

* * *

><p>You stand in front of a door. It is painted scarlet and etched with ornate carvings that are quite literally, not from this universe.<p>

What do you do? Push it open, of course.

And so it does open, silently swinging inside at your slightest touch. Beyond it, there is a room. Furnished quite tastefully, you admit with some measure of awe. But after a while, your eyes begin to hurt - everything, all the aforementioned furniture and draperies and even the dim glow from lamps placed around the room, is red. You don't want to know if the dappled patterns on the couch are suspiciously crimson stains, or simply part of the design. The red fur carpet in one corner is flecked with more red. The mahogany hardwood sidetable swirls with mother-of-pearl inlay dyed scarlet.

It unnerves you somewhat, but you don't have time to pursue this train of thought as another door opens, and someone walks into the room.

It is a woman, a very shapely woman. A very shapely woman with a face of porcelain, a face of porcelain devoid of features. No eyes, no ears, no mouth, no nose. Her lush locks are a brilliant crimson, stark against her pristine white suit. The first few silvery buttons are undone, and you can see a red blouse underneath.

"You rang?" The woman inclines her head politely and you stare, not sure what to do. There is a slight pause before she chuckles. "Oh, I forgot. I don't have a doorbell~"

You raise a skeptical eyebrow. You've never met her, you're sure. Who is she?

"Welcome to my humble apartment. Do take a seat, my dear - as an excellent host, I certainly wouldn't want my guests to tire themselves out standing!" She gestures towards the velvet couch. You eye the stains suspiciously, walking over as per her invitation. The patches seem dry and part of the fabric, but you still choose the most stainless portion you can and perch yourself there.

"I hope you don't mind being left alone for a while; I am expecting two more guests, and the preparations are rather exhausting. Pardon my lack of manners, and feel free to make yourself at home." You feel curious about the guests, and her identity in general; but she waves her hand dismisively at your mystified face. "Don't look so awkward, you may make yourself at comfortable in the most literal sense of the term. However, try not to touch the candy on the table. That is reserved for another of my guests, if you don't mind."

You nod.

"But before I return to my previous preocupation... you are here to enquire why the narration has been abruptly interrupted, am I correct?"

You nod again, and hold out an envelope weighed down with a disc you know is inside. The woman takes it from you.

* * *

><p>Ahh, a scratched disc. A common problem, nothing I can't fix. Though by the way it has been marred - an arrangement of four squares in a rhombus configuration, with a fifth smaller one somewhere near the centre - I know who committed this paradoxically trivial crime.<p>

It will take time, though I can safely assert that the disc should last until the Critical Event - what is it, you ask? It is fate itself. The fate of so many beings, the confluent strings of so many aconcurrent circumstances that bring things to the way they are today - and bring things to the way they will be when everything comes together, as meticulously arranged by myself.

You've helped, of course. To a lesser extent, but the influence is there. And lastly, we have our heroes, their wills exercised on this timeline in an almost negligible degree.

If you don't mind waiting here while I complete my repairs, I will tell the rest of the story. I will show you as well, as I recover data from the disc. But the visuals I supply will be nothing more than abbreviated snapshots, and my telling will be abridged. I am, after all, no substitute for actually being there to witness things. However, that is a privilege you can't afford, so I will have to suffice.

Let's get on with it, shall we?

Immortality notwithstanding, I'm not going to live forever, you know.

And for once in my life, time is at a premium. Now, where were we?

I'll remind you that the pacing of my account will be characterized by a reduction in detail from what you have come to expect by way of an undamaged disc. You will imagine the remainder of the duel to be sensational, and I will continue my steady distribution of facts as if they were pieces of candy, poured from a bottomless white hemisphere.

The duel ends. The Slayer falls. The Seer departs. The Heir grieves.

Where will they go next? It is not up to their whims, but the whims of the captain they ride with. There will, of course, be a funeral for the slain, and mourning will delay their journey. There still remains the problem of how they will continue on the next leg with a substantial lack of both funds and a group member, presumably dead. The Veil has consumed her, and the Seer will be out of our story. For now.

With the Noble Circle fully occupied, the Knight will finally gain his long-anticipated entrance to the Medium. The Dark Kingdom will welcome him, as per the customs, but there will be no celebrations this time. The Black Queen has been assassinated, and her murderer is on the run. The Black King has the foresight to appoint a new regent, but not enough to select one suitable for governance. The Knight will be allowed to live - as long as he does not interfere with the regent's affairs. Knowing how feisty the boy is, I doubt he'll be in Derse for long.

The Heir, still in shock over the death of one dear to his heart, will step back from his designated role as leader of our little group. A character once in the background will then take his place - but the Witch still requires guidance. And perhaps protection, something a Knight would willingly provide. The three of them will soon be joined by a fourth member to complete their party, one called from the Medium by none other than the Witch herself. This act will bring comfort, but a First Guardian without an omniscient form will bring trouble, as you should be well aware of.

But I'm sure you've heard enough of these children, as fascinating as they are. The adults around them...twelve of them will have an important journey to make, although their trials will be a story for another day. In fact, there is another set of twelve who we haven't heard of in quite some time. I'm sure you must be anxious to know about their future.

On hindsight, telling you their future would be quite silly. After all, you're going to know sooner or later, right? We're heading towards their grand reappearence even now. What seems like years in the past would only be seconds in the future, and as we move into the Fifth Act, you'll get more than your fair share of those younglings. Perhaps...a little on their history would be more apt?

The Twelve come from vastly different backgrounds, almost as different as that of the twelve...predecessors, if you may call them, whom you see right now. The City of Night is as heavily segregated as the City of Light - even more so, in fact. Classes and colors mean so much more in the kingdom of the Night, which could almost indeed be called the City of Light's darker twin. Castes are assigned at birth, rather than trialed at thirteen - the most privileged are able to don a royal purple and wait in line for the throne. Down and down the spectrum goes, cooling into blues and green and then reddening again into a brown; from Prince to Heir to Sylph to Page. The Maid, at a deep mahogany the color of rust, is the lowest ever acknowledged; the class of worthless stone below it get no recognition and all the hate.

There are twelve classes. And twelve children, one from each class, are brought together to play a game.

A game...of proportions far more severe than any ordinary game.

We had twelve children learning to get along with each other, set up by forces beyond their control. There were good friendships, naturally; the Rogue spoke up against the class system, a middle-classed lass protecting a Heir amongst the nobility, and he returned the sentiment. Even the outcast thrust into the caste of sinners by no fault of his own found support and solace, albeit rather dysfunctional-seeming ones.

Those with romantic inclinations hoped that the game would bring their object of affections closer, and those with rivalries ignited their pitch blackness into a burning inferno. The Prince and the Thief had a relationship purely for business purposes - not unlike their counterparts in the past. How history loves to repeat itself! However the one the Prince lusted for was still the only one out of his reach, but instead a princess atop a throne she wished to descend from. I could go on and on about these two, and the complication relationships that extended out to the whole team! But surely, you must be bored by now.

There was much cajoling to get the full two teams of six each needed for a session of the game, and it started as simple frivolities- of course. Some harmless roleplaying to break the ice and draw them in so they wouldn't be able to back out. Admitedly, our games aren't very fair or considerate towards our players, but the reasoning of the cosmos is certainly beyond our control. I can only give them my condolences when tragedy strikes - as it always inevitably does. A game that hangs so much on the balance simply must come with a price.

Everyone has an important job to do. And theirs was to set the stage for the next stage of the game, to prepare it for after they would past the baton on. They were not to know this, not until the end - not until their leader demanded so. Their oxymoron of a leader, the lowest scum of the earth rising up to unite and lead the two teams through the path of least collateral damage; the leader who was, despite being crabby and aggressive and short-tempered, made his priority not winning but the survival of his followers.

By then, when they were breaking into the highest security buildings and fabricating whole identities for the next players to slip snugly in - things that would, if done with a different purpose, have caused great harm to society. And they knew it, naturally wanting out. At that point, it had been quite the smooth session. Fewest deaths I'd ever seen. Only one blinded, one crippled, one with loss of senses and limb.

I think, if they continued the game with the same spirit, they would have won. Since they needed...additional motivation, I think the game decided that their trials needed to be more challenging. The game has the most absurd of senses.

For such an exemplary performance, everyone gets their prize - but long after their need for it has expired. Perhaps the suffering of a few is the price any universe has to pay simply for existing. It is unfortunate, but comparatively speaking I've seen a lot worse.

The lady of rust wished for knowledge; knowledge of the voices and spirits that constantly plagued her conscience. Her friend, settling for bronze all his life - wanted a change. Ambition, confidence, the courage to shoot for silver and gold and royal blue and the most exquisite tyrian purple and beyond.

Mr. Caste of Gold, ever the multi-faceted one. Gold is far from the best here, although that isn't the point. It's not easy, trying to maintain any form of consistency when there are so many sides of you fighting for dominance. In fact, it's not even easy trying to keep up a facade, even a badly disguised one full of over-the-top aggressiveness. I must say, his grey friend did a sloppy job, but what can you expect from one of his discriminated background? I'd be placating and label that boy a child of iron, then. He needs to be as strong as metal, and stronger. A wish for equality will not save him, although it would be a load off his back.

He isn't the only one longing for equality. A girl who has quite the crush on him similarly dreams of the day where everyone would live in harmony, where there was no unescessary violence or oppression or seeing the boy of her dreams being kicked around. Another girl who spends her days in the shadows, working quietly and obediently with the composure of a piece of jade, as her future job would dictate. She waits for a chance to shine that will never come, would not have come if not for our game.

A third who wants justice, who wants the presecution of those who bribe their way out of punishment; but that dream has been recently replaced by a more pressing one. You can't hunt down felons if you can't even see, can you?

Is it her blindness that causes the teal child to be oblivious to the fact that her close friend is very much off the righteous track? The...ally, I guess, the ally with the heart of cold hard cobalt. Who doesn't understand why the world shuns her so, before turning around and burning up more bridges with those around her. Contradictory, that one. Terribly amusing to watch - yes, your disk is coming along fine. The scratches were more extensive than I thought - am I boring you with my ramblings? I hope not.

The blue noble who looks after the Rogue - he doesn't have much to say that wouldn't break a self-imposed rule of some sort. It's hard being nobility. He does want to be able to do what he wants without the restraint of class, though. Care for his middle-class girl without fear of tongues wagging, staying true to himself by saying what he wants and going where he fancies. Is it a thing among nobles? To wish for the freedom of the lower classes?

The indigo boy one tier above wants freedom, too. Freedom to discover what he truly is inside. He doesn't like the influences the outside world gives him. I don't like the look of all that substance he consumes.

In retrospect, I should have mentioned the Prince along with the Thief - aside from being rivals, they do share the same desire to be accepted. The same pushing away of who is to blame for their isolation and general unapproachability. He seems to be looking for some form of relationship, though. (Adolescents are so strange.) A relationship with the princess perhaps, the one waiting in line for the throne and rather disliking most of that wait. Dealing with so many expectations is no small feat. She has been strong, but not strong enough. Really, she is the first to get her wish fulfilled - be a commoner, for once. Live a life where you think about the ups and downs of each day instead of having to fret for the nation. The game drags her down from that pedestral, and with all the friends she has made - she benefits the most, I'd think.

As for the rest of them, they all got their prizes, yes. Some appreciate it. Some don't, not now. The timing, I must say, was absolutely horrid; but I suppose that was the point the game wanted to prove.

Be careful what you wish for.

Your disk? Yes, you'll get it back in due time. I'm almost done - 'almost' is such a relative word, though. Let's be more specific; a few more chapters, perhaps?


	51. END OF INTERMISSION 2

You're not sure what the lady is doing with your disk, and you absently listen to her seemingly endless narrative while you wait. You glance around the room, trying to adjust your eyes to all the red - there are actually quite a lot of lamps around, their rosy glow softening the glaring color somewhat. There are a few pendulums hanging from hooks on the wall. They might be brass, but you can't quite tell from the scarlet film projected onto them by the red surroundings.

"Almost done - although almost is quite relative." The lady remarks slightly. You pause and wonder when Act Five may be.

You pause and wonder for quite some time before you begin to notice the almost imperceptible dimming of the lights in the room. It takes another short while before you realize that there is music in the background; you strain your ears. It sounds like a string ensemble, the screeching drawn-out notes echoing a harrowing melody in the distance.

...what?

Suddenly your train of thought is again disrupted by an unprompted musing about the symbolism of red, lamps and pendulums.

"Well, isn't Slick feeling dramatic today." The lady nonchalantly comments, and by then the lights have nearly all gone out. "Unfortunately, the exact symbolism of red, lamps and pendulums- if there is any to begin with- is a story for another day. I don't think we'll have the chance now, with all these theatrics going on. Oh, Slick."

You blink in the darkness, confused.

Nothing happens, so you blink again.

Then there is the sound of shattering glass, probably from windows you never realized were there- the lamps switch on again, flooding the room with light. You shield your eyes, but you do catch a glimpse of a black shape vaulting onto the ground and knocking over lamps.

"Slick!" The woman scolds. "Please, most guests use the door. It would be nice for you to conform, just to make things more pleasant for everyone."

The man growls something you don't catch. The woman tuts, and you hear the click of a door opening. Slick's growl turns into a soft hiss, barely suppressed. You rub your eyes and try to open them.

"Ah, Snowman!" The redheaded host greets cheerfully. The other woman at the door seems to smile and minces in. She is a much taller and slimmer one, sporting a trenchcoat of the same black colorscheme worn by Slick on the ground. It takes a while to notice the bright green accessories on her coat; a button here, a lining there.

"Good day, Dame Scarlet. I'm here to pick up a little wayward puppy - have you seen him?" Snowman's smile widens, and she releases a puff of smoke from her cigarette holder.

"Damn you, I'm right here!"

"He's also stolen my cigarette lighter, the naughty thing - oh, did you hear something bark?"

You're not really sure what to make of this. Your host, which Snowman addressed as Dame Scarlet, shrugs. Her red curls bounce a little as she does so. But the attention is hardly on her as Slick mutters something rather profane and whips out an iron weapon from somewhere under his own coat- it's a horse hitcher, as evidenced from the equine statuette topping off the weapon. The whole thing glints of metal and danger, not a good turn of events indeed -

Snowman pulls the cigarette holder from her mouth, and Slick lunges with his horse hitcher.

Their weapons clashed in the middle of the room, the cigarette holder mysteriously extending as Slick knocked it down towards the floor. He raised his hitcher for a blow to the head, but Snowman abruptly attacked with what was suddenly a black-and-white lance; Slick backed up, forced to parry.

"Go to 'ell, woman!"

"It'll be lonely down there without your fumbling stupidity, Slick." Snowman flashed to one side, dodging a lunge from her opponent before skewering his coat with her lance. She hoisted Slick into the air, the smaller man hissing and struggling to be let down.

"I for one, won't be missing you. It'll be nice if you'd stuff your grave faster!" Slick shrugged the coat off, twisted the sleeves as his arms left it. Snowman's lance jerked violently to the side, knocking a lamp off its perch.

"Slick!" Dame Scarlet gasped, scandalized. "My furniture!"

Snowman held on fast to her lance, so Slick's coat was unable to pull it free. The article of clothing came free of the lance with a _riiiiipp_ of fabric; Slick threw it behind him on the ground and lunged forward again. Weapons met, and still no reasult was reached.

Snowman laughed as she rolled under a desk, Slick's weapon smashing through a nearby couch. "Pathetic. Is that all you can do?"

"You two!" Dame Scarlet exclaimed, aghast; "Do stop ruining the house!"

You just peek out from your hiding position behind a side table, not sure what to do.

Slick moved around the table, caught Snowman's collar as she emerged. There was a short pause as the two eyeballed each other, glaring daggers of anger and hate. Then Slick hoisted Snowman up by the collar, lips parted in a growl -

"Oh my, oh my. This won't do at all!" Dame Scarlet screeched, clutching at her hair. You could almost see the exclaimation mark of shock and horror above her head - surely you were just imagining things, you'd only get those in cartoons! "My guests - my house, you two! Take this impropriety elsewhere, oh goodness..."

She wedges herself between the two of them, firmly pushing Snowman towards the door.

"Scarlet! What're you -"

"I am a wonderful chaperone as well as an excellent host, Snowman. Now, do have a good day." Dame Scarlet flicks her red-cuffed wrists, and shoves Snowman out the front door. "Now, Slick..."

Slick is busy angrily smashing one of the paintings once hanging on the wall to smithereens. Dame Scarlet sighs and tuts.

There is a flash of blinding ruby light, and he was gone.

Scarlet smoothens the front of her jacket with a drawn-out sigh. "Those two are very tiring guests, unfortunately. I do apologize for their rowdiness. I hope you weren't injured in any way?"

You inch out from behind the side table and shake your head. Dame Scarlet continues to dust off her already-impeccable coat, cordially apologizing for ruining your day. Before you realize it she is holding a broom and dustpan, sweeping together the shattered fragments of lampshade and righting knocked-about furniture as she goes. The springs of the couch Slick had smashed his horse hitcher into are dangling out from the uphlostery, and you feel a pang of sympathy for the piece of furniture.

You awkwardly take a seat on one of the unharmed couches in the room and watch Dame Scarlet do damage control. The occasional glance is thrown at the half-repaired disk. Would this affect the timeline?

"No, it would still be ready by the end of Act Five;" Dame Scarlet comments idly, as if she had read your mind. "Perhaps this little scuffle was carefully planned after all, even if to the rest of us the timing was distastefully horrid."

She falls quiet again, and you suddenly notice a muted banging coming from further within the house.

"Oh." Dame Scarlet replies when you question. "One of my charges must be getting a little rowdy again. She is quite the handful. Do excuse me." She leans the broom and dustpan against the crimson wall and saunters away. You lean back in your seat and try to make yourself comfortable. It might be a long wait.

* * *

><p>Scarlet sighs as she strides down one of many corridors.<p>

"Temperamental, this one. But she will learn to behave in due time." She chuckles to herself - an inside joke, probably - and abruptly stops in front of what seems to be an empty wall.

Except that it's no ordinary wall. The dame gestures vaguely towards the section, and there is a hiss before the wall simply..._fades_ from view, revealing a panel of red-tinted glass. A door with no hinges.

On the other side of the panel is a young girl - barely thirteen, her infuriated snarls muted as she slams her fists against the wall. Tendrils of hair have fallen out of her tightly bunned hair, wrapping around the ivory sticks that keep the bun in place or falling down the sides of her narrow face. Seeing Dame Scarlet, the girl retreats from the wall and crosses her arms, a displeased scowl marring her features. She scratches at her neon green uniform with a finger, huffing angrily.

Scarlet sighs and walks towards the glass, reaching out a hand to touch the cool surface-

and she _walks through it_.

The girl rolls her eyes.

Dame Scarlet chuckles, and copies the younger girl's posture. "Well well well. What are you getting up to this time, my little troublemaker?"

"Same old, same old. I'm hungry!"

"You just had lunch at twelve."

"Well, I want to go out for a walk!"

"Study time isn't over yet."

"Screw study time! No kid in their right mind studies for six hours straight!"

"You do." Scarlet points out. "You've been using that argument every single time. You know it isn't true, and you're still alive to prove it."

"Come_ on_! Is it that hard to allow a ten-minute stroll to stretch my legs?" The girl hisses, pulling out her hair sticks in frustration. Her dark hair uncoiled from the tight bun and fell in waves around her back - she expertly twirls a strand with her sticks, spinning the staves deftly in her fingers.

"Study."

"...can I have a plate of cookies?"

Uh? This was an unprecedented request. Dame Scarlet blinks and in that space of a second the girl launched a brilliant whiplash of light with a flick of her sticks. The impact blasts Dame Scarlet to one side in a brilliant flash of red.

The girl turns back to the red wall, but a split second later Dame Scarlet is by her side, shaking her head in disappointment. "My, my. Feeling rebellious today? You should learn to behave. If not, I will - "

The girl lashes out with her whips again, their sparking trails slicing Dame Scarlet's afterimage into pieces.

"Disappointing." Dame Scarlet snaps her fingers and the room is cast into darkness, swiftly followed by the wooden clatter of the girl's sticks hitting the ground. A few multicolored sparks are seen, then no more. "There go the electricity privileges."

The girl made a very angry noise.

"Aaaand there go the air privileges." Suddenly the room shifted; warping into the hull of a red skyship. The darkness is still present, now accompanied by a vaccum; the girl chokes and collapses to the floor.

"It's unfortunate I can't remove the air privileges for too long. They seem to be the best way to make you behave." Dame Scarlet sighs, and air floods in. The girl takes rattling breaths from the ground, glaring at the Dame.

"My dear, I'm only doing my best to keep you safe and healthy! This ship is due to arrive at your home planet in about, let's say, a few centuries. Whether you arrive the short way or the long way is up to your behaviour. This is for your own good, you know."

The girl falls still, mutinously.

Dame Scarlet snaps her fingers, the lights coming back on - the skyship was an illusion. The room reappears again, as dull and bland as ever. The red-tinted wall stands, still impassable. "That's better, isn't it?"

"I'd like to see you study for six hours straight." The girl growls, but otherwise makes no other move.

"Don't argue with me, girl. I've been through worse. You have much room for improvement, but I trust you will be well groomed by the time your new employer arrives. Is there anything else?"

"I was serious about those cookies!"

"You already had your lunch at twelve."

"Children actually need snacks, by the way? I guess your omnipresence doesn't really give you much caretaking skills. Read a book, Madame."

"I can't conjure up confectionaries on the spot, my dear! Give me some time. In the meantime, study."

The Dame phases through the glass panel with yet another flash of ruby light. She doesn't entertain any further comments.

Back along the corridor she goes. There is a curt knock at the front door just as she arrives back into the entrance hall.

"Come in."

The door opens, and this time it is a lady that looks very much like someone you've seen before. Her long hair is curled tightly into two buns save for two braids hanging almost to her feet. Two ramlike horns curve elegantly behind her ears, tapering down to sharp points below. Standing elegantly straight, her form-fitting black dress falls easily over her frame and spills onto the floor. Dark green highlights on the fabric shift as she moves into the room, like shadow-on-shadow.

She bows ever so slightly to the Dame, her sharp features momentarily softening into that of grudging respect. "I've completed your assignments, madame."

Dame Scarlet inclines her head in response, a sign of respect as well - this lady was not to be trifled with.

"Good. Very good. I suppose you've taken care of the... ah, devices?"

"Yes, madame. All to order." The lady nodded expectantly.

"Very well. You will receive your reward." Dame Scarlet beckons her charge over before producing some sort of a pendulum from a hidden pocket. "Now then, Handmaid, this is a pendulum." She dangles the shard of clear crystal from her hand by its silvery chain.

"You don't say, madame." The Handmaid inspects the crystal, then attempts to pry it from the Dame's hands -

- "No, it's not for you." Scarlet swings the pendulum out of reach. "It's a decision maker. Much like a crystal ball, but this one serves a specific purpose." The crystal begins to oscillate from side to side, flashing red on the left side of its swing, and green on its right. "Timeline-related decisions."

The Handmaid quirks an eyebrow, curious. "By this, you mean...?"

"Ah. Red represents alpha, green represents doomed." Dame Scarlet strolls towards the kitchen, letting the pendulum swing. The Handmaid trails after her, hawk eyes narrowed. Two sets of heels make clear _clacks _on the polished ground as they move; throughout, the Handmaid's interest in the pendulum is obvious.

"And the timeline under scrutiny right now would be?"

"Your reward, dear. Don't you want to know which timeline you come from?"

"Mmm, yes." Her tone of voice is casual, but the Handmaid's hand trembles as it makes a quick gesture behind her back. The hesitation is uneeded. The process is smooth, the results immediately, a sleight of hand done too many times - the pendulum instantly jerks to a halt, its crystal shining a stark crimson.

"So... you're from the Alpha timeline." Scarlet's words are clearly colored with surprise.

"Of course." The Handmaid sounds confident, assured. But the prolonged silence makes it mark on her, and even her composure falters. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, not at all!"

The Handmaid makes a choking noise and crumples into the wall. Dame Scarlet presses forward, a cuestick pinning the other woman to the wallpaper- right through the heart. Blood oozes from the wound.

"There are simply...some inconveniences that come with being from the Alpha timeline. I didn't think you were from that timeline. It would have been too inconvenient to have been helping me so long in your situation."

The Handmaid stares at her with piercing eyes, brimming with wetness and betrayal. Dame Scarlet takes out a pure white pistol.

The _BANG_ echoes through the whole house.

"I must thank you for your services."

She glances towards the kitchen, then shelves the idea for now. There is one more guest she has to take care of. She strolls back to the entrance, retrieving the scratched dish she was repairing as she goes. Polishes it a little with her coat.

The visitor has dived under the couch cushions this time.

"Here's your disc. I'm done with it."

The visitor nods, takes the disc from the Dame's porcelain hands and bolts through the doorway.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF INTERMISSION 2<strong>


	52. ACT 4: The Void Stares Back

**ACT 4: The Void Stares Back  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I'll go out for a while, then."<p>

John quietly closed the screen door behind him. The corridor was deserted, and a pale beam of moonlight illuminated a corner of the polished wooden floor. A slight breeze floated in through an open window, the faint sounds of chatter from the port town drifting in along with it.

Lord Akenar had arranged for a night's accommodation at a local inn, though the three of them had to share a single room. (they had the impression that he really couldn't care less where they ended up- although they were very grateful that he had been willing to help them, truly they were!) The Lord did not stay long in Verdigris and left a few hours before sunset, having tend to his wounded and arranged funerals for the deceased. Just thinking about the demon sent shivers up John's spine. How did he get out of the Medium? The White Queen personally said that it was almost impossible to physically travel between the two realms. And how did he track them down? Why was he so intent on killing him?

The prospect of having one very enraged and close to omnipotent demon chasing after him was not a good one. And R-

No. Don't think about Rose!

He heard his breath hitch, letting out a gasp that was heard even over the indistinct chatter from outside. John swallowed thickly and shook his head, setting off with hesitant steps down the hallway. She was alive, the black mist would help her- it helped her shoot lightning, surely it could do anything! She'd be able to find her way back, it couldn't be that difficult and it was _Rose_, Lord Akenar was probably being too pessimistic and affected by the attack...she wasn't dead...she just _couldn't _be dead...

The idea of Rose being permanently gone was inconceivable.

The inn wasn't anything particularly fancy or modern (like he said, their previous guardians were far more hospitable), but it was homely and bustling, something to keep his minds off the disturbing events of late. But the bustle was getting to his head. He wandered without thinking, vaguely remembering mumbling something to the landlady when he exited the inn.

The night air was crisp, tinged with salty sea spray from the beach some distance away. Verdigris seemed much more different at night - a different breed of sailor emerged in the cover of darkness, in contrast to the friendly traders who long retreated to the comfort of their ships. There were few skyships, unlike the skyship port in the heart of the woods- and unlike the port John had seen burn down before his eyes, this one seemed almost bipolar in the characters that populated the docks by day and night.

John stumbled past drunken brawls, ignoring the occasional splashes as someone picked a fight too close to the edge of the water.

Well, the rows of wooden moorings were just like those he remembered in the City of Light, only - the sea was much wider here. Vast, endless stretches of great blue - it never failed to amaze him. How wide it was, and endless, and unforgiving and crushing down on him with his vastness, making him feel small and insignificant. Even the ships, some of them massive in his view as they bobbed gently on a rising tide, looked small against the backdrop of the endless ocean.

Most of the ships had their gangplanks drawn, resting quietly. The sound of boisterous laughter echoed from the pubs lining the streets. Further down the traders' brightly painted vessels gave way to more subtly decorated passenger ships - these were more simplistic, lacking the flamboyant sails and other strange appendages that John assumed were speed-boosting devices.

Barely hearing the wolf-whistles, drunken laughter and snide comments, John perched himself at the edge of the water, staring uncomprehendingly at how the moonlight gleamed off the surface of the rippling tide.

_Don't think about Rose, don't think about Rose, don't think-_

"- that's just robbery! We can't let that happen - not on our lives! "

Several seafarers were clustered around the doorway of a lone building at the quayside. A wizened old man wearing some kind of stiffly starched uniform was hunched over a desk inside, busy fending off the others' questions. The feeble glow from a single lantern nearby cast angular shadows across their grim faces.

A tall woman violently slammed her fist onto the officer's table, rattling the stationery scattered over it. "We're telling you, this is just absurd-"

The officer mumbled something about increased purification rates, but the woman wasn't pacified.

"Excuses!" She roared, the cry being picked up by the others. "Excuses to fund some Atlantean white elephant! Siphoning off our money like some sort of leech! We've put up with your ridiculous fees for enough, you - how can us sailors be expected to make a living with that tax of yours?"

The woman stopped abruptly, catching her breath.

The officer nervously rearranged his stationery back to their proper places, disregarding the other ship owners' stares. At last he attempted to draw himself up to his full height - not much, considering that he was sitting down - and sighed.

"... well?" Another sailor said sharply.

"T-tell you what, I'll keep the customs tax as it is - f-for now - until I've received further instructions."

The woman snorted in disgust, but did not comment. The crowd muttered mutinously, beginning to disperse. John watched them, noting how the light of the lantern glinted off a ring woven into the woman's hair, how another sailor's lapels glittered importantly, how the dim glow split against the glass sides of a beer bottle-

"Kid! 'ey, you over there, I'm talking to you!"

John turned to see someone gesturing to him some distance away. With a last glance at the group of offended ship owners he walked over, wondering about the situation here. Atlantean white elephant? What were the officials searching for, then? Did Lord Akenar know? Was he with the government here, or somewhere else?

He waved in a friendly manner to the man who had called, trying not to chuckle at his beer-belly.

"Lad, you'd best stay out of their business." The sailor indicated the customs building with a wave of his hand. "Terrible bunch, them Atlantean officers - fickle as the sea." He chuckled at his own joke

"What's wrong?" John tilted his head, engrossing himself with this new problem to rid his mind of the old one. "Is it something about taxes?"

"Taxes it is - you've been eavesdropping, haven't you?" The sailor didn't wait for him to answer, wagging his finger at him in a chastising way. "Naughty boy - but them blasted taxes it is - the Atlanteans have been charging import taxes on our goods since forever, but they've raised it a lot over the past few years - what we actually earn from each run's been going down." He sighed. "Captain's switched to ferrying passengers for now, but I don't know what's for the long term solution - they've started charging people as well. To fund for some water purification things, or so they say. We can't verify for now, "state secrets" and all that..."

"Wait, you did say you ferried passengers?"

"Yeah, what's up with that?"

They could go back to where they last saw Rose and search for her. Lord Akenar wouldn't have any of it, but this sailor seemed nicer... "Are you leaving soon? What's the fare? Can we get a place? How long will it take? Will there be some sort of strange inspection thing -"

"Whoa there! Easy on the questions!" The sailor raised both hands. "ol' cap's gonna take on new passengers - we're sailing day after tomorrow. Fifty crowns per head. The Atlanteans only charge the entry fee, though apart from a security check there should be no problem - why're you asking, anyway? Your parents want to take you on holiday or something? Or did your family get stranded? Heard there was some nasty incident upstream in the Terra lands."

"Our- our, uh, family? We, uh..."

What was their cover story again? One bad memory led to another and John found himself unable to think over the searing flames dancing before his eyes. They were starting to water, he could hardly make out the concerned sailor over his hallucinations -

"Kid, you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine!" John blinked rapidly and shook his head. "We, uh, my thr -" -he caught himself, almost choked on air again. "- two friends, we've been separated from our family in the, eeerr, the fire upstream, yeah! So we were wanting to get back to Atlantis to our...to uh, to our aunt! So we can contact our families...yeah!"

"You poor boy!" Suddenly John found himself enveloped in a crushing hug, trying not to gag from the sweat and sharp smell of the sea that perfumed the sailor's clothes. "I'd cut the price for you kids. Wish I could do more, but I'm not the Cap'n, so!"

He carefully disentangled himself, taking deep lungfuls of air. The salty sea-smell didn't go away, not this close to the ocean. "Well, is there any way we could take on some temporary jobs or anything? Because my friends and I can't pay that much..."

The sailor stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Work? Gosh, getting kids to work can't be right! Cap'n might have some easy work you could help out with in exchange, but he's currently out. I don't really know! You could drop by tomorrow and ask, hopefully we'll figure something out!."

* * *

><p><em>...oh, Dualscar. Don't pretend that you aren't thrilled by our dance~<em>

His eyes scanned the letter, traced the lazy scrawl in cursive; the flourishing curves of her ys and gs, the fierce blots above her is that seeped through the parchment and turned up on the other side like some Morse code.

_...I know you're infuri8ted 8y my latest handiwork. Even as I write this, I can just imagine your face as you read it now- treat it as a little nudge in the right direction, then. Your cop friends seem to need it 8adly, the poor saps. ..._

The shorthand '8's, butchering words like a teenage girl would; (seriously, what did 'ROFL' even mean? kids these days...) the messy 'B's that resembled the very same number. Every letter, every word, it was so characteristically her that he could just hear her drawling tone at the back of his mind -

- he was, indeed, infuriated.

_...Honestly, I was soooooooo 8ored. You can't fault me for not 8eing a8le to help this sort of thing. It's no fun when you're off 8eing a good 8oy and patrolling some dum8 sea somewhere. There's no one else willing to play with me, and frankly, I don't think there's anyone who can match up to your a8solutely hilarious chivalry thing. _

_Step up your game, won't you? I've already gone and made a nice 8loody trail for you to follow, and even the incompetent authorities are going mad with the 8lood-scent. This is an invitation to sound the hunting horn, Dualscar. There aren't many a8ove me in this food chain, and I miss the thrill of 8eing prey already- what are you w8ting for? Hunt me. You have moooooooore than enough to track me down..._

How many times had he reread this letter? All her letters, looking for that one clue to close the net around her once and for all? The words stared back at him, radiating the challenge of the one who penned them down; 'Hunt me'.

He had no trouble instantly going on the aggressive in the past; oh, he's trapped her like a hunter and ripped through her defenses like a shark until she was begging for mercy and pleading to be handed over to the Prospitian authorities- so she could kill some unfortunate officers and give their corpses the slip. Vanish into thin air when he wasn't there to stop her.

And so the dance continued. The strangest of dances.

Far from a secret, traitorous romance between the upstanding naval officer and the wild pirate- everyone was sure to think that if they found out, and everyone couldn't be further from the truth. It was more of a hate-filled routine, this dance of theirs; rivalry urging them to best the other, one to catch and the other to elude capture. Even when they met, on nights filled with so much passion and violence- it was a struggle for dominance, not any form of attraction.

It was unheard of, but it had worked so well.

Yet, now, he seemed to be hitting an impenetrable wall. On the simple task of tracking down another woman, no less... the search had only started, but already he was unsatisfied with the result. It wasn't fast enough. Not for him, not for the law, not for them.

It's unsettling how he has to swallow thickly every time he referred to the two of them as a collective- not for them- and quickly push the thought away. Her coy words, every single sentence a carefully crafted pretense to fool him into think she was actually interested (_interested_ interested) when this was obviously all just a game to her...how they seemed to finally be working.

Ugh. Pull it together, Akenar, if you want a lady you'd just have to say the word- certainly specimens much prettier than her would throw themselves at you-

But it wasn't that. Maybe he wasn't finding anything to latch onto because his subconscious actually didn't want him on the aggressive prosecution this time.

He'd _better not_ be.

_...meanwhile, I'll 8e amusing myself with my new toys- don't worry, I don't think I'll be finishing these ones too fast- and if you ever want more clues, a chat, tea, may8e something else... you know how to reach me~_

_-there! He squinted at the parchment, feeling the sense of being on to something churning his insides. There was something not quite right here... he took deep, steadying breaths, inhaling the familiar scent of her stationery- _

-there!

'New toys'. There were plenty of missing person reports, yes, but were they for prisoners (cough, new toys) or the dead? A hunch gnawed away at him, flitting through his conscious but not quite letting him grasp and comprehend it- what was to be gained from this? Was this Astrae Maryam with her now? One of her 'new toys'? Dead? Unrelated to her at this point in time?

_Remem8er what we agreed on? If anyone's going to catch me, it had 8etter 8e you. Nothing 8ut the 8est, my daaaaaaaarling Dualscar. I'll be w8ting~_

His insides lurched again, causing him to flinch and hiss. She was getting to him, she was getting to him too well- his mind kept wandering from the case, contemplating the possibility of just asking her out (-a-as in, asking her to _come out of hiding_ and _meet_, not _asking her out _asking her out- oh cod, why was he even thinking this?) and getting an answer and maybe arresting her there and then.

He'd done it before, extorting crucial information during one of their ceasefire rendezvous without her knowing- it was cheating, but as long as he played her game of wits and didn't just meet her to beat her up into submission, anything was really just fair game. Temptation whined like a child, insistent on getting its way.

His hand almost inched towards his own writing paper -

- oh no. He wasn't going to let himself go down that path.

He was going to do this the hard way, the proper (non-scandalous) way, so he could hate her all the more for it and the victory would be so much sweeter. He didn't need to ask her to find out what she did with Astrae Maryam, if she did anything in the first place.

He didn't need to talk to her at all. No, they were simply enemies engaging in a dance of strategics, enemies that hated everything the other stood for and would sooner see the other dead by their hand. Well, obviously. Everyone was too aware of his hatred towards pirates in general.

Her, on the other hand. No one knew she secretly made contact with one of her pursuers, no one knew she considered him her most efficient pursuer, even above the rising-star neophyte responsible for landing so many of her partners in jail. No one was privy to their secret meetings, hushed under the concealing night, and no one read the letters; her words, so playfully flirtatious when she wanted a reaction from him, and his angry tirades in response.

It was better that no one did see, really. It was just a big game they played, pretending to want anything to do with each other just to see who cracked first. A whole orchestration of a relationship built on hate, and respect, and hatred of that respect.

Right? Right.

He reached the end of the letter, body reacting involuntarily as his eyes skimmed over the sign-off. It seemed almost..._normal_, although the implications were far from.

_Love,_

_Mindfang_

Not for the first time, he imagined the impossible; actual sincerity colouring her lilting drawl. Not for the first time, he crumpled the letter and flung it at the wall.


	53. Tyrant and Denizen

**A/N: I am unfortunately going to be on a hiatus for most of this month. So sorry, everyone! :O**

* * *

><p>The city was drab - its ornate spires and buildings blending into a sea of purple. Quite sad, really. So much effort put into those gothic facades and fancy buttresses, all wasted now that none of the Dersites spared their impressive architecture more than a cursory glance. Not that the Dersites seemed particularly happy with anything - not him, at least. Or each other. They trudged along the streets in silence, keeping to themselves except for a few terse greetings between individuals. Compared to Jade's description of cheerful Prospitians dressed in multicoloured cloth, the residents of Derse were rather underwhelming.<p>

Still, it was good to finally be here.

Dave silently walked down one of Derse's cardinal streets. The pedestrains all bowed slightly when he passed, some greeting him with a respectful "Sir" or "Margrave", but none stopped to offer more words than necessary. They hurried by as if all late for an important appointment, and flashed furtive glances at dark corners around every turn. The shops bore no advertising either, only signs indicating what they sold. Boring, but whatever. He didn't really care either way. At least they weren't postrating themselves before his feet and badgering for autographs. That would have been pretty neat, but today he felt like having some time alone.

He absent-mindedly wandered into one of the stores, briefly taking note of the word 'Refreshments' scrawled on a sign in a strangely cursive script. The patrons inside hastily stood up as he strode in, bowing in unision before settling back to their tables. His arrival significantly altered the atmosphere - the heated discussion from before muted to a hush as the Dersites contemplated their tankards with renewed interest.

Was Jade this important to the Prospitians too? Perhaps more? But why were the four of them respected like this anyway? These mythical cities were so strange.

The tavern was what he was used to back in the City - a single barman tending to guests seated in fours or fives around tables scattered randomly across the room. After a short silence the owner of the property diverted Dave from heading to an unoccupied table, gesturing urgently to the counter.

"What brings you to my humble establishment today, sir? How may I help you?"

A question, innocent enough. But the way his eyes darted from side to side betrayed some degree of _fear_.

"Oh, just to see how things are." He kept his nonchalance. Oh he was playing it so _smooth_ right now. Nothing was wrong, nope. "Kinda unfamiliar with the place."

"Ah, an unacquainted Dreamer, I presume?" The man didn't wait for him to answer before continuing. "There's much to tell, considering how long our history is - I'm more than willing to narrate it, sir, would you mind doing it over a tankard of mead?"

"...sure." Dave accepted the still-warm mug from the owner. The drink smelt surprisingly unlike alcohol - did they have alcohol laws too? He probably looked quite obviously underage - and the fermented honey gave off a rather strong scent. "So. How's the city?"

"Ah." The bartender clasped his hands together. "From the looks of you - no mourning garb, you must be really new. It's the queen, she's dead, bless her, long live the queen -"

"Dead?" Dave raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed. Dead as a doornail, the kingdom's been in mourning for a week now. Cause of death given to grief over the loss of our previous Margrave - " here the man's voice dropped to a whisper "- though some says she was _assassinated_."

"A previous Margrave, you say?" Some of the Dersites had addressed him with that title. "How was he...ah, lost?"

"Ah, Margraves - them martyrs of Derse - the mightiest warriors among the Dreamers allied with our kingdom. The last one perished in the Battle for Skaia - the one we lost."

There was a brief silence.

"So... Now that the Queen's dead, who's going to replace her?"

"The King's appointed a regent in her place. He is effective, yes, but there seems to be some... _issues _regarding the way he's taken to running the kingdom. As a Dreamer, your first duty would be to report to the Queen, yes, but I doubt you should place getting an audience with him on your priorities... yet."

Dave nodded. "Speaking of this... are there any other Dreamers awake?"

The bartender quietly cleared a buildup of tankards before replying. "Yes, there is. Only a girl as of now."

"Where is she?"

"The Seer... she's gone grimdark."

"What?"

No. _Rose_. No, impossible!

He was hoping she'd hear word of her here, but...

The tavern became eeriely silent. Dave raised his eyes and noticed that the patrons' attention seemed to be solely focused on the two of them. He lowered his gaze. He was on his feet, standing up from the bar stool in his agitation. The bartender raised his hands to placate him, and slowly Dave sank back into his seat.

"yes, it's quite surprising, but she's... gone."

"Dead?" His demand was harsh.

"Grimdark, sir, Grimdark! Don't use the d-word. There's too much of that around here as it is." The bartender shook his hand fervantly. "Grimdarkness is a transcendent status only foretold in lore." Obviously, he was avoiding the question. "The Seer, she is blessed - to be chosen by the Lords of the Beyond as their prophet is an honour beyond the conventional echelons a Dreamer can scale. To 'bind two vessels into a single soul' is a mark of such a transformation -"

Someone rapped urgently on the door in a strange and rapid rhythm - the bartender abruptly paused, hesitating briefly before hurrying to open the door. A platoon of heavily armoured soldiers dressed in indigo stood at attention outside the tavern, and their commander dismissively waved the bartender aside.

"The Dreamer - yes you, boy, over there - is to come with me." The man had a scar running down half of his face, visible despite the sheer amount of face paint bleaching his dark complexion to an unsettling white. "The Regent wants to see you."

* * *

><p>The village was constructed around the idea of simplicity - just a cluster of thatched huts scattered across a plateau overlooking a cobweb of roads and cultivation fields. All around the village were salamanders working hard to raise the luminous blue mushrooms they prized so highly, and ranks of the amphibians could be seen toiling at the fields. A few rested beneath the shade of equally luminous trees by the roadside, glubbing out bubbles that floated upwards. The sight of blinding yellow salamanders participating in agriculture was rather strange, to say the least.<p>

Still, it was good to finally be here.

The first salamander to spot him dropped its hoe and ran from the patch it was working on all the way to the village, glubbing something that sounded vaguely like "Air! Air!" to everyone within earshot. Soon the villagers began to assemble - there were about two dozen of them, all glubbing bubbles hugely disproportionate to thier mouths. A sea of glassy orange eyes stared at him, almost sparkling in wonder.

John swallowed nervously.

"Hehe... hi?"

His one syllable unlocked the metaphorical dam holding back a tidal wave of excitement. The salamanders chattered and hopped about, damp paws shaking John's hands and trying to shove pieces of soggy parchment into his grip- were they asking for his autograph? The amphibians spoke with a weird sqeaking accent. With so many speaking at once, it was impossible to tell what they were talking about. John blushed and stammered for a while, trying to placate them, before giving up and waving his arms. The salamanders fell into an expectant hush.

"Uh, it's nice to meet you too, really! Could you tell me where I am?" He raised his voice as well, but tried not to sound intimidating.

"Glubba glubba-"

"Shade glub glind glub land-"

"-Wind glub!"

"Your land! Glub glub yours glub!"

"Oh, that's cool!" John smiled at them for a moment before realizing he still had no idea what they were talking about. He waved his arms again, like an agitated conductor. "Okay, that's nice! Let's try that all together now, hup, two three-"

"The Land of Wind and Shade~" The salamanders chorused together, before breaking into noise once more at their achievements.

The Land of Wind and Shade. That sounded _awesome_. Except...er... "So...where's this place? Do you have a map?"

He had no idea what he was doing here, come to think of it.

They began making noise again. "Glub glub! Glub village! Glubba glubglub!"

"We show glub!" They were racing around, some splitting off and disappearing from view, others just chasing each other in circles and pointing in haphazard directions. John smiled and nodded, too polite to interrupt- but still utterly confused.

"Glluuuuuuubbbbb!"

The salamanders fell silent again, turning towards one of the paths branching off from the field. A large salamander was hobbling towards them, herding some smaller amphibians with a knobby wooden stick. This salamander's skin was visibly paler than the others, and his eyes were bright- but unlike the other others which sparkled, this pair gleamed with wisdom. His stic- uh, staff was carved out of the same luminous wood that grew throughout the planet, topped with a swirled symbol that was strangely familiar.

"Glubcome to our village, glub!" The salamander's voice was deeper, marginally more understandable. It was still somewhat distorted, though. "I apologlub for the glubblings- they're excitable. Haven't met a single glubbing Dreamer, glub!"

"It's really alright, they're very good company! Do you perhaps have a map, sir? I just got here, and I'm rather lost..."

"Glub! A Dreamer calling the likes of me 'sir'? Glubba glub!" The salamander laughed. "I'd be happy to help, but our maps are outdated. Ever since the oil glubsprings errupted from the grlub, the landscape's changing too much, glub! Maps keep glubbing outdated! It's been glubting dangerous to venture too far anyway. Come, boy! Don't just stand there- we'll show you the village. You must be confused, glub! We can talk more when we -"

Something - no, several somethings - flashed into view, resolving themselves into strange creatures with humanoid faces. They seemed to be too disproportinate to be humans, and their skin was dark and somewhat shiny, like someone had dumped them into the oil rivers of the Land of Wind and Shade. John was immediately on his guard, drawing the Royal Deringer - these creatures reminded him too much of Jack Noir. The heavy sword shimmered slightly, reflecting the light of the trees into a colder steel blue.

The salamanders fell silent - either in awe of the Deringer, or in fear of the strange creatures - some were quaking where they stood, but others simply paid no attention and instead focused on the Dreamer who was going to defend them.

"W-who are you? What do you want?" John tried to remember what the Deringer had told him about fighting - keeping all your opponents in sight? Something like that? "Why are you here?"

"Do not be alarmed, Heir." The leader of the troop cracked what was supposed to be a reassuring smile, though the sheer array of protruding sharp white teeth did very badly to aid his statement in convincing John. The creature was a few heads taller than him, its slender frame setting it aside from its stout companions. "We are on a diplomatic missssssssssssion."

The creature's long serpentine drawl sent shivers down John's spine. "Where are you going to take me?"

"The Denizen wantsssss to ssssee you. You will come with ussssss - unlesssss you wis to ssssee this village torched."

* * *

><p>"Are you done?"<p>

"Yes, Cook."

"Good. You'd better not have messed up, or I'll have your head for it!"

"I wouldn't dare, Cook."

The portly man wiped his hands on his greasy apron before waddling over to the freshly cooked dishes and inspecting them with much scepticism. She stood by, hands folded behind her back, distractedly wondering if she should have found more flour, or gleaned a bit more pepper from the stolen spices they were going to trade off at the next black market-

"What do you even call this thing?"

She thought for a while. "It's not quite, but it could be passed off as Andouille. With Crepes."

"An-what?"

She patiently went through the pronunciation with the cook. For someone who liked the sound of fancy dish names he could show off with, Cook's tongue was remarkably inflexible.

"Mmm. Decent." For a moment, Cook's scowl lifted slightly. His voice however, took on a threatening edge; "Now, who cooked this?"

A pause.

"T-The Cook, of course." She bowed and managed a wan smile. "This was _your_ brilliant culinary invention, naturally."

"Good. Now off with you!"

"Yes, Cook."


	54. Regent

**A/N: Alright, sorry for the major lack of updates - RL's been really busy these days. I'll still try to update as often as possible, but it will be slower than before. Sorry about that.**

* * *

><p>Dave's first instinct upon seeing the armed escort was to run - he couldn't possibly overpower more than a dozen trained men, even with fire powers (that he couldn't handle properly in the first place). Plus, he wasn't sure whether they worked in the Medium. Whoever this 'Regent' was, he couldn't be good. And the leader of the group, too. The scar stretched across the thug's face like some sort of poisonous worm, his maniacal leer- not helping, not helping! Dave's instincts screamed at him to <em>run,<em> but they were on to him and there was nowhere he could go and-

-the best path was his usual path. Keep the poker face and stare down whatever comes his way.

And so the platoon of soldiers marched him down through the labyrinth of roads that was Derse, though intentionally keeping to the less-used avenues and sometimes even alleyways. The few Dersites they encountered managed to hide their surprise behind a meek bow, scurrying as far away from the armed escort as possible. Most of them were just plain scared, though there was concern in the eyes of a few.

At last they turned into an avenue as wide as the cardinal streets of the City of Light. The paving was perfect – the ground a seamless whole of violet stone – and the road could have fit six carriages in a row. The pedestrians kept to the sides in an orderly manner, going in and out of the judicial buildings that lined the street. The soldiers did not break formation, marching down the centre of the road and heading towards the centre of Derse.

The fortress occupied the space of what would have been the temple back in Dave's home city. 'Huge' was an understatement. Three-storey tall double doors were set into the base of the castle, with two much smaller ones on either side for pedestrian traffic. A jagged mass of towers and turrets sprang from its fortifications, too many spindly spires against the violet sky to count- eerie-looking, but still very beautiful. The structure on its whole had a sort of twisted beauty, the beauty of a elegant sonata played in minor across an obsidian keyboard; but again it was ironic that it was spared but a passing glance from the sea of Dersites who couldn't care less about such things.

As they approached, there was a deep rumbling and the sound of grinding gears as the double doors slowly drew open to a width enough for the contingent to pass.

"Impressive, eh? Wait till you see the inside." The commander of the platoon snickered, with a scarred and calloused hand on Dave's shoulder and a hot and ugly breath on his cheek as the commander bent down to smirk at him. Dave snorted, turning slightly away so that he wouldn't have to see the commander's horrible leering face. And the man simply chuckled. No more words were exchanged as they passed through the double doors of the Derse Castle.

What little light Derse received from Skaia was enough for ordinary street navigation, but once they left the openness of the streets it became a necessity to have interior lighting. Violet and lavender flames sprung from torches bolted into the wall at regular intervals, and there were a few free-floating fireballs here and there.

"You really like the color purple, don't you?"

Silence from the commander.

The platoon of soldiers dispersed, leaving two guards and the commander to escort Dave to… wherever he was supposed to go. One of the floating lights left its post and hovered behind the group. It was...rather unnerving to have a glowing fireball stalking you. Dave threw a few quips about that to lighten the mood, troll the guards, but mainly to salvage his fraying nerves- they just scowled and shoved him roughly.

"Don't try any mischief here, boy – the Regent doesn't have qualms about punishing Dreamers."

* * *

><p>John did not trust the underlings. No, not even for a single moment.<p>

First of all, they were just hideous. Under their crudely stitched rags were deformed bodies, twisted black shells that miraculously functioned as walking appendages and life support systems. Oil dripped from the carapaces of several, leaving a dark trail on the well-worn indigo path. The leader of the group shuffled along on ten insect legs; the sound of its appendages clacking rhythmically on the concrete made the atmosphere even creepier. The other underlings formed some sort of an escort around him, though they were visibly repulsed by the Deringer's presence. John gripped the sword tightly, fighting a whimper that was forming in his throat - if the monsters were going to secretly take him out, he'd better be ready. And he definitely wasn't going to let himself be weak. The poor salamanders around this place were oppressed enough, and they were counting on him- Prospit was counting on him, too.

(some hero _he_ made.)

And so the group of underlings marched him down the labyrinth of paths that was the Land of Wind and Shade, though intentionally keeping to the wilder parts of the forest, sometimes even through patches of scrub that would otherwise be impassable if not for the underling leader's fiery breath. The Land was pretty deserted - apart from a few salamander villages visible in the distance, they did not encounter anyone else. Occasionally an underling would break away from the traveling group and head off in some random direction, but the gap in the contingent would soon be filled by another underling scuttling towards them.

_What're they going to do to me?_

At last they turned into an avenue as wide as the cardinal streets of the City of Light. The paving was perfect - the ground a seamless whole of dark blue stone, with no cracks nor any disfigurement. The road opened out into a large dais of stone, upon which stood a crumbling fortress chiseled from the same material. Its towers and turrets had since fallen into ruin, and fountains of oil spurted from cracks in the walls. John wrinkled his nose in disgust, slowing down along with the procession as they neared- despite his aching legs, he was prodded into a rapid trot again as the strange mutated creatures sped up. The group of underlings stopped before its double doors, as if waiting for an unspoken signal. And he stood with them, his heart pounding, waiting for his unspoken verdict.

Slowly the doors drew open, eerily silent compared to what their advanced state of disrepair would suggest. The floor of the entrance hall had been roughly hacked open - probably the underlings' work, given how what's left of the floor was littered with fragments of blue rock.

The group of underlings herded him towards the wreckage. As he approached, the lead underling kicked aside a particularly large chunk of rock that was blocking the way forward to reveal a set of ancient stairs leading below ground.

So they weren't going into the castle. They were going under it.

Although, he failed to see what the difference was - death hung over the whole thing like an apparition, a curse embedded into the very stone. And in or under this dead castle, the fact that things were looking very bad for him was something John just couldn't deny. Not over his shallow breaths, his heart fighting to leap out of his throat and make a run for the door.

Somehow, his shaking legs held him upright, and carried his weight as the leader poked him forward.

It spoke. "Come, windy boy - the Denizen awaits."

* * *

><p>They ascended so many flights of stairs that Dave's legs were beginning to ache, though obviously he wasn't going to<em> show<em> it. (A sign of weakness to these things? As if he'd let them have that satisfaction.) The commander kept herding him upwards – this fort must be goddamn _tall_, he thought – so it came as a surprise when the spiral staircase leveled off to face a heavily decorated set of double doors. Alright, maybe not so tall. But tall enough to give him a dizzying sense of acrophobia as he glanced down the spiral that went down, down, down.

The commander rapped sharply on the frame with the same strange pattern that he had used with the bartender before. There was a brief silence before a voice boomed from within.

"Enter."

The doors swung open without as much as a whisper. Inside, the room was surprisingly large, though long would have been a better word. The floor was polished to blinding brightness, and a roll of violet carpeting stretched all the way from the doorway to the raised dais at the other side. Twelve equally spaced stone columns stood guard like silent sentinels, each adorned with a tapestry that bore an embroidered symbol. Torches were bolted to the wall between each pair of columns.

The commander strode in confidently, his boots making no sound on the soft carpet. Dave followed, along with the floating fireball that had accompanied him. The two soldiers brought up the rear, but from their uncoordinated movements Dave could tell that they were getting nervous.

The dais at the end of the room was occupied by a single throne carved out of black stone. This stone was different; it did not reflect light, instead absorbing it to the extent of appearing like a void in the fabric of reality, a hole in which nothing seemed to be capable of escaping. Two soldiers stood guard on either side of the throne, bearing standards of Derse mounted on two very lethal-looking spears. They were like statues; not moving, not speaking, and Dave swore he couldn't even see them breathe. Whether fear or duty froze them he didn't know- wasn't sure if he particularly wanted to know.

The throne itself was occupied by an individual whose very presence was terrifying. The Regent looked more human than Dersite - imagining him in that scuttly black carapace with beady eyes removed the fear factor quite a bit, and Dave had to restrain himself from laughing out loud. (Laughing was a bad, bad thing to do right now. Dave didn't bother with tact ordinarily but this wasn't 'ordinarily'.) He was dressed in black clothes that blended very well with the throne, so well that the two seemed to be one. A wild mane of hair served as a reminder of the Regent's unstable nature, emphasised by the insanity that blazed in his eyes.

"Well well well. If it isn't another Dreamer." The Regent drawled with barely a whisper, studying Dave with his burning gaze. Years of practice helped him not to flinch. Dave thought that was a great achievement.

"... so I am. So what? Let's just cut to the chase- what do you want, mister?"

"A defiant one, aren't you? Humph, interesting. We'll see about that defiance, boy..." The man rose from his throne, letting his cape fall to the floor in a flourish that was admittedly impressive. Terrifying, even, as the Regent chose not to walk in a straight line but prowl around like a predator on the hunt. "I will be keeping watch." Abruptly he turned to the commander, who started and almost dropped the sword that he had been clutching. "You are dismissed. Take your men with you - _eavesdroppers are not welcome_."

The last statement was accompanied by a loud bang as the doors flew open. The soldiers lost their balance and fell to the floor - evidently they had been trying to listen in through the doors.

"Y-yes sir!" The commander hurried out of the room, giving his soldiers a smack for show and quickly shut the door behind him.

The Regent frowned slightly, but resumed an expression of calm - a thin veneer of calm above barely-concealed psychotism. Now how did this guy get the reins to Derse? What were the royal family - insane?

"Now then - let's see... What shall I do with you?"

Dave stared back. This was beyond fear; the stare was a challenge, and despite how his teenager's instincts were shrieking themselves hoarse telling him to drop it, to run or to quiver and grovel and hope to be spared -

He took up the challenge, and the Regent sneered. "Defiant, definitely. Maybe...maybe a troublemaker. Do you look like a troublemaker, boy? Hmm? Do you think so?" He examined Dave closely - a bit too closely for comfort. Wisely, Dave kept his mouth shut and waited while the Regent pondered aloud and began to_ play with his hair-_ "I would love to have you put down -_ like the dog you are_ - , buuut. Hmm. Killing Dreamers is a little...inconvenient. Not to my taste. I wouldn't want to go to all that hassle just for a little stray..."

A sharp pain across his cheek.

"Don't think you're spared, Dave Strider. _Knight of Time_, are you? Well, your time's short- _very very short_." The Regent grinned maniacally, examining his now bloodstained finger. "Romp about as you wish, brat - but be careful when you bark and where you bite. I wouldn't want to go to all that hassle...unless circumstances made it less of a hassle and more of a joyride...and in that case, worthless little _mutt_..."

Dave feels himself pull an unnatural smirk. His jaw hurts. "Woof."

"Dismissed."


	55. Typheus

They descended so many flights of stairs that John's legs were beginning to ache - though he didn't dare show it. Valor and heroism and 'I refuse to show weakness in the face of these monsters' aside, he frankly was terrified of what they would do to him if he triped or lagged or anything. The blackish mutated things didn't seem very forgiving of weakness, did they?

The underground tunnels were lit with orbs of blue light that dimmed whenever they passed, and the passage seemed to go on forever - just how much did the underlings dig up? How _long_ did they take to build this -

- or maybe, John thought as he glanced about the smooth passageway walls and the faint inscriptions here and there that looked too intricate for these things to bother with- maybe they didn't build it in the first place?

John pushed aside the thought as the contingent came to a halt. In front, the narrow passageway widened dramatically into a large alcove. Set into the other side of the alcove was a set of huge double doors - two stories high at the least. There were imprints of runes on the polished stone, that dimly radiated a sense of awe and mystery - but whatever they might have once been, they were just inscriptions now, as time eroded their powers away.

The entourage splintered off as creatures lower down the hierachy backed away. Only the leader of the group accompanied him as they moved towards the door. The underling extended its palm towards the door, a shard of blue crystal hanging from its wrist.

The doors opened slowly and silently, without any of the creaks John expected from something _this big _and_ this old_. The chamber inside was surprisingly large- long, really. The stone floor was dull and cracked in some places, while the remains of what would have been an extravagant carpet lay shredded on the floor. Twelve equally spaced stone columns stood around, cracked and crumbling and looking about to collapse at any moment- that was...not good, was it? He swallowed, trying not to look at the web of cracks that ran through each pillar. It looked extremely unstable, and when it came down John didn't want to be anywhere near this place.

The lead underling scuttled forward, beckoning John to follow. He turned to find that the other underlings had shut the door behind him - just his luck. There was no way out but to follow.

The blue light orbs hovering along extinguished themselves as they passed, until all that was left to light up the cavern was a particularly large one at the end of the room. The dais below it was occupied by a sleeping figure, very large and very serpentine and very coiled around a sort of obelisk like a slumbering dragon. The obelisk was dark blue like the rest of the planet, with an indent near the top - something missing, maybe lost in the sands of time or stolen by the underlings for some nefarious purpose. Or maybe guarded by the salamanders like a last beacon of hope -

- aaanyway. John could see a head, some limbs, but bellow the waist there was nothing but a wriggly sort of tail - no legs. Was he a sort of snake-giant-monster-man-thing? Oh...dear...

"Kneel before the Denizen, windy boy." The underling's harsh reptilian voice jolted him back to reality.

Denizen? Kneel? This didn't sound good at all! The urge to lash out with the Deringer now was stronger than ever - but remember, he couldn't even lift the thing properly. John bit his lip, fidgeting nervously - but the lead underling was already kneeling with reverance and he quickly sank to the ground too to not stand out so much. The Deringer _clunked _onto the stone floor, and John winced. Oops -

A low boom reverberated throughout the chamber as the sleeping creature shifted slightly. John bit back a terrified squeak - it really was a snake-giant-monster-man thing, with a buff torso of a guy and a green snake's tail. And it was huge, and its scales glittered very nicely in the dim light of the blue glowing orbs. If only the rest of it was this 'nice'!

A breeze stirred John's hair- where did that come from, they were underground and in a closed chamber...

And then a voice resonated throughout the room.

"You may risssse." A wizened whisper, grating against the sleeping creature's throat and reverberating throughout the room like a ripple on water. "Underling. Dismisssssed."

The underling bowed to the denizen and scuttled out of the room. Okay, that was one creepy monster-thing out of the room- but leaving him alone with a frightening snake-beast wasn't much consolation, either. John almost wanted the underling to come back so the thing...denizen...thing had someone else to focus on. That wasn't him. The snake-beast kept its back turned to John, which was a relief- but still...

"Greetingssss, young Heir. I know the underlings are hardly good essscorts. I will apologize now. Do not complain again. We have other matters to discussss."

W-wasn't intending to! Really! Gulp! "W-who're you?"

The denizen shifted in its sleep, its whispering voice rumbling like a brewing storm in the room. "Typheusssss, Denzien. Of this land, of Wind and Ssshade. You are here because I require your assssistance."

"M-me? Why? If you ask the Prospitian authorities I'm sure they can send help a lot more competent, o-or you can use your black creature things -"

The thing snorted. "Prosssspit? A joke. And besides, you wield a lot more power than you know..."

_you know...a lot more power than you know...than you know..._ it echoed, about the room and sent shivers down John's spine.

"I am assssleep, boy. You will play the Awakening on the Breath Organ behind. Until then, I ssssleep."

"Oh, uh - the Awakening? I can't exactly, uh, is that a piano piece -"

"Sssssilence! I'm not done!"

"Sorry!"

"The indentation on the obelissssk. The Land's treasure wasss there. A blue gem with immensssse power. My power. Sssstolen. Disgusting _thievessss_."

-a blue gem with immense power. Something clicked in John's head, and suddenly he was back in open air again and the sounds of battle hammered on his ears and - it was just a memory, but he saw clear as day in his mind's eye, the wind and thunder and fire from a black demon with three gems in his possession - and one of them, diamond and blue and sparkling -

John's eyes widened. "It was Jack Noir! He took it!"

"Yesss." The denizen rumbled. "It is not luck with which you best him, boy -" A pause. "Fine. It isssss, you idiot boy. But only for now. You can take him down, if all goessss well and you learn to wield your power. Make ssssure it goes well, boy. Return the Gem. You have a very important tassssk and it will not be good to fail it."

As burdening as this responsibility was, the meeting had gone well so far. John relaxed, now that all the thing wanted was for him to take down this mass-murdering-guy-dog-thing-with-wings-and-powerful-gemstones. Well, it was better than killing him for some arcane sacrifice ritual, right? He smiled nervously. "Um, so, can I go now? Oh and - could you get rid of the underlings? They're, um, terrorizing the salamanders. Uh...please?"

"We discussss later. The underlings are needed, as primitive assss they are."

"H-hey? Why not? At least - consider? The salamanders are miserable! Otherwise I - I won't help you!"

A series of low booms echoed throughout the cavern - Typheus was laughing. "Childissssh boy. Discusss later, and that is final. If you complete my request, the underlings will go away on their own. Besidessss, you will have to anyway. Jack will hunt you. Even if I do not ask, you will have to fight him. And here I am offering you a deal to help you. Wonderful, am I not? I can help you down the path you will take anyway, if we make a deal."

"Oh, that's nice...uh, how'll you help me, though? Aren't you sleeping?"

"I will help you find your powerssss. Not only those that your bloodline grant you, but those which come from the Medium. What do you ssssay, Heir of Breath? Do we have a deal?"

* * *

><p>"But kids- you're kids! And you're offering to take up<em> jobs<em> to pay your fare? That's just- I can't- where're your parents?"

"Um..." John floundered, trying not to meet the eyes of the captain. The portly sailor they had met the day before was true to his word, having brought the trio to see his captain, but the prospect of actually getting the ride was still shaky. They were opening so many cans of worms, Dave had remarked under his breath that they were going to have worm soup for dinner tonight.

"Our parents;" Dave piped up, speak of the devil. John cast him a grateful glance - "- are probably dead."

Okay he's taking back that grateful glance_ right this second_. There was a period of terse silence on the docks, the background hubbub suddenly amplifying itself in their ears- all eyes were on Dave, shocked and horrified. The travel itself was a distraction from what could be happening back at home, the destruction and attack and even the spirit channelers panicking -

And _Rose _-

"_D-Dave!_" Jade squeaked, her eyes moisture-bright.

"And that is why we aren't just any kids." Dave pressed on, stoic and unruffled despite the huge bombshell he had just dropped. "We need to grow up, and we've been doing just that- we've been given directions to an aunt in Atlantis who might be able to help us. I know, letting us travel on our own is just the epitome of irresponsible, yada yada, but there's been a lot going on lately, y'know? All that talk about things happening, a twelfth god and all that - the others really have their hands full, and plonking our problems ontop of that teethering pile's just going to send everything crashing very unironically down in a great big heap that'll just bury everyone."

"I see, but -"

"_And_;" Dave added, being the most talkative John had ever seen him be recently. He seemed to be trying to overwhelm the captain with rambling. "We've done a lot of growing, anyway. John, show the good captain your marvelous grown-up wings."

Uh. John turned around as per command, shrugging out his wings with an expression that broadcasted his compelete and utter confusion to the world- the captain, however, made a noise of approval at his wings. So whatever Dave was trying to pull, it seemed to be working. The captain stroked his goatee thoughtfully. "We do need deckhands...but...really, you're kids, how can I be expecting you guys to do all that sort of tough labor? Elemental awakening or not, you're still children -"

"We're sure we can pull our weight on the ship! We're willing to learn!" Jade added helpfully, putting on her best puppy face - which was pretty good, to be honest. "And we've helped out on ships before too! John's done a windy thing before, it really speeds the ship up -"

"That's wind channeling, young lady! Unfortunately it doesn't pack the same punch on a nautical ship as an airship, which I'm sure is what you've helped out on." The captain corrected good-naturedly, finally being unable to resist a smile at their pleadings. "Well. Suppose I can't exactly refuse a group of kids like you, if you really need the trip that badly. The original price'd be fifty crowns per head... but I'll cut it to twenty-five. How's that?"

Twenty-five? That's still too much - not even the spare change that Lord Akenar had given would be sufficient -

"- are these kids looking for a ride, Captain?"

A man hovered next to them- eh? None of them had seem him come. He stood in a relaxed manner, as if he just strolled up the docks and decided to be a busybody- which sort of complimented his oddball appearence, really. He wore a thick black trench coat dyed with neon green stripes, which basically made him look like a walking psychedelic candy cane -

John resisted the urge to flinch or laugh. Jade and the captain looked bewhildered, and Dave...was just Dave. Coolkid was too cool to be affected by blinding neon green stripes accentuating a dark green shirt and camouflaged trekking pants.

(So green. Oh and also he wore a_ fedora_.)

Obviously he'd been in the forest, with muddy boots and dirty satchel slung carelessly over his shoulder. And he's got a weird pendant, a rhombus with a mass of lines and more lines at the center and- oh, another rhombus!

Really, John was just focusing on all the useless details because those bright eyes were a bit unsettling - sharp grey under messy brown hair. It glinted, with Mindfang's viciousness and Rose's intelligence and- the light of genius. Or complete insanity.

"Why, yes. Are you looking for passage as well?" The captain raised an eyebrow. The man's strange appearance was indeed rather... curious, to say the least. "We depart tomorrow morning, sir."

"Ah yes, I am!" The man rummaged through his satchel and produced a worn map. "Asssuming that you're an Atlantean captain, that is. Can't have myself traipsing off to some unknown location - but then again, that not so bad an idea!"

The others simply stared at him.

"But I'm missing the point." The man flung a nonchalant hand in the kids' direction. "They're surely can't get to Atlantis while they're completely broke, and besides. Three kids travelling without adult company is never a good idea." He smiled. "Or maybe it could be, once in a while."

"Uh, sir...?" John began hesitantly, trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

"- ah, I'm rambling again. Either way, I'm offering to pay the cash for your passage. Got a satchel of the stuff through one of my misadventures, and I don't happen to care very much for what money could buy -" Here the man winked lazily " - save for happiness, and I can tell that if I were to pay on your behalf, you'd be happy. So I'm willing to do it. Unless it doesn't make you happy, then my offer will no longer stand."

"Uh, o-of course it would!" John quickly sealed the offer before the man had a chance to change his mind. "Thank you so much, kind sir!"

"Glad to help, kid." The man winked again before turning to the captain. "Two hundred crowns, was it? I'll have the stuff in a mo'." He rummaged through his bag and offered a small satchel to the captain.

The captain suspiciously took the money from the man's outstretched hand. "I'll see to the proceedings afterwards. Glad you have a...benefactor, kids- stay safe and don't do anything stupid! I shan't expect you to do something as cruel as_ be deckhands _-"

"It's really alright! we'll still help out as much as possible!" Jade replied enthusiastically.

"Good to hear." The captain nodded. "Well then, we depart tomorrow on the eighth hour. Be here in time! As well-behaved as you kids are, time and ships wait for no man!"

"Don't worry, don't worry." The man waved a hand about. "I'll look out for them if society insists that they have a look-outer. They've got common sense."

"Uh..."

"Ask for Andrew at your motel if you need me, mmhmm?"

"Wait, do you live in the sa -"

"Till then!" Andrew waved again before setting off along the docks, turning into a side alleyway.

"What just happened?" John stuttered. "He just - "

"Well, at least he paid for our passage... and we have an adult...?" Jade reminded him. "From what he's said, and what I can tell about him, he can't be _that _bad... right?"

* * *

><p>The ship lurched under her feet. The child in her arms cried out as she stumbled sideways and hit a wall; she hurriedly shushed the girl, patted the young one's dirty blonde hair.<p>

"Don't think too much, dear. You'll be fine -"

There was a distant, muffled shout as the ship tilted again. She steadied the girl, releasing her grip and letting one of the others take their turn calming the poor child down. Aside from keeping each other sane and waiting for the outcome of the battle waging above, there was really nothing much they could do. They were locked in, obviously -

- or so they thought.

She moved towards the door, trying not to trip over anyone.

"H-hey! Where're you going?"

"The crew might need help."

"No they don't! They're _pirates_ - I'd sooner help the enemy and stab them to death than help! They're just going to stab _you _to death if you show them so much niceness, there's no point!"

" I-" She was at the door now, pausing to try and put into words the peculiar string of emotions that were running through her head at the moment. The locking was hurried, there weren't any of the usual additional deadbolts because they had been attacked suddenly and there wasn't much time to get the slaves out of the damn way. The handle and lock was rusty, and she experimentally tried to copy what she remembered of the captain just breaking the lock out of laziness or something-

" I- it's jus t-" Twist twist, push the handle inwards and then wait for it to -

- give.

"For all you know, it could be the cavalry fighting and then they'd arrest that bitch and we'd all be freed! Or least, get _decent_ masters. Anything is better than this- gods, they don't deserve your help!"

She paused again, hesitating as she held the door ajar. This could stop... if things went well she could be free of the ship... but...

"It doesn't matter what they deserve. There's a fight, if medics don't get up there people are going to die. I don't want to stand by and let people die when I can help."

"But -"

She slipped out, shoved the handle back in and shook it until she heard the _click_ of the accompanying lock settle back into place, the pin-tumblers resetting and preventing the others from opening it. The noise wrenched her insides, but she ignored it and sprinted for the stairs.


	56. Ruins

The wanderer paused in his tracks and lifted his gaze skyward.

A great breeze stirred the countryside. The plains began to undulate, the grass waving in the wind to produce an ocean of green. Distant wingbeats and roars filled the air - someone, or rather some_thing_, was approaching.

Daemons.

They were everywhere - soaring through the sky, running across the plains, sailing upstream in the nearby river. The area was soon filled with all sorts of daemons, all migrating north towards a common destination. Scouts forged ahead. Mothers herded their younglings ahead. Elders hurried to keep the pace. Those with wings rode on swift jetstreams conjured by the ones attuned to air. Those who couldn't raced across the land, streaking through the grass and swimming up the river that meandered across the plains.

The wanderer simply watched in silence, oblivious to the very real danger of getting trampled.

It took almost an eternity for the congregation to pass. When it finally did, the wanderer continued on his journey without as much as a single backward glance.

* * *

><p>"Captain, where'd you- hold still!- where'd you get all these scars from?"<p>

"Damn those Aquos, I _hate _Aquos..."

"-please, hold still...you'll aggravate your wounds -"

"...stuck up, pompous, slimy little -"

"Captain! I can't do anything if you keep -"

"Shut _up_!"

And suddenly a hand violently twisted her wrist into a very unnatural position. She barely stifled a yelp with her clenched teeth, her other hand desperately trying to pry her wrist free.

The captain was hardly in the best of moods.

The rest of the crew gave them a very wide berth, those who were relatively alright ferrying bandages and medicine to those who needed it. The fight, whatever it was, had been fierce. The new captives were being tended to further downstairs - she didn't want to think about the poor captives just yet. The situation now was a bit draining, to make a severe understatement.

"If you're _too stupid_ to do anything -"

"But your arm -"

" -wretch, get the hell _away_ from me!"

She frowned at the deep cut slashed across the captain's upper arm. It wasn't the first time, there were several scars underneath opened by the wound; the more she stared at it, the more unsettled she was. It was going to scar, going to get infected and cause all sorts of problems and -

"You could lose that arm, you know!" It was a statement enough to get the captain to loosen the grip on her wrist momentarily; she tugged her hand free, gingerly massaging it as she quickly concern for that nasty wound - she'd feel so _horrible _if she didn't do all in her power to help, it looked so _painful_ - overrode the shrieks for self-preservation from the back of her mind.

_Push the advantage now. The Captain can beat you up for it later. _"It's not supposed to scar if you let it heal properly. You've reopened all the old wounds - that could really damage the structure of your arm! The muscle, bones, everything - worse come to worst, you'd kill some nerves and you might lose the function of your whole arm -"

The captain was giving her a withering stare. She stopped, feeling her face heat up a little self-consciously; she could just feel the others giving her stunned looks behind her. "Just - please, let me help."

"...please, ...Captain?" She moved a little further out of reach from the captain's unhurt arm, and continued to work on the wound.

"Hold still. I do mean it."

"Ugh, whatever."

* * *

><p>They had finally hunted the man down after nightfall - he sure was elusive. And not only physically but verbally - their 'new guardian' had been parrying the kids' questions for quite some time.<p>

"...so you're a traveller?"

"Traveller, wanderer, tourist - pick whichever noun you want." Andrew chuckled before taking a sip from his drink. "Mmm. I quite like 'tourist'. I lurk around the place, yes- say, have you been to Olive Garden?"

"Uh, what?"

"Don't. Not a good place, there."

"...um, okay?" This was not the first time they had been completely flabbergasted. He obviously didn't want to talk, swinging from extremely intelligent but just as irrelevant to downright digression and- for lack of a better description, this Andrew guy was completely trolling them. Exactly no one amongst the three of them found it funny (even Jade started getting weirded out a while back) and it seemed like a wasted endeavor because none of them had the verbal wit that was needed here, like Rose did-

- _shit! _

tralalalala (_Rose_), apples and cookies and _(RoseRoseRose_) don't go to Olive Garden, we're off to Atlantis and (_Roseeeeeee_) damnit, _don't think about her!_

"Pardon if I make any jokes about fat people, I've picked up a few of that on my travels. I've quite the perchance for fat- fat people jokes!" -Andrew seemed a good a distraction as any right now. The others cast concerned expressions at him- _did this guy finally send you over the edge, John?_-

"N-no, nothing. I was just thinking!" It slipped out before he could think about it, even though there was no actual question- three heads swivelled right around to stare at him questioningly. John flushed miserably. "Uhhh...sorry. I was thinking too much."

The man tilted his head. "Something on your mind?"

"You don't say." Dave muttered. "Congratulations for saving the day with that stunning observation, Captain Obvious."

Andrew only smiled indulgently as he took a sip of his drink. There was silence between them for a few moments, and then he spoke. "You're going to Atlantis?"

"Y-yeah, to find our - our aunt, yes." John wasn't exactly good at making up stories, and he was sure Andrew could see it too, but the man did not mention anything. He exhaled carefully, making sure not to call attention to his not-quite-a-sigh of relief as the others chorused an agreement. Andrew nodded, cocked his glass as to emphasize a yet-to-be-made point.

"Kids like the four of you don't usually exist."

Another one of those_ wait what are you talking about_ moments. They reeled; Dave was the fastest to recover.

"What do you mean,_ don't usually exist_? Oh look at me, I'm a freakshow anomaly that's not supposed to exist! Strider swag's too cool to obey the laws of universe. And the other thr-" The sentence caught, Jade's eyes widened, Dave winced and went on nonetheless "-the other _three_ dorks with me just tagged along with my coolness, y'know?"

"Looks like we're dealing with some geunine coolkid here." Andrew agreed languidly. "I'm really just being a person with some measure of common sense and saying that such occurences are rare. Three elemental kids with strong vibes and no adult? You three are definitely _something_."

Yet another silence. Dave continued to glare suspiciously in Andrew's general direction, the sarcasm in his words practically soaking the air- but the latter was unfazed. John and Jade looked from one man to the other, hoping that Dave wouldn't take things too far. He had a tendency to ruffle feathers sometimes.

Finally Andrew picked up his traveling bag and rummaged through it, producing a drawstring pouch. "Hey, any of you kids like candy?"

* * *

><p>The golden city was crumbling.<p>

The outermost blocks of the city aud begun to fall into ruin. Houses would cave in on themselves; walls would collapse and windows shatter without a moment's warning. The ruinous decay spread like rot- slowly, but surely wreaking damage on the brilliance of Prospit. Dersite sabotage were blamed at first, but the perpetrators were never caught - how do you catch Derse saboteurs when there were none in the first place? After a long period of fruitless searching, it was clear that they were not going anywhere blaming the Dersites.

What, then, was causing the destruction?

More importantly; what now?

Only the White Queen had the answer.

The monarch stepped away from the balcony overlooking Prospit and returned to her chambers. Gently retrieving a lamp from the table, she descended the steps and into the Great Hall.

"Is it time yet, Your Majesty?" A voice spoke from behind a silk screen at the back of the hall. "Skaia's clouds have been fortelling its arrival for quite some time."

The Queen sighed. "We are all anxious, but if you especially require to see proof to soothe your worries- come with me."

The screen rustled slightly before a petite Prospitian stepped out from behind. She curtsied to the Queen as much as someone holding a pot of paint could, before setting her cargo down onto the polished floor. "Thank you, Your Majesty!"

The Queen acknowledged her with a brief nod before making her way to the back of the Great Hall, past her own throne and that of her husband, all the way to the imposing white marble forming the fourth wall of the vast chamber. She raised one hand and placed it against the stone. A black rune circle flared into existence, contrasting painfully against the pristine whiteness of its background- before contracting into a glowing portal. The Queen stepped in.

"It is safe, my dear. Don't worry."

The Prospitian shuffled nervously, before hopping in after her monarch.

The other room was indeed strange. Despite its immense size, it contained no windows nor doors, and for that matter it contained almost nothing - almost.

The room was lit up by a perfect replica of the Medium - the rings of planets orbited Skaia at different paces, while Prospit spun close to the blue sphere. Derse and the Veil marked the outer edge of the Astrolabe, and the closest one could get to the massive structure suspended in midair. Skaia itself pulsed with hidden light, and waves of force radiated outwards - the Medium's heartbeat.

However, three of the four innermost planets were dimmed and spun erratically in their orbits, a visible hole gaping in their cores. As the two watched, the three misaligned planets stumbled, reflecting back Skaia's energy pulse, and Prospit crumbled a little more.

"The planets, madam? Is it them?"

"Not exactly." The Queen glanced at her companion. "Their cores no longer synchronize with Skaia's heartbeat, and the reflected energy destroys instead of nourishes."

"Can't we do something? Your Majesty, you have witnessed this - why was no action taken?"

"This is not our fight." The Queen sighed. "As Guardians of Skaia, we defend and not attack. The theft of the denizens' greatest treasure will not go unseen either, but the Dreamers will have to take care of it themselves. While I do not doubt their ability, the emergence of several unexpected pieces in this Game has upset Our plans greatly. Skaia is crumbling, and so will we. I doubt we will survive to see their Victory. All we can do now is hope Our plan succeeds. And if not..."

There was a pause.

"Then we will pray that the Dreamers will End this Game, and that the End will bring a new Beginning."


	57. The Deep

"Raise the sails!"

"Get the anchor up- heave, boys, heave!"

"-what'cha doing, kid? Get back to your seats! No, gettin' you ta' work as deckhands would be silly! Yer' so scrawny- yep, get word to the capt'n, we're setting off!"

Spirits were high as the ferry departed Verdigris for Atlantis. The sailors had struck up an upbeat sea shanty as they steered ship out of the calm waters of the Verdigris bay and onto the open ocean. Shooed away from helping out, John and Jade stood at the railings and watched the Earth Kingdom recede behind them. The buildings of the port shrank smaller and smaller, until Verdigris was gone into the green expanse bordering the horizon. It was early morning. They were making good time. Life was good.

Dave had insisited on staying belowdeck as soon as the boat begun to move, citing seasickness as the reason Andrew grinned affably and made several insistances that the blond boy join them on deck - "Sea air changes a person, kid, you don't know how much boat trips can change a person!" - but the boy remained adamant and all but glued himself to the compartment their tickets provided.

"Your friend ain't a sea person?" Andrew commented as John and Jade left the rear of the ship. "Unfortunate. The shipping industry is a booming one. Terribly amusing, the people there."

"Uh, who? Dave? Y-yeah, I guess not." John was stunned by the abrupt question. Wait, what shipping industry? Was he going to try and give them some career lecture -

"It was pretty obvious, in retrospect there wasn't much point in asking." Andrew shrugged, leaning on the railings besides them to stare out at the sea. "We should be at Atlantis by late afternoon or early evening - says the Captain, so he wouldn't have to suffer for too long. A few hours shouldn't be too unbearable to the point of him having to send himself overboard, yeah?" He chuckled at his own strange joke.

A short silence. Neither John or Jade particularly knew how to respond.

"Well, I'm hungry. Are you hungry?"

Come to think of it, they hadn't had time to have breakfast. The two kids glanced at each other. "We didn't bring food." (they didn't really have a lot of food in the first place.)

Andrew sighed. "Always up to the guardian to take care of these trivial details while the kids go gallivanting around saving the world or some nonsense like that, nowadays." He rummaged around in his sling bag and produced a(nother) drawstring pouch. "Since you'd otherwise starve and as your guardian I'm not supposed to let you starve, have some food!" He dropped the pouch in John's arms. "Not much since I didn't count on having to share, but as rugged travellers it should be enough to last you."

"Oh- Mr Andrew, it's fine, we don't really need -"

"Sssshh! Dying by starvation would really suck, wouldn't it? You surely have more important destinities than that. Besides, kids like you need food for development!"

"Um, thanks very much then, Mr Andrew?"

"Just Andrew, just Andrew. Titles are iffy human things. I'll be popping off to make sure your friend hasn't passed out from seasickness or anything, then?"

"That would be nice, thank you -" Andrew swivelled around and strode towards the stairs leading below deck with a wave and a wink. Meanwhile, the green smear that was the Earth Kingdom finally disappeared from their view. All that was left was open seas.

Jade eyed the pouch. "John, open it. See what's inside!"

He hesitated. Yes, Andrew had been really nice to them ever since they've ment - and he's quite a good chaperone - but he was... kind of weird. Not that they were saying that was grounds for distrust, no! But...just... with the one main source of suspicion in their group gone (_Ros_-), they couldn't afford to let their guard down anymore. It could really be food, it could be something bad, or it could be a reminder that somewhere out there, things are going wrong and things are out to stab their hearts through with spears of worry and -

- darn they weren't supposed to think about that. Back to the pouch.

The drawstring pouch seemed much larger on the inside than its apparent size - John's suspicions were confirmed when he looked in and saw what seemed to be a whole pile of wrapped tidbits. Some were encased in a clear paperlike material, while others had shiny wrapping paper that proclaimed its contents in large bold letters. John picked out quite a few, feeling his heartbeat increase with excitement- "Jade! Jade, it's a Mars bar!"

Jade pounced on the snacks, staring in wonder at the familiar block-letter fonts, the brightly colored wrappers. "John, these are the tarts from back at home! And- ooh, remember the packets of gummy bears the teachers used to give out as rewards? And -"

They each took a handful and sat down where they stood, ignoring amused and confused looks from other passengers as they dug into the sweets. Bursts of euphoric taste tingled their tastebuds as they slurped down chocolate and caramel and sugar and everything that's not supposed to be good for you but you craved for them anyway. You couldn't find these things here in the past. Even the lettering was different from what they used here, wrappers with the written language they were raised and taught in- the bag was full of reminders of their City. They ate, and they giggled and laughed through their mouthfuls of tidbits and -

When the almost intoxicating bliss wore away John was rather surprised to realize that there were tears running down his face. He turned his watery eyes to Jade, hiccoughing and trying desperately to contain his laughter -

- wait, why was he laughing over food? It was good food, it was food from his City of Light. It was food from Nanna, food he shared with his friends back in the City, they sold these things at snack stands and parents would chide their children, his Nanna would take him aside and gently tell him that candy was bad for his teeth- and come to think of he, they should have shared some with the twelve from the City of Night - did they even have this sort of candy? The place struck him as harsher, stricter, did they indulge their children as much as the City of Light did? Vriska with her dice and her cool attitude, Kanaya always stepping up when the leader's spot was empty, friendly Feferi, even Sventa -

On second thoughts, as he observed similar tear tracks framing Jade's almost deranged smile, John thinks he might be sobbing instead.

* * *

><p>Dave stared darkly at the table in front of him.<p>

Their quarters felt decent- enough space for him to move around, bed on either end of the room. A table, a chair he tripped over. A circle in the wall that was probably a window. He should have been grateful for that - after all, they've been through much worse - but now, for just some reason, he just- just didn't really care anymore. What are they even doing here, in this foreign land with no kith or kin, running from place to place to try and do something they might not even succeed at- there were distractions before, happy thoughts to push the doubts back. Astrae radiating serene joy as John laughed, flailing all over the place on his wings. Jade dancing barefoot on the grass, singing with the orphanage children. Rose having a wit-off with that lady he barely remembers, from some boat, shooting razor-sharp arguments back and forth and even he, the blind, could sense the smile just _spreading_ across Rose's face-

-and then, of course, everything had to go downhill.

_"Astrae, it's a trap-"_

_"You're looking to get me alone in your territory, aren't you Marquise? Since you asked, I'd be glad to be able to join you abroad your prized fleet."_

_" 'Rosa-"_

_"Shush. I know what might happen. I'll be fine."_

It was as if the moment they stepped out of their City, the moment they said 'yes' to this quest, everyone around them was destined for tragedy.

"_up til the very point of her disappearence, a... Madam Astrae Maryam?_"

What exactly was the point of this quest, again? It had been so long since all the time shenanigains he was actually kind of proud of (the timetables were wicked), the twelve back at the City of Night, being told about what they had to do and _why them_.

_"Rose! Where are you going - "_

_"Above deck, John. It's rather...obvious?" _

_"ROSE!"_

And...what about the people they had left behind?

And the people who they'd leave behind here? Or the people who left them, and came back claiming shit- who was who's father, again? He had a Bro back at the City. Who needed a father? How was that even logically possible, anyway?

Questions, questions, questions.

John, Jade and even Andrew tried to convince him to come up - for fresh air, they said - but he'd really rather stay quietly musing here than stumble on deck trying not to get too motionsick. The rocking of the boat didn't help either, it made him nauseous whenever the waves rose higher than normal. Plus, he didn't even trust Andrew - he had an otherworldly aura around him, and the previous otherworldly beings he encountered meant nothing but harm. Now that Rose (_Rose why did you-?_) was gone, they needed to do their suspecting and second-guessing by themselves.

Dave was not in the best of moods right now.

He mindlessly crumbled the cookie that Jade had brought down for him, momentarily contemplating the possibility of eating it.

Never mind, he wasn't hungry. Sorry, Jade.

John mentioned something about them arriving in the evening - and there were sounds of commotion coming from the decks. He poked his head out of their cabin door, and- ah, footsteps coupled with a mild aura like a weak grey shimmer in the darkness- gave a questioning look in the general direction of what probably was a deckhand.

Not that the sailor could actually see his eyes, but the man got his hint. "Hey kid, we'll be putting into the Atlantean port soon. Might wanna get your luggage and all ready." The deckhand's footsteps faded in the direction of the stairway. Right. He might as well pack what little they have, it should last them, it always somehow has, that's one good thing about their trip so far-

_Come to me._

Dave glanced around wildly, confused.

_Come to me, child._

The voice was_ in his head.__...?_

The presence seemed to radiate amusement, but only for a moment. An intense pressure began to bear down on his mind - so ancient, so incomprehensible, and so very powerful.

_It is powerless to resist, child. Come to me._

Dave staggered back into the cabin.

_Your destiny lies not in this pitiful quest, but under the watch of Glyb'golyb._

He clutched his head - his mind felt like it was being compressed on all sides - the pressure so strong, it blocked out any thought -

_Come to me._

* * *

><p>"Hey look, Dave's come up!"<p>

John looked towards the direction of Jade's voice. Dave emerged unsteadily from the hold, scrabbling at the railing of the ferry for a secure hold.

"So, you've finally decided to come up, huh?" John said cheerfully.

The blond boy didn't reply.

As he approached, John began to notice several things - Dave seemed much paler than before and visibly stressed . His veins were clearly visible on his hands, purple against bleached white. Worse of all, he seemed to not take notice of the others, instead stumbling his way to the rear of the ferry.

John and Jade found him staring moodily across the water, muttering something under his breath like some sort of ritual.

"... Dave?" Jade said hesitantly. "Are you alright?"

Dave twitched, and choked on a word. It came out as some sort of garbled mashup of sounds, though even in such a distorted state the mere sound of said word was enough to send shivers down John's spine.

The boat shuddered beneath them, the motion accompanied by the sounds of screaming metal and sailors' shouts. Before anyone could react, something dragged the ferry to a halt. Its propellers stuttered, then stopped.

A white tentacle broke the water's surface, accompanied by a rumble as deep as the sea itself- it resonated in John's chest, the primodrial sort of hunger-growl.

Another tentacle emerged.

And another.

These three tentacles were no ordinary tentacles. Streaks of colour on the three tentacles were pulsating a pus-like purple that brightened in intensity as they coiled around the ship's rigging, like fuschia globules shifting underneath the translucent skin. Admist the chaos of screams and the disorientated scrabblings (unsettlingly, now becoming a familiar thing) John immediately became aware of an immense presence, one that not only jostled but pressed against his mind. Some sailors fell over mid-dash, incoherent; others clutched at their heads as they staggered to - something.

"What's going on?" Jade had squeezed her eyes shut, clinging to the railings for dear life.

"Brilliant question!" More footsteps adding to the storm of footfalls on deck- Andrew was shoving his way towards them, past sailors trying without success to harpoon the beast into submission. Spears of metal shot through the air, ripped through flesh and sent a spray of magenta liquid splashing onto deck. There was a horrifying roar that shook the timbers of the ferry, and the ship rocked precariously. John found himself being dragged up from a fall by Andrew, who immediately let him go and went to help Jade up.

Andrew spun around, ignoring screams of "again! again!" by the harpooners as he dug in his scatchel and flung out- something shiny.

The creature recoiled as if it had been struck, a piercing wail making the air itself tremor. With an angry hiss a tentacle flew over the heads of those gathered, smacking quite a few in the process, and -

- "_DAVE!_"

"_Oh gods- get it, boys! SHOOT!_"

Dave was unusually rigid in the sea-monster's grip. The thing wailed again as another harpoon cut a deep gash across it, undulating high into the air-

"_STOP! STOP SHOOTING!_ The fall'll kill the boy_!_"

"What do we do now, Capt'n?"

"I don't- I don't kn-"

"_DAAAAAVE!_" Jade screeched, jumping up and down on the spot as she clawed wildly at the air- John simply stood and watched with the distinct feeling that his world was falling to pieces around him.


	58. Mortal Combat

"SKREEEEEE!"

"Aaarrrgghhhh!" "Someone help!" "Get that thing away!"

"Over there, boys! SHOOT!"

"KRRRREEEEEEEAAACCCKKKK!"

_Splash!_

"_DAVE!_"

"Captain, the propellors are trapped!"

"Harpoon it free, then! Shouldn't they be slicing the damn thing's tentacles in half, anyway?"

"_STOP!_"

Andrew's voice rang out with unnatural force, stunning everyone into shocked silence - even the huge monster seemed to pause, the unnatural quiet that followed the shout extending the scene indefinitely. All eyes were on the man in the striped neon trenchcoat, the man who did not look frantic or enraged despite the massive to-be-disaster that was unfolding around him, despite the fact that a boy he'd go as far to call his ward had fallen overboard- in fact, he just looked mildly annoyed.

"Start the engines, Capt. We have to be off-"

"- but the kid's still overboard! We can't-" Halfway to striding towards the railings, the Captain froze with disbelief on his face -

"- I know, but if we stay _everyone _will die. It's simple math, 'everyone' is a larger amount of people than 'one kid' and even I don't think so many more deaths right now are needed. One unhopeful cause, or _more-innocent-people_?" It was that demanding tone again - even though John was standing quite a few feet away, he could hear Andrew's last three words so clearly, it was as if the man was standing right next to him.

"- but-"

" - then I'd advise you to do something. Coordinate harpoon firing, for example." Andrew's expression was unreadable. "But we've got to bail, and we've got to bail _now._"

"My dear man, I appreciate your concern, but _I am the captain_ here -"

"My dear captain, if you haven't noticed- Andrew coughed politely and indicated the skies with a tilt of his chin. Everyone's gaze followed- a pinpoint of light had appeared in the sky, and grew larger by the second. Already it was rivalling the setting sun in brightness, streaking down with a blazing trail in its wake. The sea-beast screeched, thumping its tentacles against the hull again- passengers screamed as the boat rocked again, and the sailors took to bellowing over the chaos to communicate as they fired more weaponry in an attempt to get the thing to back off.

"_What in the world -_" The Captain's eyes were wide, both in astonishment and shock.

"It's a meteor, _captain_," Andrew explained, taking a slow tone loaded with more sarcasm than anyone thought possible (more tha Ro - _don't think about her_), "And it's headed this way. Right here. If we don't get the hell outta here, we will_ all _be blasted to bits."

"We're doing to die!" Someone wailed over the "SCREEEEEEEEE" of the sea-beast. Between the giant monster and the 'meteor', it did seem so -

"Damnit! Crew, full throttle on the engines, we're gonna' take a gambit with the sails -" The Captain gave Andrew a very rude middle finger (no one really noticed with all the panicking) before whirling around and moving off, shouting orders to the sailors.

"_Captain - you can't!_" Jade turned back from flailing uselessly over the railings, sprinting towards the Captain. "My friend- he went into the water, _he can't swim!_ Please, _you've got to do something -_"

The Captain looked physically pained as he shook her off. "Sorry, kid, I -" He turned and broke into a jog, disappearing into the panicking crowd - Jade screamed after him, shoving aside disorientated passengers in order to give chase, but John quickly held her back before she got too far.

"Jade - Jade don't! Jade, it's no use, he's decided, if we stay we'll all d -"

"_No_!" Jade shrieked, struggling in his grip. John moved forward and flung his arms around her, holding her tight - "_We can't leave Dave! We can't!_"

Andrew sighed, having not moved from his spot. John turned to him with an accusatory glare, which he did not respond to- sentence following that expression was almost lost in the roar of the engine and the booms of harpoons being fired. "Kids... look, I know it's hard for you, but sometimes we have to make sacrifices -"

"YOU DON'T KNOW!" Jade screamed, wrenching herself free from John and pivoting towards Andrew, closing the gap between them in a few thundering footsteps- "YOU - DON'T - EVEN - KNOW!"

She flung herself at Andrew in a hysterical rage, and he toppled over despite her light weight; disappearing under a small wirthing mass of concentrated fury.

"Jade, stop, you're not helping -"

"WE'VE BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH TOGETHER AND - AND -YOU'RE JUST STANDING THERE LIKE - LIKE PEOPLE DON'T MATTER - "

"Jade- Jade! What're you doing- help! Someone help!" But no one did- everyone had no idea what was going on, and most of them were congested at the stairways trying to squeeze below deck where they could pretend that all was well. Sea spray hit John's face as he cried out, spectacles askew and hair tussled, wringing his hands in futility at the sight of Jade landing such vicious blows on a grown man. Maybe he should pull her off, but he wasn't sure he knew how (or dared) to start -

"ARRREEEEEEEKKKK!" _Boom!_ "Jade, _please_!"

"- even - even if he doesn't mean ANYTHING TO YOU, HE DOES TO US!" She was shaking Andrew now, slamming his head repeatedly against the wooden floorboards-

"_WE LOST ROSE, WE CAN'T LOSE DAVE TOO_!" -until abruptly she stopped, shoving him against the deck and staggering to her feet. Her features contorted with grief- burying her face in her hands, she turned and ran off, shoving aside other passengers and elbowing her way below deck.

John approached Andrew tentatively. "Y-you alright?"

He had a cliched black eye, and a multitude of other bruises. Andrew groaned. "Isn't it obvious, _I don't understand._.. and I'm not as heartless as you think -" He sat up, groaning and rubbing his head. "I've got a plan, and that involves making sure our lovely vessel doesn't roll over your blonde boy and crush him like roadkill. You should go - run along, join the others below deck. The adults need to have a talk with the big scary sea monster now."

* * *

><p>The monster had already recovered from its momentary lapse in concentration, and redoubled its efforts to wreck the ferry. Each time a blade slinced one tentacle in half, another took its place. Soon, purple blood was pouring all over the place - the tentacle stumps' rapid convulsions just made the already drenched deck even more slippery.<p>

All passengers were belowdecks now, though some were brave enough to look out of portholes or the stairwell leading to the decks. The sailors were in full battle mode - those not manning harpoon cannons were brandishing their swords, attacking the monster with the resolve of men conditioned by sea spray. The ship was trying its best to free itself from the clutches of the beast's tentacles, but with the jolts and constant rocking it was impossible to tell if it was making any headway.

Andrew frowned, casting his eye to the sea- beyond the passengers, a hysterical mass whose panicked screams could still be heard from the stairwell. It was another case of anarchy below deck, but one that took back seat from now, as he focused on the battle. He dodged a piece of tentacle that fell from the sky and rolled about across the planks, spewing blood- it wasn't giving up anytime soon. At least the pulsating light show stopped- psychic attacks were just annoying.

And, the boy. He responded to the cry for canonballs, hefting up a heavy sphere and passing it to the nearest sailor by the railings; peering over the edge of the ship and into the sea as he did so. The waters were a turmoil of froth and blood and- he was sure the boy was alive.

Underwater, definitely unconscious, but still alive. He was absolutely certain- the blonde's mind flickered like candlelight in his sphere of awareness, and the huge sea monster was as always hogging the spotlight with its presence -

_Mine! Him, and the rest of the ship as seconds - back off!_

Hello there, Big Ugly Sea Monster. He wasn't surprised, nor did he think the thing needed a response. It would be rude to spoiler the others. "Hey, you there!"

The sailor didn't bother to look Andrew's way, but gave a jerk of the head that signified attention.

"What's your harpoon made of?" He rummaged into his satchel, looking for a device that he received from a certain engineer. "Adamant? Iron? Steel?" The sailor nodded at the last word, drawing a blood-slicked sword and hacking at a nearby tentacle - with the blade embedded in slimy flesh, the tentacle swept at them and knocked both of them backwards. Andrew gave the thing a shove as it slammed into him with the force of a skyship, his head hitting deck again- ouch, but don't say he didn't give the thing a hello. He could almost hear the monster snickering as he rolled over, pounced on his bag and continued digging inside- the sailor, hand still on his sword, was dragged by with a scream.

"Awesome." The device was slightly too large for the bag's opening, but at last he managed to extricate it. "I've got something capable of frying things - it's electric, and we're surrounded by water, so it should be enough to stun the monster and let us get away."

Andrew smiled, completely ignoring the fact that the sailor was shouting expressively and digging his heels in as he approached the railings - the sailor managed to cut his sword free before being sent overboard, and sprinted back for his harpoon gun. He dived for it, scooped it up, flung it at Andrew before scrambling up and continuing off somewhere- where, no one cared. Andrew grunted as the bulky weapon landed in his arms, staggering back a little and giving it a hasty appraisal.

No visible ports. Bluh. But that's a lovely hook there at the end, which could- fumbling with the device for a moment, he yanked out its metal connecting cable and tied it to the base of the harpoon hook, tying double knots just to be sure of a firm connection. Andrew trusted the cable to roll out as fast as the harpoon flew - it was a good device, and even if the cable didn't, he would make sure it did.

"Alright, time to electrify things a bit!" Andrew swung the gun and pointed the harpoon at the water- the thing's head should be abouuuut there, he was pretty sure- kicking the button on the side of the device as he did so. The device whirred to life, and a flywheel in its interior began to spin. A transparent port at the side of the device enabled him to see how the device was charging. Two vials were mounted onto the flywheel - one vial was red, the other blue.

"Out of the way!" Andrew shouted, and the crew in front of him scattered, providing a clean line of fire. "This thing's_ nasty_ to get nicked by!"

The device began to emit a high-pitched whine as the flywheel reached its maximum speed. Andrew hit the trigger -

_click - whooooooossshhh_

Harpoon whistled through the air, spearing into the water with a splash. There was a _crack_ from the device and the two vials exploded, red and blue splattering onto the port's glass as crackling green light consumed the broken remains of the vials. The green shot out of the device's cable, cascaded down it and lit up a path through the water as it traveled through the cable-

_"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRCCCK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!_"

Almost instantaneously the monster screeched, causing everyone on deck to double over, clutching their ears in pain. Damn it, he thought the thing had stopped with the annoying psychic shit - well, if it knocked anyone out they'd be fine in a few hours. Hopefully.

The sea itself seemed to boil with the sheer amount of furious green light that ballooned outwards from an underwater explosion, rocking the ferry with an intensity that would have tipped it over if not for the captain's expert control. Slowly, the monster's tentacles retreated, loosening its grip on the ferry. The captain worked furiously at the steering wheel - the boat lurched, rocking on the choppy waters, but finally it seemed that they were moving somewhere again.

Score one to Andrew, nil to Big Ugly Sea Monster. Yipee. All that's left was to lean over the side and glare in a reproachful way at the water, because fair was fair, he won and therefore the spoils should be returned. There was a disturbance in the water as another tentacle emerged- several sailors raised their blades, but it was a false alarm. It coiled and flicked upwards like a slingshot, sending a small bundle arcing up over the railings and crashing into the blood-puddles on deck. The drenched boy rolled to a stop halfway across the deck and did not move.

"'ey, wha's going on -" The captain hurried towards the rear of the ship, red-faced and sweaty from all that exertion.

"Captain. We need to get to the Atlantis hospital. Now."


	59. Rebirth

The hospital was strangely familiar, with its whitewashed walls and strong smell of disinfectant. The walls were supposed to be painted light blue, but the strange lamps that lit the place gave everything an eerie and ethereal look. To John, he really couldn't care less about what_ godsdamned colors the stupid walls were_. It was silent in the hospital- it was late night, and many of the patients were resting. Visiting hours were obviously over. The doctors on night shift were working elsewhere. The lack of movement, the lack of sound...it was eerie. No conversations, no whirring of huge machines, or people walking within the rooms. Only silence, saturating the air and hemming their thoughts into their brains where their worries festered and mutated into nightmares.

Their footsteps echoed down the corridor as the nurse led them deeper into the hospital complex. Unlike the other patients, Dave had a whole ward to himself.

But then again, unlike the other patients, Dave was dy-

_-don't say it!_ He'll be fine, he's just in bad shape, he just needs more quiet than the others-

The nurse pushed the door open - it swung inwards without a sound.

A soft blue light illuminated the ward as the nurse flicked on the light - although it was quite spacious, the sheer amount of devices crammed into it made the room seem small. The windows were closed, and curtains drawn. The light rippled slightly, serenely across the walls; hinting that the hospital was indeed partially submerged. There was a window shaped like a porthole, but that was hidden by the machinery- wires lead everywhere, pipes and monitors attached to every free inch of skin on Dave's body. Lying there with a respirator attached, pipes everywhere and shades off, he looked so small and fragile John just wanted to run over and give Dave a great hug and tell him that things would be alright, because they would- but that wouldn't help things. Dave looked so small and fragile.

Not to mention, already...

-don't say it! Don't even _think_ it!

The blanket was drawn up to his shoulders, but the network of tubes branching out was only half-concealed, and gave the machinery connected to the tubes an eerie feeling. The only vaguely friendly-looking thing was a creature in a tank by Dave's bedside, and the tube in its tank was connected to his respirator- that's what it's called, right? The oxygen mask? And it would help Dave get better, right? _Right?!_

It would have been adorable had either of them been in the mood to notice. Jade hovered restlessly by Dave's bed, biting her lip and sniffling, looking like she desperately wanted to reach out to Dave but didn't dare. John took up awkwardvigil next to the pink thing, not daring to move closer and trip over one of the wires going around, not taking his eyes off his friend's strained expression and matted hair fanning across the pillow. The creature in the tank sniffled as the nurse checked the monitors and made notes on a clipboard.

"If the axolotl starts panicking, find a staff member immediately." The nurse instructed them seriously, indicating the tank. "They help us supply clean air to patients with difficultly breathing, and can detect if he has breathing problems as well. There are also other indicators, I'll show you -" she gives them a brief tour of the room with strict instructions to _observe, not touch_ because some of the machines were complicated. If this flatlined, they were to freak out. If that level went below a certain amount, something was wrong. If this beeping increased in frequency, that wasn't good either- everything was so delicately in their balance. It felt like walking on a tightrope, and right now John didn't like heights anymore - he seemed to have left his stomach out in the corridor, and his mind as well. Everything felt so...hollow.

"...the gentleman with you has already paid for all your fees;" the nurse was saying. "Speaking of him, he left a message for you. He is currently looking for..." -s he checks the clipboard - "You and your brother's aunt, correct? He requests that you stay here until she arrives."

"Mmkay."

They settled into an uneasy silence, gazing at Dave's unmoving form.

"John..."

"What is it, Jade?"

Her eyes were like a frightened animal's. "Dave'll be okay...right?"

"Yeah. He'll be okay. Of course he will."

"Really? Not like -" She stopped herself, looking pained. (they did not speak of Rose anymore. denial was their only way of coping.)

"I'm sure."

There was a sharp rap on the door, and a moment later it swung open to admit an aged doctor. He had a kindly smile, which complemented the balding patch on his head to give him a rather fatherly appearance. "Arisia, you're needed on Level Five, I'll replace you." The nurse nodded, and gave the two of them a brief smile before departing out of the door. The doctor turned to them next. "Ah, children. A relative of your friend here is on his way, I believe - I've met him several floors below. He will be here as soon as the administratives are settled."

"Oh, okay. Thanks, uh -" John wasn't really in the mood to care about his aunt, continuing to stare at Dave as if staring could somehow impart lifeforce - y'know, like in the movies? And then their 'aunt' would burst in and it would be a picture-perfect story reunion -

-"...wait, _he_?"

Jade shook her head, confused. "Doctor, do you mean a _she_? Or, um, our guardian Andrew? He's not exactly related, just-"

"Hmm? No, he said he was your -" The doctor cast them a bemused glance, but before he could comment the door opened a second time.

The man who stepped in posed a very strong contrast to the simplistic Aquos furnishings of his surroundings - so much, that he seemed quite out of place. He possessed the build of a warrior, and fancy-looking robes. In red - faded red, yes, but still a color that clashed with the pastels and sapphires so common in this area. They were combat robes, travel robes, robes basically suited for the outdoors; with leather combat boots that made no sound as he stepped into the quiet ward, a flame-colored cloak on his shoulders pinned by a gleaming feather-shaped pin, and strangest of all was the dragon helmet that concealed most of his face.

John immediately got up, turning from Dave with a mix of confusion and surprise. Jade put herself almost defensively between the man and Dave's cot. "Who are y-"

He raised his hands in a gesture of peace (as well as _please wait_), before nodding slightly to the doctor and retrieving a tablet from his satchel slung over one shoulder. John tried to stare past the helm to get some glimpse of the strange man's face, but the jaws of that metallic red dragon closed almost entirely over his head, its snout hanging over the bridge of his nose and slightly open maw leaving enough room to see his lips and barely much else.

Using a stylus, he scribbled some words and showed them to the doctor.

_I will take care of things from here._

The words were written quite forcefully, with jagged strokes- like calligraphy. John frowned, just really confused right now - did they really have this relative? Did Andrew mess up? But his thoughts were interrupted by Jade, who he swore actually _growled _a little. Jade, who was tense all over, eyes narrowed at the man entering, poised by Dave's bedside as if waiting for any trigger to lunge like a hunting hound. "Answer us!" She repeated John's question. "Who're you?"

The doctor nodded, a little uncomfortable as this 'family drama'. "I will be off, then. There are patients requiring my attendance." He closed the door gently behind him.

The man took a step back, hands raised again; repeating his answer, the gesture of goodwill. Then he quickly scribbled something on his tablet under their watchful gazes. _You may call me Icarus._

"I don't want to be rude, but exactly _who_ are you?" Jade asked quietly (dangerously quietly), stopping Icarus mid-stroke.

_A friend._

"As in, why are you here? What do you have to do with us? _What do you want with Dave_?"

_Your friend here shares blood with my family. As a relative, no matter how distant, I am bound to help him._

A pause as Icarus wiped his tablet clean. Jade filled it, clearly unsatisfied by this answer. "Can you prove it?"

_Do not ask anymore questions if you value my help. Your aunt is knowledgable, yes, but she is Aquos, and she will not be able to travel with you. I myself am seeking to journey back home - and I'm sure you will find the Ignis city of Dracano intruiging._

John glanced at Jade, worried. Was it by pure chance that Icarus had mentioned the last city they were to visit? He did seem to be Ignis every inch, with the whole fire thing - but then again, how could he know about their plans? Or was it a guess, "intruiging" could mean many things...right? Right?

"So how exactly do you plan to 'help'?"

Icarus very subtly avoided the question.

_How is your friend? What is his name?_

"He- he's Dave;" Jade started immediately, backing against Dave's bed and reaching one arm back to grip the edges. She didn't seem inclined to turn away from Icarus, or let her eyes leave him for an instant - "And, he'll be fine." Her knuckles were white against the metal and fabric of the bed.

_I see. Of course he will._ Icarus' gaze hardened for a moment, then returned to normal.

"Yeah;" John echoed, trying to make his conviction sound sincere to himself. "Uh, are you mute or something? Why're you writing?"

_Yes, I am. It is unfortunate that we are restricted to communicate this way._

"As in, why?" Jade was a lot more confrontational than John remembered, her bright green eyes so scathing they seemed to burn - this version of Jade scared him. "And - can we at least see your face? You're not really doing the trust thing very well. Sorry, but..."

Icarus' eyes softened for a moment - logically he'd be smiling. _Of course I would - but my visage is mutilated enough to capable of causing some people to faint. I'd rather you not see my scars._

He paused in his writing to wipe the tablet clean.

_I understand that it will take a while for you to even be able to trust me, and I will not disappoint you then._

"Good." Jade was threatening enough for the both of them. "You'd better - and if you even think of_ touching my friends _-"

- there was a high-pitched series of squeaking noises.

"Jade! The -"

- They whirled around to face the axolotl tank. The creature was in a state of great distress, splashing violently about and just about throwing itself at the tank's walls to get their attention. Now that three pairs of eyes were on it the axolotl gestured frantically. What did the nurse say - when the axolotl starts panicking...

"We've got to get the doctor! Jade, check the moni -"

"John! John, the b-beeping, it's- it's so fast, we completely missed it -" Hovering over a series of dials and lights, Jade looked stricken - and in the short silence it took for things to sink in, they realized that the particular device's signals had slowly increased until almost double the original speed. "J-John!" She let out a terrified squeak, rounding on Dave's bed - Dave wasn't moving, hardly seemed to be breathing.

It was actually almost impossible to tell any difference, but in the heat of the moment he seemed that much closer to dying - Jade turned again and dashed out of the door, barging past Icarus without so much as a 'sorry', and the moment she was out of the ward her screams echoed down the corridor - "Doctor! _Doctor! SOMEBODY HELP!_"

Icarus was surprisingly calm for a 'relative' - he immediately scribbled something onto his tablet and tapped John on the shoulder.

_Does he have any phoenix feathers in his possession?_

"What? What the hell even is a -" Phoenix feather? Dave was in trouble and all this guy could think about was some bird's _feathers_? With nothing more he could do John simply hovered by Dave's bedside, clasping the blonde's pallid hand- it was cold, so cold. "Dave, Dave? You're going to be alright, okay? Dave, hang on, Dave...please...you'll be alright..."

_This is very important. _The world ''very' was underlined. _Any red feathers? Anything? Search his bag. I may be able to use it to help him._

"_Feathers_? What're feathers going to achieve, anyway?" Jade's bitterness was infectious. This dude - this dude had to be kidding, asking for damned feathers - it made him so mad, maybe a bit like how Jade felt on that ship, he finally got why she was so violent. This - this was just - John reached out with his other hand, unwillingly to let go of Dave; he snatched his friend's bag and flung it at Icarus carelessly. "Go search yourself! Uuurgh!"

_Ignis secret. _Icarus wrote before going through Dave's bag. A moment later he produced two red plumes - they seemed to be ordinary feathers, but ignited once Icarus flicked them slightly. He put out the fire with another flick. _Now we wait._

John couldn't be bothered with that guy, and he didn't need to - two doctors hurried in with Jade at their heels, striding to Dave's bed and taking control of the situation. And everything would be alright, it would, and John didn't actually see the tear-tracks glinting down Jade's cheeks they were just his imagination, everything would be alright and tomorrow Rose'd come back and Dave would be alive and the hospital'd cure his blindness and_ they'd all go back to the City together, safe and sound-_

John watched as the doctors did stuff, as a nurse came in and ushered them out - Icarus leaned against a wall, still so_ infuriatingly_ calm, even as Jade sank to the ground and burst into tears and John himself could feel his legs shaking uncontrolably-

_-he's going to be alright he's not going to die Dave can't die he won't he'll be alright they'll fix him they'll-_

_(but they've lost Rose, who's to say they won't lose Dave?)_

_-don't think that John, godsdamnit __you will not think like that__- _

_(what if Dave dies, what if the next time he steps into the room it's wallpapered with blood and-)_

_-NO. THAT WON'T HAPPEN. JOHN, SHUT THE F-_

-he's interrupted by a single high-pitched note from within the room, a noise that could almost be a wail as the world breaks and dissolves around him. Cracks build on cracks and pane a spider-web pattern; his sanity shatters like spun glass, the blow a bullseye straight through his heart and he thinks he's going to throw up blood-

_Dave Dave Dave no Dave- _

His mind warps and buckles against a reality it can't accept - it tries, it tries very hard to find ways to meander around that impassable boulder, and thoughts clash and render themselves incoherence. There is a short pause as the door swings open and a doctor leans out, face grim.

The doctor shakes his head slowly, eyes averted to the ground. Silence; the oscilloscope flatlines.

"...he...he's not -"

"I'm sorry. We did our best."

"...n..n-n-..._no! It can't be!_" Jade's part sob, part wail was muffled by her hands over her face as she blindly struggled to her feet and barrelled past the doctors back into the ward. And suddenly the ground is much closer to his face than he remembered and his hands are hurting, his hands are balled up into fists and slamming repeatedly against polished tiles as if he's trying to break a wall to pull Dave back though, but John isn't sure what's happening anymore because his vision is completely blurred over with a hot wetness a small part of his mind labels as tears and he's a tangle of limbs and hysteria and screaming and -

and -

and -

...

Icarus said nothing, eyes expressionless as he strode swiftly into the ward. One of the phoenix feathers was still in his hand, and the tablet, in the other. _Please move away from the patient._

The doctors muttered among themselves, evidently confused. One came forward. "Sir, we are - are deeply sorry but we have protocols to -"

_That will not be needed._

"You are in a government establishment, sir, and we have the power to arrest you if you harm the patient further -"

_I will not. In fact, I will do the opposite. I will do what you cannot. Now, please move away from the patient._

The doctors relented, reluctantly abandoning their instruments to retreat towards the doorway. The axolotol popped its head out of the tank, and watched the proceedings as well.

Icarus, however, did not seem fazed by all this. He circumvented Jade - who had sprawled her upper body at Dave's bedside and was in tears - and settled down opposite her. The phoenix feather burst into flame.

"Woah, what -"

"Sir! We don't practice cremation here -"

- Icarus forestalled them with a wave of his hand.

_Watch, but do not interfere. Get the girl away, it's dangerous for her._

The doctors wordlessly cajoled Jade away, the two of them obviously uncomfortable with the flames. The fire on the plume suddenly phased from orange into a deep crimson red. Icarus let go of the plume, and it drifted slowly through the air to land on Dave's chest.

Instantly there was a flash of blinding light and everyone instinctively shaded their eyes - the doctors shifted away as a wave of heat rolled outwards a moment later, the resultant wind ruffling their clothes. Icarus stood motionless as a small flame lit up where the feather landed. It was round, though - like an egg - but only for a while, as the flames bloomed outwards and formed wings, a tail, an elegantly arched head. The phoenix hovered above Dave's bed for a few moments, cooing softly, before tilting its head back and unhinging its golden beak, launching a blast of fire much like a flamethrower onto the bed -

- Jade screamed as the entire hospital bed went up in flames for a moment, before shrinking to just burning the body on it. The metal and fabric didn't seem to be burnt, even though they were hot to the touch and the room itself was several degrees warmer. The flames seethed and swirled around, now formless. It was as if Dave had disappeared altogether.

To be replaced be light. Light like the lanterns of the ward, rippling out as fire instead of liquid.

"What's going on?!"

Icarus placed a finger to his lips, watching as the flames reformed into a phoenix mid-air, and then _Dave_-?

The light seemed to illuminate Dave from inside, giving his skin an almost healthy tint. He was on fire, golden hair wreathing his pale face like a halo and molten feathers emerging from his back -

-and suddenly it all extinguished. With a sharp gasp Dave flopped back onto his bed like a ragdoll and fell still again.

And then there was silence, except for the light breathing of a boy who was once confirmed dead but still very much alive.


	60. Convergence

"...Dave?" It was barely a whisper. Jade approached the bed, skin pale and eyes red, her unsteady breathing magnified in the hush descended over the room. The doctors took one hesitant step, then another - then fanned out across the room, quickly recovering their professionalism as they checked monitors and re-attached drips. The three parties seemed separate; Jade, who was hovering by Dave's bedside and watching the faint rise and fall of his chest without quite believing it, the doctors who resumed their posts checking on the patient. And Icarus, who seemed calm and detached and perhaps just a little smug.

John appeared at the doorway, sniffing and confused. "I-I-I, I h-hea-ard f-f-i-ire?"

"Dave;" Jade replied absently, reaching out to touch Dave's face. Amidst the mess of detached wires and cables, he was feverishly hot; his breath came shallow but steady onto the trembling fingers held under his nostrils.

"He's alive." The doctors confirmed.

"_DAVE!_" Jade squealed, flinging her arms around Dave - "Dave Dave Dave Dave DAAAAAVVVVEEE! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

The doctors cried out in warning, and Icarus furrowed his brows - but Jade was only joined by John, who bowled into the room and crashed straight into the hospital bed, sending it skidding sideways. Dave let out a tired grunt of pain as the bed hit the wall, and Jade let go with a squeak - "ohmygosh! I'm so sorry! Dave, Dave are you alright?"

Dave mumbled something that sounded vaguely like "mmmffph" before the doctors ushered them out of the room, thus preventing them from causing any more chaos. Outside in the corridor, Jade's eyes were shining with tears.

"Hey- Jade? Are you alright?" Wiping his face against his sleeve, John turned his eyes to his friend - she started sniffling.

"Dave's alive!" She repeated, seemingly incapable of addressing anything other than this. Which was fine, because for now this was all that mattered. John turned his eyes to the dim aquatic phosphorence from the gel-filled lamps on the walls - it seemed that life hadn't deserted them just yet, that they really had a destiny they were supposed to fulfill and would in due time -

"Excusez-moi!"

Hmm?

John looked up. There was a woman sasshaying down the corridor, whose blonde hair and angular features reminded him of Ro - (John, no.) Her skin was dull, almost translucent; duller than Rose's, almost with a greyish blue tinge. Or maybe it was the lighting, reflecting blue off her glassy coral-pink eyes. She seemed kind of fashionable, with a black-and-gold details to her pale dress - buttons, trim, a belt, a sprinkling of tastefully arranged sequins. Heels _clack-clack-clacked _on the floor. It took a while for John to catch on -

"Uhh, who're you?"

"Eeeonato sent me a letter, _non_? You're ze children? How eez the boy? Dave? Eez 'ee alright?"

Jade, still sniffling, managed a nod and a twitchy grin. She seemed remarkably less agitated than before- which was great.

John eyed the woman - she was...Aquos, he assumed? After all, they were supposed to look for her in a submerged city. So this was 'their aunt'. Okay. Well, credentials from Ionato was more credentials than most of their other guardians had, so he'd take it. The lady tried to get into the ward, but failed - clucking in irritation, she turned back to the two of them and drew out a glossy purse. She rummaged inside and took out some hankerchiefs which she handed to the two of them - John noticed that her nails were really colorful. For kids used to minimal sets of plain clothing and not much else, this was really unusual.

"Dave eez alright, mmhmm? Ssh, _c'est bon._ Monsieur Andrew an' I 'ave paid ze fees, you poor darlings!" The woman then drew them into a group hug that was frankly quite awkward, but she seemed to think it was affectionate so John just let things be. He was...just really confused right now. "...'Eee was very generous, your fees weren't cheap... strange, 'ee just left after 'zhat...he eez a very generous man, to help strangers! Or did he know you well? I..." Confused and overwhelmed, and kind of numb because Dave just almost drowned and died and then Dave came back to life and there were huge sea monsters and random people in red and what sounded like fire in the hospital ward before he found Dave mysteriously alive again...?

John thought he might need to sit down a bit, so he did.

"Are you okay? Sick? Need to see ze doctor too?"

"No, no. I'm fine. Just exhausted."

"John, right? I am Azzanadra. Eeeonnato and I have quite _différent _names! Mmhmm? And the girl eez...Jay-dee?" She had a strange way of pronouncing Jade's name. The woman looked around, before looking skeptically at Icarus. "...Rose? _Non, non_...can't be..."

There was a snorting noise from under the mask that might be laughter. Icarus scribbled hastily across his tablet- _No, no. I am a friend._

"Umm...okay..." The woman frowned. "Eez there a 'Rose'?"

The two children exchanged glances, fidgeted uncomfortably. "...no..." Jade started.

"She...went away for a while, she had something to do." John didn't realize he was this proficient at cover stories - but then again, he was vaguely surprised to discover that it wasn't exactly a lie, because he couldn't not believe in it. And that, as much as he doubted it (or simply denied the issue's existence all together), they would to do whatever they were needed to together. All four of them. With Rose, who was out there with her own important role to play. Rose, who was alive.

* * *

><p>The Void. Black, empty, swirling obscurity. A place where the very fabric of reality lies tormented - torn, slashed beyond recognition, and held together only by the tendrils of those who inhabit it.<p>

A place where one would usually only find creatures whose intent are every bit as obscured as the nature of their gatherings.

But then again, this was not your usual gathering.

The horrorterrors gathered in numbers that were the largest in living memory - and their memories were long indeed. They were still unseen - a tentacle here, a monstrous maw there - by nature, they were Void, and Void they would stay. And as Void, they would be all but indecipherable to the last moments of any poor soul who happened to venture beyond their world's boundaries.

Except for one child - the one which stood in the centre of the whirling maelstrom, the one with eyes dark enough to perceive the eldritch, and a soul filled with enough light to chart what her eyes could see.

_We convene again, brethren, and we will be one again._

The voices of the horrorterrors were definitely not physical, and yet, had there been an audience, it would have resounded enough to drive listeners to insanity. While they would have been known by many guises in just as many universes, this time they gradually combined to form one entity, one mind..

_He is coming._

_That is sure._

_And he will destroy us, as he will destroy countless times before. _

_Already our tentacles strain. We can only fix so much before the Void, too, is lost._

_The Creator has not answered our prayers. Has He abandoned us?_

_No one can answer that question but He Himself. We must wait, and pray for the best._

_In the meantime, we must prepare. Brethren, what have you all to contribute?_

The child listened as the horroterrors debated, silence her only response. She appeared to be human, if not for her ashen skin, empty expression, and the corona of dark energy that gave her a glitched appearance. The congrengation murmured, then turned their attention onto her.

_Child._

The girl gave a start, as if awakening from a dream. Her composure was unfaltering, however, and she bowed to the horroterrors in response.

_Listen closely, child._

She nodded.

_We have blessed you with our sight. A sight that sees further than any else, a sight that grants you the prescience of worlds. _

A tentacle reached out from the congrengation, tracing out a purple eye on the girl's forehead.

_You will help us, to do what we cannot. To chart the Void, as paradoxical as it seems. It will be necessary, not only for you, but for the use of others who are able to harness its ability. You will build it alone - and thus the Road will ultimately serve only you._

The eye tattoo dimmed, sending out some sort of search beam that only the girl could see.

_Though you will not serve us forever, child. Someone will seek you out - one who is both your mother and your daughter, one who is Void just as you are Light._

The girl made a move to leave, but stopped upon hearing the pronouncement, confusion, or indeed, any emotion, evident on her face for the first time.

_All will become clear in time. Now, go forth and do your duty._

* * *

><p><em>Clack. Clack. Clack. Clack. <em>

"_Oof!_" The officials visibly _flinched_ backwards as she slammed the incapacitated pickpocket down on the desk, rattling the piece of furniture and upsetting neat stacks of paper. The petty criminal grunted- she gave him a hard shove against the hardwood surface before letting go and setting back, bowing crisply to the personnel who came forth to accost the felon.

"He should be able to give you word on the prostitution ring. Additionally, you could consider sending one of your men in his place as a mole. He might be low on the pecking order, but I have reason to believe he's an errand-runner and will have connections to the ringleaders of this operation."

Now was one such occasion where Tiamat was glad for her shades- fashion statement aside, the Ignis dunderheads wouldn't be able to see the death-glares she was throwing their way, and subsequently throw _her_ out of their offices. Ugh. The Ignis law system was horrendous - efficient in weeding out all manner of petty criminals, yes. The kind of desperate wrongdoer with a huge family to feed, yada yada sob stories abound, or maybe just an unlucky dude who gave in to his greed at the wrong time. But when it came to _important_ cases, cases involving violence-happy terrorists (Tiamat rather believed she was not exaggerating) which caught the attention of even foreign nations, it was harder to wrestle information from the Ignis cops than it was to wrestle with enraged seasquid. At least, Oxford made seasquid sound positively adorable next to these insufferable uniformed saps.

No wonder the other Legistlacerators had laughed when she suggested going to them for records, even if it meant a huge step forward in their case. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She was wasting so much time.

The Ignis police force dragged the pickpocket off to their interrogation rooms and stiffly requested for her to fill in a case report form - she might have struck her cane against the ground too hard when she sat down. Whoops, her mistake. The simpering smile she wore especially for the occasion belied her extreme exasperation as her pen flew across the paper - Tiamat felt like that feline from one of those fairytales, the one who runs around in boots catching all manner of forest animal to please some king. They were just making her do their dirty work, and she hated it. It wasn't even necessary; the Ignis just didn't trust outsiders like her, even if they meant well. Times like this she really disliked them - not just for their warmongering tendencies perpetually brewing conflict on the horizon, but how they were stubbornly denying her the records she needed just because she didn't bow and scrape her way through their system and earn herself a proper rank.

This was _important_. This sort of stupidity was exactly why Mindfang had gotten away with it for so long. Screw red tape. Ugh.

"Done, officers." Tiamat slid the form across the desk, her eyewear once again hiding all the death-threats communicated by her eyes.

"We are grateful for your assistance." There was no warmth in the Sergeant Inspector's voice, although she did hope the hint of approval she caught was real. They were indeed _so_ grateful. "Is there anything we can do in return, Officer Pyrope?"

She wasn't an officier, she was a Legis - oh, nevermind.

"Well, I don't wish to impose on you, but..." Another thing - Ignis conventions were confusing. Tiamat wasn't really sure where she stood with them; but just to be safe and extra tactful-persuasive, she nodded respectfully to the Sergeant and waited for his grunt of interest. May she continue? Yes?_ Good_. "I'm currently working on a case in which your help is essential. Your cooperation would be greatly appreciated. I would be indescribably thankful if you were to allow me access to some records..."

Tiamat wondered what the point of this exercise was - she had fielded this request several times, being met by a brusque refusal and another assignment to help out with. To earn their trust, the subtext went. Well? Hadn't she done enough to prove her harmlessness to national security or whatever they were worried about? She had danced their tact-filled tango and flattered her way through their masses of red tape, so if they asked her for one more favor she was going to _order Pyralspite to eat them and burn down the station_. Damn Ignis.

The Sergeant considered this for a long time, before giving her a stiff salute.

"We would be...happy to help you in any way we can, Officer. A subordinate of mine will lead to you our recordbooks."

Just to be safe, she copied his salute as she rose from her seat. Stay professional, stay professional, stay professional - even Tiamat couldn't stop her lips from twitching upwards now and then, because she knew what she needed to look for and she was quite sure she was going to get it here. Case files, eyewitness records, inconsistencies in all sorts of tallies that were evidences in themselves - the Ignis, while seriously roadblocking themselves where taking actual action was considered (once again, screw paperwork), had exactly the sort of comprehensive hard facts that the foreign Prospitian courts lacked. Not just on Mindfang, too - Redglare planned to milk this for all it was worth, given the horrendous effort it took to get herself in this position.

Tiamat twirled her cane, added "youngest Legistlacerator ever to be granted access to the Ignis criminal records" to her leger, and resolved to go a lot further than that. All manner of Ignis felons running amok out in the world had better watch out. The end of her cane collided satisfyingly against the hard floor. There would be more campaigns for it to demolish in the future.

_Clack. Clack. Clack. Clack. _


	61. Atlantis

It was a night with no stars.

The skies hung overcast - and with no moon to break their oppressive grip, the plains were shrouded in darkness. There was no wind, and with its absence came an unnatural silence. Not a blade of grass rustled. Not a creature moved - simply and eeriely because there were no creatures to be moving.

A lone man had camped out on the plains, his fire the only source of light for as far as the eye could see. This only source of light being extremely unnatural - it flickered in many different colours; from the expected red, orange and yellow to green and teal, deepening into a dark bluish violet before returning to red via several shades of purple.

A corpse lay by the fire - a very fresh one, from the dark blood that still flowed from its vast array of injuries. The race or gender of the body was unidentifiable, as it was almost mutilated beyond recognition - skull cracked open, bones snapped and sometimes fragmented, limbs contorted into a mockery of extreme flexibility. The flickering flames just added to the effect, throwing eerie shadows that danced across the body like half-formed wraiths.

The man removed his mask, revealing a surprisingly youthful face. Discarding it to one side, he turned his attention to his satchel, rummaging around inside for some time before withdrawing a large jar of dark liquid. He dipped a thin paintbrush into it, an arid scent of metal wafting into the air as the droplets coagulated and dried against the grass - blood.

In just a few minutes he had drawn an intricate rune circle around the corpse. The man stood, stretching sore muscles, and inspected his work for a few moments. Returning his brush and paint to his bag, he turned and flung a handful of some powder into his campfire.

The fire flared and began to burn black.

The man carefully picked up the sole unbroken bone from the corpse. Weighing it in his hand for a moment, he knelt and cracked it in half with surprising strength.

Scattering the marrow over the corpse, he spoke.

"I sacrifice the liquid of life to you, universe, asking you to show me what is not shown."

The runes on the circle glowed with an eerie grey light.

"I require a compass. A compass to show the way of light."

The corpse emitted a gurgling sound as its flesh began to melt - in a few moments all that was left of it was a pool of dark red liquid interspersed with shards of bone. The pool began to coalesce, condensing and hardening into a shiny mass at the centre of the circle. Steam rose from the grass, carrying with it both the sickly sweet stench of decomposition and the unmistakable metallic tang of fresh blood.

The rune circle dissolved into the soil as the corpse completed its transformation. The man observed his product for a few moments before finally deciding to pick it up. It was a compass, all right - he flipped it open, admiring the needle within and the twelve symbols etched around the dial. A smirk of accomplishment flashed across his face briefly before it hardened back into its usual emotionless expression.

He extinguished the fire with a wave of his hand, and the plains returned to darkness.

* * *

><p>"Children, why're you out so far away from your 'omes? Ventus, no less!" Azzanadra picked at John's wings with a tourist-like curiosity. John fidgeted under the scrutiny, heat fanning across his cheeks as he made every attempt not to feel overly self-conscious. He glanced towards Jade nervously at the question, having completely forgotten what their cover story was. Thankfully, Azzanadra moved on from the topic. "Your sister hasn't had her Elemental Awakening, <em>oui?<em>"

"No ma'am, I haven't." Jade seemed quite fascinated with the thought that she might be some sort of elemental as well. "I'm not his sister. We're close friends, but not related! I might be some other...uh...race, right?" She leaned forward inquisitively. "How many races are there, ma'am?"

"Call me 'Zanadra, _mon cher!_" Azzanadra waved a hand, her other arm reaching forward to pat Jade on the head. She turned, moving her hands to herd John and Jade forwards down the street. "Well, there are four major races. The Ventus, your air-people like your little _fée garçon_ here!" Her heels went_ clack-clack-clack_ against the polished cobblestones. John wondered how anyone could walk in heels that high. "The Terra, pretty nice eartheners down by the coasts. Most of them live further inland, but those I've seen are magnifique! A little backward, sure, but you can't blame them. They have some really cute pottery! Hmm, there should be a shop somewhere, I'll show you-"

"Oh, no, it's fine!"

"Really? You sure? _Bien._" The shopkeeper of the establishment they were about to enter looked mildly disappointed, his Aquos-large eyes staring unblinkingly through the glass store-window. John sheepishly avoided the man's gaze. "Well, then there are the Ignis. Ruffians, the lot of them- no sense of artistic appreciation at all!" Azzanadra tutted. "All about fire and armies and smashing things, probably. Ugh. And then, there's us. The Aquos."

The lady smiled in a self-satisfied way, flipping her blonde curls. "The race of great scientific and artistic innovation, ushering in an era of elegance and sophistication for its people! We're nigh untouchable in the water- even nice visitors like you don't usually get to visit the best of our cities, unless you've got special equipment. It's kind of unfortunate, that we've got to keep our best from the world. But these parts will do fine, it's just as lovely."

She gestured airily to the environment around her- even in an ordinary street such as this, it was clear that Atlantis was more developed than most (if not all) of the places they had visited prior. The Ventus capital came a close second, but it was hard to beat the elegant architecture in the marble and metal and paned glass, designs spiraling up buildings jutting out against the sky. The street gleamed as if wet, even though this part was comfortably dry; there were buildings built like coral, metal sculptures of fishes that doubled as seats and lamps and bins.

"-we have the most advanced metal purification technologies, as well as a state-of-the-art navy, plus our architects and designers are top-notch;" Azzanadra was saying rather smugly as they clacked along. "We've got an Engineer's Corner that's constantly churning out new innovations, and- oh, I almost forgot! There's the Seraphim, too, the Prospitian folk. I haven't seen them, they don't come out much. The Prospitian Courts sends delegates when it sees the need to, but Atlantis doesn't get unrest severe enough to attract such attention. Some people say they have a carapacian subrace and one that's like the rest of us, though I'm not sure how true that is. But they have beautiful wings! Countless fashion lines have been modeled after those. The streamline in each feather, the unbroken shape they form in the wing as a whole, _oh la la_!"

John thought of the graceful Prospitian Queen and decided it wasn't too far of a stretch to imagine them with wings. The Prospit Courts - was Legistlacerator Redglare a Prospitian, then? It was hard to put the sharp and overall really cool woman on the same level with the magnificent Queen, but John still wondered if Legistlacerator Redglare was Prospitian too. She seemed to be on pretty good terms with the Queen, at least. "Oh, I see."

"Also, the Dersites. We don't see much of them either- they say the Prospitians and Dersites occupy lands quite like ours, on a different playing field that outsiders can't reach. I don't think they'll be quite on par with us, but perhaps they come close;" Azanadra mused. "A lot of designers are saying that the Dersites've got this demonic set of wings, but I think that's mostly poppycock to contrast the Prospitians." She started, as if coming to a sudden realization. John raised a curious eyebrow.

"Oh! Speaking of clothes, I can't believe I forgot! You two poor children look '_orrible_!"

What? John looked down at his plain garments, feeling the flush on his face deepen. On closer inspection they were indeed quite scruffy from running about, sleeping out in the forest, sprinkled with seasalt from the traumatic boat ride here. Guilt at not taking care of Astrae's hard work and care suffused his voice. "Um...sorry..."

"Can't say it's your fault, you two poor darlings've never been here where we know what's what. Where did you say you were from again? Why'd you travel so far? I forgot to ask!"

Well, she did ask. John paled slightly, fishing around for an answer-

"We're on a journey of self-discovery and growth;" Jade answered studiously. "Our parents believe that we ought to see the world instead of staying in our small Ventus village."

"Sending your children out into the wild! What were they thinking?!" Azzanadra exclaimed. "Well, that's fine, you're here now where it's safe. We'll get you properly washed up, I'm sure I have some accessories lying around you'd like..."

"Um...?" John had never paused to contemplate his wardrobe choice, and the mental image of himself sporting Eridan's scarf and multitude of rings popped into his head. He stifled a horrified sort of chortle. Jade broke in a little nervously, probably having similar misgivings about this prospect- "Oh, no it's fine, I'm sure we-"

"_Mon dieu_! Certainly not! I shan't be 'aving you kids walk around as fashion disasters!" Azzanadra insisted, picking up the pace. "My house is just up front. We'll have to hurry to make it back in case your friend Davie comes to early, _être rapide_!" She steered the two of them around a corner, clacking past a huge statue of carved coral. Jade caught John's eye- did they really make a wise choice leaving Dave behind at the hospital? Sure, they'd been chased out by the nurses who said that Dave needed peace and quiet to recuperate, but...

Then again, Azzanadra knew Ionato. Ionato- and Astrae- had both been brilliant guardians. John did not want to think about the idea of defending himself should Azzanadra turn out to be an enemy. His nature was not that of a cautious person.

Jade shrugged and let herself be herded some more, and John let himself follow- they walked up the steps of a small two-storey townhouse in a row of two-storey townhouses. Rows of huge glass windows stared down at them up and down the line of houses, all decorated differently; some were framed with tiles, others wrought metal. Flowers bloomed from pots on some windowsills, swaying in the perpetual sea breeze. Azzanadra's house was painted a purplish-pink shade, with a door made of rich wood that swung inward silently after she inserted a keycard into the lock.

"Nice, _non_?" Azzanadra said proudly, flipping switches and turning cranks behind them as they entered; blinds rolled up to let some natural light in. Lighting a candle she lifted it to ornate lamps as she walked around the main room.

"_Wow_." Jade gushed, turning around to watch Azzanadra continuing to light the lamps. "How're those_ automated_?" John watched a stream of water run down a series of channels attached to a wall. Elsewhere, there was the splashing of water and a crisp _thak-thak-thak_ like clockwork parts. The water John was keeping track off flowed through a cylinder; a ticker ticked as the stream fully passed through and went on its way.

"Hydraulics, dear." Azzanadra retreated to where the controls were by the door. "Crank rotates the blind-shaft by, some pulley sort of thing." She turned a crank, and part of the blinds unrolled again. Jade made an awed noise. "Read the time, John?"

"Sorry?"

"The water-clock over there, dear!" Azzanadra gave the two of them an amused sort of pitying look, the kind you'd give adorably feral children. "The ticker ticks once a minute- read off the markings. Those are the lines on the cylinder?"

She was explaining like they were dumb, too. Feeling a little embarrassed, John, examined the markings on the cylinder, and as another stream of water came by he observed the liquid enter the cylinder at one particular mark.

"Fifteen?"

"Ah." Azzanadra replied, coming his way with an armful of fabrics and trinkets; she deposited them on a wicker chair and glanced John's way. John craned his head, realizing that there were other cylinders behind the one he was reading off. _Oh_. "We've got the whole morning, _mon chers_. Let's get you some decent clothes and then we can visit your friend again during lunchtime?"

"I guess, ma- oh, right. Azzanadra."

"The 'ah' is silent!" Azzanadra sang, laughter in her eyes. "Alright. Now, let's see, the other Aquos will _keel over_ with laughter if they see you out in that...try this scarf on?"


End file.
